Demon of Burning Rage
by Pravus666
Summary: What if when Naruto was hit by the 5 elements Seal it unleashed something that was sealed away for being a unrelenting and rage fueled force who is now back in action and ready spread bloodshed with a vengeance and this time his enemies won't be able to scream Rated M for Blood and Mature themes Naruto x Anko Not Godlike Chaotic Neutral Naruto
1. Chapter 1

( Chapter 1: The Demon's Return)

* * *

Things weren't going so well for Naruto Uzumaki the resident prankster and Jinchuuriki of Konoha was now in the Forest of Death for that's when shit really went down as not even a day in and he and his Genin team were blasted back by a fierce wind jutsu and if that wasn't bad enough he was nearly devoured by a massive snake however he managed to escape by forcing it to explode thanks to shadow clones.

Then he went on to fight against some Kusa nin who revealed herself or rather himself as the Snake Sannin Orochimaru who then proceeded to soundly beat the snot out of Naruto and if that wasn't bad enough he watched his so called teammates abandon him with Sasuke saying that he should be thankful to be useful to an Uchiha and Sakura stating she can now be with her Sasuke-kun as they left him alone

" Look at your all alone with nothing or no one to save you how pathetic." Orochimaru said as he strangled Naruto with his left hand

" However you were quite some form of amusement so I'll give you that however I'm on an important schedule so I'll make this quick." Orochimaru told him as he lifted up the shirt of Naruto jumpsuit revealing the seal on his stomach

" Now let's see how good you are without the foxes chaka." Orochimaru continued as he made a few hand signs that caused his fingers on his free hand to blaze with amethyst shaded flames

" Five Elements Seals." Orochimaru said a he thrust his palm onto Naruto's seal

However as Orochimaru was confident in thinking he'd rendered the boy all but helpless something strange happened as suddenly he was sent flying through several trees as he was soon watching what was happening to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy.

Which was the fact that a storm of chakra was being let loose swirling around him like a tornado as the normal bright blue chakra that was standard for every shinobi soon turned into a storm of teal colored chakra with a pitch black outline as Naruto screamed in pain as he felt his muscles tearing and re-stitching themselves along with his bones snapping and reforming

 _" Incredible the brats chakra levels are practically dwarfing that of Sarutobi-sensei's several times over in his prime and the feel of it is much more malevolent than my own."_ Orochimaru thought

As the boy's chakra was formally 4 times that of your average jonin but now was on a entirely different level as it was now a chaotic and twisted storm of deep teal shaded chakra outlined in pitch black as Naruto's screams echoed throughout the forest as his transformation continued on

 _" Now I'm free and back in fucking action!"_ A bloodthirsty and sinister sounding voice roared in Naruto's mind

With that Naruto felt himself being dragged down into the depths of his own mind as a threatening darkness consumed him while out in the real world the massive torrent of chakra had soon collapsed in on itself destroying everything in thirty feet of where Naruto once stood as in that aftermath shredded trees and earth remained with not a single creature alive in sight

While an lone figure stood on top of the tree where Naruto once stood that had been transfigured into a flat surface for him to stand upon as the smoke cleared and once it did the transformed Naruto stood in place

His appearance totally different from what it use to be with him now standing at 5 foot 10 making him tower over his peers his muscle mass grown to such extremes that his jumpsuit was completely torn off leaving his torso bare while his pants were now knee length shorts giving him a very imposing frame. With his hair having grown out to his upper back and turned from the sunshine blonde to a dark shade of burgundy and spiking itself out more than usual with him now having a deeper almost unhealthy tan along with his face having become more angular with his whisker marks now becoming much thicker and his teeth a maw of razor sharp fangs like that of a shark.

 **( Think of his build like that of SSj2 teen gohan and his hairstyle that of Super Saiyan Broly)**

" I'm finally out of that dumbasses mind I thought it'd take me a lot longer than that." The voice spoke out as begun stretching itself out

" If I might ask who're you and what exactly have you done with Naruto?" Orochimaru asked curious as to what had transpired

" Simple my name is Alistair and I gotta say thanks for releasing me out of that dumb piece of shit's mind and as to where he is..." Alistair trailed off as he soon opened his eyes

Which too had changed going from the kind sky blue they once were to a shade of imperial blue in a endless void of pitch black that only wanted one thing and one thing only and that was to watch you die when he beats the absolute shit out of you

" Well let's just say that he won't be causing much of a interference with us." Alistair spoke to the Sannin with a grin

" And what interference would that be exactly?" Orochimaru asked

However his answer was in the shape of roundhouse kick that sent him spiraling into a tree with him getting out of it to see Alistair standing a few meters away from him with a maniacal grin stitched on his face like a madman

" That being the unfinished fight of our's of course now stand the fuck because things are only are only heating up, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" Alistair said exhaling out a large stream of flame at Orochimaru

" Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Orochimaru shouted slamming both hands onto the ground

With that a wall of stone rose up to shield said Sannin from the stream of fire being shot out at him that turned the earthen wall red from the immense heat before it started to break bit by bit until Orochimaru was forced to get out of the way as it soon broke through his defense and luckily he did otherwise he'd be burnt up right now.

However his evasion was met by Alistair meeting him with a dual ax handle to the skull which sent him plummeting downward but not before being assaulted by Alistair who grabbed his descending form and threw him into a nearby tree which he found himself indented in before Alistair flashed through hand-signs yet again

" Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!" Alistair shouted

With that a large demonically shaped claw made of wind chakra that impacted the downed Sannin with such force that he cratered the ground upon impact as the bloodied body of the Sannin stood there looking up at Alistair who held that same grin upon his face

" Come on I know that something like that couldn't take you down that easily so hurry up and get up off your ass damn you." Alistair shouted

With that the injured Sannin's body began to shake and convulse before his mouth began to widen and stretch to impossible lengths before out of it crawled a hand followed by a slime covered head that began to crawl out until a slime covered Orochimaru appeared

" Kukuku impressive Alistair your starting to show yourself more impressive than your counterpart." Orochimaru complemented

" Thank you but flattery will get you nowhere." Alistair responded before launching himself at the Snake Sannin

With that he attempted to land a drop kick at the Sannin but was blocked then with that they started a furious bout of Taijutsu with Orochimaru being shocked that Alistair was able to counter and defend against many of his physical strikes while being able land a good measure of blows against the Sannin.

" Impressive your surely proving to be a most wonderful adversary in fact once I'm done with Sasuke I think that you'll prove to be a most valued replacement body." Orochimaru said as right now Alistair was proving to be such a match for him in holding out this long that he might as well very be on the level of Kabuto

" Thanks but I like myself the way I am thank you very much." Alistair retorted after countering a punch to his chest with one towards Orochimaru's mouth making him stagger backwards

Before long Alistair and Orochimaru were at it again with Alistair still having quite a number of bruises on his body with his body while Orochimaru while fairing much better wasn't without a few welts to his pale skinned face as they traded off punches and kicks with one another that echoed with each blow they made to each other before they ended up in a deadlock made when they caught each other's punches

However Alistair was able to end this by doing something that was something that the Sannin never saw coming that being a mule kick to the balls causing him to double over as he grabbed at his groin in obvious pain as he felt like he was gonna whiz red before he was repeatedly socked in the jaw hard enough to draw blood that splattered the ground before being kicked in the ribs to send him skidding away

Yet this wasn't the end for him as he released his Hidden Shadow Snake hands at Alistair that barreled towards him at amazing speeds yet Alistair wasn't worried at all as he flashed through hand signs to make a counter jutsu

" Earth Release: Mud and Stone Dragon Jutsu!" Alistair shouted

With that he slammed his hands onto the ground and out of it erupted a serpentine dragon made of stone and hardened mud with glowing orange eyes that barreled towards the snakes and utterly devouring them in a spray of gore and blood as it continued to barrel towards Orochimaru with him dodging in time to launch himself once more at Alistair

" Oh No you don't Wind Release: Leone's Roar!" Alistair shouted

With that he let loose a concussive widespread blast of air that shattered the ground around him that set debris flying everywhere as Orochimaru was sent crashing through a tree and sent through enough force into another one that it almost fell apart from the sheer force with him coughing up some blood as he felt two of his ribs crack along with the bones in his collarbone having been fractured

Meanwhile Alistair was fairing no better since his endurance was being pushed to its limits since it was taking everything he knew to holdout this long not to mention he couldn't pull out his big guns since he didn't know if his body could handle the strain like it use to so with that he was going to have to hold that in reserve for later until he talked with Kyuubi about setting things straight like they were before

" I must admit Alistair-kun that your skills are quite impressive and well beyond anything like that of the genin I've seen here in the forest however I have an Uchiha to meet with and that if something I can't afford to miss out on so until next time goodbye." Orochimaru said as he began to sink into the ground

" Oh no you don't, Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Alistair shouted out

And then he proceeded to deeply inhale before exhaling out a burst of razor sharp winds that impacted and created a large dome of winds that tore up everything within 30 feet of itself into shredded debris yet when all was said and done the slithering snake had gotten away

" Damn it the Snake-teme got away again!" Alistair cursed before he felt a piercing pain in his skull which he knew all too well

" NO I will not give into you!" Alistair screamed as his chakra flared to where it became visible as he felt himself be sucked into the mindscape

* * *

 **( Naruto and Alistair's mindscape)**

* * *

Naruto found himself in the broken down sewers of his mind as he was now trying to escape the foul place however his efforts were abruptly crushed when out of nowhere a fist suddenly lodged itself in his gut that sent him spiraling several feet in the air before landing roughly on his side and when stood once more he found himself looking at something he didn't think he'd see.

That being a more muscular, taller and red headed version of himself that looked absolutely pissed as he stared Naruto down with one thing on his mind that being on how much he could fuck up this counterpart of his.

" You just what the hell do you think your doing?" Alistair asked

" Hey what and who exactly are you is what I should be asking you!" Naruto retorted before Alistair sighed as he might as well tell him before he gets put in the " Dead Zone"

" Simple I'm every little bad thing you tried to keep suppressed about yourself all that hate and self loathing had to go somewhere which ended up with me as a result and I was actually out in the 1st place but someone here in Konaha thought It'd be fucking funny to seal me inside your shithole of a mind. But since I'm back in the drivers seat I'm gonna pay everyone in the village a visit before I leave with their organs in my hands and their heads on a pike!" Alistair said maliciously

" No I won't let you do that the people of Konaha are innocent and I'll defend them no matter what!" Naruto said

As he made the hand sign for the Shadow Clone jutsu and with that a army of Naruto's about two thousand strong stood behind Naruto ready to fight off the bloodthirsty counterpart who looked at him with a sinister grin.

" Now you've fucked up you moron!" Alistair said as he rushed into the fray

With that he rushed into the army of clones and began to dismantle them one at time ruthless efficiency as he either ripped off their limbs, broke their bones or tore off their head and organs from their bodies causing them to dissipate in bursts of smoke as he did so with a grin that make a madman who's lost his mind cringe in fear

" Come on is this all you got all your doing is sending lambs to the slaughter!" Alistair exclaimed as he punched a clone in the chest hard enough for his fist to go through it causing it to disperse

" Because all your doing if giving me so much needed training!" Alistair further continued as he clotheslined to clones snapping their necks causing them to disappear as he continued his massacre

Alistair felt himself getting more and more pumped up at beating the ever living shit out of the clones of his weaker counterpart so much so that his body was instinctually going on autopilot to brutally destroy them eventually he got an idea that he was now dying to try as he jumped quite a distance away before flashing through hand signs

" Let's see if this still works, Lava Release: Volcanic Eruption Jutsu!" Alistair said slamming his fists with such force that they cracked apart the ground

With that hairline cracks began to spread out as they glowed white hot before closing in on a cluster of clones that felt the ground shake and crack apart around them as the floor began to bubble and hiss before in a instant they were consumed in a column of molten lava that incinerated everything in sight before receding into ground.

" Alright now were talking!" Alistair said with a grin before he made hand signs for another jutsu of his

" Now let's see if I can do this! Scorch Release: Incendiary Genocide." Alistair exclaimed as his hands shot out

With that multiple crimson orbs of pure concentrated heat shot out of his hands before expanding to the half the size of a small house as they then descended like meteors causing the Naruto's to scatter after seeing the destruction of the last jutsu. However dodge and run as they might the orbs impacted and exploded with force nearly triple that of your standard explosive tag causing ruby red explosions to seen as they destroyed groups of clones in almost an instant with it soon ceasing after minutes on end of continued explosions.

It revealed all the clones except for a little over two hundred still left while the rest were now steaming corpses all looking as though they had been mummified evident by how their bodies looked as though every single drop of moisture in their very bodies had been utterly evaporated before they all dispersed

" Now that I know that I've still got it let's continue where I left off!" Alistair said as he rushed at them once more

With that he now tore through them as he now chained in jutsu whether it'd be earth release to trap or crush them, wind release to tear them apart or fire release to incinerate them he spared them no mercy as tore them apart limb from limb and destroyed them all within mere minutes leaving only Alistair and Naruto left

And with no words exchanged he rushed at Naruto faster than the blonde could see and clotheslined him in the chest with enough force that it cracked his sternum and broke two of his ribs before being sent away with a closed fisted backhand to his face that made his jaw swell in pain as a large welt half the size of an apple appeared on his face

However before Naruto could even get up he was assaulted by a kick to the face that made his nose leak out blood like a faucet before being lifted up by his neck and repeatedly punching him in the chest until he heard the sound of a shattered sternum as blood leaked from Naruto mouth before he was then thrown away as Alistair flashed through hand signs

" Wind Release: Pressure Damage!" Alistair shouted

With that a concentrated burst of wind was shot out towards Naruto who screamed out in momentous pain as the flesh was soon torn from his body thanks to the high speed winds that slashed his body with deep gashes that went almost into his deep muscle tissue as his bloodied body began to fall to the ground. Yet Alistair's punishment was far from over as he then punched Naruto so hard in the throat that he couldn't even utter a sound before being grabbed by his head and then slammed into the ground over and over again until all that was left was a ruined mess of flesh and bone before Alistair then grabbed him by his bloodied throat

" Look at what a waste of talent and space you are how pathetic." Alistair spoke as he tightened his grip

" So much so that you don't deserve to have this!" Alistair said

With that he reached in and punched hole through Naruto's chest as he dug through Naruto's ribcage for what he desired until he gripped it and ripped it from Naruto's chest with a bloodied squelch and showed Naruto his own beating heart before with a single motion he crushed it into a bloody paste causing the life from Naruto's eyes to fade to a near flicker

" Now my pathetic counterpart I'm sending you off to the place of nightmares I was imprisoned in and soon became my favorite place to train in your cesspool of a mind that I call the " Dead Zone" so have fun you little shit." Alistair said

With that a spiraling void of jet black and royal purple appeared below Naruto where he was soon unceremoniously dropped into before it soon sealed itself up like it was never there to begin with leaving only one thing left.

" Oi you can stop pretending you aren't there so come out Kyuubi." Alistair called out with a wave of his hand

With that the cage dissipated to show a large scarlet furred fox that about nearly doubled the size of the Hokage Monument with 9 coal black tipped tails and two ruby red eyes with a needle thin slit in the middle with its muzzled face in a grin along with a crimson colored collar with the seal for tag hanging below it

 **" Well, well looks like my real jinchuriki has finally returned!"** Kyuubi said with a smirk

" You bet your furry ass I have!" Alistair said as he proceeded to do a fist bump with Kyuubi

" So then let's reset everything to the way I had it shall we since this dump for a mindscape is really pissing me off." Alistair said

And with a stomp of his foot the dark sewer was turned into a vast forest with a blood red and sapphire colored sky and in the distance was Konoha prior to when Kyuubi attacked it however there was actually a thunderstorm going within its walls showing Alistair's hate for said village

 **" That's more like it."** Kyuubi said with Alistair nodding in agreement

" Now let's get back to business like how my body was set up before." Alistair said

 **" Of course for in return of you being able to use a third of my chakra and my doubling your strength, durability and endurance along with you getting back full control of your bloodlines I get access to all your senses and your chakra system."** Kyuubi told him with Alistair having a smirk on his face

" Sweet I can't wait as murder and mayhem await!" Alistair replied excitedly

 **" Good now then go on and train with all your new moves and skills while I go on and set your body back to what you and I had it before those idiots screwed us the fuck up."** Kyuubi told him

" You don't have to tell me twice now then if you don't mind I have stuff to blow up!" Alistair said barreling into the mental Konoha

Within not even 5 minutes screams of pain and bloodshed were heard as fires and explosions were seen throughout the village as they all screamed out in horror and pain as Alistair was making target practice with all of his moves

 **" Man the world is in for it now since that fool has just released a homicidal sociopath, that's my boy!"** Kyubbi said proudly to itself as it went to work

* * *

 **( 10 and a half hours later, 9:45 Am)**

* * *

It had been nearly eleven hours with Alistair having awoken to see that he'd finally done it in terms of escaping with all of his previous wounds having healed from the fight yet his headband that had been gifted by Iruka had been reduced to tatters yet he knew that as the way he was now he couldn't go around the forest

Hence his search for some new clothes to where which he found in the form of a dead genin that if anything were to go by was recently killed off evident by the freshly slit neck that was still bleeding out spurts of blood

" Alright looks like I'm gonna be taking your shit and since I can't have your blood on it I'm gonna have to do this." Alistair said

With that he dug his hands into the wound and proceeded to tear it open more and more until his head was separated from the rest the body before he then proceeded to strip it of the rest of its clothes before he now stood in his new attire

With him now barefoot wearing dark gray pants, and a jet black short sleeved shirt with a seven bladed spiral painted on in dark cerulean blue with him now wearing his headband like bandana with the blue cloth now a dark teal

" Thank you for the much needed donation your services were very much required." Alistair said before burning the corpse to ash

With that he bounded off into the forest in search of genin to butcher for a good workout luckily he found three Kiri genin wearing the standard uniform for their village with Alistair soon launching himself at the one in the middle of them

Soon the shocked gasps of shock and pain were heard as Alistair's hand pierced the young boy stomach like a knife through hot butter as he then proceeded to in a single motion slice his hand out of the boy who was bleeding out thanks to the enormous gash in his body

" Ryu!" The remaining two genin shouted

" Huh they don't make them like they used to you would've thought he'd be more durable." Alistair said to himself as the dumbfounded genin looked at him

" Anyways what're your names?" Alistair asked

" Renji Kazama." The boy announced

" Yuno Abarai." The girl told him

" Great now because it's always nice to know the names of the people your gonna brutally murder." Alistair said as he made a single shadow clone

" Alright well then you take the girl and I get the boy alright." Alistair said to him

" Got it boss I'll fuck her up real good!" Clone Alistair replied

With that being said Alistair and his clone barreled towards them like mad dogs on the hunt for their prey with the Kiri genin barely being able to put a token resistance as they were both clotheslined into their separate battle zones

* * *

 **( Clone Alistair vs Yuno)**

* * *

It wasn't long before Yuno found herself slammed into a tree with enough force to make a bodily indent yet it didn't end there as a punch to her stomach made her body go crashing through the tree and go tumbling into the dirt as her body ached in pain from the blow

" Come on that was just the first blow I mean how are you gonna be a good warm-up if your down on your knees from something from that." Clone Alistair admonished

" I'm nobody's warm-up, Lightning Release: False Darkness!" Yuno exclaimed shooting a javelin of lightning

" Well I counter with, Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!" Clone Alistair shouted

The compressed bullet of air plowed through the electric javelin and barreled into her causing her to be sent spiraling backwards before landing on her feet as she had gained a few moderate sized cuts on her body and newly shredded clothes yet she had been granted no reprieve as the clone of Alistair had shoulder tackled her full force causing two of her ribs to breaks and her sternum to crack from the blow.

This caused her to double over in pain from the attack as she felt herself cough up a glob of blood yet this didn't end as he kneed her in the gut hard enough for her to arch backwards before being spun kicked in the face dislodging one of her teeth and cracking four more in the process however this didn't deter her as she tried throwing a few kunai at him as a distraction. Yet he deflected them with his bare hands that left only minor scratches as he continued his advance towards her which soon began to turn into a sprint

" Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Yuno shouted out

With she spewed out a large volume of water that soon engulfed everything within eye viewing range up to her knee with that being done she smirked in victory as she saw that there was no sign of the cloned version of Alistair as she thought of him being washed away from the technique or so she thought as within a few moments she was felt an immense pain in her right leg.

When she looked down saw her right leg bent to the left as almost a right angle making her scream out in pain as she went to clutch her broken leg

" You know next time make sure you use a jutsu that you know your opponent has no chance of substitute out of." Clone Alistair said as he showed her a broken piece of tree bark the size of a small child in his place

" Now then time to end your sorry ass, Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Clone Alistair said letting loose a point a large ball of flame at the girl

Who eyes widened in horror as she lit aflame she screamed as she was helpless to try and put herself out as she watched flesh and bone melt off her body in a steaming pile before soon becoming a smoldering corpse surrounded by bubbling flesh.

 _" Even though you're a dick your jutsu sure did prove useful."_ Clone Alistair thought before dispelling

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Renji)**

* * *

Alistair sensed his clone dispelling meaning that it's killed off that Yuno girl as he roundhouse kicked Renji in the jaw sending him staggering backwards

" Well since my clone has dispelled I guess that means your little friend has been erased." Alistair said with a smirk to a bruised and bloodied Renji

" You bastard I'll kill you!" Renji shouted as he charged at Alistair once more

" And good luck with that." Alistair said in almost laughter

With that he blocked the enraged blows Kiri genin with ease before he retaliated by headbutting him enough to make him lose concentration before he began to rapidly punch him so hard that flecks of blood continued to fly forth from his mouth as each one felt like he was being slammed by a sledgehammer before being uppercutted sending him flying several feet.

" Water Release: Gunshot!" Renji yelled out

" Wind Release: Leone's Roar!" Alistair shouted

With that Renji spat out a small plethora of condensed water balls while Alistair let out a concussive blast of wind that sounded reminiscent of a lion's roar the blast of wind impacted the water balls with little to no effort in plowing through them as Renji saw this he tried to get away but the attack was to fast as it slammed into him like a freight train. Sending him into the ground as he coughed up blood from the blunt force trauma yet in his rage he didn't give up in his rage as he got back up to try and attack Alistair with a right hook yet that was soundly countered with a kick to the chest that sent him staggering backwards

" You are really a great warm-up." Alistair said blocking a roundhouse kick to his face

" Shut up I'm am nobody's plaything!" Renji exclaimed in rage as he tried to kick Alistair in the side

Yet that failed as Alistair caught his leg before spinning like a top before letting the boy go and sending him flying like a ragdoll yet this didn't prevent the boy from going through hand-signs or yet another jutsu

" Water Release:Tearing Torrent" Renji yelled out as he thrust his hand outwards as a pressurized stream of spiraling water

" Oh no you don't Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!" Alistair shouted

With that a wall double Alistair's size made from hardened earth arose from the ground to shield him against the pressurized stream of water that impacted against the earthen barrier but to no avail as the wall held strong during the attack making barely a dent in it once that was over Alistair then backed up a few yards before going into a running position. Once he did he began to sprint at breakneck speeds and as he ran he made a hand sign as he focused a stream of chakra towards the wall that made it morph into a ramp of sorts that once he got in range he used it to vault into the air where he began to descend downwards onto Renji with his fist cocked back

" Oh no you don't, Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Renji shouted using both hands to shoot twin streams of waters that soon merged into one compressed stream of water

" In your dreams! Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!" Alistair shoute thrusting his cocked back fist outwards

With that a demonically shaped hand of wind chakra was formed and barreled towards the water jutsu where they briefly clashed before the wind construct overpowered the merged water stream with little resistance as it soon slammed Renji into that carved a trench into the ground until it stopped and plunged him deep into a lake where he was submerged into

Alistair followed the bloodied path of destruction that was stained with shredded clothing and scraped of skin and flesh before following it to a large lake that had large splotch of blood on its surface

" Alright I know your not dead so come out where I can see your punk ass." Alistair said walking out a few feet on to the water surface

He soon saw the surface of the lake bubble and shift until a bloodied hand shot out clambering to get out while another shot out as they struggled to pull out the bloodied and heavily breathing Renji out of the water as his shirt was rendered to tatters that hung from his body with his chest, upper half of his back, abdomen, shoulders and mid biceps being stripped of nearly everything into almost the deep muscle

" That's it I will not lose to you!" Renji said as he began to pulse out so much chakra that it became visible as the water began to swirl violently around him

" Oh really then by all means do it." Alistair said as he could feel as though he was gonna pull out his trump card so he thought it might as well do him good to use one of his favorite jutsu

" Now then take my most powerful jutsu, Water Release: Torrential Wrath!" Renji shouted

" Alright choke on this, Lava Release, Molten Dahlia!" Alistair shouted out

Renji's jutsu caused the water in the expansive lake to form a near three and a half story roaring tidal wave of pressurized water that barreled towards Alistair while Alistair's had him spew out a widespread torrent of sludge like molten lava that raced towards the tidal wave they soon clashed against one another in large cloud of steam. However Alistair's jutsu won out since he had both superior chakra reserves and the fact that his jutsu was on a higher level than Renji's that had soon dissipated thanks to him depleting his chakra reserves well past their limits causing it to tear through the tidal wave and straight towards Renji who tried to evade but his body betrayed him as he was unable to get out the way.

"Flawless victory." Alistair thought as he watched Renji drown in the molten sludge but was ultimately consumed as he was reduced to a charred corpse

" Now that that's over with I can now set up a secure perimeter, check those two for scroll, and get some water after I clear that out." Alistair thought to himself as he looked at the now almost smooth rubber and obsidian surface that was made from his attack

With that said and done Alistair made a small squadron of clones sending one to rob the corpses of anything useful and found that they had a matching set of Heaven and Earth Scrolls along with a few storage scrolls containing food, chakra replenishment pills and a extra set of kunai and shuriken which he kept for he had plans on melting them down for something he had in mind. Then he made then use a each of them use a wind jutsu to blow and peel away the aftermath of his " Molten Dahlia" so that he could have fresh water for when he went out to kill off more competition and take their scrolls to weed out the strong so he'd be able to have worth adversaries

" Well everything is now set up." Alistair said as he looked at the four walls of earth surrounding his makeshift camp

Since he had made the barriers using the Earth Style Rampart jutsu to create two foot thick barriers of hardened earth that rose 5 stories into the air with foot spikes of hardened earth jutting out making it impossible to scale while he had 3 dense shadow clones guarding each wall to stop anyone who'd even try

" Well Kyuubi what's the status of the seal blocking your chakra?" Alistair asked

 **" So far I've managed to break it to where you can get about half a tail's worth of power but by the time we get there you'll have at least a tail's worth ready but that's all I can do for you at the moment."** Kyuubi told him

" Alright thanks and looks like I'll have to find someone else to break it but thanks for giving me the update." Alistair said as he cut the mental link

" Just you wait as soon as I can get this damned seal I'm coming to tear you apart you red headed whore then once your out of the way I'm gonna put your head on pike for what you did to me and Kyuubi...Madara Uchiha that's the promise of a fucking lifetime." Alistair swore to himself before falling asleep

 **Now with the darkness inside of Naruto being released for the first time in years just how will the Rookies of team survive his wrath and how will he gain his vengeance against a mother who abandoned him and a legendary shinobi who abandoned him at birth all this and more in the next Chapter of Rage of the Burning Demon**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Wind Release: Leone's Roar: ( B ranked, offensive Mid to Long Range). The caster focuses wind chakra into their lungs before releasing it in a concussive blast of wind that can break bones on impact while letting out a sound reminiscent to a lion roaring**

 **Scorch Release: Incindiary Genocide: ( A ranked, Offensive, Long Range) . Essentially a larger scale version of Scorch Release Extremely Steaming Murder the jutsu will fire off large orbs of Scorch Release chakra into the air before they rain upon the enemies like meteors causing explosions well over that of a explosive tag the jutsu only lasts as long as the caster pumps chakra into the technique**

 **Lava Release: Volcanic Eruption Jutsu: ( B ranked, Offensive, All Ranges). The caster will slam their hands onto the ground and focus their chakra onto their opponent once that is done they will have the ground erupt with molten lava to the honed on target's position the jutsu also can also be made to home on multiple targets causing multiple eruptions of magma yet this will increase the chakra cost per added eruption**

 **Water Release: Torrential Wrath: ( B ranked, Offensive, Long Range). The jutsu albeit it being a B ranked jutsu can be turned into a A ranked one with enough chakra that causes the user to focus their chakra into a surrounding water source or use the surrounding water vapor to create a compressed tidal wave that will crush the enemy from the sheer force and water pressure**

 **Lava Release: Molten Dahlia: ( A ranked, Offensive, Mid to Long Range). The Caster will spew out a high speed and sludge like wave of molten white hot lava at the enemy that will expand on contact when released to create a widespread and almost inescapable wave of magma that will incinerate an opponent with mere seconds to minutes**

* * *

 **Cut scene there and hoped you guys liked this chapter**

 **And for those of you wondering why I've done a list of jutsu it's because I'm going to do something that I decided would help keep track of all my original jutsu I've created which was an idea I had gotten from fanfic author Kenichi 618 who is a fantastic fanfic writer and should definitely go checkout his stories**

 **Also this story is a remake of my 1st story Power of a Evil Hero if your familiar with it except that it'll go slightly more darker than what it previously was so be prepared for one hell of a ride with this one**

 **Plus for those of you wondering why I gave him Scorch and Lava Release bloodlines because they're two bloodlines that I see are under used both in fanon and canon despite them being really good bloodline hence is why I've given him them**

 **Also check out my other stories which I've worked ass off on and think that you'll enjoy along with fellow fanfic author HollowIchigo12 who I've collaborated with to make his fanfic the Axis of Change which is a pretty damn good one if I do say so myself**

 **Next chapter is gonna be when Alistair steps in on the Sound Genin and pays Sasuke and Sakura a beating**

 **Well with all that said this is Pravus666 signing off and peace out my friends until time and don't forget to like, review and share with your friends**


	2. Chapter 2 Paying a Beating

**( Chapter 2: Paying a Beating)**

* * *

Out of the 12 days that was given to all the Genin who entered Alistair butchered a good majority killing off 3 teams from Kirigkure, 4 Amegakure, 2 from Bird Country, 4 from Kusagakure, 3 from Takigakure and Several Iwagakure that decided because he was the son of the Yondaime that it'd be a good idea to kill him. Well if there's one thing that he did for Alistair was at least give him good target practice and on that note he started to realize that even though the bastard did practically destroy his childhood by sealing Kyuubi in him then he wouldn't have been able to become the badass homicidal sociopath that he was today so in a way he was quite thankful for the life he'd been given

So now on day 8 he was currently bounding his way through the forest of death that to him should be called the forest of fuck ton of fun since the place when he wasn't killing off genin the animals inside said forest made for great training and as a great source of food so pretty much this place was now on his list of favorite places to be in.

" Now then let's see what to do, what to do." Alistair said as he leapt through the forest

" I've practically destroyed a good chunk of the competition here and none of the animals here are out to play yet so what is a guy like me to do?" Alistair wondered to himself

With that he continued to leap through the forest covering meters at a time before he soon found a few chakra signatures just a quarter mile from his location so deciding that he could have more" fun" he then bounded off towards it in wait of all the damage he could do.

He soon found the source being Team Gai and the Ino-Shika-Cho team with their being a injured Rock Lee down on his knees in pain while there was a cowering Sakura near a prone Sasuke who was beginning to emanate a foul chakra

" Well time for me to step in." Alistair said

With that he launched himself in the ground where everyone was landing with enough force to send spider web cracks through the ground that he'd cratered on impact as he began to clear the cloud of dust surrounding him

" Alright well that could've gone better." Alistair said dusting himself off

" Hey who are you?" Ino asked ever being the nosey girl she was

" Yeah we've never seen you around before." Choji added

" Well I'm actually hurt that you don't recognize me although I did go through a bit of a upgrade and costume change if I do say so myself." Alistair said as he began to stretch

" Wait what do you mean we should recognize you?" Sakura asked

" Ok maybe this will ring a belll." Alistair said as he added chakra to his voice

" I'm Naruto and I'm a blonde, orange wearing, hyperactive ramen loving dumbass that wants to be Hokage!" Alistair said mimicking Naruto's voice down to the letter

" N-Naruto is that you." Shikamaru nearly stammered out

" Yeah but I prefer if you call me Alistair since I got rid of my good half along time ago punk ass little bitch was holding me down anyways and even if y'all don't believe why don't you get Neji to check my chakra levels and see if I'm the real deal." Alistair asked

With that Neji activated his Byakugan to scan through the chakra levels present but when he got to Alistair's he clutched his eyes in pain as he groaned from seeing the enormous amount of chakra present

" That is without a doubt him no person alive in the village has that much chakra besides him." Neji said gasping for breath after that experience

" Now that have that all settled I want you shitstains from Oto to give me your fucking scrolls and I'll be on my way." Alistair told them

" Like we're gonna give you or scrolls." Zaku told him in defiance

" That's cute that you guys think you stand a chance against me but I'm telling you that going against me is not very good for your health." Alistair advised

" In case you haven't noticed there is three of us and one of you so I think it'd be better for you to give us your scrolls." Kin told him preparing her senbon

" Ok I know that you guys think your hot shit but I'm going to tell you how's this will go down as it'll go down one of two ways the easy way where you can give me what I want or the fun one where I get to absolutely destroy you." Alistair said

Alistair waited for a reply from them but when he got one in the form of senbon trying to pierce him which he swatted aside he smirked before going faster than anyone could perceive he rammed his fist nearly forearm deep into Kin's chest making her vomit copious amounts of blood

" Is that your lung or diaphragm I'm feeling I can never tell the difference." Alistair said nonchalantly

With that being said he withdrew his bloodied arm from her chest were a gaping hole released a burst of blood before he kicked her away hard enough for her to impact against a tree as she lie there with her eyes glazed over in shock from the pain

" Kin!" Dosu yelled

" And Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Alistair said launching out a great gust of wind

" Decapitating Airwaves!" Zaku countered

With that a blast of supersonic airwaves was released from holes in Zaku's arms that collided with the wind jutsu that kicked up a storm of dust and debris however that didn't stop Alistair from barreling in at him like bullet to land a drop kick to his chest that knocked the air out of his lungs before he was then proceeded to roundhouse kick him several feet away.

" Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart!" Alistair said stomping on the ground as a 4 story tall and almost twice as wide wall of earth divided Zaku from Dosu

" Now we won't have any interference." Alistair said making the wall thick enough that no jutsu these guys had could pierce it

" So let's begin your punishment." Alistair said

With that he dashed like a mad dog as Zaku tried to defend but was too slow for the punch to the jaw that sent him staggering with a moderately sized welt on his face that was followed up by another one to his stomach that made him clutch it as he felt himself nearly vomiting from the force before Alistair grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him away

" Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Alistair said launching a horse sized fireball

Zaku countered with his Decapitating Airwaves that caused a good sized explosion however that was just a distraction so that Alistair could roundhouse kick him in the jaw hard enough to dislodge three of his teeth causing blood to be sent out of his mouth before he was then clotheslined in the chest hard enough for his sternum to crack and one of his ribs to break

Yet that didn't stop Alistair from charging after him like a freight train gathering speed by the moment as Zaku proceeded to charge chakra into his hands before firing off an attack that he knew would put down Alistair

" Let's see you stand up to this! Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" Zaku roared

With that he launched out a more powerful and concentrated blast of supersonic airwaves that tore apart the ground as it traveled towards a still sprinting Alistair who smirked as he ran through the blast that created a small explosion in the process kicking up dirt and chunks of debris in the process.

" That should teach you to mess with me you prick!" Zaku yelled with a grin thinking he'd won

However that was short lived when he saw Alistair with a few minor scratches still coming towards him as he made hand-signs of his own for a jutsu that was starting to be one of his favorites as his arm began to glow with chakra

" Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!" Alistair exclaimed with a grin

With that a demonically shaped hand of wind chakra the size of twice that of a grown mad barreled towards Zaku who tried to evade but was no good when his lower body was got in a vice by it and slammed into the ground multiple times that made his bones creak and groan along with the wind chakra that was slowly shredding his body before he was soon yanked towards Alistair. With Alistair dispersing the hand once Zaku got within range and used a double ax handle to with a great show of strength slam Zaku into the ground causing his body to crater and indent 10 feet into the ground as the sound of fractured ribs was heard echoing throughout

" Now then I wonder how good you'll be with your arms when I do this." Alistair said getting onto Zaku's injured back

With that he gripped them by the forearms and began to bend them back with Zaku screaming as he could feel the muscles in his arms tearing apart as Alistair with a maddening grin on his face continued pulling his arms backwards as tears in his arms began to form. Zaku screamed in agony as he felt an ungodly amount of pain as his arms were still being bent backwards it wasn't until the sickening snap that it ended with the result being that his arms were dangly limply at the elbow to where you could see the muscle and some shard of bone

" Now time to make you say goodnight." Alistair said as he picked up his body and threw him away

" Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" Alistair said

With that a moderately sized bullet of flame and fire was sent towards Zaku who had gotten the impact of a sledgehammer as 2nd degree burns covered his broken body

" Now that only leaves one." Alistair said as he stomped on the ground causing the earthen wall to disperse

" Now then if you don't want to end up like your pathetic teammates then I suggest you handover what I want." Alistair said

" Sure take it just let us go." Dosu said as he saw the state of his teammates and knew he couldn't take him on as he tossed him the scroll

" Well thanks for the heaven scroll I've got a matching set now." Alistair said taking it and putting it in a storage scroll with the others

" Now then get your sorry ass out of here." Alistair simply told him

" You won't have to tell me twice." Dosu said dashing away with his injured teammates

 _" I didn't say I'd let him go alive."_ Alistair thought as he prepared a jutsu

" Man do I love a moving target." Alistair said with a grin as he prepared a wind jutsu

However just as he was about to fire he was disturbed when he felt a tainted chakra signature suddenly appear as he saw Sasuke engulfed in a swirling torrent of purplish-black chakra as flame shaped tattoos were spread across his body

" Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke questioned with Sakura nodding

" Who did all this." Sasuke asked

" That would be me you spoiled prick with a God complex." Alistair said cracking his neck

" Dobe is that you?" Sasuke questioned

" Your damn right it is am I am still unbelieably pissed that you and the pink haired slut of yours abandoning me against Orochimaru of all people." Alistair said gaining looks of shock

" Oh you guys didn't know that they abandoned me to fight off Orochimaru all by myself and I heard what you guys were saying when you were practically head over heels for me to die but now I'm going to make sure to tear you all a new ashole." Alistair said

However Sakura still thinking this was still the same knuckleheaded Naruto who wouldn't dare lay a finger on her decided to voice her opinion

" As if you'd hurt me I'm still your precious Sakura-chan." Sakura said with a smirk

Yet this earned her a closed fisted backhand from Alistair that made a apple sized bruise on her cheek as he cracked his knuckles while staring her down with a sadistic grin stitched across his face while letting his killer intent leak out enough to make her shiver and cower in fear

" Oh don't worry once I'm through with the bastard then you'll be getting yours very soon." Alistair told her with a manic grin on his face

" Now then I believe I was about to do this!" Alistair said

With that he lunged at Sasuke with a clothesline to his chest that Sasuke narrowly avoided yet this was just a ploy as he used the Uchiha's moment of being distracted to deliver a roundhouse kick to his back that sent him staggering yet this wasn't the end as he was on the receiving end of a blistering uppercut that sent him spiraling a good 3 feet.

" Come on Sasuke I didn't even hit you that hard that was just love tap." Alistair told him with a grin

 _" Man if that was a love tap I'd hate to see what he calls fighting for real."_ Choji thought as he knew that this version of his friend was on a whole other level

" I'll show you, Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out shooting a barrage of baseball sized fireballs

" That's cute, Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel!" Alistair called out

With that Alistair took a sharp inhale before releasing a small storm of jet black shards of obsidian that rocketed outwards as they cut through the fireballs that hid shuriken in them like a knife through hot butter with Sasuke having to use his Sharingan and Curse Mark enhanced reflexes to dodge a good number but was still caught by a great handful. This was causing him to have jagged cuts all over his biceps, shoulders and collarbone that bled through his shirt as Alistair looked at him like he was his plaything which in this case he was

 _" How the hell does that clanless loser have a bloodline?"_ Sasuke thought in shock of what he saw

" No way how does he have a bloodline this is really starting to prove troublesome." Shikamaru said as he watched the fight unfold

Sasuke was now having to reluctantly go on the defensive as Alistair was giving him no time to try and even think about trying to launch an attack as he was launching a merciless wave of attacks each one he tried to counter with his Sharingan but was faster when they came faster than what you could perceive. For Alistair wouldn't let the little shit have his chance as he went at it with a relentless fury that made Sasuke mentally grunt from the force behind each and every blow for he struck with one thing in mind that being to break Sasuke

However Sasuke momentarily dropped his guard when he saw that Alistair was going in for a right cross but that was a feint for a knee to his stomach that made him groan in pain yet that wasn't the end as he was on the receiving end of a punch to his face that was now making his left eye begin to swell and darken before he was then grabbed by the shirt and launched a few yards away in the process

" Get up Uchiha I'm not done kicking your ass yet." Alistair ordered

" Shut up like a loser like you should order around an elite Uchiha like me!" Sasuke said in arrogance

 _" Oh well bitch won't shut his mouth oh well not my fault for what happens."_ Alistair thought

With that he launched himself at the Uchiha like bullet practically flying at him as Sasuke tried to brace himself believing his newfound power would defend him however he didn't count on Alistair having strength to go toe to toe with Lee and come out on top in the end. As Alistair chokeslammed him silencing him as he couldn't utter a word of pain from the attack as he then found himself getting a knife strike to his stomach that made him feel like he was getting stabbed by a kunai as he hunched over.

" Hey Sasuke I have a little something to tell you." Alistair said leaning towards the hunched over Sasuke

" W-what?" Sasuke inquired

" Wind Release: Leone's Roar!" Alistair exclaimed

That being Sasuke found 4 of his break along with a fracturing in his collarbone and shoulders as the concussive blast of wind blew him back with the rest of the rookies as the sound of a mighty lion roaring echoed throughout as he coughed up blood in the process

" I will not lose to him for I'm an elite!" Sasuke nearly yelled in denial of him being thrashed around as the curse mark's chakra pulsed with him feeling his injuries heal enough for them to not impede him as the tattoos covered more of his body

" I will destroy you, Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted spitting out a ball of flame twice its normal size

" Earth Release: Mud Flow River!" Alistair retorted

With that the stream of mud collided with fireball extinguishing it in its entirety before Alistair ended the jutsu and bounded into the air where he delivered a devastating heel kick to Sasuke's sternum nearly shattering it in the process before kicking Sasuke away from him sending him backwards several feet before being shoulder tackled into a tree hard enough to indent it

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Alistair shouted

With that he sent out a gust of wind that blew back Sasuke through two more trees and nearly breaking the other one in half as Alistair stood in place with a confident smirk upon his face as he was utterly destroying Sasuke like it was nothing

" Come on Sasuke if this is all you have then I'm pretty sure you'll never kill Itachi like the little bitch you are." Alistair told Sasuke mockingly

" I mean really if you can't take down the supposed dead last loser of your class then you really don't deserve to be called the genius that everyone in the village says you are but then again that's to be expected from a pathetic weak little thing like you." Alistair taunted further as he sensed Sasuke's tainted chakra spike

" Because in all seriousness Itachi was what you called a real genius because he actually had talent and skill to back it up unlike you a punk ass little bastard who hides behind being a so called elite when he shits his pants and turns tail at the sight of a real fight like how you did against Orochimaru when you probably soiled yourself like a toddler. And to think you come from a supposed clan of warriors when all you really are is just a craven coward who will always be that sorry excuse of a kid that is still scared of his brother and that probably will never kill him sense the moment you get in spitting distance all you'll do is probably piss and shit yourself like your cocksucking slut Sakura over there." Alistair taunted

" Jackpot." Alistair thought when he heard an enraged roar of rage

" How dare you talk down to me your superior in every sense of the word I'll make sure you suffer for your insolence now burn! Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted

With that he threw out ninja wire that ensnared Alistair before a blistering wave of fire barreled towards him with Alistair just standing there with that same twisted smile on his face as it impacted against him in a great blaze

 _" Sasuke-kun did it he killed the demon now we'll get our happy ever after."_ Sakura mentally cheered

 **" Cha! Shows that baka for what he did to him."** Inner Sakura said

" See that Dobe that is what happens when you mess with an Uchiha!" Sasuke exclaimed manically

However it was soon to everyone's shock when they saw that as the blaze died down the burnt remains of a few tree branches was all that was left causing the onlookers especially Sasuke had let out a shocked gasp at what they just saw

" And this is what happens when you're an arrogant dumbass!" Alistair yelled at Sasuke

With the Uchiha looking behind him as he took the punch to his face with such force the wet crunching sound of his nose being broken was heard as he was sent flying nearly fifteen feet before stopping as he clutched his nose with the bones around it being fractured as his nose was bent at a right angle and bent backwards quite a bit as it leaked blood like a lousy faucet

" And it looks like you just shot your payload." Alistair commented as he saw the markings on Sasuke's body began fading back into the main one on his neck

" NO my power I needed it!" Sasuke cursed as his body now felt weak from the withdrawal of power his body was suffering

" And now your fucked." Alistair said bluring out of Sasuke's sight

With that he was clotheslined by Alistair causing 2 of his ribs to break as the air was driven from his lungs before he was then rapidly punched in his stomach making said organs feel like they were being hit with a steel mallet by a angry Akamichi as bruises formed upon his abdomen before being grabbed by his neck in a vice

" And now I get to plant me a dumbass tree." Alistair said with a monstrous grin

Soon Sasuke's face was being driven across the dirt like a ragdoll carving a four inch deep trench into the ground that had blood and flesh going through it until he was flung into the air as his face looked like someone had whacked him across the face with a baseball for half an hour

" Now then let's see how you like getting burnt! Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" Alistair exclaimed

With that he exhaled out a small yet condensed fireball at Sasuke that when it descended turned into a miniature storm of fire that had Sasuke crying out in agony as his flesh sizzled and burn yet they were soon put out as Alistair descended on him so fast with a ax handle to his back that it was dispersed. With his back that he felt three of his ribs fracture and two shatter as a pained cry of agony escaped his body as 2nd degree burns covered his upper body and thighs while major 1st degree ones covered the rest of him

" Now then shut the fuck up!" Alistair said

With that he proceeded to kick Sasuke in the stomach multiple times until his foot soon was becoming lodged into his gut with it soon reaching his internal organs with a particularly hard one making his eyes white out before he was soon unconscious

" Now then time for the pink haired banshee slut." Alistair said turning towards Sakura

However before he could go towards her he found himself being paralyzed and when he tried to move it was to no avail as his body betrayed him and when he saw what it was it was Shikamaru holding him back with everything he had evident by his nose starting to bleed profusely from the strain

" Ino do it now I can't hold him off for long." Shikamaru told her as he struggled to restrain a struggling Alistair

" Right! Sorry Alistair but we can't allow you hurt her your going to far, Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino shouted as her body went limp

However just as he escaped he felt something invade his mind so with that he went into his mindscape to deal with the intruding presence within his mind that would now be paying for it

* * *

 **( Alistair's Mindscape)**

* * *

Ino soon found herself inside Alistair's mindscape which was much better looking than she expected with it being a vast forest that went on for miles with it having a sapphire and ruby colored sky while a perfected replica of Konoha stood dead in the center however it looked as though it was stuck in permanent thunderstorm that shadowed itself over the great village

"I can't believe that this is what his mind looks like." Ino said to herself

" Oh believe it you blonde dumbass." Alistair said walking out of the forest

" Now then tell me what the fuck your doing inside my head because I never gave you any permission?" Alistair asked

" Because what you did to Sasuke-kun and what your going to do to Sakura is something they don't deserve." Ino said defensively

" Well you know what Ino they weren't my friends or even good teammates to my other half so you know what now they're going to be my playthings that I use for target practice or as punching bags whenever I so please because they fucking deserve this." Alistair retorted with barely concealed malice and hate

" It doesn't matter I'm sure whatever they've done can be forgiven if you give them the chance." Ino replied hoping to get through to him

" As if I should forgive them in fact fuck forgiving anyone as I've had to watch Naruto forgive people time and time again and all he gets for it is scorn and hatred but now gonna give it right back in blood and broken bones." Alistair said with a malevolent grin

That made Ino pale as this person wasn't like the happy go lucky blonde she use to know for now she could see that this was something born of pure hate and rage fostered by sinister intent and insanity to make him a heartless and remorseless monster

" Now then sense you wanted to play hero I think its time you pay the price for being one." Alistair told her

With that he let loose a very loud whistle that echoed throughout the mindscape until it ceased then suddenly the ground began to shook as the sound of footsteps were heard as the trees in the forest were being plowed through until she saw a massive nine tailed fox leap through the forest and landing on the ground that kicked up a great storm of dust

" Ino meet Kyuubi." Alistair smirked

 **" Oh so you've finally brought me a meal because it has been a very long time since I've had human."** Kyuubi said licking its lips savagely

 _" Dear K-Kami help me."_ Ino mentally whimpered in fear

" No she isn't worth it nor do I want her to die since it'd be a massive clusterfuck to deal with." Alistair told it making it pout

" Then what is he going to do with me?" Ino whispered to herself

 **" However because she decided to try and fuck with me in my mind she's gonna be your new plaything until either someone forces me to let her out or you get bored with her, whichever comes fucking first."** Alistair said to the great beast who now had a shit eating grin

"And by the way Ino I've got this shit on lock so until I want you out you aren't going anywhere so have fun bitch." Alistair said fading away

* * *

 **( Back towards Reality)**

* * *

" Well that takes care of that." Alistair said

" What did you to Ino?" Shikamaru inquired

But was answered when he saw that Ino's body was now foaming at the mouth while lightly twitching before going still this caused Shikamaru's mind to know the answer

" So I guess you've figured out what's happened then." Alistair said as Shikamaru nodded

" Good now then hear is what your gonna do your going to take Ino's body back to the tower and wait there and say nothing until I get there and if you don't well then I'll be having my tenant make sure that Ino stays a vegetable do you understand." Alistair ordered

" Yes Choji get Ino's body and let's get out of here there's nothing more we can do." Shikamaru told Choji who complied after seeing Alistair's level of strength

" And by the way it's nothing personal it's just business." Alistair said in a nonchalant tone while getting a glare from Choji all the while as the fled

"Now then as for you." Alistair said stalking towards a scrambling Sakura

" Well let's see how many times you can scream." Alistair said cracking his knuckles

With that the rest of the next hour and a half was filled with the sounds screaming , bones breaking, flesh tearing and burning until it finally ended with a bored looking Alistair cleaning himself off from his massacre. Sakura's clothes now charred black and shredded to where they barely covered her private areas her right shoulder and lower right abdominals looked as though they were partially mummified while the rest of her stomach had minor third degree burns while the sides of her chest were beaten to the point where you could see the bruised muscle tissue and shards of bone. While both her arms were bent sideways a right angles and bleeding while her right leg looked to be nearly snapped in half while on her forehead was branded the words " Whore" for all to see as blood leaked from her mouth thanks to 9 of them being dislodged

" Well I thought that you'd put up more of fight but considering how much of worthless waste of space you are I shouldn't have expected as much so goodbye to you and the teme as payback for leaving me with the pedo-snake." Alistair told her prone body as he launched himself into the air

 **With that he was now off to the Chunin Exams tower where his time to face the rest of the shitstains would soon come however he couldn't help but feel in the pit of his gut that he would be meeting with that red headed whore soon enough but was this just a random feeling or something more stay tuned for the next Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel ( Mid to Long Range, Offensive, C rank) This jutsu causes the user to sharply inhale air while kneading chakra in their lungs before launching out shards of razor sharp obsidian at the target for piercing damage**

* * *

 **Well cut scene here**

 **And here is to another chapter of my new fanfic of mine and I hope you guys like this and don't worry I haven't given up on my other stories as I'm currently working on one for Naruto of the 7 auras and the Blood Phantom**

 **Also to address something that Emilbootanimefreak brought up this won't be a bashing fic since I'm not big fan of ones where they bash the shit out of characters to death also Minato will stay dead in this fic as well as Alistair remaining neutral towards him Kushina however he will kill without mercy or hesitation for reasons I'm going to explain later on the story**

 **Plus hope you guys liked the thrashing I gave the Sound team as well as Sasuke plus the off screen one I gave Sakura as I felt those two got there just deserts as well the fact that when he was fighting them all he was basically toying with them since his skill level is basically that of someone now entering high jonin level. Also the relationship of them along with that of most of the rookies will change drastically since Alistair now sees them as his playthings that he can destroy and kick the shit out of anytime he wants since he sees himself as the apex predator and them as prey**

 **Plus for those of you wondering why I did what I did with Ino is simple as she overstepped herself in thinking that she could go into his mind and come out with no problems to face what so ever no as until Alistair gets to the Chunin Tower he will keep as her as Kyuubi's plaything.**

 **Now for next chapter will be Alistair's interaction with the rookies and the Chunin Prelims also expect someone to die in that chapter as well as a surprise**

 **Finally remember to check out , like and review as well as share my other stories I've busted my ass on doing as well as some of the stories that another fanfic writer HollowIchigo12 has out on hs profile which are pretty damn good**

 **Now this is Pravus666 signing off till next time so peace out**


	3. Chapter 3 Prelims and Surprises

**( Chapter 3: Prelims and Surprises)**

* * *

It had been 4 days since Alistair had thrashed around his shitstains for teammates leaving him with boredom on his mind as he saw no use in going after any genin as he didn't want to wipe out everyone because of his boredom so he continued his trek to the tower he was instructed to go towards. However his only source of entertainment was the horrified look on Ino's face of Kyuubi screwing with her endlessly along with showing her some of his more fucked up memories some which would scar her for life and others that would give her nightmares.

Besides all of that he had only gotten his entertainment when right when he was a few meters from the tower some Ame genin decided to fuck with him using a multi layered genjutsu of them having cloned themselves to be practically a self replicating army. However he ended that real quick with his Scorch Release: Incendiary Genocide allowing him to within mere moments reduce them to burnt and mummified corpses who he deemed pathetic in their fruitless efforts

Now he stood right at the door of the tower with a grin on his face before he then backed up a few steps and proceeded to kick the door down leaving the shattered remains upon the floor as he strolled in to meet with all those who made it

" I'm home bitches!" Alistair yelled greeting everyone inside

Everyone of the rookies took in his appearance with shock as having been told of by Choji and Shikamaru of his change with them being in obvious denial as they'd have to see it for themselves however one tried to approach him that he just couldn't stand

" N-Naruto-kun I-is that you?" Hinata nearly stammered out

However this got her a bitch slap to the face that sent her to the ground as it echoed throughout with her now sporting a burning red handmark on her face that stung as Alistair looked at her with disdain as a sadistic grin was across his face

" Don't call me by the name of that fucking loser ever again." Alistair told her in a very harsh voice

" Naruto what is your deal all she was doing is ..." Tenten said about to scold him when he looked at her with those harsh blue eyes of his

" Bitch if you don't shut the fuck then I will personally break my foot off in your ass." Alistair said having used some killer intent to shut her up

" And as for the rest of you the name isn't Naruto it's motherfucking Alistair so learn it and get it fucking right or I'll personally kick each and everyone of your collective asses." Alistair stated with a smirk on his face

"So this is the demon who has possessed our brother." A feminine voice said

With that he saw three genin appear as they walked towards him all with headbands that had the Uzumaki Spiral on the dead center that they wore proudly across their heads and were all looking to be his age give or take a year ( A/N the genin in this fic will be their Shippuden ages of 16 since it helps me to fit the story more for obvious reasons)

The one in front was a fair skinned girl of 5 and a half feet with cherry red shoulder length hair one up in a fishtail braid that coiled around her neck with a slender build and a high B to low C bust and had serious looking amethyst colored eyes. Her attire was that of a short sleeved jet black shirt with burnt orange wave designs going across the sides along that had a crimson Uzumaki spiral on the back while she wore knee length navy shorts and the standard shinobi sandals with a katana that had a pitch blade and ocean blue wrappings was slung across her back

The other one was at five foot four with blonde hair with crimson streaks going through them that tumbled down to the middle of her back and flowed freely with deep navy eyes and had a more fuller figure than her sister with her being more curvaceous with a considerably more flexible build meant for high intensity acrobatics, mile long legs and a solid C cup bust. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless top that had a V neck cut to show off a decent amount of clevage as well as it being a shade of emerald green that matched her deep ocean blue ones along with having a calf length battle skirt in dark navy with a slit going down the middle that's showed her coal black biker shorts underneath and matching combat boots

The male however was about two inches shorter than Alistair and had looked like a more athletic and muscular version of Naruto minus the whisker marks from the spiky sunshine blonde hair that went to his chin to those damnable sky blue eyes the resemblance was to the point that Alistair wanted to tear him in half. With him having on a elbow length shirt that was in charcoal gray with the Uzumaki spiral emblazoned where his heart would be in crimson with him wearing steel gauntlets on his forearms then he had charcoal gray Anbu styled pants with the standard shinobi sandals

" And who the fuck are you two dumbasses suppose to be and why do y'all think I'm your brother?" Alistair inquired

" Well we should introduce ourselves my name is Mito Uzumaki and these are my younger siblings Menma and Akane." The newly named Mito said as she introduced herself along with her brother and sister

" Charmed my name is Alistair and by the way I'm not the Kyuubi although he is little bit of smartass." Alistair commented

" Bullshit you must be it since you devoured our older brother's soul and are wearing him around like your own meat-suit." Menma accused

" Listen hear jackass I'm not him so quit saying things that are making me want to bash skull unless you prefer it that way then by all means go ahead since I would just love to splatter your brains right now and call it and accident." Alistair goaded

" Why you son of a bitch!" Menma said getting in Alistair's face

Alistair had a sinister grin as he was about to get some action that he desperately was wanting however he was stopped when he saw the elderly Hokage along with Ino's father and Yamanaka clan head appear in the area

 _" Oh dear Kami I was afraid of when this would happen."_ The Sandaime thought with a sigh

" Naruto that's enough arguing with the genin from Uzu as we don't need a international incident in here of all places." The Sandaime told him with Alistair backing away from Menma but not before he made his eyes flash into that of Kyuubi's as a warning to the Uzumaki

" Come with us as you have some explaining to do about my daughter!" Inoichi said heatedly

" Alright yeesh don't get your panties in a twist blondie coming." Alistair told him as he walked towards them

With that he was Shunshined to a nearby room where Ino was on a life support machine with her vitals steady yet her still being in her vegetative state

" Give me back my daughter." Inoichi said

" You didn't say Mother May I." Alistair cheekily responded

" You listen here your going to put my daughter back in her body or I'll melt your fucking mind!" Inoichi said angrily said

As he stormed towards Alistair as he lifted him off the ground and pressed him against the wall with killer intent oozing off him as he was going to get his daughter back one way or the other consequences be damned

" Well then you can try but if you think you can do it then by all means try but if your gonna do it then it won't be my fault if your daughter's soul goes straight to the afterlife where I then proceed to rip off your legs and feed them to you one at a time. " Alistair said

With that he gripped Inoichi painfully by his hands and squeezed them until a loud snap was heard signaling them being broken making Inoichi go to the ground in pain holding his broken wrists in his arms while glaring at Alistair

" Naruto please..." The Sandaime said before he was cut off

" Listen jiji its Alistair now so please address me as that from here on in besides I think Kyuubi is getting bored with her anyways." Alistair said nonchalantly getting floored looks from the Sandaime and Inoichi

" So now if you don't mind I gotta get in contact with him." Alistair said as he was mentally talking to his tenant

" Oi! Kyuubi can spit out the blonde bimbo." Alistair told his furry tenant

 **" Yeah I will she was boring me anyway it's no fun toying with them when all they do is run in fear."** Kyuubi replied

With that Ino was soon ejected from his mindscape and back into her body with her soon sitting up with wide eyes before she hugged her father immediately who returned it as his daughter was now safe and sound and in her own body again

" Now then I hope that your daughter will stay out of my mind permanently after her little " out of body experience" won't you Ino?" Alistair asked her turning his eyes into Kyuubi's for added effect as she vigorously nodded in compliance

" Good now then if you don't mind I'll be away in my quarters awaiting for the preliminary rounds that're gonna be going on within the week and I'll need time to focus myself if I want to have my fun." Alistair before walking away

" Alistair wait." The aged Hokage said to him

" Listen old man we can talk later when I win right now I need to figure some shit out." Alistair told him as he continued to walk away

Leaving him with one thing on his mind that in the past sixteen years he has been thinking that being he was getting too old for this shit and needed a replacement because he knew his best years were behind him and that it was time for someone else to take the mantle of Kage

* * *

 **( 2 days later, Alistair's room 9:30 Pm)**

* * *

It had been two days later since Alistair revealed himself to the rookies and genin he was up against since then he had locked himself in his room not wanting to deal with any of his future targets he was however disturbed from his doing one armed push ups when he heard a knock at the door

" I'm coming." Alistair said as he opened the door

With that he saw Konoha's sadistic and sexy viper and snake mistress Anko Mitarashi standing at the doorway in her usual attire with her arms folded under her very large bust that Alistair had to resist groping at

" What're you doing here?" Alistair asked

" I just came to see if it was true that you're the real version of the blonde gaki." Anko said stepping into his room

" That's me 100 hundred percent reality with no annoying ramen loving dumbass included." Alistair replied gaining a smirk from Anko

" I like you already besides it also doesn't help that you look a lot more hot then your counterpart." Anko said taking in his appearance and liking what she was seeing

" Well I do try to look my best when I kick ass." Alistair told her with a grin

" I'm liking you more and more." Anko told him as she sat down on the bed with him

" Thanks and I bet the reason why you're here isn't just to talk about me isn't it?" Alistair asked

" You have me there the other reason is that I heard that you pushed back Orochimaru." Anko said in a slightly more serious tone

" Yeah and I'll admit that for a crossdressing weirdo he sure did pack a punch." Alistair said remembering how tough the pedo snake was to try and take down

" Man that cracks me up that you called him a crossdressing weirdo." Anko said with a snicker

" I bet it also helps that I kicked him in the nuts hard enough that he looked like he was gonna whiz red." Alistair said

With that Anko busted out laughing at the fact that the man who caused her so much pain was kicked that hard in the balls she felt bad that it wasn't her that did the deed before she looked back at Alistair with a very happy expression

" Well then Alistair I must say you've made me very happy for not only pushing back my bastard of a sensei but also doing a most delightful thing to him as well." Anko said happily

" Thanks and it was of no consequence to do it to him and I'd do it again too." Alistair replied

" Well since you did such a wonderful thing I'm gonna give you reward." Anko told him

With that she lunged at him at gave him a kiss on the mouth that took Alistair by surprise as she forced her tongue through his mouth where it dominated his own as he was too stunned to reply so he did what any teenager in his situation would do. That being he returned it wholeheartedly and even going as far as to squeeze one of her ass cheeks earning a moan from the purple haired sadist who started to kiss him more aggressively as a result pressing him closer to her making his chest press against her large bust.

It was a good fifteen minutes before they stopped there very heated make out session with Anko having a grin on her face since Alistair was the best kisser she had in years and maybe with enough time he'd be good at some other things she had in mind for the young man in front of her

" Now then I must say you're quite the good kisser Alistair-kun." Anko said flirtrageously

" Thanks Anko and would it help in saying that you're my first kiss." Alistair told her truthfully

With that Anko was having a shit eating grin on her face while a Chibi Anko was doing a happy dance that she was the first kiss of such a young and hot stud that she now knew wouldn't be getting a kiss better from what was the very happy expression on his face

" Well tell you what if you make it to Chunin then I'll go on a date with you and from what I know I'd be tons more fun than that Haruno girl." Anko purred bending over towards Alistair to give him a good look at her clevage making his nose bleed at the sight

" You've got yourself a deal." Alistair readily said in agreeance at going on a date with such a bombshell

" Good because I think we will have a great time you and I." Anko said as she opened the door

" Because I'm sure you'll love being with this girl who can be very, very " naughty" if you play your cards right." Anko said

As before she left she lifted up her trench coat and skirt to show an unobstructed view of her large bubble butt that she slapped making it jiggle momentarily before it stopped and she continued to walk away with a extra sway in her hips

" Yep that settles it Kyuubi I'm winning and becoming chunin." Alistair said

" Damn right you are if you want to get a piece of that sexy little thing." Kyuubi replied in agreement

" Yeah because her and I are a lot like plus the fact that she's bombshell has made it final that I'm gonna be with her." Alistair said determined

* * *

 **( 5 days later, 12:00 PM)**

* * *

It was five days later as Alistair waited with the other genin for the preliminary fights as the old gave a speech about how the exams were made to promote peace amongst the villages so any future wars would be prevented. Now they were waiting for the board to get to the people for the first match to begin evidenced by the board flashing randomly through names before it soon slowed down to a crawl to reveal those for the 1st match

* * *

 **( Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado)**

The match began with Sasuke who had been healed of most of his wounds and no doubt that snake forced out a great portion of the marks power to accelerate their work albeit some scarring here and there no doubt the councils wanting to see their prized toy and possession fight in the preliminaries and get the chunin rank they thought he deserved. With him trying to overpower said person with his clan's trademark Interceptor Fist but when he got within range he soon felt his chakra being drained with him trying to attack him with a combination of blows but it all proved fruitless that the more he tried to attack the more he felt his chakra being drained

It wasn't until he revealed that he's been steadily draining chakra that he took the upper hand using a few water jutsu to momentarily stun him and once he saw that Sasuke had been taken sufficient damage he closed the distance and trapped him in a bearhug that he tried escape from but proved futile. As he felt his chakra grow weaker by the moment he remembered his defeat at the hands of Alistair and how he was utterly humiliated by him and that he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way of getting back at the red headed dobe

So he then called upon the curse mark to flood his chakra pathways with the malignant power as those same flame shaped markings covered his body and that same chakra that he was now using was now causing caustic burns to appear upon his arms. Sasuke took this chance to kick him off Yoroi before he used a parodied version of Lee's Leaf Whirlwind to knock him into the ground before he burned him to death with a fire jutsu

Anko seethed at the fact that he used that pedo snake's power no doubt to use it against his brother who even if he used that power would still be leagues ahead of him

" What the hell Kakashi are you thinking at letting the brat use that power are you insane!" Anko reprimanded

" Maa Maa calm down Anko I'm sure Sasuke has it under control." Kakashi replied not even looking away from his book

" You are a baka for thinking that and once this part of the exams is over I'm getting the Hokage to get that thing sealed up because I know where that thing on his neck I going where that thing is going to land him." Anko retorted

" And I would advise you to listen to the very attractive woman Kakashi-teme since it would be better for your health." Alistair said appearing behind him

" Is that a threat Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he was soon gripped by the throat

" What part of my telling people I'm not that fucking idiot don't they understand." Alistair said threw him to the ground with him coughing and rubbing his throat all the while

* * *

 **( Dosu Kinuta vs Gaara no Sabaku)**

* * *

Gaara and Dosu soon began their fight if you could call it that ended nearly as fast as it began with Dosu launching sonic attack after attack at Gaara who's sand merely waved it off like it was nothing until Gaara had enough and decided to get the sand protecting him to swarm Dosu. Said person was trying to use his sonic attacks to push back the sand but nearly everyone could see that it was at best a stall tactic as the sand soon came closer and closer to him and surrounding him like quicksand.

Gaara's sand soon enclosed him like a vice with him soon squirming to try and escape his confines but to no avail as he was lifted into the air before with the words of " Sand Burial" Gaara made a fist with his right hand and with that Dosu exploded across the stage leaving mass amounts of blood everywhere

While most of the genin looked on green at the public display of gore while Alistair's face was at awe of how badass that looked and was kind of jealous when he saw that and when he asked Kurama if he could give him anything that was remotely as cool . With Kyuubi telling him that he was working on modifying his D.N.A to allow for all 3 elements to allow him to quite possibly have a bloodline that hasn't been seen since the 1st or 2nd Shinobi World Wars which nearly made him squeal in excitement

( Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi)

( The fight goes down how it would've gone in canon and I ain't writing what every other fanfic writer has done)

* * *

 **( Alistair Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka)**

* * *

" Yahoo come on Akamaru we one out and got a easy fight!" Kiba yelled out cockily as he jumped down to face Alistair who only grinned

 _" Looks like I get to put down a mutt."_ Alistair thought with a sinister grin

The two combatants were at the ready until the proctor told them to begin with Kiba running towards Alistair thinking he would go down easily however this effort was put down almost instantly when a roundhouse to the face sent him stumbling backwards and landing flat on his ass

" Alright Kiba let's make something perfectly clear you aren't going to beat in fact your not going to even make chunin or even be a genin for much longer." Alistair told him

" Oh yeah why's that?" Kiba asked wanting to know why

" Because I don't fucking like you your such an arrogant waste of flesh and bone that I'm surprised that you even became a genin so here is what " WILL" happen your not going to go home to your clan or be with your team ever again for one simple reason. I'm going to kill you, I'm going to brutally murder you in front of your teammates and make them watch me murder you in front of you." Alistair finished harshly

" As if someone like you can kill me you might of changed from what you were but you'll still be that same dead last." Kiba retorted arrogantly

However Alistair held up his promise of him going to kill Kiba as the moment Kiba finished speaking he soon found a fist lodged in his stomach that made him go up a few inches off the ground before he was headbutted hard enough to nearly split the skin on his face open then was launched back by a drop kick to his gut. Yet it didn't end there as he was grabbed by the scruff of his collar and punched several times across the face before another one gave him a moderately sized welt across the face before he was kicked backwards

" Alright well it looks like your tougher than I thought oh well it looks like I'll be able to do this." Kiba said as he fed Akamaru a pill

With that Akamaru fur grew brick red and spiked out making the small dog look more feral with that he jumped up on Kiba's back as chakra began to emanate from them as they began to activate their jutsu

" Now Man Beast Clone Jutsu!" Kiba shouted with that there were now two feral looking Kiba's

" Let's get him Akamaru! Fang over Fang!" Kiba shouted

With that the two became two human sized drill like projectiles that were barreling towards Alistair who simply stood there yawning as he held out both his hands before the two large drills that were Kiba and Akamaru barreled towards him. With there being a large cloud of dust and debris from the impact with everyone shocked as Alistair stood there without a scratch holding them back with his bare hands without any sign of strain

" No way that's impossible no genin should be able to withstand that attack head on much less hold it with his bare hands!" Kurenai said in shock of what she was seeing

" Oh believe it Nai-chan since something tells me this isn't all he has." Anko replied with a grin

With that Alistair proceeded to them slam the two into the ground causing them to go out of there jutsu and into the ground

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Alistair exclaimed

Then Kiba and Akamaru were blown away by a large gust of wind while Alistair made a few shadow clones to deal with Akamaru while he picked up Kiba by the neck and began strangling him

" Looks like your friend over there has been put out of commission. " Alistair said showing a now bruised and unconscious Akamaru being held by one of his clones who was now cradling it and taking it to the balcony with the other genin

" You bastard I'll kill you!" Kiba roared in outrage

" Well good luck with that shitstain." Alistair replied

With that he chokeslammed Kiba into the ground before he then picked him up and raised him over his head where he was now kneeling before he then proceeded to slam Kiba over his knee with everyone cringing as they heard the snap of Kiba's spine as he was then thrown away several feet.

" Now then since you like dogs so much why don't I end you a most fitting manner. " Alistair told him as he made hand signs

" Lava Release: Hellhounds!" Alistair yelled out

With that he punched the ground that soon cracked apart as a pool of lava 35 feet in diameter and high enough to come to his knee began to morph and split apart until Kiba was looking at a pack of rottweiler looking creatures the size full grown wolf made of hardened molten magma and had sinister glowing lava red pits for eyes. While their teeth were made of razor sharp obsidian as they snarled and growled at Kiba who looked on in fear as they looked at him like he was their next meal as he tried to crawl away

" Wait a minute Naruto please don't do this to me." Kiba said trying to crawl away

" My name is fucking Alistair you dumb mutt and by the way I have no sympathy for those who won't accept their death and cower in fear like a craven coward so I only have these words to leave you with..." Alistair spoke

" Sick em boys!" Alistair ordered with a sadistic grin

Kiba tried to crawl away as fast as humanly possible but was no use when two of the hellhounds made from said jutsu began to tear and rip apart his legs making him scream in pain as his lower body was being simultaneously melted and torn to pieces at the same time. His fate was sealed when the rest caught up to him and began to tear into him without mercy as his soon gargled screams echoed like church bells as no one could look away as they were glued to the scene in sheer horror

As blood and organs splattered the floor as the stench of burning flesh filled the air for it wasn't until twenty minutes later that Alistair called them off with them almost instantly stopping before bursting into clouds of volcanic ash and bits of obsidian that swirled throughout the place before dissipating. Leaving Kiba's corpse remaining with his entire chest and stomach cavity laying bare for all to see that his insides were reduced to charred ribbons that had steaming blood flowing through while his body was nothing more than a pitch black lump of meat with burnt bone

Alistair proceeded to calmly walk away as he was announced the winner however he was stopped by an irate Kurenai who's ruby colored eyes were blazing with rage over the death of her student

" Why did you kill him you'd already won the match!" Kurenai practically exclaimed

" Well that's simple I killed him because it amuses me." Alistair told her with a shit eating grin

" You little shit I outta..." Kurenai said enraged

" Do what because the moment you try and use one of your genjutsu I'll rip fucking lungs out and crush them hands or would you prefer I bash Hinata's brains in while I hold you captive with a earth jutsu to make you watch." Alistair threatened with both their faces paling in horror of what was said

" I thought so." Alistair replied before walking towards the clone

" I want you to take him to Hana Inuzuka who is a veterinarian and tell her what happened and that we're sorry for harming Akamaru." Alistair as his clone shunshined away

( The next match was the canon fight between Temari and Tenten)

* * *

 **( Kin Tsuchi vs Mito Uzumaki)**

* * *

This match was somewhat interesting since it was a long ranged genjutsu user vs a kenjutsu user and a Uzumaki one at that a clan renowned for their skills in the art of a weapon with the match beginning soon enough

With Mito using her katana to deflect or even redirect some of the senbon sent her way however it was all an quite greatly crafted ploy to use against her as she then brought a pair of bells which she used to employ a genjutsu that was causing her pain long enough to stun her a for Kin to pepper her body with senbon. However Mito soon countered this by releasing a strong enough pulse of chakra to break the genjutsu and fire off a lightning jutsu to electrocute her as minor to moderate electrical burns covered her body and then using another one to paralyze her body

This then allowed her to close the distance to launch a barrage of quick sword strikes that disabled her from moving her arms and legs with her then going behind her to bring the blade of her katana to her neck forcing her to submit

With Alistair seeing as how she would use her sword so much meant that she was obviously lacking in the taijutsu department and the fact that she used lightning jutsu gave him a way to defeat her should he fight her in the finals. That being disarm her of her katana by ether aiming for the wrists or hands with a fire jutsu or break her arms so that she couldn't wield it and counter her lightning jutsu with a wind or scorch release

* * *

 **( Hinata Hyuuga vs Neji Hyuuga** )

* * *

The math began with Neji berating Hinata on how she was spoiled as a main branch member and how she would always be a detriment to her teammates and accept her fate as a weakling and while Alistair was enjoying Neji putting her down Hinata defiantly stated that she could rise above everything and prove him wrong

With that they both activated their Byakugan and engaged in a fierce taijutsu fight with their clans trademark Gentle Fist with Hinata having the momentary upper-hand with her actually fighting more aggressively than what Neji thought allowing her to land some good strikes and counter some of Neji's own. Yet Hinata was soon being worn down by Neji's superior skill in their clan's taijutsu making him take the upper hand as he was soon closing off her chakra pathways one by one yet she kept getting up to prove that she wasn't as worthless as Neji told her

" This shit is fucking boring its getting me nowhere and I want to see some action not this bullshit of her just getting back up for more ass whooping's." Alistair mentally seethed at the now boring fight between the two family members

" Time for me to step in!" Alistair said quietly

With that he dashed towards the two fighters and with an great amount of strength sent Hinata flying backwards with a Spartan kick to her chest breaking four ribs in the process into a wall leaving a foot deep indentation of herself in the process as she was soon knocked unconscious from a combination of her tenketsu being shut off, exhaustion and the blow she was struck by.

" There I did you a fucking favor so your welcome." Alistair told Neji

" Well then I must thank you for getting rid of her when she obviously knew she was outmatched." Neji said growing tired of her constantly trying to defeat him

" No problem it was just so fucking boring watching you two fight because it was getting nowhere." Alistair admitted

And as he walked back up to rejoin the other rookies and their sensei's and before anyone could say anything about what he did he blasted them with a combination of his own and Kyuubi's killer intent to shut them up as he was watching the next match

* * *

 **( Akane Uzumaki vs Ino Yamanaka)**

The fight for all intensive purposes was pathetic with Akane simply just rapid firing water jutsu at Ino who tried to evade them all but because of her flagging stamina as a fangirl she was soon caught in the barrage and soundly was defeated from the attacks with Akane being the winner in the process

(The fight between Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi goes on as in canon)

 **( Rock Lee vs Choji Akimichi)**

The fight began with Choji trying to use his clan's partial expansion jutsu to try and crush and bludgeon the spandex clad youth but was futile as he would evade them with deft acrobatics and expertly executed dodges. Therefore he tried to use his Full Expansion jutsu to and turn himself into a giant rolling ball of flesh however this greatly proved to be the chubby Akamichi's undoing

As Rock Lee used the 1st hidden gate to kick around Choji like a hilariously oversized soccer ball until the boy was crying out uncle in pain from all the enhanced blows forcing him to transform back to normal as most of the genin were fighting to hold back their laughter of what they'd seen

* * *

 **( Alistair Uzumaki vs Menma Uzumaki)**

Menma was grinning like a madman at his luck as now he'd get wipe out that whore's son oh he was gonna enjoy this so very much while Menma however was keeping a cool head as he knew that like his Kaa-san taught him and his sisters the Rasengan up his sleeve along with a special seal he made to reveal the demon's true colors as a monster

" I'm going to love tearing you apart!" Alistair said with a menacing grin

" Bring it on demon!" Menma challenged

With that the two competitors were soon going at it with Menma almost instantly on the defense due to the fact that Alistair wasn't pulling any punches and was fighting with full strength in mind. This was evident that each attack was now striking with the intent to kill or cripple instead of before when it was only meant to bruise an opponent as Menma was now using chakra to subtly reinforce his body to withstand each attack

" Earth Release: Earth Flow River!" Alistair shouted

Launching a compressed stream of mud at Menma who evaded the attack however this was all a setup so that Alistair could make way for another jutsu

" Earth Release: Mud Dragon Bullet!" Alistair said slamming his hands onto the ground as serpentine dragon rose from the mud made from his earlier jutsu and coiled around him

" Oh no you don't, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Menma shouted

The two jutsu collided with the gust of wind colliding with the barrage of compacted mud balls spraying bits of hardened earth across the floor yet Alistair used this as a chance to launch one of his taijutsu techniques

" Take this, Bloody Smash!" Alistair said

With that he used a uppercut to send Menma spiraling into the air cracking five of his bottom teeth in the process while he then vaulted into the air and grabbed in a vice like bear hug from which he couldn't escape from as he then plummeted to the ground with enough force to send spider web cracks for the ten feet around them before he was then thrown away

" Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!" Alistair yelled out

" Fuck! Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Menma countered

With that the water made dragon impacted against the mammoth sized fireball the size of a small house this caused a great cloud of steam to be seen that shrouded the arena obscuring everything from view

" Wind Release: Cyclone Burst!" Alistair shouted

Menma was soon caught unaware by the concentrated conical shaped jet of high speed winds barreled into him at breakneck speeds that shredded apart half his top and leaving minor lacerations across his stomach as he landed sprawled across the floor as he got up he saw Alistair charging at him like a mad dog as he ran through the quickly obscuring steam

" Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Menma cried launching a torrent of water from his palm

" Nice try dipshit but your too slow!" Alistair replied

For he made a quick shadow clone that grabbed him by the arms and threw him like a shuriken towards Menma while it took the hit Menma's eyes were wide open as before he could end his jutsu to block he found himself on the receiving end of a vicious right hook to the face that now gave him a swollen cheek with a apple sized welt that was halfway split open. Before Alistair then proceeded to unleash a barrage of rapid fire punches that bruised his internal organs as a small trail of blood leaked from his mouth before a final one struck him hard enough in the sternum to crack it before he was sent flying away ten feet from Alistair

" Come is this all you've got from that red headed whore?!" Alistair questioned bloodthirst evident in his voice

" Not at all Water Clone Jutsu!" Menma shouted as he made several clones to distract Alistair

" Do you seriously think that your puny clones can stop me!" Alistair taunted as he barreled towards them

Menma however was focusing chakra into his palm as Alistair was busy tearing through each of the clones one by one and it wasn't until he tore off the head of the final one that he embedded the Rasengan into his chest

" Take this Rasengan!" Menma shouted as he plunged it into his chest

This caused Alistair to for the first time in the exams to actually feel pain as he was sent flying away from the attack that grinded into his body as he was sent a good twenty feet away from the attack with him lying on the ground. He upper right portion of his shirt along with a good portion of the left side was completely blown apart while a large spiral shaped wound on his right pectoral was bleeding staining his upper body a ruby red as he gasped in a good amount of shock as the attack was quite powerful

" Now's my chance!" Menma said as he ran and slapped a seal across Alistair's back

" Now then to show everyone just how much of a monster you are , Warrior's Madness... Seal!" Menma said making a half snake hand sign as the seal glowed blood red

Alistair soon began to roar in pain as he felt and felt a barely controlled rage overtake him that was barely being restrained as the seal on his stomach glowed a dark crimson in response as he pounded his fists on the ground as he tried to reign himself in against the growing bloodlust

" Kyuubi status report now!" Alistair asked

 **" It seems that the seal he's using is making your bloodlust and anger grow out of control and in doing so is forcing your body to take in more of my chakra than what the Five Elements Seal is allowing which is why you feel like your burning up as your body is taking in double than what would've been able to normally give you due to that seal Five Elements Seal interfering."** Kyuubi said

" So is there anything you can do to stop it!" Alistair asked as he was now sweating profusely

 **" Until you can kill the prick then I can't really help you since the thing is fueled by your rage."** Kyuubi told him as he'd have to ride this one out

" Just perfect...oh well at least I get to obliterate him while I'm at it!" Alistair said cutting off the link as he felt the seal's effects taking over

With that a massive explosion of carmine colored chakra erupted from his body that had such killing intent behind it that even the Jonin had a hard time standing due to the oppressive weight of it all while the genin were suffocating under it as Gaara felt his mother telling him to run as far as possible

Meanwhile Alistair's nails were being slowly split apart causing blood to drip onto the floor as four inch pitch black claws erupted in their place while his teeth became razor sharp daggers as his canines now jutted out of his mouth before he soon hunched over on all fours as his transformation continued further. His burgundy hair spiking out even further and becoming more rigid with it now going to his mid bicep as a lone strand of hair hung across his face while jet black ring appeared around his eyes and mouth.

Then came the painful part as the sounds of bone snapping was heard as his spine was now occasionally rising and shifting through his back until it became more prominent like that of a werewolf as the vertebrae were now two inch spines shaded a dark antique red while his hands and feet became distinctly larger and more bestial until it look like a humanoid fox's. While his body swelled to twice his size in bulk causing his shirt to rip a now the only the upper right and part of the bottom half was hanging off him while the pants were now ripped mid calf length shorts.

The chakra soon receded and condensed back down until a now demonic and beast like Alistair stood with a hunch as a chakra cloak of rapidly shifting acidic bubbles swarmed around him in the shape of a fox while a trio of chakra made fox tails waved madly behind him as if in tune with his emotions. Before he let out a primal roar that made the ground shatter around him for thirty feet as the walls cracked from the sheer power and the railing split into pieces from the force of the roar before he stepped out of the now nearly four story deep crater he made

 **" Menma you've have undoubtedly screwed yourself."** Alistair said bloodlust dripping from his voice as he let out a chilling cackle

 **" Because thanks to your little seal I now barely have any self control over myself so just know you've brought this on yourself."** Alistair said as he opened his eyes

They were now had become a rusty red that was now consumed in a single minded bloodlust that had glowing Vermilion crack like veins in them that spread to cover his face as they pulsed with power as they quickly spread to cover his body as he opened his mouth that leaked out the foul chakra of Kyuubi as his Rasengan wound closed up in milliseconds

Before faster than Kakashi running to the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise Alistair disappeared in a crimson haze that cracked apart the ground Menma's body didn't register the pain he was in until a Kyuubified Alistair slashed across his upper chest a spray of blood coming out from the wound as he was sent backwards with a wordless cry of agony. Alistair didn't let up as he was right beside him to smash his body into the ground with double ax handle to the solar plexus that made him wheeze sharply as all the air rushed out his lungs as a crimson shockwave was made from the impact as he floated up to eye level with Alistair who only had one thing to say

 **" Die!"** Alistair whispered loud enough for him to hear

Before he struck him with one of his chakra tails like a bludgeon to send him spiraling through the air yet as he was sent flying he made handsigns for a jutsu to retaliate with in response to Alistair

" Water Release: Gunshot!" Menma shouted launching a plethora of water bullets at Alistair

But Alistair let loose with a simple roar that was amped up by Kyuubi's chakra into a sonic weapon that made the shockwave plow through the water jutsu and towards Menma who only braced himself as he was slammed a foot and a half into the wall making his body ache in pain. However he sound found himself grabbed by the face and dragged across the wall at blinding speeds shredding his face in the process as he was driven across the wall before being thrown again like a ragdoll

 **" Lava Release: Melting Apparition!"** Alistair said spitting out a stream of magma like a fire hose towards Menma who's left side of his face was bleeding in part by being whittled to the soft muscle

" Damn it, Water Release: Great Water Wall!" Menma shouted

With that a three story tall and fifteen feet wide wall of water was made to shield him against the lava stream that impacted against it however barely a minute and the wall of water began to steam as it slowly began to plow through Menma's defense causing him to jump out of the way as it carved a 30 foot long trench of melted stone throughout.

 **" Over here jackass!"** Alistair said to him as he launched a punch that cracked four of his ribs and shattered half as many

This as before he had two of his chakra tails grab him like chains and repeatedly slam him into the ground with enough force to kick up dust as his body soon ached in pain from being slammed into the ground before being launched into the air

 **" Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!"** Alistair yelled launching a crimson tinted wave of vacuum like wave of wind

Menma stood no chance as it shredded his shirt apart leaving his torso bare along with the his upper torso and shoulders being slashed apart by the wind leaving it bloodied enough that it stung at the exposed muscle for all to see as he plummeted to the ground like a stone however his torment didn't end when a large carmine colored hand of chakra gripped his body

 **" Now your mine!"** Alistair shouted as he yanked back

The chakra hand responding to his command and making Menma rocket back towards Alistair who once was at point blank range punched him dead center in his sternum hard enough for his fist to go halfway through. While also acidicly burning the skin around it and making the blood in his body boil before being kicked away in the gut to make him land a good three to four yards away from him

 **" Those eyes of yours."** Alistair began as he looked into Menma's sky blue eyes

 **" I fucking hate your goddamn eyes so much they remind me of HIM!"** Alistair roared

With that he blurred towards Menma and slashed across the right side of his face with Menma's vision turning blurry before exploding in a Spartan crimson haze as he screamed in agony as his right eye had exploded in a jet of blood while four slash mark were now across his face as he backed away in obvious pain

" Menma-nii no!" Mito and Akane chorused in obvious worry for their brother who'd been rendered partially blind

" AARRGGHH my eye!" Menma screamed as he went to his knees clutching his ruined eye socket

 **" And I don't give any fucks about your shitty eye so get up."** Alistair yelled roundhouse kicking him

With that he was sent sprawling onto the ground clutching his still bleeding eye as Alistair looked at him malevolently before he stood up and spiked all his remaining chakra to where it became visible

" Now let's see you stand up to this!" Menma shouted raising his hand to form a Rasengan

However this one was the size of a moderately sized house as it illuminated everything in a sapphire colored light as his hair blew across his wounded face as he held it in his right hand with the ground cracking from its weight and power

" Now let's see you stand to this!" Menma shouted as he hefted the gargantuan Rasengan up and vaulted towards Menma

 **" Fuck you and all your shit!"** Alistair said as both his palms were now glowing with Scorch Release chakra

With that he slammed both his palms together to form a unstable mass of Scorch Release chakra that due to the compressed and large amount of power turned from its usual red and white to a ruby red and jet black that spiraled together like a cyclone as he held the mass of Scorch Release Chakra that was nearly double the size of a watermelon

" Cho Odama Rasengan!" Menma shouted

 **" Scorch Release: Vulcan Punisher!"** Alistair roared

With that Menma thrusted his Rasengan outwards while Alistair swung his towards Menma's like he was throwing a football the two attacks collided the amount of power between each of them so great that it caused an searing light to envelope the area as a thunderous explosion was made blowing apart the eastern side of the tower.

The explosion soon abated to reveal that the whole right side of the tower was obliterated with it being nothing but smoking brick and mortal while everything else for fifty feet onwards was pitch black with scorch marks while any metal was glowing pure white from the heat while anything for the next sixth of a mile was scorched beyond recognition

While Alistair was protected by his cloak only suffering superficial burns Menma caught it the worst his arm that used the colossal Rasengan was now a mummified stump that was devoid of life and was only remained at the left upper bicep while entire shoulder and pectoral and upper part of his abdomen was also mummified. With his upper leg now standing bent at a right angle as bone shards were sticking out and the entire right side of his ribs were totally fractured and shattered while he was sure he had a collapsed diaphragm along with his neck and bottom jaw suffering 2nd to 3rd degree burns

 _" How can he still be alive?"_ Menma thought in absolute shock as he had exhausted his reserves with that last attack as well as giving himself severe chakra exhaustion from having to shield himself from the explosion

However he was soon stood up on his aching legs before Alistair grabbed him by the arms and with a great heave ripped them off at the shoulder causing them to spurt out blood as he screamed in more pain yet it didn't end there as he soon swiped plunged his hands inside his stomach to grab him by the spine. Before he held him above his head and with a mighty roar ripped him straight in half as he held the twin halves of the now deceased Menma in his hands before discarding them as he transformed back to normal

 **" Fata** lity!" Alistair said as he walked back into the ruined stadium to look at one person in particular as the last vestiges of Kyuubi's chakra faded

This person had fair skin, elbow length bright crimson hair that framed her slightly rounded face and piercing violet eyes as she stood at 5 foot seven and had a double D cup bust that stood proudly on her athletic frame and legs that went on for miles. With her wearing navy colored leggings and ocean blue sandals with a jet black sleeveless top with the trademark crimson Uzumaki spiral on the back while wearing a seafoam green flak jacket that had rounded shoulder pads and two katana on her back in a X formation while on her head was Uzushio headband

" Kushina Uzumaki you damned redheaded whore of a cunt you are next in line to join your son in hell you better fucking believe it!" Alistair said before passing out in exhaustion

 **So now with the death of the son of the Red Death and promising date with the lovely Anko Mitarashi in the future can Alistair win the Chunin Exams and use the new bloodline that's coming his way to kill a family that betrayed him and protect himself from a looming threat find this out until the next chapter of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

( Jutsu List)

 **Lava Release: Hellhounds( A-rank, Offensive and Defensive, All Ranges) This jutsu has the caster create a pool of lava that will form a set of hellhounds to both defend the user by taking on low level jutsu and exploding in clouds of volcanic ash to blind targets or mercilessly kill off the targets like a rabid dog**

 **Wind Release: Cyclone Burst ( C-Rank, Offensive, Long Range) This caused the user to shoot out a conically shaped jet of winds that on impact to cause lacerations to the target**

 **Bloody Smash ( B-ranked Taijutsu) The user will use a chakra enhanced punch to send the target up into the air while grabbing them in a bear hug with all their strength to ensure they won't escape as they plummet to the ground in a ground cracking pile driver. However the user on impact will suffer minor damage due to having had to plummet downwards with the target**

 **Scorch Release: Vulcan Punisher ( S ranked , Offensive, Close to Mid Range) The user compresses a large amount of Scorch Release chakra to the point of it becoming unstable and changing color due to the compressed amount of highly volatile chakra. The caster will then either slam or throw the attack at the target to where it'll not only mummify the target on impact but actually burn and incinerate everything within fifty feet of the blast radius to a burnt and mummified corpse. The warning being that the user must have a very high Fire and Wind affinity to use this technique combined with at least solid jonin level chakra control otherwise the user will suffer a great recoil in the form of a broken arm**

 **Fuinjutsu: Warrior's Madness ( B-ranked , Supplementary) This seal causes the affected person to be overtaken by a all consuming bloodlust that forces the user to ignore all injuries to oneself and if a jinchuriki will force it to unleash as much of their Bijuu's chakra without being overwhelmed but to the point where all they can do is seek and destroy their enemy**

* * *

 **Now then cut scene and hoped you guys liked it**

 **Well hoped you guys liked this thrilling chapter that I worked on also I'm not going to forget about my other stories as I'm updating this one more to help get through writer's block**

 **Plus hoped you guys liked the little scene I did with Alistair and Anko as I thought it'd be fitting due to their personalities also they won't be official till after Tsunade comes back so you'll have to wait a while for that and I plan on trying to do at least a lemon before Alistair leaves for the Shippuden Arc. Also don't worry there will be plenty of screen time for them so don't get your panties in a twist**

 **Also for those of you wondering why Alistair killed Kiba and Spartan kicked the shit out of Hinata it was for the simple fact that he doesn't feel anything for them and like the majority of the Rookie 12 now 11 sees them as his playthings to beat the shit out of and kill as he pleases evident with the threat he would've carried out with against Hinata**

 **Plus I hoped you guys like the introduction of Alistair's long lost siblings as the remaining ones will have a chance to see past the lies Kushina has brainwashed them with or suffer a fate like their brother and on that note the reason why none can defeat him as they are is that Kushina trained them to be solid chunin while Alistair is at least high jonin. Plus for those of you wondering and thinking that I overpowered him I didn't because everytime " Naruto" would be unconscious or go to sleep Alistair would take over so he could train in secret for the day he would have full control back**

 **And also I hoped you guys liked the fight I did with Alistair vs Menma as despite the power gap I wanted it to be as epic as possible and as for his chakra cloak transformation I wasn't satisfied how they did it in the anime so I thought my version would be more appropriate. And I hoped you guys liked the thrashing that he gave Menma along with the Mortal Kombat Fatality death scene I did**

 **Plus don't forget to like and review and share this story along with my other ones that I work my butt off to make and think you should check out also leave more reviews because the more reviews I get the more I know how much you guys like this**

 **Finally next chapter will be some more Anko x Alistair action along with him getting a summons that won't be the toads along with him forging a badass weapon that I couldn't have made without special thanks to Roboguy45 so thank you to this awesome guy who I think that since he's helped me so much would be fantastic at writing Fanfiction**

 **So this is Pravus666 signing off so until next time peace out**


	4. Chapter 4: Summons

( Chapter 4: Summons)

It had been a total of three days since the preliminary rounds since then Alistair was still feeling the burn from having gone three tails thanks to that damn seal on his stomach having only restricted him to a single tail so yeah he was not feeling the best right now. But at least he was at the Ichiraku's with Anko so at least he could enjoy the two months for training with their being a extra month added on thanks to his killing Kiba and the fact that they had to make repairs to the Chunin Exams tower

" Man can you put it away." Anko said as Alistair was on his 35th bowl already

" Well you saw how much that seal fucked me up so I need the food to help me." Alistair said scarfing down another two bowls

" Well I bet sense you didn't pull any punches at all." Anko replied as she was eating her 4th bowl

" I don't believe in holding back sense to me the more I try to restrain myself the more I end absolutely destroying someone in a fight so pretty much to me holding back is bullshit." Alistair replied as he tore through another 3 bowls

" Then I'll definitely be wanting a spar with you soon!" Anko said with a grin on her face

" Fine but if I beat you it's not my fault if I wind up kicking your ass." Alistair cheekily responded

" You might be strong for a gaki but don't think for a moment that you can beat me even though you're a real cute one." Anko said flicking him in the forehead

" I'm not cute , I'm fucking terrifying believe it on your life!" Alistair replied sticking his tongue out at her

However just as they were still joking around Alistair's eyes narrowed as he felt a trio of approaching chakra signatures which made him drop his fork as he let out a strained sigh as he turned around and saw the Uzumaki family

" Anko-chan please leave us." Alistair said calmly

" Fine Alistair but you owe me for this when we go out on our date." Anko flirted leaving him with a kiss on the cheek

 _" Fucking tease!"_ Alistair thought to himself

" Alright you know I'm none to pleased since you guys are cockblocking me so what is it the hell you want?" Alistair asked annoyed

" You killed my Nii-san!" Akane roared in anger

" And he was fun to rip apart." Alistair said with a merciless grin as he walked up towering over her

" You bastard I'll kill you!" Akane said going in for a punch that was blocked by Kushina

" Save your strength Akane-chan he's much too strong for you." Kushina reprimanded

" Yes listen to your shithead for a Mother." Alistair replied with a grin

" Shut your mouth Kyuubi." Kushina said to Alistair

" How many times do I got to go over this with people that I'm not the furball although don't get me wrong he is a fucking smartass." Alistair retorted

 **" I am not a smartass."** Kyuubi replied

" Yeah and one day I'll bang Tsunade Senju and shit bricks of silver and gold!" Alistair teasingly responded

" After what you did to my son then I don't see why I should believe you." Kushina coldly responded

" Oh so you think that what the furball ate my soul and I'm him...That's fucking hilarious!" Alistair laughed making Kushina go red with embarrassment

" Shut it Kyuubi you devoured my son's soul and you know it so quit laughing about it!" A red faced Kushina yelled her hair flailing around her

" Well then it's not my fault that for one I'm not the Kyuubi so stop referring to me as him or I will kill one of your other remaining kids and two I'm most certainly am still myself albeit the fact that I cut my good self the one you abandoned on my birthday no less like a cancer. So as a word of what is to come I will hunt you down , I will find you and for any Uzumaki that will stand in my way they will all be standing there with their heads on a pike. " Alistair said as he got in her face his eyes boring into her violet ones

" Then when all is said and done I'm coming for your children if they refuse to join me for they will know the truth!" Alistair said

Before faster than what Kushina could move he dug his fingers into their temples and sent a pulse of Kyuubi's chakra into them making their eyes white out before going unconscious and limp out on the ground

" Well I must go so goodbye." Alistair said disappearing in a shunshin that looked like he was being consumed in flames ( Think of how Cole from Charmed does the badass flame teleportation for Alistair's shunshin)

" Damn demon!" Kushina cursed having to pick up her kids and carry them back to their hotel room after Kami knows what has happened to them

* * *

 **( 2 days later, Hot Springs, 1:30 PM)**

* * *

Alistair wearing the attire he stole from that genin he was walking until he saw that a man in his early to mid 50's with waist length stark white hair that stood at 6 foot 3 wearing a Kabuki attire with brick red markings going down his face with a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil in its dead center while wearing the standard shinobi sandals

With Alistair going over to see what he was giggling and looking at to his shock and surprise it was him peeping on Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki and Anko Mitarashi which his future girl he was peeping on made him see red so with that he did what came naturally and socked him the jaw making him fly back into a tree

" Ouch what the hell gaki don't you know who I am?!" Jiraya shouted rubbing his sore jaw

" Nope and should I be giving a shit?" Alistair inquired with a raised eyebrow

" Why I'm am Jiraiya..." He began

" Man this guy is embarrassing to watch I wonder if I should punch him again?" Alistair wondered as he watched the man's go on about how he was some super famous sage before stopping in a ridiculous pose

" Ok and what else do you do for a living?" Alistair asked unimpressed

" Well I'm also the author of this!" He proclaimed

With that he procured a orange book he knew too well that made his anger spike so much that lava was dripping from his mouth like a river while veins of anger pulsed out of him as his killer intent rose

" You're the author of those books... I'm gonna tear you a new asshole!" Alistair roared pouncing on the toad sage

So for the next hour and a half Jiraiya could be heard screaming along with the sounds flesh being bruised and bones broken until a bloodied and broken Jiraiya was on the ground twitching until moments later he stood somehow miraculously healed

" Well gaki besides the beating you gave me mind telling me who you are?" Jiraiya asked

" It's simple I'm Alistair Uzumaki the one and only Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and number one badass!" Alistair explained with a grin

" W-what your Minato's kid but the last time I saw you were a scrawny blonde!" Jiraiya said before Alistair grabbed him by the front of the shirt

" You better start explaining in the 10 seconds or I throw you to the women in the hot springs and tell them to go buck wild with whatever they do to perverts." Alistair threatened

So with that Jiraiya began telling him that for years he tried adopting him but was cockblocked by the councils when he constantly petitioned for it on the basis that he was his fucking godfather and was prevented from trying to smuggle him out when the Sandaime threatened him with the revocation of his traveling rights and he'd label him a missing nin

" Well from what you told me it sounds like the old man has some explaining to do." Alistair said as once the finals were done and over with he'd have to have a little chat with the old man

" However I digress as I have a favor to ask seeing as how you have a " lot" to own up for I'm wondering if you can get rid of this for me." Alistair asked as he lifted up his shirt and channeled chakra to reveal the five elements seal

" Well this should be simple to undo just hold still for a little bit." Jiraiya said flashing through hand-signs

" Five Elements Release!" Jiraiya cried thrusting his hand onto the seal that soon faded

However he wasn't prepared for Alistair to soon double over as veins began to appear across his body as he began to shake like he was struck by a lightning jutsu as he began to build up chakra inside himself

" HHHUUUURRRRAAAAHHH!" Alistair roared out

Then without not even a moment's warning he exploded into a uncontrollable storm of chakra that caused a storm of dust and loose debris to form as his chakra began to increase yet again as Jiraiya felt it become much more dense than what it was before and soon doubling in power. However what he noticed was the fact that a neon orange with a stark white outline energy began to pool around him before with another roar was ejected out of his body and shot into the sky to briefly illuminate it in said colors

" Oh shit this isn't good!" Jiraiya said as he saw what was coming next

With the teal outlined in pitch black chakra turning a deep carmine as Alistair soon had the chakra cloak formed around him as the first tail began to sprout then the second and third but his eyes widened when the fourth appeared and his skin began to rip apart revealing the deep carmine chakra of the Kyuubi underneath

" Jiraiya-sama we arrived as soon as we sensed the vile chakra." A eagle masked Anbu told him

" What're your orders?" A bear masked Anbu inquired

" We hold off to see if the gaki transforms and we move in from there." Jiraiya ordered

However he was surprised when a massive cloud of smoke engulfed the area the small contingent of Anbu along with the Toad Sannin were surprised to see as the smoke cleared the unexpected. Being in the form of a army women that were in the form of 5 foot 10 bombshell with a hourglass figure, tanned skin, wild crimson hair that flowed to a large heart shaped ass, wide hips, a low D cup bust, a slightly rounded face and piercing navy eyes and feral whisker marks and a maw of sharpened teeth as all of them were butt naked in very suggestive poses

" Oh Jiraiya-sama were waiting." The army of feminized Alistair's told him

In that moment the Anbu plus Jiraiya were blown back by nosebleeds that blasted them into trees as they lie unconscious while Alistair had dispersed them all and was now on the ground laughing his fucking ass off

" Man I can't believe that fucking worked who knew that jutsu would make this happen it's fucking priceless!" Alistair said laughing himself blue in the face

It was moments later before Alistair thanked him for removing his seal but Jiraiya had wanted to try and get him to sign the toad contract to be like his father however Alistair rebuffed it saying although he respected him he didn't want to be like him however he told the man that after the exams he wanted training with him immediately afterwards. Jiraiya agreed in saying that he'd love to have a chance to show him what a Toad Sannin could do with Alistair telling him any day of the week so he'd kick his ass

* * *

 **( Several hours later, 10:26 Pm)**

It was nearly half past 10 as Alistair walked through the outskirts of Fire Country however on his walk he felt something weird draw his attention a powerful chakra signature that was unlike anything he'd ever felt before and somehow it felt like it was calling to him so with that he ran towards the trail of the chakra signature. With him following it towards a dimly lit temple that had archaic runes glowing faintly all over it as Alistair ran inside to follow the chakra trail that continued to grow stronger and stronger the more he followed it.

 **" Alistair let me ask do you know where the fuck you're going?"** Kyuubi asked in curiousness

" I can't explain why but it's almost like whatever this is wants me to go towards it." Alistair said as he was going off the instinctual feeling he was getting from the chakra signature

 **" Alright but if your gonna get into any trouble you know what to do."** Kyuubi instructed

" Of course I know what do you don't think that I won't use level two as an ace in the hole your sorely mistaken." Alistair said drawing nearer and nearer towards the chakra source

 **" Good and I think you've reached your stop."** Kyuubi told him

With that he reached a pure white room that dwarfed that of the academy classroom 10 times over with each of side of the room having a kanji for a different element and them being fire, water, earth, wind, light, darkness and electricity. While in the middle was a pedestal as tall as Alistair was made of pure pitch black jade and on top of it was that of a scroll the same size as the one Jiraiya had for his contract with the toads.

" Huh looks like a summoning contract interesting." Alistair admitted to himself elatedly walking towards the scroll

 _" Now then let's see how to summon you guys."_ Alistair thought with excitement

With that he read on the front of it on how to summon as he unraveled the part that would allow for him to sign this contract with him biting his index and middle fingers to write his name in blood before doing the hand-signs for said summoning

" And Summoning Jutsu!" Alistair roared slamming his bloody palm onto the scroll

With that each kanji glowed its respective color for said element before it engulfed Alistair in a sphere of each color before he along with the scroll were soon transported in a burst of energy.

Soon he was in a great wasteland that went on for miles of marsh like grass and a few elm trees here and there along with the fact that the sky was the color of flames in startling shades of gold, blue and red that were ever changing along with the fact that the sun was shaded a bright almost blinding stark white

" Where the fuck did I land at?" Alistair wondered

 **" Simple you're in our home."** A deep bass sounding voice said

" Who in the He..." Alistair demanded as he turned around to see the massive shadow that engulfed him as his words soon died in his throat

As he turned around to see a massive dragon that had dark crimson and coal black scales that had a tail as thick around as the Hokage Tower and a third as long with a quartet of ivory spikes the size of the Hyuuga compound. As well as a spine of ivory spikes the same size going across its back to the base of its neck with its main body legs and forelegs making it 3 times the size of the Hokage Monument with 3 pairs wings of the same color albeit a shade or two lighter nearly blotting out the sun! With it's head similar to that of a Chinese dragon albeit more angular with it having teeth the size of a small mansion with several horns adorning it's head like a crown. While it had an interesting set of eyes them both being set in a backdrop of sterling silver his left having the kanji for fire, light and earth while the right had the kanji for water, darkness, electricity and wind in them

Alistair and the massive dragon having a stare down for a short time as navy eyes stared back at mismatched ones with the same amount of intensity before the massive dragon let out a booming laugh

" Well you are a fearless one and I like that in one of our summoners." The great dragon said in a very rough sounding voice _( Think of how the singer for Pantera would sing but deeper and rougher)_

" Thanks since I'm not one to scare easily." Alistair replied

 **" Good now then my name is Ryujin leader of the dragons."** Ryujin introduced

" And I'm Alistair pleasure to meet you." Alistair replied respectfully

 **" Now then why did you come to be our summoner?"** Ryujin inquired

" Simple I want to gain power strong enough so that nothing can ever hurt me or anything I might later have to protect." Alistair told him bluntly

 **" A good answer for a summoner to have now then is there another reason for why you've come to us?"** Ryujin asked

" Yes I have the upcoming Chunin Exams that are in the next two months and I'm up against people who've betrayed me and whom are being trained by someone who exceeds the skills I need in order to beat them as well as the fact that I'm in need of forging myself a weapon to use for said exams." Alistair told Ryujin in complete honesty

 **" Alright if its training that you want then we shall give it to you and do not fear as we have plenty material needed in order for your weapon to be created."** Ryujin told him

" Thanks I promise you won't regret this." Alistair replied thankfully

 **" It's of no consequence."** Ryujin told him

* * *

 **( The time of the exams)**

* * *

It was the time of the exams with Alistair having learned much from the Dragons with the key difference being in time with the dense and vast amount of chakra being generated by them their realm had developed a time dilation field that had slowed time by a third of what would be normally so the month and a half he had to train was now four and a half.

Now on the note of training he had managed to increase his skill levels to that of someone who was that of low kage level which was something to consider since before he was that of a solid jonin. With his skillset now being able to contend with some of Konoha's elite if he tried his damnest as well as the fact that he now had managed to create two techniques with the bloodline that Kyuubi gave him however at the moment they still had yet to be tested on a opponent since they were both S ranked for very good reasons.

Then another matter being in the form of his weapon which he'd slaved over to perfect but was worth it seeing as how it not only worked with his brute force fighting style but also with the elements he currently had as well as being made from the tooth of a recently deceased dragon making nothing short of a Bijuu being capable of destroying it. Then there was the fact that they had managed to teach him a little of their sage arts that ranged from hardening his skin to that of steel, giving him the ability to sense someone's heat signature from a mile away as well as an immunity to fire jutsu as that was the primary element for most dragons yet some could deviate and develop others. And for offense harness a small portion of the natural energy they use for attacks of devastating force that worked well with his ability to use brute force and offensive counters

" Alright thanks you guys for your help." Alistair told them

 **" It's of no consequence now go and show them the power of the dragon."** One of the dragons present told him

" You got it!" Alistair yelled as he jumped through a nearby portal

However back at the Chunin Exams Stadium that was packed full of those attending including the Faux Kazekage a.k.a Orochimaru, the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi and the current Yondaime Uzukage Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and all inhabitants of said villages were now waiting for the 1st match that being of Alistair Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga

" Will Alistair Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga come down for their match." The proctor said

" The fool probably realized his fate that it was too loose against me." Neji thought smugly

However the audience was soon shocked as out of nowhere a comet the size of a small house that was a swirling cyclone lit ablaze with white hot flames that had fist size chunks of earth around it that were held together like chains by scorch chakra while being enveloped by a shell of semi-solid magma.

" What in Kami's name is that!" One person yelled as they saw the elemental comet soon crash down

" I don't know but I'm getting out before I'm on its recieving end." Another said trying to scramble out of the way

The elemental comet soon crashed down sending an explosive shockwave of power nearly four times that of your standard explosive tag as a swirling cloud of smoke that spun like a high intensity cyclone made itself known as a small dragonic silhouette was made present before it used the object in its hand to slash away the smoke

" Well am I late?" Alistair asked holding his new weapon and in a brand new attire as he walked face to face with Neji

" Not at all." The proctor said sensing the vast amount of bloodlust and chakra that was being barely restrained by Alistair who had a shit eating grin on his face

" That's splendid!" Alistair cheered like a little kid getting his favorite toy

" Now then let the match between Alistair Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga begin

" So are you prepared to meet your fate at the hands of your superior." Neji stated activating his Byakugan

" Bitch please I'm gonna make you piss blood by the end of this match." Alistair said slinging his new weapon over his shoulder as it shined in the light of the sun as though hungering for battle

 **So with the match between Alistair and Neji beginning and Alistair now having his full power at his disposal along with his training with the dragons will it all be enough to crush his opposition find all this out and more in the next chapter of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **And cut scene hear and now and hoped you guys liked this**

 **Sorry for the lack of action in this one but I thought it would be appropriate to have one that would be more of a slow burn than all the action packed goodness of the last three chapters but be rest assured there will be more action to come**

 **Now I know the whole the whole dragon thing has been overplayed but it'll fit for what I've got planned in terms of making Alistair more of juggernaut since the dragon sage techniques I've got planned are to make him tougher and stronger to when he becomes a sage even Kisame will be given a run for their money**

 **Plus special shout-outs to Emibotanimefreak and Roboguy for helping me with details for what's to come in future chapters so thank them for some of the more interesting stuff that you'll be seeing soon enough**

 **Now then for those of you wondering what Alistair did to the Uzumaki twins it's simple he's sent in a pulse of Kyuubi's chakra into their bodies so as to make a mental link of sorts to send them memories of his torment in Konoha so as to convert them to his side and if they won't well they'll be joining Kushina in hell**

 **Also for the chapter it'll be Alistair vs Neji as well as the start of the invasion so stay tuned for all that good shit**

 **And lastly remember to like, share and review this along with some of the other stories I've worked my ass on making as well as Pm me if your interested in doing any of the challenges I have on my page**

 **Well this is Pravus666 signing off until next time peace out**


	5. Chapter 5: Finals and Invasions

**( Chapter 5: Finals and Invasion)**

* * *

The crowd now saw the new appearance of Alistair his attire consisting that of dark navy jeans with iron gray tribal designs on designs on the sides , dark goldenrod combat boots that went to his knee with a onyx black outline. With him having a elbow length jet black shirt that had deep emerald flame designs going from his collarbone to just below his navel and over it a sleeveless ruby red trench coat that was split into ragged ends and as the sun shined on it , it looked to be made of scales

Appearance wise he didn't change much except for his face becoming slightly more angular and his gaining slightly more muscle mass yet the most noticeable ones that was across his forearms, neck and right side of his face you could see the faint outline of scales . Then on his right arm there was a tattoo of a Chinese dragon that had spiraled around his entire arm with it being ebony black with a moonlit silver outline across it that looked as though it were somewhat moving

" So then Neji are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Alistair asked

" As if it was decided by fate that you would lose to someone like me that is a prodigy." Neji told him in arrogance

" Oh really then well it looks like I'll be needing a test dummy for some of the new skills I learned but really a shame that I won't be having too test out my new weapon on you since your techniques are all predictable and run of the mill like the rest of your clan is." Alistair said mockingly as he made a clone to hang his weapon on the tallest tree in the stadium

" I'll show you run of the mill!" Neji roared as he rushed in to close a part of his chakra points to the heart in order to knock him out

Alistair merely sidestepped the obvious palm strike to the chest and grabbed the offending limb before pulling him in for a uppercut to his jaw that sent him sprawling onto the ground with Alistair staring at him as he gave him lazy expression with Neji rubbing his sore jaw

" See I knew you'd try to shut off my chakra points you Hyuuga are so predictable that it's almost laughable but stand your ass up this isn't over by a long shot." Alistair told him

With that he drove a vicious knee into his sternum that sent him skidding several feet away before he barely managed to regain his footing however just as he got up he was on the receiving end of shoulder tackle to the stomach that made his eyes white out from the sheer force behind the blow that had him coughing up for air. Yet it didn't end there as he cocked back his fist and drove his fist back and hit him dead center of solar plexus that made him vomit up saliva and nearly his lunch as he was forced backwards

" Come on you still have a fuck-ton more to go before this day is over." Alistair reprimanded

The audience was in shock as the aforementioned " demon brat" of Konoha was practically manhandling the Hyuuga prodigy around like a fresh genin which shocked many of the populace of Konoha since they thought Alistair would be like his hyperactive orange wearing counterpart

" Holy shit there's no doubt in my mind that the kid is gonna make Chunin." A shinobi said as he saw Alistair deliver a roundhouse to Neji's back

" Chunin that's too low of a rank for the kid probably more like Jonin." Another one said amazed at Alistair's taijutsu prowess

" I'll have agree especially after that yikes that was nasty!" The 1st one replied as every male covered their groin as Alistair had just mule kicked him in the balls

Alistair was standing there with a calm expression as he stood a few feet away from him with not even a scratch on him while Neji had bruises covering his body, a black eye on his right side and blood from both corners of his mouth

" Come now is this really the best you've got?" Alistair mocked as Neji was huffing like he ran a marathon

" Shut up it may not look like it now but it's my fate to win just as it was to be a damned branch member of the Hyuuga clan." Neji said undoing his headband to show his mark

" Oh sweet you got a tattoo that shows how much of a punk bitch you are." Alistair said as an enraged Neji charged towards him

" Now then take the power of a Hyuuga, 64 trigrams, 128 palms!" Neji cried starting his attack

" Two palms, Four Palms, Eight Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty Two Palms, Sixty Four Palms, One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms!" Neji cried each strike hitting with surgical precision

" Fuck that hurts!" Alistair said with his body having a stinging sensation

" Now you see the futility of trying to stand up to your superior." Neji calmly stated

" Proctor call the match as its obvious that I've..." Neji said before he felt a great amount of energy being gathered

" Hey fuck-face if you think those bee stings can hurt me then you've another thing coming now then get ready for this!" Alistair said as his body began to glow bright lime green

" Take this! Sage Art: Dragonic Implosion!" Alistair exclaimed

With that he began to lift his hands into the air before slamming his fists into the ground then in a near instant the ground was shattered as deep forest green energy erupted from the ground plowing through everything in site at an alarming rate with not even Neji being able to put up a token defense as he blasted into a wall.

" Man that technique puts some pep in your step." Alistair said as he felt a slight burning feeling in his chakra coils from the natural energy

Meanwhile Neji however looked like he got caught in a grenade blast his jacket nearly shredded a few burns marks hear and there along with some scrapes into the soft muscle across his abdomen and the sides of his ribs plus a few cracked ribs and some bruised internal organs as his body peeled itself from the wall

" Now then let me pay you back for that little stunt you pulled." Alistair told him maliciously

With that he bounded towards him like a freight train and landed a devastating punch to his chest that sent out a minor shockwave as his collarbone and two of his uppermost ribs were soon shattered making blood pour from his mouth and nose as his body still recoiled from the sheer shock.

Yet it didn't end at all as he then proceeded to roundhouse kick him in his gut knocking the air out of his lungs as he was sent a few inches off the ground however he was then grabbed by the face and driven into ground before being thrown across it as a long trench was drawn across the ground

" Wind Release: Cyclone Burst!" Alistair cried out as he shout out the compressed jet of winds

" Rotation!" Neji cried regaining his footing at the last minute

With that he began to spin like a top and with that a dome of bright blue chakra was emitted clashing with the wind jutsu briefly before it soon exploded and slicing apart the ground with the compressed wind blades however as Neji stopped spinning he soon found a fist lodged in his gut courtesy of Alistair who had a grin on his face as Neji gasped for air. This began a vicious chain of punches to gut that struck with enough force to make him cough up marble sized globs of blood with each punch as his insides felt like they were being hit by a sledgehammer as Alistair struck relentlessly

" Neji-nii." Hinata thought in horror as Alistair continued his onslaught of punches

" And boom goes the dynamite!" Alistair said he delivered an ax handle that fractured the Hyuga sternum before he was sent flying a few yards away due to a drop kick

" Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel!" Alistair roared out as he spat out the stream of razor sharp shards

They soon wreaked bloody havoc as Neji's body soon looked as though it went through a cheese grater as his upper body, biceps, forearms and thighs were sliced through like someone was cutting a Thanksgiving turkey with a butcher's knife as he soon landed on the ground in a pool of his own blood

" Now then I think it's time someone put you to sleep!" Alistair said to him

" Hey Hinata I hope your watching this if you still think I'm the same as the ramen loving dumbass." Alistair said throwing Neji into the air

" Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" Alistair said shooting a basketball orb sized fireball at Neji

The fireball soon collided with Neji into a miniature firestorm that descended downwards in a great blaze that had Neji screaming in agony as his body was covered in cancerous third degree burns

" Winner Alistair Uzumaki." The proctor said as Alistair grabbed his weapon and slung it over his shoulder as he walked back up towards the competitors box as he walked towards Hinata

" If you ever try to step to me just remember what I did to your cousin since unlike your friend Naruto I hold no love for weak shits like you in my heart what so ever." Alistair whispered harshly into Hinata's ear that made her tear up

Everyone sensei's included just stared at Alistair for the sheer brutality he displayed however he blasted them with killer intent in order to shut them all the hell up as he sat in his seat

" The next match will be between Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze vs Rock Lee."

The match was fierce considering you have a taijutsu master in the making vs an Uzumaki trained in Kenjutsu something that clan was very well known for so that saying the match was nothing to scoff at as fists met with blades. With the battle becoming so fierce at one point that Lee was forced to open the 1st three Hidden Gates that drastically turned the tide in the spandex clad shinobi's favor

However Mito was able to match this by focusing her new wind affinity with her lightning one in order to create her newly found Swift Release she discovered during her time training with that being said the were blurring in out trading blow for blow at speeds only a trained Jonin could track. However Mito was the one to eventually win due to her being able to use her chakra reserves that are on par for with an elite jonin's to pump more power into her swift release to outmaneuver him with speed and using some long ranged jutsu to wear him down

" Man that was one hell of a fight." Alistair said impressed by Lee's martial skill

" Yeah it's shame that he didn't win he would make a great Chunin." Tenten said solemnly as she watched her second teammate of today get carried away due to his torn muscles and being electrocuted

" Just go to him already Tenten." Alistair told her as he made a shadow clone

" What?" Tenten asked

" I said go to him he is your teammate after all so go and check up on him besides you're one of the few people in our rookie class that I don't absolutely hate." Alistair replied

As he actually did care about her as unlike many of the other female members of his class (excluding Hinata) she never scorned or made fun of him or of Naruto and in that regard earned her major points in his book

" Thank you Alistair-san." Tenten said

" Just call me Alistair I hate the honorific thing and follow my clone he'll take you to him." Alistair replied calmly

" Again thank you Alistair." Tenten said following the clone to the infirmary

" Now then the next match will be Gaara no Sabaku vs Sasuke Uchiha." The proctor said earning cheers

Minutes had soon passed with the crowd growing restless as the Uchiha grew late for his match with both Alistair and Gaara's killing intent being the only thing to silence them seeing as how they were now annoyed with Sasuke now taking after Kakashi in terms of being late

" Well it looks like I'll have to disqualify Sasuke." The Sandaime said

" Wait surely you could give the Uchiha more time after all the crowd has been waiting to see the fight between my son and the last Uchiha." The faux Kazekage said hoping that it would work

" No if I were to that then it would show future clients that we would allow our Chunin to show up to important missions late something of which would bad on our village and therefore will be disqualified." The Sandaime said telling the proctor to disqualify Sasuke

" Due to Sasuke Uchiha being late to his match he will be disqualified and not receive promotion for Chunin." The proctor said as the crowd then proceeded to boo and hiss at the proctor for said disqualification

" EVERYONE SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACES OR I WILL COME TO EACH OF YOU AND BEAT YOUR ASSES SO BAD THAT YOU'LL BE PISSING OUT YOUR ASSHOLE AND SHITTING OUT YOUR DICKHOLE!" Alistair roared blaring his killer intent to where every person there was now rendered silent and now sweating bullets

" That's what I thought annoying fools." Alistair grumbled to himself

Akane wasn't able to fight her opponent due to Kankuro forfeiting and Shikamaru losing due to his being to lazy to go in for the winning strike that just left Gaara to fight Alistair as the shunshinned down

" Now the Match between Alistair Uzumaki vs Gaara no Sabaku will begin are both competitors ready?" With both jinchuriki nodding as their match soon began

However just as they were about to begin Sasuke in a all black attire appeared with Kakashi who had the audacity to look sheepish as they were in the middle of two powerhouses were about to fight

" Are we late for our match?" Kakashi asked with one of those annoying eye smiles

" Yes you're late as a matter of fact you two were late and Sasuke is disqualified." The proctor replied

" No this isn't right I'm an Uchiha and I deserve to have my match!" Sasuke exclaimed in disbelief

" Well believe it now go on to the viewers box and let me have my fight in peace." Alistair told Sasuke in a civil manner

" No you're going to let me as your superior fight in this match that is mine as I command you to do so!" Sasuke roared as he flared his Sharingan as twin tomoes spun rapidly

However he soon found blood pouring out his mouth as he looked down to see a hand wrist deep in his the upper part of his stomach courtesy of Alistair who had an annoyed look on his face as he wrenched said hand out of Sasuke's stomach who was currently hunched over in order to not bleed out

" Now then Hatake get your student out of my sight lest I lose what little patience I've got left with him." Alistair barked harshly to Hatake who simply carried him to safety lest he suffered the wrath of an angry Alistair

" Sorry for the interference Garra now we can hopefully continue with our match." Alistair said apologetically

" It's of no consequence as mother will have your blood soon enough." Gaara said

" Well then looks like I get a chance to test out my new weapon." Alistair told Gaara as he took his weapon off his back

With the weapon taking the shape of a combination ax and warhammer and looked as just as deadly since it glimmered in the sunlight as though it were just thirsting in its need shed blood. As the two foot long handle looked as though it were made of steel and shaded in dark iron gray with lava red leather wrappings that went all through its length as a 4 inch metallic spike was on the bottom end. At the top it was split into two sections each shaded a dark gold with the right sight being that of a warhammer that was in the shape of a morningstar mace the size of a basketball the other being that of a ax head that was half as wide as his hand and the length of a man's arm from his fingertips to midway up his elbow. Yet the weapon had runic seals going all across it in pitch black with multiple kanji that held a purpose all of their own that made it even more deadly

" Now then let's begin shall we." Alistair said as he made a come at me motion with his hands

Gaara then set out a wave of sand at Alistair whom smirked and proceeded to in a overhand swing that when it made contact the runic seals emitted a silvery blue glow and the sand that would've tried to crush him soon dissipated into harmless clumps of sand which had people in shock. However this was one of the few abilities of his weapon that being if an opponent's attack has one of the chakra natures that Alistair has will have the chakra be absorbed into his weapon and back into Alistair's own reserves making it perfect as Gaara's sand had both the earth and wind natures in it and since all his attacks were sand based Alistair had this in checkmate.

" My turn , Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!" Alistair shouted as he fired out a mammoth fireball at Gaara

Gaara on instinct had his sand shield him as the fireball collided in an explosion that kicked up dust and rubble as since the intense heat had caused said sand to heat up and become sand yet Gaara remained unharmed except for the fact he'd be little bit sunburnt.

Yet he used Gaara's moment of stupor to use the blunt end of his hybridized weapon to slam into Gaara's back as he used it like a baseball bat to send Gaara flying who was sent tumbling away and was stopped when Alistair landed a heel kick to his noggin that embedded his face an inch or two into the ground.

" Hey you said you wanted to get my blood right well your gonna have to work for it so get up!" Alistair yelled as Gaara's sand armor soon had cracks going through it as he struggled to rise

" Well looks like I'll do things myself." Alistair told him

Alistair then proceeded to grab Gaara by his hair and spin a couple times before throwing him away however he soon had his sand act as an airbag to stop him from crashing into the ground before firing out a barrage of sand tendrils in order to impale Alistair. However Alistair then used his hybrid weapon to deflect and slice through them while using fire and scorch chakra he focused through it to turn it into harmless glass

" Hey let's see your sand dodge this." Alistair said as the runic seals glowed a lime green

With that he threw it like a boomerang with it soon spinning faster and faster as a shell made of compressed wind blade headed towards Garra whom had his sand come to his defense again however the blade soon began to spin faster and faster like a buzzsaw as it began to break through Gaara's defense that he was fortifying to protect himself. Yet and still it soon broke through the sand wall and soon sliced through his sand armor cutting a thin yet noticeable cut across his neck that began to leave a lazy crimson trail against his neck

" Well that was more than I thought oh well let's see how you deal with this, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Jutsu!" Alistair cried

With that he spewed out a stream of lava like a hose at Gaara who barely had time to erect a shield as the stream impacted against it however he soon had to dodge as it blasted through his sand wall yet his right forearm had suffered minor 2nd degree burns.

Yet it wasn't enough as Alistair had focused wind chakra into the ax part and landed a cut across Gaara's chest that soon began to bleed before he tossed his weapon into the air as he then proceeded to land an assault of punches on Gaara's face that soon cracked apart his sand armor piece by piece

" Oh sht if he keeps on doing this to Gaara then were gonna have a shit-storm on our hands." Kankuro cursed sense he knew how Gaara would get if things kept going the way they were

Soon the right side of Gaara's face was covered in a small multitude of bruises and his right eye turning a dark purple from it being fractured however he didn't get a reprieve as a fierce jab had cracked two of his ribs and then a uppercut to his jaw partially fractured it making blood pour from his mouth as he was sent staggering backwards

" And another one bites the dust!" Alistair yelled out driving his feet into Gaara's chest for a vicious Spartan kick that made him tumble across the ground like a ragdoll

" ENOUGH! Mother will have your blood this day!" Gaara said spitting out a chipped molar

With that he soon began to enshroud himself in sand until he was consumed in a dense orb of hardened sand that wreaked of a foul chakra and those who'd seen a jinchuuriki in action knew where this was headed

" Like hell I'm letting you do that, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Alistair exclaimed as he made two shadow clones that appeared on either side of him

" Y'all know what to do." Alistair ordered

Soon enough they had chakra pouring out of them to where it became visible as they soon began to concentrate it into Alistair's hands where it soon began to spiral and concentrate into a solid shape

" You know Gaara if I'm gonna end this there's something I've been dying to tell everyone here." Alistair said as each chakra construct became more and more spherical

" So let's start with a little history lesson shall we for everyone outside of the village may think that the Yondaime Hokage had killed off the Kyuubi however it was a massive lie as nothing can kill a bijuu. Therefore he sealed it into the only person that could contain it a newborn baby but then that raises the question of whom that child was and why he would impose such a horrid fate on someone such as that." Alistair said as the chakra in each palm soon began to stabilize

" It's simple the fact of said matter is simple he had to choose a child that wasn't only born on that day but would loyal to said Kage and seeing as how the current Uzukage Kushina-Uzumaki-Namikaze was married to him at the time and how her and I share the same name as well as I being born on that date can only mean one simple thing." Alistair said as the crowd came to a startling realization

Replace the crimson hair with blonde and take away the whisker marks and you'd practically have a feral looking carbon copy of the Yondaime Hokage some were praying to Kami for forgiveness while others were shouting out in blasphemy and when the shinobi looked at Kushina they could tell that she couldn't refute the truth

" That's right you bastards I'm the fucking son of Minato Namikaze and that bitch Kushina Uzumaki and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and I came here to fucking win!" Alistair yelled to the audience holding two Rasengan in each hand the size of a coconut

With that he had his clones act as shields to help dodge the sand tendrils that tried to impale him before they both used all their available strength to throw him with such force that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan could track. With that a great explosion rocked the area kickin up a storm of dust and debris that filled the arena with smoke that when cleared left a majority of the Suna Shinobi in shock of what was seen

That being Gaara with his upper clothing in tatters and a spiral shaped gash in the dead center of his chest that spread outward to his upper abdomen and to nearly went into his deep muscle tissue as it bled profusely along with having numerous scrapes going all across his body while his face was now a mask of rage and insanity

" What does it take for you to die already?!" Alistair said in disbelief that Gaara tanked two full powered Rasengan's

" I will have your blood Uzumaki!" Gaara roared as killer intent and demonic chakra began pouring out of his body

" Well fuck you two you son of a bitch!" Alistair cursed back grabbing his hybrid weapon in preparation for another attack

Yet before anything else could happen small silvery feathers rained upon the audience knocking them out unconscious with shinobi recognizing it as a genjutsu and immediately dispelling it as explosions and the sounds of blood being spilled was heard for the Invasion of Konoha had began

 **Now the question stands that can Alistair defeat a maddened Gaara with the training he received from the dragons or will he fall and his vengeance against Kushina be snuffed out find all this out and more in the next chapter of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Sage Arts: Dragonic Implosion ( B Ranked, Offensive, All Ranges) This particular offensive senjutsu allows the user to flood their chakra coils with natural chakra allowing them to free themselves of any previous immobilizations. Then once the necessary amount has been built up they will proceed to slam their fists into the ground as a catalyst to release an explosive shockwave of energy that will proceed to tear apart its surroundings blow apart any target like that of a grenade nothing short of a high B ranked to low A ranked defensive jutsu can protect the target against the attack**

* * *

 **Well cut scene there for this chapter as I've hoped you've enjoyed it**

 **And now to address a flame I've gotten from Yuuki-Asuna Chan and my response to you is this my story is fucking fanfiction so fuck off if you don't like it mean seriously for one It's called fanfiction for a reason. Meaning I can do whatever the hell I want with it if I want Alistair to shit golden bricks then he's gonna be shitting it out by the metric ton and if I want Orochimaru to drive up to Sasuke's house in a white van that says " Dead Itachi's inside" then I'll do it however I so please! So you can get off your high horse and piss off besides if you think you can write out a better fanfic go ahead and fucking do it because unlike you if I like it then I'll leave a review if not then I won't fucking read it and that goes for every fucking flamer out there who wants to hate on my stories either you like and it and read it or fuck off and don't!**

 **Mini rant over**

 **Now then I hoped you like the weapon and special thanks to Roboguy 45 for helping me design it and its abilities one of which I had introduced in the fact that if an opponent's jutsu has the same chakra nature(s) as Alistair it can absorb it and add that chakra to either Alistair's reserves or to the weapon as chakra storage. And don't worry the weapon that he has still has some abilities to use that will be showcased later on in the fight against Gaara and in a little something extra I've got cooked up for the chapter after that so they tuned**

 **Also you liked the Neji and Gaara fights since I wanted to do them in how I thought due to Alistair's power level would go down and if your wondering how he learned the rasengan he had some of his clones during his training sessions with the dragon's find the steps on how to make it and Multi shadow clone jutsu to speed up the process on how to make it**

 **Now then Please like and review this and also please check out and review my other stories that I've worked my ass on to make and are quite worth the read so please check them out also if your willing Pm if interested in taking up one of the challenges available on my page**

 **And if nothing else this is Pravus666 signing out so peace out**


	6. Chapter 6: Jinchuuriki Battle

**( Chapter 6: Jinchuuriki Battle)**

* * *

The air was filled with the smell jutsu and blood as the villages of Konoha and Uzushio thought against Suna and Oto whom made the decision of invading Konoha however amongst the numerous battles raging on no one else was enjoying the carnage more so than Alistair

" WHOOOHOOO this is fucking amazing!" Alistair said beheading a Suna nin

Alistair as of now had just went through his now 200th shinobi and needless to say he was loving every second of it for the sheer fact that regardless of who they were he got to murder someone. As the moment he murdered someone whom mistreated him from Konoha or the fact that he butchered some Uzu nin that should've brought him to Uzu to escape his hell he could blame on the enemy so this was absolutely perfect for him to let loose years of repressed bloodlust and hatred he had to keep inside while that fool Naruto was around

" Come on who else is next?" Alistair inquired and when saw some a squad of Oto nin he grinned ferally

" You there in the name of Orochimaru-sama your to come with us!" An oto chunin said

However is words were soon short lived when Alistair used the blunt side of his hybridized weapon to in a baseball bat swing reduce the man's bottom side of his face to a bloody pulp leaving blood to spurt out in small bursts as he died from choking on his own blood

The remaining three Chunin tried rushing at him however he quickly grabbed the ax-hammer hybrid and used it to slice off the arm of the Oto shinobi on his right before using his great strength to punch him in his throat hard enough that it caved in causing him to soon suffocate

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" One oto nin cried

" Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Another cried

With them both shooting out a gust of wind and stream of pressurized water at Alistair whom used his weapon to absorb the gust of wind while he jumped over the water stream

" Hey assholes choke on this, Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder!" Alistair shouted

With that several flaming orbs that looked like small suns that were fired like homing missiles with the wind using ninja soon reduced to a mummified corpse and the water one tried to put out the one headed for him but couldn't stop the other two that struck at his legs mummifying him and rendering said limbs useless

" Hey , Heads up!" Alistair said as he used the ax end to split the immobile nin's head down the middle

" Man I love this weapon but now what name should I give you?" Alistair said dodging a fireball casually

" Oh I know I'll name you Edgecrusher!" Alistair said naming the weapon as he then used his lava release he focused into the weapon as he saw the incoming contingent of enemy ninja running towards him

With that he slammed edgecrusher into the ground and with that a fissure began to form as multiple foot deep cracks appeared that raced towards them and once those deeping cracks in the ground reached them it soon shattered apart as they fell into their grave of boiling lava

" Alright now then time to look for some real action but first." Alistair said running blood through his summoning tattoo

Now unlike many summoning tattoos his came with the added bonus of him choosing the level of summons with low level turning it sky blue with a bright silver outline, mid level summons turning silver with a emerald outline, high level summons emerald with a ruby red outline and finally master level summons ruby red with a stark white outline. Not to mention the dragons he'd summon would only be enough for the quantity needed and the task they were bred for making them a great boon for him

" And here it is Summoning Jutsu!" Alistair said as his tattoo glowed sky blue and bright silver and then to an in between of the 1st and second level

With that a dragon the size of a rottweiler with jet black and iron gray scales and built for high speed movement with wings the size of a grown man's leg and a arrowhead shaped tail with twin ivory horns upon its head and bright camo green eyes. This dragon being that of Sybreed a dragon that specialized in tracking , stealth and high speed movement perfect for the task that was to be given to him

And another dragon that was the size of a fully grown man having lime green scales and having a pure white underbelly had a more serpentine look it with it having no legs but slender forelegs of slightly lighter hue with it having antler like horns and it's face and build being like that of a typical Chinese dragon with deep golden eyes. This dragon was Genexus a dragon meant for healing allies and creating defensive barriers to protect people something of which Alistair had very few making this dragon's job especially important

" Sybreed I've got a task for you today." Alistair told the dragon

 **" What's your request of me Alistair-sama?"** Sybreed inquired in militaristic tone of voice

" Simple you know of the treacherous whore that is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze that I've told you and the rest of the dragons of?" Alistair asked

 **" Yes I know of that wench."** Sybreed nearly growled

" Good because your to track her location and notify me as soon as you get a permanent fix on her but your to stay hidden and watch her skill and report to me as soon as you find her and then report to on her location and what you know of her skillset and I repeat do not attack her daughters as they might be able to be converted." Alistair ordered of the small dragon in front of him

 **" Hai rest assured that your orders will be carried out to the letter."** Sybreed told him

" Now then Genexus your order are to keep an close watch for my allies and loved ones and do what you can to keep them alive and kicking and like Sybreed stay as hidden as possible unless their the people I've told you are safe ." Alistair told the dragon

 **" Thy will shall be done Alistair-sama."** Genexus replied in a sophisticated manner like that of a scholarly professor

" Good now then move out!" Alistair exclaimed

 **" Hai!"** Both Sybreed and Genexus said

With that they flew into the air as Sybreed soon shimmered out of sight as a small mach cone was formed before completely disappearing while Genexus wasn't far behind which left Alistair with one thing on his mind defeating Gaara

" Now let's find me a Jinchurriki, Sage Art: Heat-Seeker Eyes!" Alistair called out

With that the world around him became that of the infrared spectrum allowing him to see every living things heat signature as he scanned the area around him till he locked on the ones he was looking for

 _" Jackpot!"_ Alistair thought to himself as he bounded off to finish what he started

Meanwhile Sasuke made the foolish decision of going after Gaara however his arrogance in thinking he could win against him just because Alistair managed to dominate their fight was his biggest blunder to date for a couple of reasons.

One being that Gaara was a mentally unstable jinchuuriki that had an even more insane Bijuu causing him to partially transform into Shukaku making his sand manipulation skills get a big increase. Secondly he had more stamina and power than what Sasuke could use in his current arsenal making his attacks to Gaara practically tickle while Gaara's on the other hand felt like a pissed off Akamichi and not to mention he had the stamina and endurance to bum rush through anything Sasuke could throw at him. Third of all being that the more the fight drug out the more that Shukaku's power flowed into him making it more difficult for Sasuke to kill off the insane bijuu container

" Damn it why can't I get out more power!" Sasuke seethed as even though he was currently being powered by the power of his curse mark it still wasn't enough as even a curse mark powered Chidori only was enough to wound him and he only had enough for two more after that he was on his own

 **" Come on is that all you have entertain me like the one that mother really wants!"** Gaara roared manically as his right side of his body was mutated into a mini Shukaku

" Shut I'm stronger than that loser will ever be." Sasuke replied heatedly

 **" Then prove it and attack me with more , more , MORE!"** Gaara said as he blasted killer intent as he lunged at Sasuke

However he was soon attack by a quintet of doberman's made of molten magma that made him plummet to the ground as he was now forced to deal with his now vulpine attackers as Sasuke now was saved by Alistair who held a bloodied Edgecrusher in hand

" Well that oughta hold him off while I warm up." Alistair said as he began to stretch

" What're you doing here I didn't ask for your help!" Sasuke shouted at Alistair

" Bitch please as if I'd want to help you I just came to kick a specific sand using ninja's ass so do me a favor and stay out of my way." Alistair told Sasuke nonchalantly as he popped his knuckles

" You will submit to me and leave me to fight as I your superior command you to do so you clanless loser that your own mother didn't even want." Sasuke commanded flaring his Sharingan at Alistair

However he soon found himself pinned to a tree and trying to get himself out of the death grip of Alistair who had his hand around Sasuke's face threatening to crush it in his hands if he so wished

" That has proved to be your biggest mistake you arrogant pain in my ass." Alistair told Sasuke with a deadly calm

With that he slammed Sasuke's head into the back of the tree cracking away the bark before he hoisted him by his left arm and using his free arm that held Edgecrusher he swung the ax part of it and in a flash of deep red Sasuke soon plummeted to the ground as that arm that was severed from the shoulder left him with a bleeding arm socket

" Fucking Bitch trying get in my way showed his punk ass who not to fuck with." Alistair said to himself as he continued stretching

His stretches continued until he soon saw the mutated form of Gaara who had parts of the sand covering him turned to glass that was partially shattered along with his clothes having multiple scorch marks and lastly minor 2nd degree burns on his body that covered his body that were already starting to heal

" Oh there you are Gaara I hoped you enjoyed the little warm-up my friends I sent you." Alistair said to the demonized Gaara with a grin on his face

 **" Uzumaki I shall have your blood then my existence shall be vindicated!"** Gaara exclaimed manically as he raised up his demonic chakra

" Well last time I checked I was still kicking your punk ass six ways till Sunday so the better question is can you keep up." Alistair said in a bloodthirsty grin

" I'm going to kill you." Gaara told Alistair with a smile so wide you thought his face would split

With that the demonic chakra Gaara began emanating began to rise and flare as more sand began to cover him as the gourd on his back soon broke down and apart to cover him in more sand until he resembled a mini Shukaku.

" So that's how you want to play well then fine I'm game." Alistair replied simply

With that a controlled burst of carmine colored chakra started to emanate from Alistair's body his nails turning to claws, his eyes becoming ruby red hellish pits while his teeth began to sharpen themselves to a fine point while his body bulked up slightly and his hair becoming more rigid

" Now then let's begin round two shall we." Alistair told Gaara

With that he lunged at the sand covered Jinchuriki in a carmine haze before he brought the ax side of Edgecrusher and used it to slice off the sand made hand of Gaara's before roundhouse kicking him away as he was sent flying through two trees

" Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!" Alistair shouted thrusting his fist outwards

With that the demonically shaped hand of wind chakra barreled at Gaara's stunned body like a freight train with him then using the chakra made arm to reel Gaara back towards him as proceeded to smash him in the head with the blunt end of Edgecrusher making him crash into yet another tree

 **" Yes this is more like it!"** Gaara exclaimed madly as he began to inhale deeply

 **" Wind Release: Great Sandstorm Breakthrough!"** Gaara said blowing out a gale like sandstorm

" Alright well let's see how you handle this!" Alistair said as his hands glowed a lime green

" Take this, Scorch Release: Blind Eye Halo!" Alistair shouted

With that he made a disk of scorch release chakra the size of a grown man's rib-cage with a hollow center giving it the appearance of an eye before he chucked it like a frisbee with clashing with the miniature sandstorm for a little while before due to Alistair's jutsu being comprised of both fire and wind and Gaara's being an amped up wind jutsu. This caused Alistair's to use its elemental advantage over Gaara's to overcome the mad jinchuuriki's jutsu and expand to twice its size as it barreled towards Gaara like a bullet

Gaara tried to evade had the attack nearly cleave through his arm at the elbow before it glowed briefly and exploded with nearly twice the force of a standard explosive tag sending him crashing downwards until his tail made of sand caught him and wrapped around a tree branch his right arm now mummified and having second degree burns all across it.

 **" Yes Uzumaki your what will prove my existence!"** Gaara said as sand covered his right arm once more before he fired the claw of sand now the size of a grown man at Alistair

" Nice try you sandy son of a bitch." Alistair said as he used Edgecrusher and in a overhand sweep used it to cleave through the deadly construct and absorb its chakra

" Now then let's see how you handle this!" Alistair called out

With that he spun Edgecrusher like a baton until it looked like a deadly windmill as he soon began channeling wind chakra through it and suddenly around Gaara he felt as though all the air around him was being sucked out into a vacuum before a now localized explosion suddenly erupted forcing Gaara to dodge.

Now Gaara was forced to now constantly alternate between hardening his sand and dodging the explosions of vacuumized air that tracked him relentlessly however it wasn't until one caught him in the leg that actually shattered his femur and broke his kneecap that he was forced to stagger back as he cursed at his injury

" Hey Gaara heads up!" Alistair told him as he hit Gaara with edgecrusher with such force he was sent into the air as it absorbed enough of his sand like cloak to make it lose some of its solidarity

" Now then Fire Release: Pyro Archer!" Alistair cried out

With that he fire out twin ten foot arrows of red hot flames that soon splintered off into a plethora of foot long flames that had the now staggered Gaara was soon defenseless as the arrows of fire pierced through his sand like cloak. As multiple holes punched holes through it leaving his body without its defense and now having a few puncture wounds going across his body as he began to descend downwards

" Now then let's finish this off!" Alistair said as he began to glow in a miniature concentrate bubble of Kyuubi's chakra

" Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Alistair roared and with that 10 thousand clones appeared with their master

" Let's get him boys!" Alistair called to them as they all leapt into the air after Gaara

" Hey Gaara take this! Alistair's Ten thousand fists of fury!" Alistair called out

Soon he and Alistair's clones were now jumping through the air and forest air like children on a sugar rush rapidly punching Gaara at every available angle with the sounds of muscle bruising and tearing and bones being fractured and shattered as Shukaku was working overtime to protect Gaara from the lethal blows. However it all ended as each and every Alistair then proceeded to give him a haymaker with such force that it sent him plummeting until he reached the ground and by the time he reached the ground it had a crater a little over a sixth of a mile deep

" Take that you punk ass bitch and stay down." Alistair told him as he walked out the crater in minor exhaustion

However as he walked out of the crater he felt the ground beneath him rumble and shake as he looked behind him and saw mass bursts of demonic chakra begin to erupt from Gaara's body that looked like hamburger meat as he began to spasm and shake before his body exploded sending out a massive tidal wave of sand. Which soon began to form into a tangible shape that was growing larger by the moment and taking an animalistic shape as Gaara began to appear at the top of its head

" I call bullshit on this!" Alistair said as he made his summoning tattoo glow the respective colors needed for a high level summon

" Summoning Jutsu!" Alistair shouted as a massive cloud of smoke appeared

 **( A/N For this summon think of it having the body type and color scheme of Helios from Bakugan Battle Brawlers but the wings and upper body as the same size as Gamabunta)**

* * *

This was one of Naruto's familiar's named Hyperion who excelled at close quarters combat and getting in people's faces with devastating attacks made from his use of Flame and Darkness release techniques to overwhelm his opponents and the one thing he loved the most was a good fight

 **" Alistair this better be important for you to interrupt my training."** Hyperion said in a voice that sounded like a gang enforcer

" It is Hyperion because I need you to help me fight that." Alistair said as he hopped onto Hyperion's hand and pointed to the now fully formed Shukaku

 **" Well a bijuu even if it's the weakest then why didn't you say so."** Helios said as the duo now saw Gaara going through hand-signs before he then slumped over

 **" WOOHOO I'M FREE AT LAST!"** Shukaku roared in a voice reminiscent of a drunk man

" Alright Hyperion let's do this!" Alistair said to Hyperion who spread his wings

 **" You've got it."** Hyperion told him

With that he used his wings to launch at Shukaku fast enough the tanuki like bijuu then have any time to put up a token defense as Hyperion drove his clawed fist into Shukaku's gut before grabbing it by the neck as he spun around at tossed him like a ragdoll as the surrounding tree's were destroyed as Shukaku got back up once more

 **" Yes this perfect!, Wind Release Drilling Air Bullets!"** Shukaku said shooting out a multitude of compressed wind bullets

" Hyperion you know what to do." Alistair told him as he made hand-signs

 **" Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!"** Hyperion shouted

With that a house sized fireball was propelled with it soon absorbing the wind bullets and making them add on to its power as a large house sized, white hot fireball soon slammed into Shukaku's gut leaving a gaping hole that had the outermost edges turned to glass as Shukaku roared out in pain

 **" Damn that hurts do you have any idea how much that hurts."** Shukaku said with him clutching his got in pain

 **" And I think I'll return the favor!"** Shukaku exclaimed making his tail swipe towards them with the intent of breaking bone

" Hyperion watch out!" Alistair warned as he went through hand signs while running towards the path of the tail

" Scorch Release: Demon's Reversal!" Alistair shouted as he leapt between the tail

With that he momentarily spun like top creating a shroud of crimson and nearly black flames to appear as a spiraling vortex like barrier made of said flames appeared that protected Hyperion against the tail of sand. Yet the noticeable thing about this was that when it struck the vortex like barrier of Scorch Release flames began to spin and warp until it blasted back in a burst of Scorch Release burning nearly a quarter of the tail off in a blackened and charred stump of its former glory

" Now Hyperion!" Alistair told him

 **" Darkness Release:Shadow Gauntlet!"** Hyperion roared out as his entire as his arms were soon coated in a metallic pitch black as he took up a boxer's stance and rushed at the regenerating bijuu

 **" Head's up jackass."** Hyperion told Shukaku who's stomach and arm were trying to regenerate

With that he punched said bijuu square in the jaw making him stagger backwards before Hyperion then began to rapidly punch the bijuu in its chest making its upper body warp from the blows it suffered before it launched an uppercut that nearly made it stagger backwards on its ass

 **" So much for being impressive."** Hyperion gloated before Shukaku launched a wave of sand that barely missed Hyperion

 **" Shut up I'll show you!"** Shukaku said as tendrils of sand burst from his back to try and impale the great beast

However Hyperion took the skies in order to deftly evade the whip like tendrils of sand that tried to impale him however he soon found out that this was all a setup for when they soon retreated back into Shukaku he found that same bijuu charging up a pitch black sphere of chakra

 **" Shit this isn't good the fool is charging up a Bijuudama our most powerful attack!"** Kyuubi told Alistair

 _" Well there is one thing in our arsenal strong enough to stop it."_ Alistair replied

 **" No are you kidding me " that's" still in the test phase we haven't even seen what it could do against something like this!"** Kyuubi said in exasperation that Alistair would attempt something like this

" Well you know what fuck it I'm doing this shit anyways." Alistair said cutting off the connection leaving a fuming Kyuubi in his head

" Hey Hyperion you think you can hold that thing off long enough for me to do something to take his ass out of the fight." Alistair yelled as the Bijuudama was nearly completed

 **" Sure but you might want to start now since he's about to fire whatever the hell that thing is!"** Hyperion warned as Shukaku was about to fire

" Don't worry I'm already set to go." Alistair preparing his jutsu he'd been working on

With that Hyperion was now having to hold back the full brunt of a Bijuudama while Alistair was focusing on powering up his attack that will win him the fight against the mad bijuu as in his hands stark white translucent energy was being formed

 **" Hey Alistair how much longer because this is some shit that I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to keep back."** Hyperion told him as he had to use a shadow release jutsu to keep himself from being caustically burned

" I'm almost done just give me a few moments." Alistair told him as that energy began to condense repeatedly and expand as though it were growing in power yet constantly being crushed under its own weight

 **" Well hurry the fuck up!"** Hyperion told him as he soon felt the demonic chakra burn him while he was being simultaneously pushed back

" Just a little more Hyperion hold it for a couple more seconds and I'm done." Alistair said to the dragon

" Alright Hyperion I'm good to go now release!" Alistair told hm

 **" Gotcha!"** Hyperion said using his right arm to fling Alistair like a kunai before using his remaining strength to toss it high into the air where it exploded enough to part the thick light gray clouds with a mass shockwave that rippled through the skyline

Meanwhile Alistair was thrown so fast that he was nearly plummeting towards Shukaku at supersonic speeds as he held his attack in the palms of his hands however the fact that it felt like he was holding something nearly thrice the weight of a full grown Akamichi didn't help in the slightest

" Hey asshole choke on my newest attack!" Alistair yelled as he hefted the attack above his head with a near moderate amount of effort

" Dust Release: Nuclear Devolution Smasher!" Alistair exclaimed

With that he chucked the near translucent stark white sphere the size of a beach ball and had become in appearance something akin to a 32 sided dice while whitish gray spheres the size of marbles spun around inside it forming an atom like construct inside that he threw with everything he had.

And soon the Dust Release technique he'd created was headed off towards Shukaku who only saw a blinding sphere of light coming towards him that practically phased through his sandy body with him thinking nothing of it

 **" Ha! Your puny attack did nothing."** Shukaku laughed

" Hey Hyperion can you get me about a mile away from him here." Alistair said as he didn't want to be anywhere near the fallout

 **" Sure hop on!"** Hyperion said taking off as high and as far away as possible

Then without warning Shukaku began to roar out in pain as his body began to glow harshly as burst of energy began to explode from its body as it tried to make the sand in its body harden to contain the blast-wave but was all but futile

 **" Damn it I just got out too."** Shukaku shouted before it's body turned a startling stark white

With that an explosion of gargantuan proportions erupted from the bijuu's body tearing apart the landscape in a mass of pure destructive force with everything in sight having been blown to bits as nothing within range was innocent as the powerful technique eradicated everything in sight.

It was only after the explosion had ended from going on for a few minutes did the destruction show with their now being a mile and quarter deep crater with it being a mile and a half deep that showed every possible living thing in sight having been all but atomized their carcasses now being blown to the hay-side as ashes to the wind. While in the center of the crater lie Gaara who was surrounded by a foot thick shell of glass his body torn until it was the deep muscle tissue and third degree burns covering his body while marble sized patches of skin were still left while 75 % of his bones were shattered

" Man I can't believe Shukaku used the last of its power to protect him." Alistair lamented to himself as he went to walk towards Gaara

However just as he was a few meters away from Gaara he felt himself drop to his knees as exhaustion took over as his chakra coils burned in agony from being overtaxed before he coughed flecks of blood

" Holy fuck that jutsu took a lot out of me good thing I brought these with me." Alistair said as he consumed a quartet of chakra replenishment pills

With that his chakra shot back up to normal as it was no longer the carmine he used for Kyuubi's but the dark teal, onyx outlined chakra of his own as he walked towards Gaara and with Edgecrusher he struck the glass cocoon shattering it as a barely breathing Gaara stood in the mess of it all

" Hyperion take Gaara to the dragon realm to be healed and make sure he stays unconscious and don't fully heal him since I don't want him running amok got it?" Alistair asked of Hyperion as he gingerly handed him the auburn haired Jinchuuriki

 **" No problem and call me again when there is good fight going on."** Hyperion called out to Alistair before he dissipated in a great cloud of smoke

Leaving Alistair there to gather himself for the fight to come since he would need all his available strength for what he had planned because he knew that if this worked his day of retribution would be at hand

However it would be about forty five minutes before he saw the familiar sight of Sybreed flying in and descending down towards him

 **" Alistair-sama I bring you news of my search."** Sybreed told him

" What is it?" Alistair inquired

 **" I've found the one known as Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and can take you to her if you wish."** Sybreed told him

And with a bloodthirsty smirk he lifted Edgecrusher over his head and dusted himself off before he spoke to the dragon beside him

" Lead the way, time for me go bitch hunting!" Alistair tells Sybreed with a predatory grin and with that they were off

* * *

 **( Back in Konoha an hour and a half later 5:00 Pm)**

* * *

It was five o'clock as the shinobi of both Konoha and the reformed Uzushio were fighting off the those from Suna and Oto however none were fighting moreso than Kushina and her two daughters

However just as they were about to contend with another contingent of enemy shinobi they were all destroyed by a great sludge like wave of magma that burned them away into charred skeletons and once it cooled they saw the only person they knew in Konoha that was capable of doing that

" Hello Kushina-teme I see everything is going smoothly with you and daughters I presume?" Alistair said as he stomped on the neck of a fatally wounded Suna nin breaking his neck

" What do you want?!" Kushina asked with barely restrained anger in her voice as Akane and Mito were slowly surrounding him for a surprise attack

" Simple I want retribution for what you did to me but first." Alistair said

With that he leapt towards the Uzumaki siblings and with a great show of brute force jumped into the air and slammed them face first into the ground before throwing them into building hard enough for it to collapse on them and he watched that happen with a proud sadistic grin on his face

" There now we won't have any interferences for when I kick your ass." Alistair said his grin never leaving his face

" You bastard how dare you do that!" Kushina roared in anger and malice blaring her killer intent as she drew her katana

" Simple because fuck you that's why." Alistair replied sarcastically

" You monster!" Kushina yelled out at him

However she soon had to bring out her katana block the ax end of Edgecrusher as Alistair brought it down on her in a overhand chop to take her head off her shoulders before he spoke these words to her as sparks flew from their stalemate

" Now you see that is where your wrong because you see I'm not a monster." Alistair told her as he began to slowly push her back!"

" I'M A DEVIL!" Alistair roared briefly letting loose the full brunt of his suffocating killer intent down on her as he roundhouse kicked her in the side slamming her into the side of a building

" Now get up because right now I'm gonna tear you apart!" Alistair exclaimed charging after her with the intent of brutally murdering her

 **So now the fight between mother and son begins but who will come out on top will it be Alistair a young man damned to a living hell and became a monster to survive or will it be Kushina the mother whom abandoned her own child to escape the living reminder of her loved ones find all this out and more in the next chapter of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Fire Release: Pyro Archer( C ranked ninjutsu: Offensive, Long Ranged) The caster of this jutsu will shoot out two arrows of fire that will then splinter off into smaller arrows that will pierce a target while simultaneously burning them**

 **Scorch Release: Blind Eye Halo( B ranked ninjutsu: Offensive Mid Ranged) The caster of this jutsu will throw out a halo like disk of Scorch release chakra that will cut into a target before exploding like a frag grenade mummifying the parts of the target that were caught in the blast wave**

 **Sage Art: Heat-seeker eyes (D ranked senjutsu: Supplementary) This jutsu allows the user to track a targets heat signature from anywhere to a mile to two and a half miles away and great for tracking enemies who've suppressed their chakra signature**

 **Darkness Release: Shadow Arms ( C ranked ninjutsu: Defensive, Supplementary , Close Ranged) This particular jutsu causes darkness and shadow to wrap around the users arm and harden around them like armor to increased defensive power to withstand attacks as well increasing one's punching power**

 **Alistair's 10 thousand fists of fury ( A ranked taijutsu, Close range, offensive, requires Multi Shadow Clone jutsu) The user employs the Multi shadow clone jutsu and once that phase is over the clones along with the user charge at the target where they will pummel the opponent with a blistering assault of punches before each one employ a ax handle strike to slam the target into the ground. Can cause fatal injuries and even death**

 **Scorch Release: Demon's Reversal( B ranked ninjutsu, Close to Mid Ranged Defensive/ Offensive) When casted a barrier of red and black flames made from Scorch release chakra will appear and defend the user from any oncoming attacks and just like the name implies will take the force of said attacks and send it back at the opponent**

 **Dust Release: Nuclear Devastation Smash ( S ranked Kinjutsu, Offensive, Long Ranged) This jutsu has the user to concentrate intense and vast amounts of chakra and convert it into Dust release chakra from there on it'll soon begin to expand in part to its rapidly growing power. Yet the user will have it condense on itself many times giving it a faceted appearance from how many times it has been concentrated with it soon becoming very heavy to lift and requiring a great deal of strength to hold let alone throw. Then when all is said and done the user will lob it at the opponent which will temporarily phase into the opponent giving the illusion it was harmless however this is because of the time it takes for it to detonate and soon will explode atomizing everything in a mile and a quarter radius. However it's labeled as Kinjutsu for these reasons in exchange for such power it'll consume a third of the user's chakra reserves making this a last resort technique. Next of all is that the users affinities and chakra control must be at Kage level otherwise they'll risk the technique becoming unstable and mortally wounding the user.**

* * *

 **And cut scene there for this chapter**

 **Alright well that ends the Gaara vs Alistair fight as well as the setup for the Alistair vs Kushina fight which I left you guys waiting for with that cliffhanger...aren't I the worst XD**

 **Now then I hoped you guys like the epic fight between Alistair and Gaara as well as some of the summons I've introduced into the story as well as the giant boss battle between Hyperion and Alistair vs Shukaku**

 **Also don't worry about the upcoming Alistair vs Kushina fight as it'll be really good plus there are still a few more abilities to Edgecrusher I've got left to show as well as the fact that Alistair still hasn't used his ace in the hole he learned from the dragons so stay tuned for that**

 **Now for the elephant in the room being that of Alistair knowing Dust Release and I'm not overpowering him considering that he still has a long ways to go as well the fact that he's got Orochimaru and the Akatsuki to worry about so I felt that him having this would be appropriate and fitting to him**

 **Now then please like, review and share this story as well as the same for my other stories that I've worked my butt on making and also if you want check out some of the challenges I've got posted on my wall and Pm me if interested**

 **So now stay tuned for the fight between Kushina and Alistair as I promise you it won't disappoint**

 **But till next time this is Pravus666 signing off peace out and to flamers fuck off and stay off my fanfic's or my foot will be looking for a home and your ass will have a future vacancy**


	7. Chapter 7: Mother vs Son

(Chapter 7: Mother vs Son)

* * *

When Alistair clashed weapons with Kushina the result was a small shockwave that rang like a shotgun blast as the two shinobi struggled with killer intent being flared so high that the combined amount would've killed any normal civilian on the spot. As navy eyes in a backdrop of pitch black stared down at violet colored ones with the intent to tear out that person's heart and crush it like a grape in his bare hands

The tension was thick in the air as both shinobi, mother and son struggled for dominance as orange sparks flew from the weapons that were pushing against one another in order to win a killing blow. With the question being just who in this fight would come out on top as the victor and who'd lie dead at the feet of the victor in all of this to end the blood-feud between the two well your we're about to find out

" I'm gonna eviscerate you!" Alistair roared pressing Edgecrusher against Kushina's katana with such force that Kushina was visibly struggling against with some effort

" I'll never be defeated by you!" Kushina retorted pushing back against Alistair

" That wasn't a fucking choice you red haired skank." Alistair said

Before Kushina found herself getting a kick to the stomach that slammed her through building as Alistair was flashing through hand-signs

" Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!" Alistair cried out as he launched forth a mammoth fireball

" Water Release: Water Trumpet!" Kushina shouted going through hand-signs before she brought her hands up in a way that looked like she was playing a trumpet

Then with that a fire hose like jet of water was summoned forth that collided with the great ball of flame and fire in a brief stalemate before a large cloud of steam soon blanketed the area obscuring everything from view

Kushina soon looked forth all senses on a high alert for sign of where Alistair could be hiding as seconds that felt like hours passed by before it was only thanks to her trained skills and senses as a shinobi she avoided getting her brains splattered by the blunt end of Edgecrusher as Alistair regained his footing. Before he then bounced off the concrete below him and made himself rocket forward towards Kushina like a bullet as she was sending chakra to the blade of her katana

" Uzumaki-Ryu: Spiraling Slash!" Kushina said as she sent out a spiraling basketball sized disk of chakra at Alistair

Alistair barely had time to twist himself out of the way but found himself being caught in between his right shoulder and collarbone as thin yet noticeable line of blood make itself known staining that part of his body bright red however the pain only drove him further as he continued on his warpath as he neared Kushina and threw out a punch to her face

 _" Predictable."_ Kushina thought as she easily caught the attack but frowned when Alistair smirked

As with that he spun himself around so that he could knee her right dead center in the back of the head making her drop his captured limb so she gather her baring before using that same fist to deliver a right cross to her headband making her fly back a few feet as a few cracks made themselves known in the metal plating

" Can't believe you bought one of the oldest maneuvers in the book and I used to get called stupid." Alistair mocked as she rose from her spot on the ground shaking the minor migraine out of her head as he sent some chakra to heal his wound

" Shut up I'll show you , you demon filth." Kushina roared lunging after Alistair who waited for her speeding to come to him

And once she was in an arm's distance he jumped into the air landing behind her and sending wind chakra into the ax head of Edgecrusher he slashed her across her lower back making blood splash onto the ground as she groaned in pain before he'd elbowed her in that wound hard enough to make her drop down on her knees

" Now this is where you belong on your knees like the bitch you are!" Alistair taunted as he raised Edgecrusher above him to behead Kushina

However just as he was about to have Edgecrusher decapitate her she got out of harms way using her chakra chains to wrap around a lamppost and slam it into Alistair's body hard enough for him to be indented into a wall as his whole body felt the ache of that attack as he felt one of his break and two others get cracked in the process

" Damn it that was a real dick move their Uzumaki-teme for that I will commend you on." Alistair told her using one of his scraped up arms to rip him out of his indented spot as he focused chakra to heal his wounds as he felt a minor but noticeable drop in his reserves as he felt his wounds heal

" Dually noted but you flattery won't get you nowhere especially when I sever your head from your body." Kushina said retracting her chakra chains back into her body

" Well let's see how you fair when I have torn to shreds, Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel!" Alistair told her before letting loose a spray of razor sharp obsidian shards

Kushina responded by using her clan's sword style to deflect the deadly shards of volcanic glass that when deflected cut jagged trenches in the ground or through buildings however she didn't leave unscathed with a few small cuts hear and there but nothing to write home about.

" Nice move but let's see you handle this, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Kushina shouted out shooting out a powerful stream of lightning

" Fire Release: Napalm Stream." Alistair said letting loose a stream of what looked like a thick gel like agent that soon lit aflame as it made enough contact with the air to be turned into a stream of corrosive flames that sizzled through the air as though trying to melt it

The two jutsu colliding in a display of power as large sparks of power were coming from the clash however a mental smirk came to Alistair's mind as he made single hand sign to summon a shadow clone

 _" You know what to do."_ Alistair thought as the clone went hand-signs

" Wind Release: Great Whirlwind Jutsu! " The clone said unleashing a powerful spiraling gale of winds

The spiraling gale soon merged with Alistair's burning napalm making the flames burn with such intensity they turned white hot and about doubled in size as it now dwarfed Kushina's jutsu and plowed through like a steamroller mercilessly plowing through the electrified technique

" Shit!" Kushina cursed as she summoned her chains as the acidic stream of white hot flames plowed into her person scorching her surroundings in such intensity that the glass melted and the pavement nearly had the same consistency as sludge

" That outta take care of the bitch." Alistair said to his clone

" Boss watch out!" Alistair's clone said stepping in-front of Alistair as three chains two for his lungs and one right through the kidneys struck the clone before it cursed a it poofed into nonexistence

Alistair looked to see Kushina in blackened and smoking along with being partially melted chains wrapping her in a cocoon as those chains unraveled to show a angered Kushina with 2nd degree burns covering her right shoulder and going up the right side of her lower jaw as her clothes were singed and smoking as she stared him down

" That fucking hurt." Kushina growled out retracting her chains and glaring daggers at Alistair

" Well that's only about a minor fraction of the pain I've experienced in my childhood so bitch all you want." Alistair said as Kushina's wounds steaming as her Uzumaki blood made the burns heal til they were severe 1st degree burns

" Now take this Water Release: Hydro Pulse Cannon." Kushina said to herself as she condensed water in her hands till a spiraling cannonball sized orb of water was held in front of her before it was launched at Alistair

Alistair tried to use Edgecrusher like a baseball bat and smack it right back at Kushina but failed when it exploded and sent out gallons of compressed water that exploded right up in his face as he was sent tumbling and staggering through the raging waters that stung and tried to tear at his skin. He soon found himself stumbling to get up as he was soaking and dripping wet while his skin was bruised and now raw and red as he stood up to the uppermost part of his Achilles tendons in water.

" Well that's a first and now I know how pervy Sage feels when he pisses off someone from the Hidden Mist." Alistair said to himself shaking as much water off his body as possible

 _" Oh fuck this can't be good."_ Alistair thought to himself as he saw Kushina speed through hand-signs

" Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kushina roared as the water condensed and morphed into 3 and a half story long Chinese dragon made of water that barreled towards Alistair

" Come on I hope this works." Alistair hoped focusing a good chunk of fire natured chakra into Edgecrusher making the seals glow a bright brick red as his clothes steamed from the intense amounts of heat

The dragon made of water barreled into Alistair carving a trench as it tried to devour him however something happened as it began to bubble and boil as something began to glow inside it that made it steam and hiss. Before within seconds it exploded as a corona of fire erupted from it making it disperse as Kushina had to shield her eyes as she felt herself get what felt like the most intense suntan of her life as she saw her skin blister slightly as she saw a now steaming Alistair standing in place

" Huh well that worked better than what I thought." Alistair said and saw his right shoulder on fire

" Shit I over did it a little." Alistair said swatting out the fire

However he soon found himself having to catch two chakra chains that were tried to impale him however he soon wrapped them around his wrists and used his immense strength to make Kushina barrel towards him at breakneck speeds. For he then proceeded to punch her square in the mouth making her lip bruise and puff up before he punched her 8 more times making her lips bust open and bleed crimson down her and making her cheeks swell from the brusing as they were now shaded an ugly purple

" And here comes the sweet release." Alistair said releasing the chains before he swung Edgecruher like a baseball bat sending Kushina flying through two buildings

Kushina rose from the wreckage vomiting up a small puddle of blood as her stomach area was hurting greatly as a large dark purple welt made itself known on her abdomen as she had numerous scrapes across her upper body down to her thighs. However that didn't stop Alistair from charging at her like a enraged bull never stopping in his stride as he leapt into the air with Edgecrusher in both hands ready to cave her skull in with fell swoop of the blunt end of his weapon

" Oh no you don't." Kushina grunted as she deflected the overhand blow as sparks skidded across her blade

Soon enough the exchange ended with the blade of her katana being stabbed through the side of Alistair's right arm biting its way through his flesh and out of his tricep staining it a bright red

" Fuck." Alistair groaned out as he grabbed the blade that was trying to force its way deeper into his flesh as he slowly but surely yanked it out

" Take this ya fucking child abandoning whore, Earth Release: Shattering Earth and Stone!" Alistair yelled out as he stomped on the ground

The ground momentarily warped before a powerful tremor rocked the building they were in with such force that it soon collapsed as jagged pieces of stone and earth the size of a child burst forth from the ground as the building soon collapsed in on itself. With the only things being left in the aftermath was the ruins of the building they were in that covered the streets with debris and leaving everything in a 30 foot radius with jagged stone and earth spires and foot and a half cracks wide enough for a teenager to fall through

" Come out , come out wherever you are." Alistair said having scrapes on his forearm and a gash on his forearm from the jutsu

" Right here Kyuubi." Kushina said appearing from behind him having stabbed her katana a few inch below the center of his ribcage making drip forth from his mouth as he bled

" Now die!" Kushina said sadistically charging said weapon with electricity shocking Alistair from the inside out as he felt his inside being electrocuted with increasing voltage

" Shit this is bad." Alistair thought as it was taking the willpower he could muster forth and using it not to scream out in pain

" Wind Release: Cyclone Repulsion Field!" Alistair cried out in pain as from all sides debris and loose chunks of stone were blasted apart

Kushina was sent spiraling through the air a few yards away as Alistair knelt to the ground to staunch the bleeding as best he could as his insides were thoroughly cooked from the electricity and stab wound was pretty deep thanks to it nearly having gone down to the hilt

" Damn she did a number on me." Alistair said as he brought out a specially made sealing tag with the kanji for fire on it

" This really gonna fucking hurt." Alistair thought as he pressed the tag against the wound

" Fire Sealing Method, Release." Alistair said as the seal glowed burning hot as he gritted his teeth till he found the blood had stopped and soon removed the tag to reveal that the wound had been seared shut and was smoking with the scent of burnt flesh

" There we go now time to go bitch hunting." Alistair said as he bounded off towards Kushina

It didn't take long for him to find her as she was wandering through the streets helping out her fellow Uzumaki that was until Alistair gained a sinister smirk and raised his hand towards the sky

" Scorch Release: Incendiary Genocide." Alistair said in a malevolent whisper as his merciless jutsu began

" What the hell is that?" One Uzushio nin said as he saw the sky glow a bright red

" I don't know what it is but whatever it let's get out of here." Another said as they were about to get out of dodge with Kushina helping that one walk

However things turned to the worse as bright red orbs the size of small houses rained downed like comets and exploded on impact as they blew apart incinerating and mummifying those struck and causing mass destruction wherever they struck. Kushina could only watch in horror as her shinobi friend, family and comrade alike were all blown to bits and massacred without mercy the horror continued for a few minutes but it felt like a horrendous eternity to the Uzukage.

And out of the wreckage of burning debris and mummified smoking corpses came Alistair standing over their bodies like a sinister wraith come to reap the souls of any in warpath mattering not if they were guilty or innocent.

" Found ya bitch." Alistair chuckled sinsterly

" You monster how dare you!" Kushina growled over having to helplessly her comrades get slaughtered

" Simple. Because now you can feel just a fraction of the hell you left me in you asshole so I see this as justifiable retribution besides they were the enemy and people albeit them being family that I never even had the chance to know." Alistair said stepping closer crushing the skull of a incinerated Uzushio nin underneath his heel

" So it's all your fault that these people you cared for have died at my hands because if you didn't abandon me and that shitty good half you have for a son here with our bones broken I might add then none of this would've happened as more of your men would still be alive and I'd still have a family." Alistair said sending chakra to his voice so that all could here making most of them stop to listen

" Because thanks to you I had to give up a childhood so that you could run off and raise a family that I never had the chance to be apart of, siblings that you brainwashed to kill and who I may have to kill which makes my stomach sour and well up with bile at that horrid fact that I'd have to kill them innocent lives you brought into your disgusting hatred." Alistair said coming closer to Kushina who defiantly stood her ground

" And it's to you that before someone had to seal my power away that I'd grown to love to murder people something of which a child should never ever have to experience in their lifetime growing up. Yet during my childhood had to fight off people who starved me, beat me, stabbed me, burned me and even going as far as to crucify at one point forcing me to shed enough blood that I could fill a house to the brim with blood and gore." Alistair said as shocked gasps and horrified silent screams echoed throughout

" Lastly I had to watch as someone that's within this very village seal my mind away with that of my powers as I was soon forced to watch as they stifled the skills of my other half Naruto , as they went back to abusing him and openly scorned and hated him for something he couldn't control. Which is why it infuriated me to see a part of me suffer as such and everyday I cursed his good heartedness as the weakness that let all of that happen to him which why I'd have to take control for what little I could in order to protect him. And it's only thanks to the fact that my full strength has been restored that I could set him free from having to be a prisoner of my mind so wherever he is at least he can know the happiness you stole away from him." Alistair said until he was face to face with her

" So now I'm gonna make sure you die as vengeance for what you did to us that I can promise you so with that I only have four words." Alistair told her leaning up to her ear

" Wind Release: Leone's Roar." Alistair whispered loud enough for her to hear before the roar of a lion rocked the area

The ground soon cratered as a concussive blast of air was let loose throughout the area as Kushina was blown back from the force as Alistair bounded off to appear a few feet behind her as he socked her in the jaw hard enough to crack a few teeth. He then tried to come in with a side sweep from Edgecrusher but Kushina dodged and slashed him across the thigh making him stagger back but ignored the pain to deliver a close fisted backhand making blood and saliva fly out of her mouth as she staggered backward before he came and deliver a drop kick to her sternum.

Kushina coughed heavily from the attack however she retaliated by giving him a headbutt across the face that nearly split the skin as blood began to leak from the wound before she then mule kicked in the balls making him go down to his knees in pain from the cheap trick

" Fucking cheap move." Alistair groaned covering his pained " family jewels"

" I don't give a fuck." Kushina replied kicking him in the jaw before following up with a double fisted strike to his ears hard enough for them to ring as he was now straining to hear

" Water Release: Water Whip!" Kushina cried as her arm became encased in a 20 foot long tendril of water that slammed Alistair into the ground hard enough to kick up dust

" Fucking bitch choke on this Lava Release: Volcanic Nightmare!" Alistair yelled out

He then breathed out a vortex nearly 20 feet wide of red hot volcanic ashes mixed in with globs of molten lava that spiraled towards Kushina who saw it coming and tried to dodge however her lower shoulder blades to the small of her back were caught causing it to be shredded from the ashes however they were covered by the cancerous nearing 3rd degree burns on her back

Yet she was given no reprieve as she was soon forced into a battle of weapons with Alistair who was coming at her relentlessly with a immense strength she could hardly withstand while she retaliated with a great amount of speed to keep up and try to work around his guard as both continued their exchange before each of them broke away from each other breathing heavily

Alistair having multiple slash wounds that a ruby red across his upper chest , forearm, lower back, and sides and two stab wounds one on his left collarbone and one in between his lungs making him cough up flecks of blood in the process from a possibly nicked lung then there was the fact that he was suffering from slash wound that nearly cut into the deep muscle on his left pectoral. Kushina on the other hand had multiple bruises and welts one of the bones in her right bicep and collarbone were cracked and maybe broken and on her abdominals were a potentially fatal gash across her stomach that looked like a morbid smile of sorts along three broken ribs and one that was fractured

It was the fact that they were of Uzumaki blood and the fact that Alistair was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Kushina was its previous one plus the fact that they were high on adrenaline that they haven't succumbed to their wounds as of yet

Alistair then proceeded to go underground using a earth jutsu disappearing under the ground traveling through the ground waiting to strike however Kushina wasn't having none of that and made hand-signs for a jutsu to flush him out

" Lightning Release: Thunder Quake." Kushina called out with that she punched the ground causing lightning to rip apart the ground as chunks of electrified stone were ripped from their place to reveal Alistair jumping from his place on high

" Earth Release: Terra Drill!" Alistair called out

" Lightning Release: Lightning Piercer!" Kushina cried

With that the surrounding stone combined and compacted to form a fifteen foot long drill that when Alistair punched it spun like a cyclone and barreled towards Kushina like a homing missile meanwhile Kushina concentrated the lightning around her and fired a high intensity bolt of lightning.

The two jutsu struggled for a brief period of time before Kushina's won out splitting the stone made drill in twain as it fell to the ground however Alistair took this chance to use the exploded drill as momentum to head straight for Kushina however she had summoned her chakra chains to slam him into the ground his chest ached as his sternum cracked and is ribs nearly fracture

" Now die with this." Kushina said concentrating her chakra into a now basketball sized rasengan

" Oodama Rasengan!" Kushina yelled out in bloodlust

Alistair was struggling to break free from the chains however once he broke free it was too late to put up a token defense as she was less than an arms length away with the attack aimed at his heart

 _" This is it I'm really going to die aren't I?"_ Alistair thought in honest fear as the attack drew nearer as he closed his eyes for the inevitable

However just as the rasengan struck an explosion rang out with a twenty foot by fifteen foot spiral shaped crater stood in the aftermath however Alistair opened his eyes and widened in horror to see the person who was in-front of him...It was Tenten Higuarshi of all people

Her pink shirt ripped apart into a blood stained bra her pants torn away into knee length shorts to reveal extensive bruising along her upper torso and shoulders coloring them a deep purple and gash into her right thigh going into the deep muscle tissue from some shrapnel in the blast along with a matching one on the same bicep. Yet the most grievous one was a bloody hole an inch below her navel and just ending at her upper abdominals and nearly the size of a dinner plate that bled profusely from the fact that her muscles were grinded away and her internal organs looked like Might Guy's punching bag

She soon fell back in Alistair's arm her breathing extremely labored as she vomited out a major amount of blood as she looked back at Alistair with her doe brown eyes as Alistair's was locked in horror

" GENEXUS GET OVER HERE NOW!" Alistair exclaimed to the healer dragon as hard as he could before looking back at Tenten with sorrowful eyes

" Why Tenten why did you this out of all the things to do." Alistair said somberly cradling the fatally wounded weapons user

" Because I care about you so much." Tenten told him with a bloody smile

" But how could you care about a monster like me?" Alistair asked in confusion

" It's easy you baka because before you got sealed away and yes I noticed you were the only one to treat me like an equal and not some weak damsel in distress and actually took the time to get to know me as a person. Tenten said as she coughed up some blood before continuing

" Plus I always knew that it was you that when you had the time you'd actually hang out with me and play and train with me as well when as I was having a bad day you'd come at night and cheer me up and for that I'm truly thankful." Tenten finished with a bloody smile

" I can't believe you remembered that." Alistair replied in shock thinking she would've forgotten

" Of course I did and the day you came back during the month of the finals I wanted to give you something that I always wanted to do but never had the chance and I guess anytime is as good as now." Tenten told him weakly

" What's that..." Alistair asked before he found himself silenced by a kiss from Tenten that left him shock

The kiss was brief but passionate enough to convey her emotions of how she felt to young Jinchuuriki before ending it leaving her blood smeared across his mouth as she stopped it before speaking again

" Now go and kick some ass for me." Tenten encouraged before she fainted going into shock

It was only a few seconds before Genexus along with Sybreed in tow came to Alistair's location and Genexus seeing the girl's state of mind enveloped her in a bubble of healing chakra and carried her prone body to the nearest hospital or medical encampment

" Sybreed are you here?" Alistair asked his voice unusually calm and even

 **" Yes Alistair-sama what do you need?"** Sybreed asked in his usual militant tone

" It's time that I used the Sage Mode I learned." Alistair spoke in complete seriousness

" Are you sure Alistair-sama you can only maintain that incomplete form for thirty minutes before your body gives out from the strain." Sybreed explained

As during Alistair's training he managed to learn the Sage Mode of dragons however due to the time limit he had he only managed to learn the incomplete form of it and while it does give the user a boost in power the drawbacks are a continuous chakra drain and the fact that afterwards his muscles and bones will be fractured to the equivalent of opening 5 of the 8 hidden gates

" I don't care just gear me up so I can end this." Alistair replied leaving no room for argument

 **" As you wish but be careful. "** Sybreed said cautiously as he flew beside Alistair

With that he clamped down his jaws on Alistair's neck as a lime green and dark forest green Senjutsu chakra was pumped into his body to the point of every tenketsu and vein in his body becoming visible before Sybreed released himself

 **" It is done and good luck."** Sybreed said as he went back to the land of the dragons

With that Alistair soon stripped off his jacket throwing it to the ground as it then landed with a thud cratering in the ground as Alistair was on his knees his chakra now a deep emerald outlined by jet black as he let out a monstrous roar

His muscles engorging themselves to the point that small tears in clothing were forming, the scale like marks on the right side of his body spreading and thickening to become dragon scales, as vestigial horns began to erupt out of his cranium, while spikes were forming on his forearms as well as his mouth forming a snout

He soon finished transforming to reveal his bastardized Sage Mode his skin from the right side of his face to his right arm and covering his left deltoid then going down to cover all of his upper chest except a quarter of his right pectoral all the way down to his abdominals and covering his right thigh were a mix of iron gray and dark atomic orange scales that shimmered like gems. His body swelling to the point that moderately size tears in his shirt and pants were made evident as well as the fact that he now had ivory razor sharp spines on his forearms and spine along with a slight hunch from his now more reptilian skeletal structure. His face now halfway between that of a dragonic snout and a human face with sharp teeth hidden inside while a crown of small vestigial horns made of the same ivory like material as his spines. His hair now having thickened and hardened to take the appearance of horns while his whisker marks appeared as a cross between bars and the their more feralized state as they look like black scales on his cheeks. Then to top it all off his eyes while still retaining the backdrop of pitch black the navy ocean blue of his eyes had been transformed into a ethereal dark emerald green while his pupils became a predatory reptilian slit of deep ocean blue

" Kyuubi once my body gives out I want you to divert as much power as possible to healing myself understood?" Alistair asked his tenant

" Gotcha brat." The great bijuu replied before severing his link

" Now as for you." Alistair said staring down Kushina as he focused sage chakra into his free hand making it glow a lime green

" Dodge this , Sage Arts: Ryuga Tensho!" Alistair exclaimed making a slashing motion with his hand sending a great wave of acidic green chakra towards Kushina

" Uzumaki Ryu: Great Dividing!" Kushina roared focusing a great amount of chakra into her blade before slashing the air twice sending a large cross shaped wave of chakra to counter the senjutsu attack

The two attacks clashed acidic green meeting with light blue in a powerful clash however Alistair's soon overpowered Kushina's barreling towards her at amazing speeds that forced her to bring her chakra chains out as a makeshift shield but did nothing to stop the impact and sheer force that rattled her body like that of a punch from a angry Akamichi that sent her flying.

Alistair didn't light up as he bounded towards her with such force that the ground beneath him cracked apart from the sheer force as he was headed towards her like a bullet before he landed right beside her to deliver a powerful right hook so strong that it left a small shockwave that made a cloud of dust kick up in the process. However before she could even get a reprieve from the sheer pain she was in and having to reinforce her body with chakra to dull the blow she was the receiver of a small barrage of rapid fire punches which she tried to dodge with minor to moderate success but those she didn't left her in a great amount of pain.

" Take this! Fire Release: Flame Dragon Fury!" Alistair roared out

Due to the flames being empowered by senjutsu they took a light green tint and became a blazing dragon shaped inferno with a look of rage in a searing orbs that rushed towards Kushina

" Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kushina roared shooting out a large water made Chinese dragon that traveled to meet Alistair's head on

The two dragon's met head on in a cloud of steam battling it out to try and dominate the other however it was Alistair's that eventually one out devouring Kushina's in a cloud of steam as it traveled to try and devour her in its blazing maw, Kushina narrowly avoided the deadly attack however not without suffering 2nd degree burns to her upper ribcage and shoulder

However Alistair was upon her again with a blow from Edgecrusher's blunt end making her gasp in pain as she felt one of her ribs shatter however she managed to retaliate with a slash to stomach yet nothing but a small thin scratch that barely drew any blood happened

" What the hell that should've at least sliced him open or something." Kushina thought in shock

However that train of thought was silenced as she soon found her face being driven across the pavement giving her numerous scrapes across her face before being tossed up into the air like a ragdoll

" Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm." Alistair called out

With that a great and demonically shaped arm of wind chakra shot out to grab Kushina as it soon wrenched her back down to her to be met with a roundhouse kick to the stomach from Alistair that made her wheeze out blood and saliva from the sledgehammer blow before he delivered a closed fisted backhand that sent her spiraling through the air

However just as Kushina managed to regain her bearings after having to spit out blood and a few teeth she saw Alistair make hand-signs she did so in kind before they both shouted out the name of their jutsu

" Lava Release: Molten Dahlia!" Alistair shouted out

" Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Kushina roared

A sludge like wave of magma met with a great volume of water that clashed against one another in a great cloud steam and smoke as both raged against each other before the entire area they were in was covered in a black solidified almost sludge like material that looked made of tar

Yet this mattered nothing to Alistair who charged like a mad bull towards Kushina who was charging her katana with lightning chakra making it glow and crackle with electricity

" Take your punishment Kyuubi, Lightning Release: Electric Whiplash." Kushina said as she swung her katana

The blade lanced out into a whip made of lightning that struck at Alistair who grunted as he was struck by the whip of electricity but never the less continued in his stride despite the constant electrocution as he focused wind chakra into Edgecrusher as he spun it like a windmill

Kushina kept up her assault until she noticed the air around her disperse and warp around her before she was caught in a localized explosion that sent her tumbling backwards before a trio of air vacuum explosions were made blowing her back and bruising her body and making her organs ache from the continuous explosions. Kushina managed to get back up however she was met with a clothesline from behind that struck with such force that it made her cauterized wounds re-open in a spray of blood

" Now burn, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet!" Alistair said with sadistic glee as he breathed out a stream of searing flames onto Kushina's back making her scream in pain as her skin and muscle was being torched

 _" I won't... lose to... you."_ Kushina thought through the pain as a quartet of chains sprang from her body

" AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Alistair roared as the chain impaled his chest leaving four holes half the size of his fist

With that he was flung a few yards and through nearly 8 buildings leaving him partially unconscious in the aftermath his body nearly unresponsive to his movements his mind tried to make his body do

" Now's my chance." Kushina said concentrating through a great many hand-signs as her chakra spiked greatly as she was converting a great majority of it into lightning chakra

With that she shot a small plethora of electrical bolts into the air turning the sky a dark shade of gray that was nearly black as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed across the sky as Kushina was flashing through hand-signs faster and faster as the electrical storm intensified before she finished

" Now you'll finally die! Lightning Release: Raijin's Vengeance!" Kushina cried out with all her might

With that the storm concentrated around Alistair's location growing darker and darker and more intense to the point of the fact that Alistair's hair was standing on end and felt the ground vibrate

" What the hell?" Alistair asked before an arsenal of thunderbolts rained down on him

The air was soon saturated with ozone as the area Alistair was in was soon destroyed as the thunderbolts rained down without mercy as Alistair's agonized screams echoed as the dome of electrical energy grew in size till it reached nearly a fifth of a mile in diameter while it went 5 stories deep before it abated leaving arcs of lightning going haphazardly

" It's finally over I finally defeated him." Kushina said gleefully walking towards the debris where Alistair was buried under

" Now your finally dead and I've avenged my sochiACCCKKK." Kushina bragged before a pitch black and burnt hand grabbed her by the throat

With that Alistair's wounded body arose from the debris twitching and smoking and clearly pissed his body had 3rd degree burns on the majority of it parts of his shoulder , collarbone , sides of his chest , his forearms , calves and sternum and skin and muscle ripped off of it revealing sections of his soft and deep muscle tissue, while a large gash on his face now resided.

" You know thanks to your little stunt it ate up a good chunk of my chakra and about nearly three tails of Kyuubi's chakra to survive it and if it weren't for that I'd probably would've died however I now have 4 minutes to try to kill your sorry ass so let's begin." Alistair explained letting loose a punch to her stomach that sent her flying

He then rushed behind her to deliver a haymaker to her chest nearly shattering her stomach as she crashed into the ground however he let loose with a great breakthrough that sent her spiraling through the air

" Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel!" Alistair exclaimed shooting out a volley of shards that shredded her skin as multiple cuts peppered her body in a machine gun manner

However Alistair didn't let up as he focused as much earth chakra as possible into Edgecrusher blunt end and struck her stunned body in the right kneecap the result it shattering as shards of bone sprang out going down to her mid calf making her yell out in agony.

" I'm not done yet." Alistair told her as he tackled her into the ground

With that he began series of rapid fire punches across her face with no intent of holding back as he punched her over and over again with a stunning brutality never faltering or ceasing as he soon broke Kushina's jaw , cracked several teeth and fractured her right orbital along with turning that side of her face an ugly purple and red with bruises as he stained his fists with blood.

" RRAAAGGHHH!" Alistair screamed throwing Kushina like a ragdoll

" Lava Release: Magma Grenade Jutsu." Alistair said digging into the ground and creating a condensed soccer ball sized sphere of magma that he lobbed at Kushina

Kushina could do nothing as the sphere exploded like a frag grenade sending out magma everywhere as it seared into her skin leaving her with bordering 3rd degree burns across her back, right side of her body and all the way across her biceps to her collarbone and lower neck. Yet it refused to end to end their as he grabbed her by the side of her face and reared his back before headbutting her so hard that not only did her Uzushio headband snap in half but so did the skin revealing angry red muscle underneath as she staggered backwards

 **" You've got a minute left hurry up!"** Kyuubi told him urgently

" I know this." Alistair replied frantically as he uppercutted Kushina

" Wind Release: Leone's Roar!" Alistair roared as Kushina was blasted back into a makeshift wall that was formed by the crater as her sternum was shattered along with four of her ribs

Alistair quickly formed a Rasengan in his hand as he half limped and half ran towards her as he felt the combined strain of his Sage Mode plus the pain of his injuries set in as he closed in on his target

" Just a little more." Alistair said as spots of black blurred his vision as his Rasengan began to lose power

" Now to finish it." Alistair breathed out haggardly in exhaustion as he grabbed Kushina by the throat preparing to jam it into her face killing her

However before he could do so he felt his body give out and succumb to the injuries and strain as he soon fell into unconsciousness but not before his flickering Rasengan managed to grind a diagonal scar across her face nearly going into her deep muscle as he fell over into unconsciousness

Kushina left barely alive grabbed her katana prepare to stab our hero through the heart in order to kill him however she was stopped when the hand of a minorly wounded Jiraiya stopped her as he glared daggers at her flaring enough killing intent to paralyze her in fear.

" You know Minato would despise you and this village especially considering how you treated your son the very same that shared your previous burden and while I could kill you right now I won't as I believe that honor goes to him for just you wait I'm gonna train him to become stronger than what sensei or Minato were. Then when he faces you in solo combat he will decide whether or not he should spare your wretched and sorry ass or kill you like that the maggot spawn of a horrid mother you are and to think Minato loved you. " Jiraiya venomously spat out at her as he collected Alistair's broken body and shunshined to a hospital

Meanwhile a trio of Uzushio ninja saw Kushina's body broken and nearly into fatal shock they saw this and collected her broken body and carried her away to safety as the Invasion of Konoha had neared its end underneath the setting sun

* * *

 **( 1 month and a half later , Konoha Hospital, 12:00 midnight)**

It had been a month and a half sense the Invasion ended and Alistair was still dealing with the aftermath of what had happened as lingering grief and rage filled his mind and heart over what had happened since his recovery

Jiraiya had informed that although he fatally wounded Kushina she was still alive and well as she was now recovering in Uzushio the fact that the bitch who ruined his life was still around made his blood boil however when Jiraiya had told him that he'd help train him in order to get his retribution he readily accepted knowing he'd need every bit of power to reach it.

Then the fact that that snake pedophile killed the Sandaime the person who was like a grandfather to him left him with a great sadness as the fact that he wasn't there to possibly prevent that had left him feeling nearly hollow inside as he had all this power yet still wasn't strong enough to save those who mattered to him

Right now however he was on crutches and his chest wrapped in bandages as he stood over the hospital bed of one person that being Tenten Higaurashi the girl that became his 1st nakama and now the girl who had feelings for him. This girl was also fatally wounded from that Oodama Rasengan as apparently it had combined with the shrapnel had damaged her to where she would have a 75% chance of dying or possibly ending her career as a shinobi something that he wouldn't let happen hence his shadow clones applying bijuu chakra blocking seals across the room

"Alright boss everything is ready." The lead clone said as the room was covered in a small plethora of seal

" Good now your dismissed." Alistair said dispersing the quintet of clones

" Hai and good luck boss." They chorused before dispersing

 **" Are you sure you want to do this?"** Kyuubi inquired

" I'm positive this has to work I know it does." Alistair said as he pulled out three empty blood bags but these were nearly double the size and the same number pumping blood into Tenten's sedated and bandaged body

" Now light me up. Alistair said before he replaced the blood bags with the empty ones

He then proceeded to turn into his three tailed state and with that he began to pump blood into the first bag filling it till it was about to burst with that one tail had disappeared as the chakra infused blood bag glowed a dull crimson.

 **" Now for the 2nd one."** Alistair said repeating the process with the second one till it was like that of the 1st one

 **" Now to finish it."** Alistair said before he repeated the process his cloak disappearing as his skin was now a paled color but would return to normal

" There now I can hopefully repay her with this and give her a second chance in life." Alistair said as he took out some duct tape and wrapped it around his bleeding arm as a makeshift bandage

 **" Well brat only time will tell If this works now let's go before anyone gets suspicious."** Kyuubi said as he nodded and shushined away

However as he disappeared something strange happened with Tenten as hours passed by before the unexpected started to happen a emerald green glow started to spread throughout her body as the demonic chakra charged blood pumped through her veins

Then suddenly her eyes snapped open the whites of her eyes now a shade away from being pure black while inside them glowing orbs of neon spring glowed with a hazy light

* * *

 **( Uzushiogakure , 2 months after the Konoha invasion, 10:50 Pm)**

* * *

It had been two months since the Konoha invasion with Uzushio still recovering after losing a sixth of its forces in that invasion after helping their sister village however now something was about to happen that would shake the village hidden in the whirlpools to its core

" Hey is it me or do you see that." A Uzushio civilian said pointing at that sky

" What its just a shooting star." A Uzushio chunin said as they saw an atomic orange and pure white comet streak through the sky

" And is it me or is it getting closer?" Another chunin said seeing it come closer and closer

" Oh shit your right clear the area!" The third one yelled

Soon everyone inside the Village Square is running to get out of the way of the now large house sized comet that was spiraling towards the Village Square and soon landed with a thunderous crash as a large cloud of smoke made itself known inside the 10 foot deep crater

" Holy shit can you believe who that is." A female teenager said in shock

" I know right Uzukage-sama and her daughters won't believe it when they see this." A middle aged Uzumaki with graying hair said in exasperation

" But for now let's get him to a hospital." The same chunin who spotted the figure inside the comet said

Meanwhile at the Uzukage tower a bandage Kushina with her left arm in a cast and the right side of her face bandaged from the Rasengan scar given to her by Alistair was doing paperwork

" Uzukage-sama I have something that requires you and your daughters to come to the hospital immediately." An Uzushio Anbu spoke urgently

" What is it?!" Kushina asked hastily

" I've no time to explain you'd have to see it to believe it!" The jonin said before disappearing in a shunshin

" Whatever this is better be important." Kushina sighed

It was moments later before Kushina along with Mito and Akane appeared into the hospital room they were told to go to with a medic nin holding a clipboard holding a curtain in her hands.

" Medic-san what's the reason we had to come hear so urgently and why is everyone telling us we'd have to see it to believe me." Kushina said flatly

" Well look for yourself." The said pulling back the curtain to reveal a figure despite being in his teen years knew all to well

" It...can't...B-be. " Kushina stuttered out

" Mom who is it?" Akane asked curiously

" Yeah who is it and why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Mito asked seeing Kushina's shell shocked face that had tears starting to stream from them

The figure had spiky golden blonde hair going to his shoulders with chin length bangs framing his face his lightly tanned skin riddled with scars and burn marks with him having a runners build to him while a pitch black seal was written like a brand on his stomach while three whisker marks were each on his cheeks as he was clothed in a tattered kill me orange jumpsuit

" Where am I?" The figure asked opening his sky blue eyes to take in his surroundings

" Um what's your name." Mito asked

" My name is...Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded as a earth shattering silence filled the room

So with that the epic battle of Mother and Son is concluded yet far from over as a possible new flame with a mysterious power potentially blossoming in the works enters Alistair's life as he struggles to gain more power to gain his retribution meanwhile just how is Naruto still alive and what will happen to him in Uzushio find all this out in the future chapters of Demon of Burning Rage

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Uzumaki Ryu: Spiraling Slash ( Offensive, Long Ranged, Kenjutsu, C ranked) The user sends chakra into their sword to fire off a spiral shaped buzzsaw like construct of chakra that will saw into an opponent**

 **Fire Release: Napalm Stream ( Offensive, Mid to Long Ranged, Ninjutsu, B-ranked) The user will spew out liquid napalm that after a few moments in contact with the air will ignite into a stream of corrosive flame**

 **Wind Release: Great Whirlwind Jutsu ( Offensive, Mid Ranged, Ninjutsu, B-ranked) The user will shoot out a spiraling vortex of wind to slam the target with the blunt force of a high speed whirlwind**

 **Water Release: Hydro Pulse Cannon ( Offensive, Long Ranged, Ninjutsu A-Ranked) The user will condense water chakra into a condensed orb that when it makes contact will explode like a depth charge spraying the target with gallons of water**

 **Wind Release: Cyclone Repulsion Field( Defensive, All Ranges, Ninjutsu, D ranked) This jutsu is simply meant to repulse objects away from a user with a burst of wind from all directions the more chakra used the stronger the repulsion**

 **Lava Release: Volcanic Nightmare ( Offensive , Long Ranged, Ninjutsu, A ranked) The user will concentrate a large amount of lava release chakra before releasing a vortex of lava and volcanic ashes that even if it doesn't make a direct his will leave near 3rd degree burns**

 **Earth Release: Terra Drill ( Offensive , Mid to Long Ranged, Ninjutsu, C ranked) The user will take the surrounding stone or earth and compact it into a drill like missile to impale a target**

 **Lightning Release: Thunder Quake( Defensive, Ninjutsu, All Ranges , B ranked) This jutsu is used to defend the user from underground attacks by blasting the terrain with lightning strong enough to shatter stone electrocuting them contact**

 **Lightning Release: Lightning Piercer ( Offensive, Ninjutsu, Mid Ranged ,C ranked) The user will fire off a compacted bolt of lightning at a target however due to its small area of effect isn't considered fatal**

 **Sage Arts: Ryuga Tensho ( Offensive, Ninjutsu, Long Ranged ,B Ranked) The user will make a clawing motion releasing a high intensity wave of Senjutsu chakra that is very condensed and compact being able to stand toe to toe with even A ranked attacks**

 **Uzumaki-Ryu: Great Dividing ( Offensive, Ninjutsu, A ranked) The user will focus a great amount of chakra and send it out as a cross shape wave of power**

 **Fire Release: Flame Dragon Fury ( Offensive, Ninjutsu,Mid to Long Ranged ,B ranked) The user will focus fire natured chakra into a flamethrower like stream that takes the form of a raging dragon**

 **Lightning Release: Electric Whiplash ( Offensive, Ninjutsu, Close to Mid Ranged, C ranked, requires a weapon) The use will focus lightning chakra into a weapon to create a whip like construct of lightning that will function as a whip**

 **Lightning Release: Raijin's Vengeance ( Offensive, Ninjutsu, Long Ranged, S ranked) The user must send a mass burst of chakra for this technique to work as the technique will use their mastery of lightning release to hone in on a target and fire down a continuous stream of thunderbolts that with enough chakra can level a fortress**

 **Lava Release: Magma Grenade Jutsu ( Offensive, Close to Mid Ranged, Ninjutsu, B ranked) The user will dig their hands into the ground before ripping out a condensed orb of magma they can either slam into a target or throw like a frag grenade for the same effect**

* * *

 **And cut scene And yes I'm not dead I just needed to go on a hiatus was all because my Dad was getting remarried to this evil witch for a stepmother, I was fired from my job, I've started my senior year at school, and now I have to worry about ACT'S and scholarships and I felt as though if I kept writing I was gonna fucking explode hence my hiatus. But now I'm back in action and better than ever plus thank one Kourtney Uzu Yato who I've been collaborating with to bring you a new Danny Phantom fic this coming spring so thank her for helping with that and my revival time**

 **Also hoped you guys liked the epic fight I made between Kushina and Alistair as I wanted to be as epic as possible and plus for those of you wondering why I had him learn Sage Mode it isn't completed so he isn't going to be O.P with it as you saw he will only use it as a last resort plus the incomplete mode only offers a 3x multiplier the complete one will have a 7x Multiplier**

 **Plus for those of you wondering what's going on with Tenten I plan on her being a love interest for Alistair since she's hardly used also what's gonna go on next chapter will be a gateway for what's to come**

 **Besides before I get bitched at I'm not killing off Kushina as she still has much to go through besides it would be too easy for me to kill her off just yet so just sit back and enjoy the ride**

 **Now for the elephant in the room yes Naruto is alive as that chakra Alistair ejected a few chapters ago was Naruto leaving his body as his mortal body needed time to reform and solidify**

 **Well remember to like, share and review this and flamers only make my review count grow stronger for which I use to wipe my ass with**

 **Also check out Kourtney Uzu Yato since she's a good author and has some stories that aren't half bad and is one swell person**

 **Well Next chapter is Tenten's awakening and Naruto's time in Uzushio**

 **Well this is Pravus666 returning to say peace out and goodbye**


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**( Chapter 8: Changes)**

* * *

It had been three long months for Naruto seeing as how after his recovery he'd wasted no time to try and get himself back into fighting shape however he was in shock at first to no longer find himself in the " Dead Zone" of his and Alistair's once shared mind now finding himself in what people were telling him was Uzushiogakure. Something of which both excited and frightened him as he was excited to major degree to be out of the hell he was trapped in and to a minor extent being free of the scorn and hatred he was raised in at Konoha. Yet frightened and scared because for the first two weeks he was afraid to be treated like a demon and pariah he was back in that place he'd barely call home.

However his fears were soon put to rest as the people did none of that and in fact actually treated him nicely he eventually was able to afford a moderately sized two story house from some odd jobs he'd worked thanks to his handy dandy shadow clones. Soon enough he had managed to get himself back into enough shape to enlist in the shinobi forces and using what he could manage to land himself with a new team and sensei and these were actually people that he found himself liking since they helped him train and didn't tear down his self-esteem every chance they got!

Right now he was with his sensei walking through the streets of Uzushio on a partially cloudy Saturday without a care in the world as they soon approached a small clearing his sensei took out a small piece of paper

" Hey Naruto would you mind doing something for me?" Naruto's sensei asked

He was a man standing in at 5'9 with deeply tanned skin looking to be in his early 40's yet could still kick your ass if the build that screamed high level martial artist was anything to be indicative of. For he had dark emerald hair that it was almost black went down to a little below his cheeks that combed over on the left side shadowing his deep matching rust red eyes that sparkled with a cheerfulness beyond his years as well as hint of amusement over his charge.

For attire he wore black ANBU style pants, iron gray combat boots going up to his mid calf, a short sleeved dark goldenrod shirt with the Uzumaki spiral in brick on the back while wearing the traditional Uzushiogakure vest over it and two steel gauntlets shaded in a pale pearl white while wearing his headband over his neck like a collar

This was Kenshin Fafara one of Uzushio's best jonin around with him being a A-ranked shinobi in the bingo books due to his reputation as the Black Hurricane during the 3rd shinobi wars where on stealth missions he swept through enemy oppositions in his path like he was an hurricane that left nothing but corpses afterwards

" Yes what is it that you want Kenshin-sensei." Naruto simply stated

Over his time in Uzushio he'd taken the liberty of getting a new attire to and look to fit his clean slate in this village he now wore a long sleeved midnight blue shirt over it with atomic orange wave designs over the sides of the shirt upper chest area he also wore deep silver cargo pants with burnt orange lines on the sides and wore simple black running shoes.

His appearance had also gone through some shifts as well he was no longer the pint sized midget he once was now becoming a respectable 5 foot seven in height and having a decent athletic build to him yet some of his past scrawniness remained from the malnourishment he suffered. His eyes had remained the same sapphire blue they once were albeit dulling a shade or two in color his hair he had cut from the mess it was to a still spiky blonde that went down towards his chin and framed by eye length bangs other than that everything remained the same except for he wore the Uzushio headband where his Leaf once lie atop his head

" I want you to take this." Kenshin said passing the rectangular piece of paper towards Naruto who gripped in his hand

" It just looks like an ordinary piece of paper to me." Naruto stated looking at the ordinary piece of paper

" Well your partially correct Naruto however despite it looking like a simple piece of paper it's actually chakra paper for its what we ninja use to help us discover what our chakra affinities to the five elements. Those being Fire , Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth are therefore I think its' been enough time and the fact that you've raised your control to my standards and your other skills are up to snuff that your ready." Kenshin explained to the now smiling Naruto

" That sounds amazing! So how do I do that?!" Naruto asked excitedly like a kid in a candy store

" It's simple." Kenshin said taking out his own slip of chakra paper

" Just channel your chakra into the paper and voila you've got your chakra affinities like so." Kenshin told him as he channeled his own chakra into his slip and the results were it crumpling into a large marble sized ball before turning into dirt

" As you can see I have a lightning affinity as well as a earth one now then its your turn Naruto and good luck." Kenshin said as he watched Naruto concentrate

" Alright just focus." Naruto told himself as he concentrated chakra

He focused chakra into the slip of paper with the paper splitting into five sections one side becoming dripping wet and the other becoming crumpling itself into a marble sized ball however things refused to stop there. As the remaining two pieces did something out of the ordinary the slip that was by his water and wind affinities soon froze into a piece of ice and frost covered paper while the remaining one fell to the ground with a large amount of constantly shifting static energy radiating off of it

Kenshin looked at his new student dumbfounded at what he'd witnessed not only did his student have three affinities but two rare bloodlines as well something he thought he'd never see in his hay-day.

" Well then Naruto I must say I'm impressed with your results!" Kenshin said happily

" What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked seeing his teacher's smile

" I mean that you've got three affinities a primary one towards Wind and two equally strong ones towards Water and Lightning something very rare for your age however that's not what makes this occasion very peculiar." Kenshin said

" Why what would make it so peculiar?" Naruto inquired seeing as how his smile never left his face

" I mean you've also got two rare bloodlines one of which is the Ice Release that I thought went extinct and the second being one I've seldom ever fought in battle being the Swift Release man I knew I saw potential in you but this is perfect!" Kenshin said

 _" Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling where this is leading?"_ Naruto questioned himself mentally

" Because this means we get to up your training even more doesn't that sound fun." Kenshin said to his student

" It sure does." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

 _" Oh boy just what the hell have I gotten myself into."_ Naruto thought as he knew that Kenshin-sensei was a slave driver that exhausted even his legendary stamina but now he knew that he was screwed for sure

* * *

 **( Konoha a month and a half after Alistair's visit, 2:42 PM)**

* * *

Things were going quite great for Tenten Higurashi and why wouldn't they be about a month ago she was cleared out of the hospital with a clear bill of health the doctors saying she was healed by a miracle of some kind and told her that Kami must be watching over her since her body was healed too thrice its prime. Evident by when the hospital staff saw Tenten doing backflips and handsprings on the Hospital roof like it was nobody's business and after her check up she was cleared

Now she was about to she was about to spar with her newly healed teammate Neji Hyuga who got some of the best medical treatment that allowed him to be back up and running in no time due to the Hyuga's political pull inside the village

" So are the two of you ready." Gai asked his two students who sounded off with a Hai

" Now Hajime my youthful students!" Gai exclaimed as he was now about to watch the fight between his two students unfold

"Give up Tenten-san you can't beat me and neither could Lee so forfeit so you don't embarrass yourself." Neji said talking like he did three months ago before Alistair tore him a new one

However his smug face in thinking he could beat Tenten was soon shattered as with a single punch to the face his ass was laid flat on the ground from Tenten who's right arm was outstretched from the punch she had landed on him that was so fast that Gai just barely saw a thing as his widened

" You know what Neji just can it about your being better than me because you thought the same thing about Alistair-kun before he annihilated you in the finals so I'd watch what you'd say about me being inferior to you when you don't know what even half of what I can do!" Tenten declared her eyes flashing a neon green before going back to her chocolate brown ones as Neji got back up

" It was a fluke that fate declared him as a winner that day and soon enough fate will allow me to knock him back down where he belongs." Neji retorted defiantly as he got into his Gentle Fist stance

" Have it your way Neji but it's either I or Alistair are going to beat that belief that your fated to be in some kind of status quo out of your skull one way or another." Tenten replied getting into a stance of her own shocking everyone there since she was primarily long ranged

However no one had time to comment on why she was going fight Neji in a field his clan was renowned for however she soon was engulfed in a faint lime green outline before dashing off towards Neji. The young Hyuga was soon forced to brace himself when a fearsome kick from his left side came a small cloud of dust rushed forth from the speed while Neji grunted as he felt himself be pushed back a little from the force

 _" Incredible it looks like Tenten's unyouthful injury didn't hinder her at all."_ Gai thought as he watched Tenten then launch a punch to Neji's collarbone that made him stagger before she landed another kick that was dead center of his chest

" So do you think that I'll still fall against you?" Tenten questioned as she front-flipped over Neji and landed a elbow to his back that make him grunt with pain before yanking him to the ground with his ponytail that sent him headfirst into the ground

With that Neji thought that he might as well humor Tenten as she was actually putting up a good fight that he activated his Byakugan and smirked once again entering his gentle fist stance

" Your now with in my divination so prepare to lose." Neji said as he began to unleash his assault of gentle fist strikes

However something Tenten couldn't explain but it was as though everything Neji was hitting her with was coming in slow motion as though she were seeing a kunai being thrown through gelatin which allowed her to evade, flip, spin and weave her way out of Neji's gentle fist strikes. This infuriated Neji as his opponent was making a mockery of him by practically dancing around him pulling off acrobatics and evasions like she was some sort of genre something that infuriated him

" Stop your incesscid dancing and fight me like a real ninja!" Neji exclaimed in fury

" Geez you can't handle the fact that I can actually dance circles around you oh well fine then I guess it's about time that go on the offensive anyways." Tenten replied now shifting to a more offensive stance

With that she dashed full speed at Neji who smirked thinking that he'd played her like a fool into fighting on his terms and thought he had this farce of a fight in the bag however he quickly found himself proven wrong. Because Tenten began launching a wave of high speed attacks that came in one after with fast and furious kicks and punches peppering Neji at an increasingly rapid pace that didn't seem to slow down

" Come on Neji you were talking all that good shit a second ago about how fate was going to deem you the winner but now I'm kicking your butt." Tenten said as she nailed him with a barrage of punches so fast Lee would be proud as Neji's body was soon becoming bruised and battered as his jacket was soon worn away

Neji was in disbelief as his upper body was and shoulders were soon were covered in welts and moderately sized bruises as thin lines of blood leaked from his mouth he felt himself being pummeled by what felt like Rock Lee on crystal meth. He tried to go in for a gentle fist strike to Tenten's stomach but Tenten knocked aside and several kicks to his chest followed by a uppercut so hard that it dislodged three of his bottom teeth before a elbow to the nose knocked him to the ground giving him a bloody nose in the process

However Tenten didn't let up there as she kicked him in the chest hard enough for his body to flip itself off the ground enough for Tenten to stand him up like a scarecrow then proceeded to punch him multiple times in the chest cracking three of his ribs and breaking two others before punching him hard in the chest enough to make him go to the ground

" So I guess I've proved my point then. " Tenten told the seemingly unconscious Neji with a grin

" Well Gai-sensei that was a good match I very appreciated and tell Neji that he did a good job despite him losing so now I'll take my leave and go home. " Tenten told her sensei

However her mirth soon went away when Neji soon rushed at her and hit her with the Eight Trigrams 64 palms that struck her with brutal efficiency before the last one sent her skidding into the ground with small cracks surrounding her as a trail of blood leaked from her mouth

" Neji your opponent had won the match after it was declared over your action was most unyouthful!" Might Guy reprimanded

" So what I said it was fated for her to lose against me and she did once a weakling always a weakling." Neji said coldly

However he was soon forced to turn around when a good amount of killer intent was being sent his way by Tenten who was twitching and surrounded in a flame like aura of lava red and lime green as angry emerald green veins appeared around her body

" You know what Neji that was the biggest mistake you've made and to think you'd changed!" Tenten said the aura around her growing more intense as her left arm began pulsating and shaking

" For that you must pay!" Tenten roared with that she swung her arm that exploded in forest green and onyx black tendrils that slammed Neji through three trees

Gai could only look in shock as Tenten's left arm was now a whip like weapon that coiled around her like snake and was 16 feet in length and twice as thick as a grown man's arm with multiple knife like protrusions sticking out of it ( Think of Alex Mercer's Whipfist from the first Prototype game)

" Tenten how are you doing that?" Gai asked the fearsome aura receded along with the whip like construct in a mass of tendrils that went back into arm as though nothing happened

" I don't know but I'd better go I have some important things to do but thanks for the sparring match Gai-sensei." Tenten replied as she dashed away at low jonin level speeds

Gai then took survey of Neji his body now had scrapes that stained his shirt and the top of shorts a bright red with blood bruises peppered his body but the most alarming wound was the gash going to either side of his stomach that nearly shredded its way into his intestines

 _" Just what has happened to you my youthful student?"_ Gai thought to himself in curiosity as he picked up his student's broken body

* * *

 **( Uzushiogakure, 3 weeks later, 2:34 PM)**

* * *

Naruto had spent the last two hours with his shadow clones practicing the jutsu from the scrolls Kenshin-sensei had sent him and thanks to his insane growth rate and the memory transfer of shadow clones had mastered a little over half of them with some of them just being beyond his reach due to his lack of chakra control and the fact that his chakra was still slightly unstable.

Not to mention the fact that he had also used the time in these three weeks to practice with the weapon he'd wanted commissioned and so far he couldn't stop practicing with it as the moment he'd gotten said weapon he felt almost as if it belonged to him

" Alright everyone disperse that's enough for today." Naruto said to his clones

The 96 clones he had made dispersed he had put them in eight groups one to train with his new weapon, one for chakra control, one for taijutsu, and the five to focus on training in his chakra affinities and bloodlines

Naruto proceeded to pick up his weapon that being of a 4 foot long trident that was black as pitch and had ocean blue wave designs swirling through the shaft as the bottom ended in a drill shaped spearhead. At the top were a three spearheads in a triangular formation and shaded a dark navy bordering blue the middle being a foot long and the left and right ones being 9 inches and ending in a sharpened triangular point that he now had slung across his back

He soon returned to the training grounds to meet with his two teammates and his sensei who were all awaiting him at a nearby bench and once they sat down Kenshin began to speak to his charges

" So I guess y'all are wondering why I've called you here today." Kenshin said to his genin

" Yeah because you've been training us more than usual." Akame said in wonderment

Akame was a girl of fifteen years of age and stood at 5 foot five inches, she had slightly pale skin yet that didn't detract from her highly athletic figure as she was a very attractive girl with pale silver hair that at the last part was a ebony black that went down to her shoulders, high B cup bust, long legs, and a small heart shaped face and had sparkling golden eyes. For attire she had on she had a knee length pearl colored dark goldenrod rimmed knee length skirt with jet black stockings, crimson runners shoes as for her top she wore a sleeveless high collar blouse with lava red flame designs that partially hid the lower half of her face

" Well to tell the truth there is a bet going on between the senseis and the Uzukage that whoever can beat her genin team in a three way match will have earned a promotion to chunin and I've entered you guys because I know you guys have the best chance in doing so." Kenshin explained

" So that's why you've been training us so hard." Shinji realized

Shinji was the tallest of the group standing at 5 foot 9 and a half and had the build of a stereotypical farmer boy with a wide chest, broad shoulder and thick limbs he had tanned skin, closely cropped sandy brown hair and deep iron gray eyes with a squared off chin and rough almost thug like features. He wore a dark navy and green striped short sleeved shirt that showed his muscular arms, black denim jeans with a dark brown leather belt that had a dark emerald diamond shaped buckle and jet black hunting boots

" Correct as I believed in you three the most as out of all my students you three have the most potential to become something amazing." Kenshin told them proudly

" Wow thanks Kenshin-sensei!" Akame said thankfully

" Naruto you alright man you've been really quiet?" Shinji asked his usually excitable teammate

" No I'm fine I just got some stuff on my mind is all." Naruto answered back

" Alright if you say so, I won't press it you don't want me too." Shinji nonchalantly replied

" Anyways here are the forms saying that you'll agree to this." Kenshin told them handing out a trio of waivers to which each of them signed

" Alright splendid well I'll see you guys tomorrow for training then until then your all this dismissed except for you Naruto." Kenshin told them as they walked away

" See ya later for Ramen and Dango on me." Akame yelled to Naruto as ran off

The student and sensei waited until both Akame and Shinji were away before they began their conversation something of which Naruto was coming

" Naruto you know why I had you stay behind right?" Kenshin asked the blonde before him

" Yeah I know and I can handle this." Naruto replied in a slight solemn tone of voice

" Listen I know how you feel about this after what happened all those months ago so I get if you don't want to..." Kenshin said trying to comfort his student on this matter until something happened

Naruto had a faint atomic orange mixed with lava red surrounding his form, his whisker marks thickened, his blonde hair spiking out and becoming more wild and he looked at Kenshin with now pale carmine colored eyes with a vulpine slit that had an unyielding determination in them

" Listen Kenshin-sensei I'm going to face them head on because I still have "his" memories that we shared and I don't agree with all that he did but there is one thing he did show me and that's that I'm to weak the way I am now as compared to him we're worlds apart in power even though I'm getting stronger I know he is too." Naruto bitterly admitted

For he knew that between him and Alistair that Alistair was by far the stronger of the two and knew that even though he was catching up to him as fast as possible that Alistair was still becoming stronger. Because that day he lost to him and got sent to the Dead Zone made him realize something that every victory he had beforehand was by sheer dumb luck and even though he trained in that hellish nightmare called the Dead Zone he knew it wasn't enough

" Naruto I had no idea that you had felt this way." Kenshin said in shock of what his student had told him as he knew Naruto had his pride in never wanting to admit his weakness

" Because we both shared that same hatred for Kushina for abandoning us there and although he let it consume him and turn him into a raging demon I won't let it corrupt me I'm not going to hate them and I can't ever really learn to love them like a family either all they will ever be to me at this point is nothing but a inconsequential gray in my life nothing more or less." Naruto stated before continuing

" So I will do this because it's a personal matter because after I refuse to be thought of as weak in their eyes , instead I'm going to show them that despite the fact that they left me out to dry I'm so much stronger than what they'd ever imagine I could've been!" Naruto declared to his sensei

Kenshin smiled at Naruto's declaration to be strong and reached out a hand and ruffled his spiky blonde hair like he would his own child before he looked down at Naruto and spoke to him

" Well then Naruto all I have say is that I wish you well and that if your so determined about doing this then if you want I'll help you and give you extra training sessions if you want and even help you perfect that " thing" you've been working on." Kenshin told Naruto encouragingly who's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree

" Really you'll help me thank you Kenshin-sensei thank you!" Naruto said jumping up and down like he was on a sugar high

 _" Man do I got my work cut out for me."_ Kenshin thought knowing this was going to be a crazy 2 and a half months

* * *

 **( Konohagakure, 3:00 Pm, Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence, Two Weeks later)**

* * *

Alistair was currently in the backyard training his butt off on his Rasengan because ever since he gotten the place with a little " persuasion" he gave the Councils he got the place that was supposed to be his by birthright and had to say was a welcome change of pace to his now destroyed apartment

 _" Come on this time work."_ Alistair thought hoping to himself as he made a perfect Rasengan

" Now for the moment of truth, so don't fail me now!" Alistair shouted as he added fire chakra to the Rasengan

Soon a spark was lit inside the Rasengan turning the core a blazing orange like fire it soon started to enlarge and shift into a orb of pure fire Alistair smirked at his now slowly forming attack until 3 quarters of the way through he saw it began to glow dangerously and warp uncontrollably

" Ah crap-baskets." Alistair cursed before the unstable Fire Release Rasengan literally blew up in his face

The explosion echoed with the force of several explosive tags sending him through a trio of trees 30 feet away he was left with bordering 3rd degree burns on his entire left arm, side of upper chest, all over his stomach and a majority of his neck. His top was nearly reduced to tattered cinders and his pants turned into burnt apart knee length shorts all of which were left smoking

" Well that fucking hurt." Alistair cursed as he felt Kyuubi pump chakra through his body to heal it

It soon took a full hour for his burns to have healed before he went into his new home to chalk this up as another failure however he knew that while this would take some time to accomplish it was still infuriating however he decided that he wouldn't worry about it and decided that he'd pull on a extra set of his clothing and take a walk around the village

With that Alistair was now walking around the village going around to probably visit Tenten since Anko was out on a mission as protection detail for a caravan so she wouldn't be returning for sometime however he was enjoying his walk when he caught a speeding kunai flying by his face

" Alright who's the smartass that threw this?" Alistair asked as he crushed the kunai in his hand

He then turned around to see a mob behind him already formed and although it was mostly civilians it had two squads worth of chunin and a third of jonin in the mix glaring heated daggers at him

" Look I thought after the fact that I slaughtered the 5 mobs of you guys in these couple months not to mention I'm the son of the guy you practically worship that y'all would just leave me alone." Alistair stated as he was starting grow tired of these mobs trying to attack him

" Shut up you demon spawn!" One of the mobsters cried out

" Yeah you might've fooled everyone else but we see you for the demon you really are." A chunin said

" Now then we're gonna finish what Yondaime-sama started you nine tailed freak." A jonin said that was the leader

However before the crowd of rowdy mobsters could finish their tirade Alistair had closed the distance and before anyone could say anything he'd ripped one of the mobster's head's clean off of his shoulder

" Well you know what let's get this over with since I have a cute girl to get to and I rather not waste anytime." Alistair told the mob cracking his neck for the slaughter to come

Meanwhile Tenten had just got through with her target practice was walking down the streets of Konoha to visit Alistair however she was stopped when she saw that Alistair was having to defend himself from a vicious mob

" Hey leave him alone!" Tenten yelled over the mob

" Oh yeah what's one little girl gonna do against us?" A mobster out of the remaining 135 of 210 inquired cockily

" I said leave him alone now." Tenten said through gritted teeth as she started to feel a sharp pain from her upper back as her body began to tremble and shake as her eyes began to emit a hazy lime green glow

" Fine you know what after we kill the demon then we'll have some "fun" with you afterwards." One of the chunin said

However those would be that Chunin's last words due to the fact that a quartet of chains erupted from her back with skull shaped business ends half the size of a human hand with two fang like protrusions the size of a ring finger that dismembered him like he nothing but green eared genin

" _Holy shit."_ Alistair thought as he saw Tenten use said chains to propel herself to where Alistair was in which he was in the middle of the chaos

" Hey Kyuubi." Alistair said

 **" Yeah what is it?"** Kyuubi inquired to his container

" Never before Anko have I been turned on right now." Alistair said causing said bijuu to deadpan over his container

" So Alistair are ya ready?" Tenten asked her eyes still glowing a hazy lime green as thick black tendrils covered her left arm up to the forearm making 6 eight inch curved blades sharp as razors burst forth

" Oh you had me when you dismembered that guy." Alistair ferally replied

With that are two teenage shinobi began to go to work on the seemingly helpless mob that was soon decimated by them either by Alistair's almost monstrous strength as he shattered bones and tore off limbs or by Tenten's speed and agility as she used her chains and bladed arms to dismember anyone who tried to get in her way.

In the process of half an hour only two chunin and the lead jonin were left scrambling for their lives and since Tenten and Alistair knew they'd need a witness to prove it was in self defense they decided to spare the lead Jonin of the group his friends however weren't so lucky. Alistair killed his by ramming his hand through the poor guys chest and crushing his right lung causing him to suffocate to death while Tenten used her chains to snap the other's neck 360 degrees

" Alistair-san, Tenten-san you will be expected to report to the council chambers within a few hours for doing this." A eagle masked Anbu who was trying to vomit at the annihilated corpses

" Well that won't be a problem since we have our evidence right here with us." Tenten said pointing to the jonin now cowering for his life

" Exactly especially since I've got a surefire way of making him spill his guts!" Alistair said with a malicious smirk

* * *

 **( Council Chambers, 7:41 Pm, 3 and a half hours later)**

* * *

It was nearly 8' o clock during the night as the council's were convened together along with that of Jiraiya who was acting as temporary Hokage until one could be found to permanently take the mantle of Hokage.

" So I guess your wondering why we've called you here." Jiraiya said to the two teenagers

" Something about Tenten-chan here helped defend me from some of the idiot villagers that somehow still see me as Kyuubi?" Alistair sarcastically asked

" Shut up demon brat you still owe us respect." A snooty civilian councilman retorted

However a skull shaped chain soon wrapped itself around that councilman's neck and slammed him hard enough into the ground to crack the floor before bringing his aching body face to face with Tenten who had a cruel glare in her eyes

" Why should Alistair-kun show you or any of these cretins respect when you treat him like garbage." Tenten stated before using said chain to fling him hard enough into the wall that the sound of bone breaking as his unconscious body landed to the floor

" Tenten-san if I might ask how are you able to that?" Shibi Aburame asked as Tenten looked at Alistair wearily

" Should we tell them?" Tenten asked Alistair cautiously

" Well there bound to find out sooner or later so we might as well." Alistair replied knowing this would eventually happen

" Are you sure I mean some of them are pretty stupid." Tenten stated with some sneering at her for the insult as tick marks of anger appeared on their faces

" I rather tell them now then wait for this to get blown out of proportion later on or worse as you know how it'll go if we keep this a secret any longer." Alistair argued

" Fine! But your taking me to dinner this weekend as payment and it better be somewhere that doesn't have ramen." Tenten replied making Alistair's face pale in horror of the statement uttered

However they were interrupted by an annoyed Danzo who had grown tired of their lover's quarrel and wanted to know what they were hiding from him and if whatever it was could be used for his ROOT

" If you two are finished with your little quarrel then you can enlighten us all on what's going on." Danzo impatiently

" Well you decrepit old mummy we were discussing on whether or not we should tell you about Tenten's bloodline." Alistair replied to the war-hawk with a glare

" What do you mean bloodline?" Shikaku Nara asked inquisitively

" Well you all both know of how Tenten here was fatally injured in taking an Oodama Rasengan to the chest in fight against Kushina Uzumaki." Alistair told them of the epic fight that had gone on in the invasion that had caused a great amount of property damage as they all nodded

" So whenever I visited her at the hospital I managed to go into her files and found out that her wounds would've either permanently crippled her chances of being a shinobi or possibly killed her therefore I did what any good nakama and significant other would do." Alistair explained to them

" What would that be Alistair-san what exactly did you do for Tenten?" Choza inquired as Tenten know spoke up

" He gave me a blood transfusion that was infused with 3 tails worth of Kyuubi's chakra allowing me to heal my wounds at a very much accelerated rate and in the process activate my bloodline." Tenten said as she brought out her chains as black tendrils spread across her arms one turning into its whip form and the other turning her fingers into two foot long razor blades

" Demon Whore!" A civilian councilman shouted

" Kill her she's been tainted by the Kyuubi!" Another shouted hoarse with rage

This continued on with the civilian council shouting words of Tenten being a demon loving whore and that she should die for being associated with Alistair until two large killer intents slammed down upon them that being that of Alistair and Jiraiya both of which were looking none to pleased with the situation

" Enough out of the lot of you, acting like children who've broken their favorite toy." Jiraiya scolded heatedly

" But Jiraiya-sama she's..." A female civilian councilman meekly said

" But nothing you will either cease this nonsense or you'll find out why I'm called The Village Madness in the Bingo Books and personally fuck each and all of you up!" Jiraiya said in a wrathful tone as he slammed his fists hard enough to splinter the wooden table he was sitting at

This caused the civilian councils to shut their mouths in not wanting to anger one of the Legendary Sannin while the Shinobi side were mentally doing happy dances in their heads as finally someone put these idiots in there pace

" Good now then would you mind explaining what your bloodline does Tenten-san." Jiraiya said his attitude a complete 180 of what it previously was

" Thank you Jiraiya-sama well my bloodline as you may have guessed allows me to turn myself into a living weapon however I haven't quite fully discovered all of what it can do yet so excuse me if I can't give you the full details." Tenten replied respectively to Jiraiya

" I motion that she been enlisted in my ROOT program with my help I can help her master her bloodline." Danzo suddenly spoke up getting murmurs of approval from civilian council

" Over my dead body you mummified piece of shit!" Alistair exclaimed brandishing Edgecrusher menacingly

" Besides the fact that you'd need Tenten's permission if you even tried to turn her into one of your emotionless drones I would find you and give you a reason to know the meaning of getting your shit kicked in." Alistair spoke with a harsh finality towards Danzo as he leveled a glare so harsh that even Madara Uchiha would be proud

This made the war-hawk relent and grumble something about insolent redheads but swore that he would have not only have this newly arisen bloodline but also the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and "re-educate" them into seeing his vision for Konoha become a reality

" Now that that's taken care of we have the matter of discussing what to do with the fact that you and young Tenten have slaughtered over 200 villagers." Shikaku said with everyone in agreement

" Yeah we actually have a little " insurance " that'll help with help with our case." Alistair spoke as he unraveled a storage scroll

To reveal the jonin who was the leader of the mob now on his knees due to having his kneecaps cut out, several deep cuts across his chest and a broken arm that looked like it was about to come off while a seal on his head in the form of the kanji for truth

" Now then spill it about who sent you and all your punk ass associates to kill me." Alistair commanded as the seal on the jonin's head glowed a pale magenta

" I was doing it on orders." The jonin said in a forced tone of voice

" On whose orders exactly?" Alistair asked as the seal glowed again

" From that of Shiro Takeda of the Merchant's guild he's on the civilian council and said that if I could get a mob together to kill the demon brat that he'd pay me enough for me to live the good life and drown me a fuck-ton of bitches." The jonin told him under the compelling effects of the seal

" That's a lie I'd never do anything so heinous!" Shiro exclaime nervously

" Oh really well then Ero-sennin would you mind confirming what kind of seal I've been using to make this jonin here say these things." Alistair asked

" Well that's your standard truth seal designed to make the target tell the truth regardless of how much they want to lie." Jiraiya calmly answered gaining looks of shock from the council as those types of seals haven't been used since the 3rd Shinobi World War

" Exactly therefore this seal I've used on our dear friend only proves that you tried to have me killed therefore." Alistair said as he shunshined behind Shiro who was now sweating bullets

" Your life if forfeit!" Alistair said using the blunt end of Edgecrusher to smash the man's head like a grape

" Now then does anyone else want to try anything against me because if so the end result will be what I did to that son of a bitch." Alistair told them as he shunshined back towards Tenten

" Now then if you don't mind I have a cute girl to walk to walk home." Alistair said to Tenten who blushed lightly

" Awe Alistair your so sweet!" Tenten said back to normal as she and Alistair walked home

" Jiraiya your not just going to let the boy get away with flat out murder are you!?" Homura asked

" So what if I am, because after all he's been through I'm gonna allow him some leeway." Jiraiya nonchalantly replied

" You can't be serious that boy is a menace he has to be restrained!" Koharu suddenly shouted to her ex teammates defense

" Oh really then if it was for that Uchiha boy to gain more power for those eyes of his then you would give him the same punishment if I'm correct?" Jiraiya asked

" That's not really anything to concern yourself with." Koharu responded

" Well then if him gaining the next stage of his eyes meant him killing the same amount of people my godson and Tenten-san did that you and everyone else would let him walk Scot free?" Jiraiya asked in all seriousness

A pregnant pause filled the room as no one was able to utter a single sentence making Jiraiya smirk in victory knowing that no one could refute what was said before he once more spoke

" That's what I thought, Alistair and Tenten shall not be charged with murder, and the Merchant's guild is to pay reparations to Alistair as penance for Shiro's action's as for now y'all are dismissed." Jiraiya said ordering the councils to an end

* * *

 **( 2 and a half months later, 2:48 Pm, Uzushiogakure Stadium, Day of the battle)**

* * *

It had been two and a half months since Team Kenshin had signed up for the battle to prove their worth as Chunin since then they'd all go grown stronger in their own right and now was the day for them see just how far they'd come

" So are you guys ready?" Kenshin asked

" You kidding me Kenshin-sensei we've come to far to wuss out now there is no way I'm giving up this chance you can believe it!" Naruto said with determination in his eyes

" I agree with Naruto on this one we've worked are butt's off to hard for us to back out now." Shinji said with a small smile

" So let's go all in balls out and show em' just how much but we can kick here!" Akame exclaimed jumping with excitement

" Well then my students go out and give them hell." Kenshin told his students as they walked into the arena

They soon walked into a massive Coliseum that was nearly thrice the size of a football field with trees and small streams spanning throughout its grassland terrain as a subtle wind blew throughout the stadium

" Welcome citizens of Uzushiogakure to the fight between Team Kenshin and Team Uzumaki!" The announcer said to the people that cheered

" Now then it'll be a randomly selected process of choosing who shall fight whom and it's a anything goes battle the only rules are no killing each other is that understood?" The announcer asked as both teams nodded

" Alright now then here's the matchup's!" The announcer's said pointing to the screens

The matches were as followed as the names appeared in neon green and they were Shinji Kurosaki vs Akane Uzumaki , Akane Madarame vs Kenji Uzumaki then lastly Naruto Namikaze vs Mito Uzumaki

" Good the matches have been set so will Shinji Kurosaki and Akane Uzumaki come down." The announcer said as the two stepped down

* * *

 **( Akane vs Shinji)**

* * *

The two combatants stood staring each other down with not a word said before the each made hand-signs of their own as they then proceeded to use their own jutsu

" Water Release: Gunshot!" Akane cried out

" Earth Release: Earth Style Wall." Shinji said slamming his hands onto the ground

With that a barrage of compressed soccer ball sized water bullets impacted a moderately sized wall of hardened earth that soon ended leaving the wall with a few large cracks here in there but otherwise perfectly intact as small parts of it crumbled apart.

Akane then used this opportunity to rush towards Shinji as she somersaulted towards him with a ax kick that he soon blocked however that soon didn't stop her from trying to launch an rapid burst of fast punches and kick that he either had blocked or took grunting in pain. However this soon changed once he caught a spin kick to his stomach before he soon spun her around and threw her like a ragdoll this was before she managed to regain her footing

" Water Release: Tearing Torrent!" Akane yelled out as she shot out a stream of water like a fire hose

" Earth Release: Terra Arms!" Shinji muttered as he tore out chunks of earth and stone that formed into armor covering his arms

Shinji then held out his newly made earthen arms in order to block the pressurized stream of water his defense held strong against it that didn't help him from budging a few inches from his spot before the strengthening stream of water was too much to take and found himself blasted back a few feet

" Come on is that all you got even Naruto's jutsu can hit harder than that!" Shinji taunted causing a tic mark to form on Akane's head

" I'll show you!" Akane said dashing towards Shinji

However Shinji was ready as he was able to deflect and block nearly all of Akane's strikes never budging and holding fast like a stone wall as no matter what Shinji would always block and or deflect each of her attacks. This infuriated Akane to no end as she tried to hit him faster and harder spinning and flipping to try and hit him but he would either block it or use an earth jutsu to push her away from him

" Damn it why can't I hit you!" Akane said shouted out in frustration as she was breathing out in moderate exhaustion

" Because I have the advantage here Akane-san and the way I fight plays perfectly into this fight hence is the reason why you can't hurt me." Shinji replied calmly

" Looks like she's in over her head on this one." Akame said

" What do you mean by that my sister can still win this." Mito retorted as she watched the stalemated fight go on

" It's simple as Shinji is the shield of our team as he wanted to train himself to be the strongest wall within our team so when we went out on missions no one would get hurt so I gave him a fighting style to fit that ideal for himself and his chakra affinity proved just right for him to learn the necessary jutsu." Kenshin explained

Meanwhile things weren't going so well for Akane as even her stamina was being stretched to its limits as she was sweating heavily from being constantly on the offense she had a nasty scrape on her left shoulder, a cracked rib, a black eye that was nearly swollen shut, and lastly series of bruises going from her collarbone towards sternum in a ugly shade of purple

" Come on why don't you forfeit already your getting nowhere, I mean why are you even trying so hard to beat me anyways you've got everything you guys could want." Shinji said barely winded

" So that he'll acknowledge us again!" Akane shouted in rage pointing at Naruto

Then suddenly something no one would ever expect to see happen was now happening as a mass burst of tainted dark amethyst chakra exploded from her body as flame tattoos covered the right side of her body as her wounds were now healed

" And now I have the power to do so thanks to the man with glasses and silver hair I can make him acknowledge me as someone important!" Akane roared as it covered the entire right side of her body and part of her left

With that she dashed forward in a burst of speed and launched a hard jab towards his chest however Shinji soon blocked with both his arms yet the force of the blow was enough to shatter his earthen gauntlets before she followed it up with a roundhouse to his gut that sent him back several feet

" When in the hell did she get that!" Akame said as she saw Akane unleash a barrage of punches that echoed with sickening thuds upon Shinji's body as her speed was now increased well beyond what it normally was

" I don't know but this ends now!" Naruto said brandishing his trident as he watched one of the only people he cared about get his shit kicked in

" No your not to interfere unless it goes to far." Kenshin sternly stated to a seething Naruto

" Damn your tough." Shinji breathed out

With 4 of his teeth now cracked, nearly three of his ribs were broken , a nasty bruise covering the right of his neck to his collarbone and the skin on his upper right chest and shoulder was worn down to the soft tissue from a water jutsu

" I'm going to crush you!, Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Akane roared maliciously

" Oh shit, Earth Release: Mudslide Barrier!" Shinji eargently called out

A 2 story by story and a half barrier of mud and stone rose up to defend Shinji who took cover against the raging dragon of water that crashed against the barrier with such force that he was soon forced him to dive out of the way but not before Akane met him with a punch to the face that knocked a molar out of his mouth

Shinji retaliated with punch to her ribs that momentarily staggered her long for him to land a drop kick to her gut hard enough to send her rolling 3 meters away coughing before she dashed fast enough to bury her fist in his gut. Akane then proceeded to rapidly punch Shinji so hard his sternum hairline fractured and his ribs broke under the stress as his mouth began to leak blood before he was soon spun kick in the sides

" Let's see you block when you can't move your arm!" Akane manically cried as she struck Shinji in the elbow with a chakra infused strike that gave off an audible crack

" Son of a bitch." Shinji cursed cradling his broken arm

" Don't think your getting off that easy, Water Release: Aqua Halo." Akane said as she flipped back and released a frisbee sized razor thin disk of water that Shinji narrowly avoided bit deeply into his side

Shinji tried to retaliate with a kick to the neck that Akane dodged but not before she landed a punch to his throat that made him wheeze in pain before she kicked him so hard in his right thigh that the snap of his femur was made evident by the painful and cringe worthy snap made before she focused all her strength into a palm strength that sent him into a tree 30 feet away

" Now to finish you off." Akane said going through a set of hand-signs

" That's it I'm going in c **onsequences be damned**!" Naruto shouted as he brandished his side and leapt towards Shinji as a atomic orange cloak of chakra burst from him and started taking shape

" Water Release: Giant Vortex Jutsu!" Akane said as a great vortex of churning water came swarming towards a near immobile Shinji

 _" So this how it ends huh , well at least I made some kickass friends along the way."_ Shinji lamented to himself as he watched the jutsu close in on him

However it never did as the crowd, Shinji, Akame, Kenshin, and Team Uzumaki were all in shock of what they'd just seen that being Naruto in a fox shaped cloak of chakra with a single swishing tail bring his trident in a upward arc and split the deadly jutsu in half as he stared down a wordless Akane with ruby slitted eyes

 **" How dare you try to kill my teammate."** Naruto said as the now split in half jutsu drenched everyone as they were now sopping wet

Before Akane could even utter a single word Naruto closed the distance with his right hand wrapped around her neck strangling her as he dissipated with semi heavy effort his chakra cloak soon vanished yet the furious look in his eyes didn't

" What did you think this would prove... that you were stronger than me because you had the help of some mad man well your dead wrong." Naruto told her as he tightened his grip so hard her curse mark receded

" So here's what is going to happen you will never come near me, talk to me or even try to look my way or I'll impale you in the heart with trident if you do that because as of right now you are absolutely dead to me." Naruto said in a low voice to Akane

With that he punched her in the face so hard her nose was bent at a 30 degree angle as blood leaked forth from it as she lie on the ground knocked the hell out as he went to help up Shinji off the ground

" Hang in there buddy we'll get you to the medical bay and then after this we'll get you steak well done how does that sound?" Naruto said as he helped a limping Shinji to the medical bay inside the Colosseum

" Sounds like a plan" Shinji haggardly replied

It was soon a full hour before Shinji was all settled as his arm and leg were in casts and his chest was wrapped up in bandages while and IV was stuck in right arm but otherwise he was ok

" Damn it just how did she get something like that and moreover how didn't Uzukage-sama not know about this." Kenshin said seething at the fact that Kushina's daughter nearly killed his student

" I don't know but all we have to go off of is a man with glasses and silver hair does that ring any bells for anyone?" Akame asked wanting to know who this person was

" I know who it is but you guys won't like it." Naruto announced stoically

" Who is it Naruto as it would be very much appreciated?" Kenshin asked in wanting to know

" During my time in the Chunin Exams in Konoha, while Alistair was in control and while I was stuck reforming there is someone I found that matched his description that being Kabuto Yakushi the right hand man of Orochimaru himself." Naruto told them with a somber look on his face

" But what would he want with Akane anyways, I mean what's so special about her for him to mark her with a curse mark." Shinji said in wondering what was so important about her

" It's obvious if you know about Orochimaru's obsession for immortality." Naruto replied making their eyes widen in realization

" Of course that makes sense, as the Uzumaki are well known for the longevity and stamina and what better one than the Uzukage's daughter no one would see it coming and she could soon come after him for more until he turns her into his next meat-suit." Kenshin explained in shock

" Well then we need to tell the Uzukage of this!" Akame shouted as she wanted this nipped in the bud as soon as possible

" Akame I believe it'll be taken care of as the Uzukage will have zero tolerance for something like this besides I'm sure after this I'll will be up and running in no time so relax." Shinji said in a calmed tone of voice despite that of his wrecked body

" Yeah, Akane besides you can worry about that later since your match is up next." Kenshin told her as the screen flashed her name

" Alright fine I will." Akane grumbled

" Go kick his ass Akane you've got this in the bag." Naruto said kissing her on the cheek making her lightly blush

" Thank you Naruto-kun." Akane nearly blurted out before she blushed harder and ran to her match

" Does anyone know what all that was about?" Naruto asked as Shinji and Kenshin deadpanned at the blonde

" Naruto you might be the best tactician and most intelligent person on the team I've seen but on some you're such a dumbass as even an Academy Student could see the hints Akame has been dropping lately." Kenshin said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he shook his head

Naruto wondered what they meant as he had no clue what they were talking about as sure Akame had been his good friend for a good while but lately these past three weeks she'd been acting weird and didn't make sense as to why then it all hit him before he went to the nearest wall and started to bang his head against it as he kept muttering stupid

* * *

 **( Akame vs Kenji)**

* * *

Now that the stadium had now dried out the combatants were ready as they got into their fighting stances and ready fight as Akame looked at her opponent who had been chosen as the replacement for Team Uzumaki

Kenji was at 5'7 and had a lean swimmer's build with the standard cherry red hair of the Uzumaki clan that went to his lower jaw and shadowed the right side of his face while one lone jade green eye stared back at her passively with a angular face and hooked nose.

His clothing consisted of neon green elbow length shirt with the blood red Uzumaki spiral on the back, jet black ANBU style pants, and light gray wooden sandals while his Uzushio headband was tied around his right bicep

" I apologize for the actions of my cousin for what she did to your friend." Kenji said as he brought at a pitch black katana that he held at a high guard

" It's of no consequence after all I know it's not your fault however." Akame told him as she brought out weapons of her own

They were twin knives the blades were a foot and a inch in length and 3 inches diameter and had a salient curve to them giving them the appearance of fangs that were shaded a ashen gray while the tips were painted a flame orange. The guard was that of the kanji for flame with 3 tomoes surrounding it like that of fully matured Sharingan in jet black and crimson while the handles were several inches and in obsidian black wrapped in rough leather

" I need a punching bag to take all of this out on and you fit the description so get ready." Akane told him as she held her knives in front of her in a reverse grip in a X formation

With that Akame never one to waste anytime rushed forward towards Kenshin who braced himself as he held his sword out parallel to himself to block the downward knife strike of Akame as sparks flew however he didn't see the attack of the 2nd knife coming as it cut a long yet shallow cut across his cheek making him wince in pain

" Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Akame shouted as she spewed out a child sized fireball out towards Kenji

Kenji narrowly dodged the deadly attack yet had the front of his shirt singed off yet this allowed Akame to dash behind him and land a vicious kick to his back that sent him staggering before she then struck him in the temples with the handles of knives making him clutch the sides of his head

" Heads up." Akame told him as she headbutted him hard enough to split the skin causing his face to bleed as he held his hand over his bleeding head

" Alright let's see how you like this , Wind Release: Vacuum Wave!" Kenji exclaimed slashing the air multiple times with his katana and sending out crescent shaped blades of wind

" Fire Release: Fire Breath Jutsu." Akame calmly said as she breathed out a powerful stream of flames

These flames struck head on with the blades of wind that empowered the fire stream turning it nearly white hot as it blazed its way towards Kenji who barely had time to jump out of the way however this wasn't without his right shoulder and bicep being caught in the blaze giving him 2nd degree burns in the process

" Son of a bitch!" Kenji screamed in pain as he saw his burned and smoking arm

" Behind you dumbass." Akame spoke as she brought her knives down to cut two slashes across Kenji's back as they bit nearly halfway into his flesh making him grunt in pain

" Now let's see how you do when your blind, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning!" Akame shouted as she breathed out a thick smokescreen that shrouded Kenji in a mist of searing ash

 _" Damn where did she go?"_ Kenji wondered to himself

" Well looks like your friend Kenji there is screwed." Naruto told Mito

" How's that exactly?" Mito inquired

" Simple because Mito was fascinated by the Seven swordsmen of the Mist so she figured away to mimic their Hidden Mist jutsu with the Ash Pile Burning jutsu and in my opinion makes it more deadly Because since not only does it make it more deadly but all the while your friend inside there is rendered blind due the ash burning at his eyesight everytime he tries to look to find her so he either tries to fight blind and bleed out or he suffocates from the ash ." Naruto explained to Mito

" And I'm glad that I was the one to help her come up with such an ingenious move." Naruto said with a smirk as he saw Mito's shocked face

 _" Damn if Naruto-nii is really this smart, I'll have to be careful."_ Mito thought to herself

Meanwhile Kenji was rendered blind due to the ash burning at his retinas as he tried to find where Akame was but to no avail as everytime he tried he was met with a random slash to his body as he was soon left bleeding on his lower legs, forearms, stomach and upper back as he was panting from having to deflect the hit and run attacks

" Damn I have to think of something quick otherwise I'm a goner." Kenji whispered to himself as he knew he was on borrowed time if he didn't think of something quick

" Come on and your suppose to be one of the best around? How pathetic is this is all there is to offer." Akame taunted as she stabbed him in his left Achilles tendon causing him to fall down

" And now your down on your knees like a common street whore man this is just hilarious!" Akame chuckled from the ash cloud sadisticly

" Note to self don't ever piss off Akame ever." Naruto said to himself as a terrified sweat drop rolled down his cheek over his female teammate tearing down Kenji

 _" Well I hope this works."_ Kenji coughed making hand-signs

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! " Kenji shouted as he blew a mighty gust of wind so strong it dispersed the cloud of ash to reveal a clapping Akame

" Bravo that was a smart gamble on your part using a wind jutsu to disperse the ash even though the risk of it was igniting into a veritable firestorm and setting yourself ablaze." Akame complemented before continuing

" However because I made that ash cloud very thick it must've taken a lot out of you in order for you disperse it sensing by the way your panting like a work horse." Akame finished to a panting Kenji

" Shut up I still got one last thing up my sleeve." Kenji said flashing through hand-signs

" Well allow me to counter with something of my own." Akame replied

" Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance/ Fire Release: Wildfire Stream!" Akame and Kenji both simultaneously shouted

Kenji breathed out a spiraling cyclone wind and flower petals that barreled towards Akame while Akame focused a great amount of chakra and sent out a white hot, blowtorch like stream of fire from a palms so powerful she was pushed back 5 feet from the recoil. The two jutsu clashed briefly before Akame's jutsu turned into a literal wildfire that soon consumed Kenji's in a roaring conflagration that barreled towards the young Uzumaki that soon exploded in a great inferno

The flames however soon died down to reveal Kenji surrounded in a bright yet somewhat faint aura of chakra that had acted as a shield however the damage was already done as cancerous major 2nd degree jet black burns covered his body yet cauterized his wounds shut as he dropped the aura of chakra and was panting heavily from chakra exhaustion

" Damn...that...hurt." Kenji wheezed out in pain

" Wow your one tough bastard I'll give you that however this also gives me the chance to use my new technique." Akame said with a grin as she held up her knives as the blades glowed red with heat and began to smoke before they were set ablaze in flame and fire

" Now take my new technique, Fire Release: Pyrus Slayer!" Akame roared out as she dashed out towards the stumbling Kenji

Kenji couldn't even put up a token defense as he was slashed at high speeds by the blazing knife slashes and stabs that with each strike a burst of fire would erupt from inside his flesh making him scream out in agony. He was soon paralyzed from the pain before Akame delivered two final strikes one vertically from his sternum to his belly button and the other horizontally from rib to rib

" And game over." Akame said putting away her knives as a large cross shaped burst of flame erupted from the wounds before Kenji fell over in a pool of his own steaming blood

" The winner is Akame Madarame." The announcer said to a smirking Akame

" Wow Akame that was amazing you annihilated him I'm so proud of you!" Naruto said hugging Akame who blushed over the praise and was grateful he couldn't see it

" It's of no problem besides I had to have something to show I could catch up with you." Akame admitted

" Well you sure as hell did a damn good job of it." Naruto complimented

" Yes my student you sure did exceed my expectations and for that I know you'll make a fine Chunin and perhaps a even finer Jonin." Kenshin told his student ruffling her hair in a playful manner

" Alright quit it you guys." Akame replied jokingly

" Now then it's all up to you Naruto now go and show them what you've accomplished in these two months." Kenshin thought to himself a Naruto knew it was his time

" Now then will Mito Uzumaki and Naruto Namikaze please come down." The announcer said to the last remaining competitors

" Are you two ready?" The announcer asked as they both gave a resounding Hai

" Then Hajime!" The announcer getting out of the way exclaimed

* * *

 **( Mito vs Naruto)**

* * *

The tension was thick as the two siblings stared each other down neither saying a word as they each brandished their own weapons Mito's face one of acknowledgement while Naruto's was of a detached calm

However before Mito could even utter a word a trail of dust followed behind him as he rushed off towards her in a burst of speed that was that of nearly solid Kage level as she was nearly blown back from the sheer speed their weapons clashing in

" How are you this fast?" Mito asked as Naruto gave no response on his stoic face that looked etched out of stone

He however only gave an answer in the form of a kick to her chest at blinding speeds that sent her stumbling back she was again forced to be on guard as Naruto came at her again with another strike devoid of any signs of holding back as he pressed down on her blade as sparks clashed.

" I'm not going to hold anything back against you Mito-san." Naruto blankly told her as he ceased their stalemate and swung his trident catching her hard in stomach enough for him to take her breath away

" Because you may think that because we hold some form of relation that I will hold back my abilities against you however this were your wrong because that means nothing to me for in the you'll be treated like any other target I fight." Naruto stated in a cold and calculating tone of voice as he twirled his trident in hand like a deadly windmill before stopping as he once more dashed behind her

" That being just another maggot who will soon fall." Naruto told her in a icily cruel tone of voice

As with that he slashed her across the back giving her three slash marks that tore through her clothes and slashed into her soft muscle that soon bled a bright scarlet before he jumped up and spun kick her in the jaw sending her tumbling onto the ground with her spitting out saliva and some blood

" So come Mito-san for you will feel what it's like when your up against someone who will show no mercy." Naruto spoke as he brought out his bloodied trident as he stalked up towards a rising Mito

" Just what have I gotten myself into." Mito wondered

With that the near one sided battle was on with Naruto blitzing her with his amazing speed as he thrusted and slashed at her with a mechanical yet relentless manner that Mito could hardly keep up with as she could barely keep up with the attacks that struck with a near surgical precision yet were so fast that one mistake and she was done. Evident by the few slash wounds on her stomach and her left shoulder while a stab wound had gored itself into a little ways under her kidneys something of which she was thankful for her years of kenjutsu training otherwise it would've been fatal

" Now why don't we amp things up, Water Release: Drilling Water Spears!" Naruto shouted with that an small arsenal of foot long water spears with the diameter of a half dollar rose from one of the nearby water streams and shot out towards Mito

" Shit, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" Mito exclaimed letting loose a stream of powerful lightning

The stream of lightning blasted through a good portion of the water spears however a handful still made it through causing Mito to use her katana to deflect the rest while a quartet bore their way through the sides of her abdominals, a quarter of the way into her right thigh and a all the way through in between her 5th and 6th right rib making her scream in agony. However Naruto took advantage of this as he used his trident like a pole vault to launch towards her and deliver a knee to her sternum before elbowing her in her wounded back hard enough for her to fold over.

" Stand up and fight me like a shinobi." Naruto scolded as he roundhouse kicked her in the jaw hard enough for her to go several feet away as he had her spitting out a tooth from the blow

" I'll show you, Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!" Mito said as she spat out a wave of compressed soccer sized air bullets

However these soon passed through Naruto as they struck as though he were a specter and soon dissipated with a small smirk as it soon faded away leaving her wondering where the original went

" Darn it where did he go?" Mito wondered as she searched around as multiple after images of Naruto began to surround her

" Looks like your caught in my Swift Release: Shadowless Flight." One of the Naruto after images spoke

" The real question is if which one can you decide is the real one?" Another spoke

" Before your soon torn to shreds." Another one after images taunted as they rushed towards her making her have to defend herself from the small army of Naruto speed clones

 _" Damn think Mito there all after-images so they must have a weakness."_ Mito thought to herself as she was forced to block the strikes of the clones

" Of course that's it." Mito said to herself as she bent backwards from a thrust designed to take out her knees

" KAI!" Mito shouted releasing a great burst of chakra

Soon enough the after image like clones soon faded away leaving a now clapping Naruto who had a merely amused look on his face before he stopped clapping and spoke in the same calm and collected tone of voice

" Congratulations to figuring your way out of this." Naruto spoke to Mito condescendingly who had an infuriated look on her voice

" Stop treating me like I'm some wet behind the ears genin!" Mito yelled towards Naruto

" Oh really well let's see I've managed to take you down and pretty much destroy you while you've barely managed to make break a sweat." Naruto said as albeit for a few minor scratches and bruies he was fine

" I'll show you and then you'll have to acknowledge me as someone important and as your sibling!" Mito exclaimed as Swift Release chakra burst from her form

" So were getting serious aren't we." Naruto taunted as he found himself blocking a overhand swing from Mito

" Alright I'll indulge you." Naruto retorted

With that Mito began a furious onslaught of swings and stabs that Naruto found himself actually having to try against as her speed was now just somewhat below his max and that was saying something. So with that he began to deflect each of her blows and strikes so that he could study her and plan accordingly in the meantime he'd have to stick with being on the defense something that he really didn't mind nor like

" Kenshin-sensei I know that Naruto is stronger than this so why he letting her push him around like this?" Akame asked

" Simple my protégé as Naruto is actually taking this chance to study young Mito." Kenshin replied as they watched Naruto block a flurry of stabs

" Why do that when he can simply overpower her." Akame stated as she knew Naruto had more than enough power as he backflipped over a lightning jutsu

" Just watch and you'll see why." Kenshin replied to his student

Meanwhile Mito was growing more and more frustrating as although she had gotten a few more hits with a slash to his chest and stab wound to his collarbone and some electrical burns on his torso he was unharmed something which angered her to know end as her reserves were slowly wearing away

" Come now I mean your doing great but is this all you've got to muster." Naruto stated breathing semi moderately exhausted

" Shut up I'll show you, Lightning Release: False Darkness." Mito yelled out spewing out a javelin of lightning at Naruto

" Water Release: Water Wall." Naruto said slamming his hands down as a wall of water about nearly two meters thick shielded him from the electric javelin that dispersed against his liquid barrier

" Damn you I'll get you!" Mito told him as she let out a warcry and jumped in the air to cleave him in twain

 _" Perfect."_ Naruto thought as everything was in place for his plan as he used some wind chakra and jumped into the air as he flashed through hand-signs

" Ice Release: Glacial Mist!" Naruto yelled out as he breathed out a thick mist that covered the ground of the arena that soon flash froze the area in a now thick sheet ice

Naruto landing gracefully on the ice while Mito nearly fell over as though the area had dropped to nearly twenty degrees

" Now then gotcha on my turf now." Naruto said with a grin as he'd taken away the advantage of Mito's Swift Release

That being while Mito did use her Swift Release she didn't train it in thinking anyone could counter it therefore using it as a blunt instrument while Naruto however knew such possibilities could happen and knew that during his training that unless you had proper chakra control or equipment to counter an unstable terrain while using it you were screwed

" Now then." Naruto spoke as an wild atomic orange aura swirled around him as his whisker marks thickened , his teeth turned into fangs and his nails into claws

" How someone truly uses this bloodline!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his trident down and opened his eyes revealing ruby slitted eyes with that a massive amount of Swift Release chakra exploded from his being **( Think of SSJ2 Gohan but with brick red Lightning when he does this)**

With that he dashed so fast you could feel the air distort around him as a mach cone formed around him as he impaled Mito in the sternum with his trident with such force that a ring of spider web cracks appeared as she coughed up blood that leaked down her mouth before she was kicked away and sent flying

" What the hell?" Mito asked herself as Naruto was right behind her to smack her in the back of the neck with the blunt drill end of his trident that she fell face first into the ground

This was before he had kicked her with such force she was sent spiraling through the air however this wasn't before she tried to stand on the slick ice but not before falling over as Naruto called out the name of his jutsu

" Ice Release: Tundra Cannon!" Naruto called out as a concussive blizzard that barreled towards her like a cyclone pummeled into her as it tore at her skin turning certain spots blue and breaking two ribs

As she was left defenseless as Naruto's fist slammed into her a brutal right hook and bloodied her mouth as it cracked four of her back teeth before he spun around and slashed her in the shoulder blades nearly hilt deep with his trident as blood sprayed from the wounds as she screeched in sheer pain. However Naruto didn't let up as he through his trident up into the air and let loose with a savage barrage of kicks at almost subsonic speeds to her chest that it about shattered her sternum before his trident came back in his hand and he grew an evil smirk

" Now let's see you fight without you sword." Naruto said with a stone cold face that betrayed the small yet sinister smirk

" AAAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Mito screamed as the trident was stabbed hilt deep into her lower forearm and nearing her wrist as she was forced to drop her sword before Naruto then proceeded to stomp on it and break the blade in half rendering it useless as she had a shocked look on her face

" Now how will you fight?" Naruto simply asked in a calculative tone

" How can this be what are you some kind of monster?" Mito asked before Naruto let out a cruel laugh

" I've been called that so many times before that it is hardly funny anymore but I'm not a monster Mito , for I'm a ninja pure and simple one that will dissect you bit by bit and study how you fight so that way I know how to dismantle you and take you down." Naruto replied in a near emotionless tone that it almost gave her chills

" Now then think fast, Lightning Release: Zap Cannon." Naruto spoke as he launched a pulsing beach ball sized sphere of electricity

Mito was mercilessly shocked as minor bordering on 2nd degree electrical burns tore at her upper torso, shoulders , upper back and neck and jaw as her body was left twitching from the electrical shocks that now plagued her body she barely could make out the fast approaching blur. For Naruto had soon came in with all speed and Spartan kicked her in the face breaking her nose at a forty five degree angle and her two front teeth shattered as he did all this with an expression of pure calm on his face

He then proceeded to angle his trident at her chest and gored her through the chest as his trident sank hilt deep into her chest and scraped in between her lungs as she coughed out blood as he body scraped itself against the ice tearing off skin and flesh as he rode her body like a surfboard

" Now then anything else you want to try against me." Naruto stated to a greatly wounded Mito who could barely stand

" Thought so now then prepare for my newest jutsu." Naruto said as he made a clone while he made a regular Rasengan

" Kenshin-sensei is that what I think it is?" Akane asked as she saw what was being formed in Naruto's hand

" Yes Akame now you see what Naruto has been preparing these past two and a half months." Kenshin told Akame

The whole crowd was in shock as they saw a large basketball sized Rasengan of silvery white yet had a glowing white shuriken constructed around it as it gave off a bell like screech

" Now then take this , Wind Release: Rasengan." Naruto stoically spoke thrusting it into Mito's chest

With that the sheet ice they were shattered for about forty feet as Mito was soon blasted back several feet into the wall as jagged cuts crisscrossed her body into nearly the deep tissue as her right leg had hairline fractures running through out while her left arm was nearly ripped out of her socket as she was barely left conscious

" Listen to me Mito as I'll only say this once." Naruto told her

" I will never accept you nor Akane nor Kushina as my family for that chance died when I was abandoned and Alistair and I became separate entites so tell them both that I will never hold any love nor hate for them only a crushing neutrality that they will never be let into my life for as long they live." Naruto whispered to her

A single tear flowed down Mito's bloodied face as the sound of cheering for Naruto were heard before she passed out into blissful unconsciousness with the fact that she nor her family could have a bond with Naruto

* * *

 **( Konoha , Midnight, Namikaze Residence)**

* * *

Alistair soon found himself waking up in cold sweat with his heart pounding as he went to the nightstand with a smile on his face

" So then seems like our other half has grown stronger." Alistair said

For ever since he had ejected Naruto away from his very being he had been having dreams of Naruto's life in Uzushio that at first he thought were mere dreams but eventually knew they were mental links as they became more realistic to the point where he felt as though he were right there with him

 **" Indeed he has and your not worried about this at all."** Kyuubi stated to his container

" Not at all in fact I'm happy that he's found his life away from here and people to grow stronger with and form bonds with as well." Alistair said with some respect and minor pride for Naruto

 **" So does this mean that you will kill him?"** Kyuubi asked wanting to know if Alistair would commit the act of killing apart of himself

" No I won't not unless he proves himself weak as he still has a long ways to go so I shall not kill him not unless he proves himself a pathetic weakling." Alistair stated plain and simple without remorse

" For I refuse to kill someone that is a potential rival for me so until I know for sure that he a weak and pathetic shit the I shall not kill him Kyuubi for I want to see how far these bonds he's forged will make him grow stronger so for now we lie in wait." Alistair replied to his tenant

 **" Alright but just so you know you've got my full support when the day comes for you to fight him."** Kyuubi replied

" I know and I thank you but since I'm already up I might as well start practicing that new Rasengan I've been working on." Alistair said going to train

 **So with that we now have Tenten who has awakened her newly developed bloodline however just what other secrets does it hold, and just what plans does Kabuto and Orochimaru have for young Akane for them to mark her with that accursed seal and with Naruto's strength brought bare to witness will there be no limit to how much he will grow**

 **Find this out and more in the new chapters of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Water Release: Aqua Halo ( C Ranked , Offensive, Mid Ranged, Ninjutsu) This jutsu causes the user to launch out a razor sharp disk of water at the target to cut into them**

 **Earth Release: Terra Gauntlets ( C ranked, Defensive, Supplementary, Close Ranged, Taijutsu) This jutsu has the user tear out chunks of earth that will form armor on the arms made to withstand up to low B rank level jutsu considered to be a lesser variant of the Doton no yoroi**

 **Fire Release: Wildfire Stream( A ranked, Long Ranged, Offensive, Ninjutsu) The user will convert a great part of their chakra into fire natured chakra and launch it as a blowtorch like stream of fire where if it makes impact with another jutsu will turn into a blazing white hot inferno that will scorch and fatally injure the opponent**

 **Fire Release: Pyrus Slayer ( A ranked, Close Ranged, Offensive, Nintaijutsu, requires bladed weapons) This nintaijutsu requires the user to focus their fire chakra into their weapons to the point where their weapon become engulfed in fire they will then proceed to slash and stab at the target. This jutsu with each strike will cause a burst of flame to ignite within the opponent's body burning their muscles and possibly organs they will then finish with two strikes in the form of a cross that release a mass burst of flames**

 **Water Release: Drilling Water Spears ( B ranked , Mid to long ranged, offensive, Ninjutsu) The user will either use an existing water source or their own chakra to form hardened spears of water to impale an opponent**

 **Ice Release: Glacial Mist ( B ranked , defensive , long ranged, Ninjutsu) The user of this will spray out a supercooled mist that will flash freeze an area either use to immobilize a opponent or turn an terrain into a slick sheet of ice**

 **Ice Release: Tundra Canon ( C ranked , offensive, long ranged , Ninjutsu) The user will focus Ice chakra into their hand where it will be shot out as a concussive blast in the form of blizzard**

 **Lightning Release: Zap Cannon ( B ranked, offensive, mid ranged, Ninjutsu) The user will launch out a beach ball sized orb of electricity to severely shock an opponent and stun them often used for follow up attack**

* * *

 **And cut chapter as I hoped you liked it**

 **Now then to address some things**

 **This Naruto as you've noticed is more gray and calm than canon Naruto and much more than Alistair as shown by his interaction with his team acting like similar to Itachi however this also plays into how he'll fight. As he differs from Alistair instead of brute force to beat you he'll use sheer speed to beat you down while planning out tactics with his probing offense as he fights you like a machine cruel and calculative and once he has his plans of attack ready he'll dismantle you like a computer solving a math problem**

 **Also in terms of relationship with his family he neither hates nor loves them just feels nothing for them and wants them to stay forever out of his life as they already wasted they're chance and in this fic he will not be the one to give out chance after chance**

 **Plus I hope you liked Tenten's bloodline as I planned on it being a combination of Alex's powers from Prototype and that of AL Simmons from Spawn so be expecting more also her personality has gone through a shift due to Kyuubi's chakra and her bloodline shifting her body to manage her new power that it made her inherit Alistair's bloodlust to a extent**

 **Now for the elephant in the room being Akane gaining the curse mark as I did this because do you really think that Orochimaru wouldn't have had Kabuto go after an Uzumaki a clan renowned for its longevity you'd have to be an idiot to think otherwise however its up to her to choose if she goes darkside or not**

 **And lastly I hope you like the fights I had Team Kenshin do with Team Uzumaki and for those of you who can get the subtle hints I placed with Akame then your right on it but don't spoil it as I want it to be a surprise for a later chapter I've got cooked up**

 **Alright well please like, share and review this along with my other stories along with please checking out Kourtney Uzu Yato's stories as their pretty good**

 **Plus next chapter will start the Tsunade Arc as well as little surprise involving Anko and Alistair so stay tuned**

 **Well that's it for me I'm outta of here and flamer's reviews will be used to wipe my ass with otherwise I'm outta here with Pravus666 signing out**


	9. Chapter 9: Bitch Hunting

**( Chapter 9: Bitch Hunting)**

* * *

It had been a little over half a year since Tenten had been with Alistair and honestly things couldn't be better than what she thought in a long time as she finally found someone to be her match. As he was a little bit on the rough side but it comes with being fun loving, actually taking her seriously as a kunoichi, would take her out on dates that were actually worthwhile and would trained with her and could hold a decent conversation with her

With him training her she'd grown in strength to that of your elite Jonin with him training her relentlessly with him having her do chakra exercises till she was blue in the face and would have her be given a chakra pill and food pill and repeat the process all over again. Not to mention when he did testing for chakra affinity she found out it was lightning so she would learn jutsu according to that element however he would have her so a mastery of it by blasting through a jutsu his shadow clone would fire of the opposing element being wind

Needless to say her chakra coils had never burned more than what Alistair would have her do

Her bloodline was coming along nicely with her being able to transform her limbs from bludgeoning weapons to crush your skull into deadly blades and claws to cut you to ribbons to even a shield to defend herself with as well as being able to use her chains to get her from place to place much quicker as well as very useful restraints.

So now were brought back to reality were our young couple are at the Namikaze estates were Tenten was witnessing Alistair practicing his new Rasengan something of which was frustrating him

* * *

 **( Nearly several months later since Tenten's being with Alistair, Namikaze Estates, 11:49 Am)**

* * *

" Son of a bitch!" Alistair cursed as he was on the receiving end of yet another explosion from his experimental Rasengan

" Damn it I'm closer everytime yet in doing so I get blown the fuck up." Alistair nearly shouted as he got back up as his wounds began to heal

" Well hey it's not the complete end of the world ya know." Tenten told him as she walked sweating as though she ran a triathlon

" Yeah I know but it'd be nice in knowing that every time I practice the stabilization of it that I don't get blown back every damn time." Alistair grumpily admitted

" Hey quit being a sourpuss you'll get this in no time I'm sure of it because if there is anybody I know who can get this done it's you." Tenten responded giving him a hug

" Thanks Tenten I appreciate it." Alistair said back to her returning the hug

As he was angered by the fact that although he was 90 percent of the way there it didn't help that the minority of the time he couldn't keep it stable enough for it to be used viably as in that moment he was then treated to it going off like a bomb in his face but hey that was to be expected when you mix a volatile element such as fire with a technique like the Rasengan

" Anytime Alistair-kun." Tenten replied with a peck on the cheek

" On a side note how's your progress with the regular Rasengan going?" Alistair asked as they sat on the porch

" All I have to do now is just give it a test drive on a actual target to see if I got the stabilization down." Tenten replied

" Well why didn't you say so then." Alistair told her making a Shadow Clone

" Alright go on right ahead Ten-chan so me what you've got!" The cloned Alistair yelled out

With that Tenten began focusing her chakra into a spherical shape in her left hand with the orb of chakra being the size of a small volleyball having a lime green hue due to her bloodline altering her chakra held it at the ready

" Here's nothing." Tenten muttered under her breath

With that she rushed off at the Alistair clone full speed with nothing held back and in an instant drove the attack straight into his collarbone as the attack grinded into the clone that was blasted back before two trees were reduced to kindling and one tree having a deep spiral shaped indent

" Great job Tenten that was quite the show!" Alistair applauded clapping his hands

" Really you think so?" Tenten asked in slight worry to know if Alistair as pulling her leg

" I'm not joking at all as I believe within the year or the next one we can move you up to learning the Oodama variant and putting your element into it." Alistair told her as she squealed in excitement bouncing up and down like a child on a sugar high

However her excitement and Alistair's pride over his girlfriend's accomplishment were when a Eagle masked Anbu shunshined a couple feet away from them

" Alistair-san and Tenten-san the council require your presence for a mission of utmost importance." The eagle masked ANBU told them

" Alright let's go then." Alistair said as he took Tenten by the hand as they disappeared in a flame shunshin and off to the council chamber's

* * *

 **( Council Chamber's, 12:00 Noon)**

It was noon before Tenten and Alistair arrived at the Council Chamber's however Alistair couldn't shake the feeling that the tension was especially thick for a certain reason as he stood waiting for why he and Tenten were called her

" So Pervy-sage any reason why you called me here for a mission with the civilian asskissers and the old bag of bones here when you could've just come over and talked about this with me over some ramen?" Alistair asked in nonchalant manner

" You will show respect for us you ungrateful brat." Koharu spat out

" I'll show you respect when you can catch me without a walker ya miserable old hag." Alistair quipped to a seething Koharu who was about to say something before Jiraiya silenced her

" Now we aren't here to start one sided fights as we are here to discuss a very important mission." Jiraiya told her giving her a stern look that barred no room for argument so she was left to fume to herself

" So Jiraiya-sama would you mind explaining to us what the mission will be exactly?" Tenten inquired in wanting to know

" Alright as you may have well known for quite sometime I've been helping out here as the temporary Godaime while Konoha repairs itself from the Oto/ Suna invasion." Jiraiya told the council

As his toad summons had been a great boon in restoring the village to it what it was before as well as the fact that he was able to step in and change the Konoha academy curriculum to it being to where not as many were going to be graduating however the amount of strong and viable genin would more than make up for it as well as implementing other programs

" I can tell as the amount of fangirls that have been allowed to graduate have been thankfully reduced something of which I must thank you for Jiraiya-sama." Tenten gratefully said to him as she hated the sorrid excuse for kunoichi that were fangirls that made an absolute mockery of it

" No problem however as you may also know I have a spy network to maintain something of which has been drastically increasingly hard to maintain as my position here as your temporary Hokage." Jiraiya spoke in all seriousness

" This does make logical sense." Shikaku Nara said in agreement

" Therefore I'm proposing this mission in order to go find my old teammate Tsunade Senju." Jiraiya announced causing the council's to approve at the fact of having another Sannin and the greatest medic in the Elemental Nations to return to her birthplace as its leader

However Alistair's face became blank with depression, sorrow and anger before he soon spoke up breaking the cheering

" I refuse to go on this mission I'm sorry Pervy-Sage but go find someone else." Alistair told him

" But Alistair why are you refusing such an honor for this is something that even Elite Jonin would begging to do?" Choza asked in wondering

" I wish not to talk about it alright and leave it at that." Alistair responded his voice heavy with sadness

However an arrogant civilian councilman stormed over towards Alistair and grabbed him by the shirt glaring heavily at him

" I don't know who you think you are you disgusting demon shit but you should feel overjoyed that Jiraiya-sama even chose something like you for a mission as glorious as this!" The balding civilian exclaimed

" SO YOU WILL UNDERTAKE THIS MISSION AS THE SUBMISSIVE TOOL YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE SO YOUR GOING TO UNDERTAKE THIS MISSION REGARDLESS OF HOW YOU FEECCKKK!" The civilian ranted at the top of his lungs until something happened to shut him up

That being Alistair's arm bursting out the back of his chest and holding a part of his bloodied spinal cord before wrenching his arm out in a spray of gore as he fell dead before his feet while a pool of blood spread around his corpse

" Hokage-sama the man had broken jiji's law and was therefore rightly executed in doing his foolish action." Alistair responded in a now stoic tone

" So now I'd like to take my leave before anything else happened." Alistair continued before walking out the door

" I knew this would happen it's times like these where I despise the village for how much shit it'll put on people." Tenten scolded the council knowing of Alistair's personal strife with one of her hero's as she walked off to let Alistair cool off knowing he'd want to be alone at a time like this

* * *

 **( Hokage Monument, 1 hour later, 1:15 Pm)**

It was an hour later after Alistair stormed out of the council chamber's and going to one of the few places in Konoha where he'd like to have solitude that being the Hokage monument as he sat where the Sandaime's face resided as he watched the village with weary eyes

" Nice view isn't it." Jiraiya said walking up to Alistair

" I know I use to come here for some peace and quiet the few times I could being what I am and all." Alistair responded to the white haired sage

" So do you mind telling me why you freaked out because no one freaks out like that unless it's for good reason." Jiraiya stated as he sat beside his godson

" You know what I can understand the fact that I was never meant to really be loved, to always have to suffer when I was condemned by my father to be a Jinchuuriki." Alistair told Jiraiya before he continued

" And I can even understand you not visiting me as much as you could've due to your spy network and even get the fact that it was most likely the work of the that mummy and his cohorts. However the one thing , the one person I remain so furiously livid at is Tsunade for she had no reason to abandon me for she went ahead and decided to drown herself in booze and gambling something of which I for the life of me can't get past for the fact that she chooses her vices over me the one person who is suppose to be family to me!" Alistair nearly shouted as he punched the ground beneath him so hard that it left a minor indentation as a lone tear streaked across his face

" To tell you the truth I to this very day don't understand the reason why she did this as well as the fact that I tried to contact her to make her comeback but apparently with her it's the same song and dance of how the village cost her the lives of those she loved and vowed to never return." Jiraiya replied as even though he held some semblance of romantic love for her that soon wore away when she decided to abandon Alistair here to pursue her own vices

" And it's shit like this that makes me want to kick her shit in even more that rotten bitch." Alistair seethed as tears of anger were streaming down his face one at a time as his chakra flared

" I know however there is a specific reason why out of all the potential Chunin, Jonin, and even ANBU I chose you." Jiraiya told Alistair

" And why's that because besides being a psychopathic, amoral, hate filled, killing machine I don't see why you did." Alistair stated as Jiraiya simply smiled

" Because if there is anyone I know that has the balls and the rage to put her bullshit on blast and not be scared to do so it's use because I know you've got the heart to snap her out of her pity party and show her that she needs to stop feeling sorry for herself and grow the hell up." Jiraiya said with some small pride over Alistair ruffling his hair as Alistair's expression lightened as he soon dried his tears

" Thanks Pervy-Sage however is another reason why I didn't want to go on it as well." Alistair confessed to the Toad Sennin

" What is it then?" Jiraiya inquired in wanting to know this secondary reason

" It's that if I did go don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." Alistair told him as he clenched his hand

" Stop yourself from doing what exactly?" Jiraiya further asked

" I mean I don't know that if I'll be able to stop myself from going into full rampage mode because you know as well as I do how far down rage runs within me." Alistair answered simply

Jiraiya could only nod as he'd seen Alistair's mission reports during the 7 months and the fact that his mission records left no survivors and those that were alive were crippled beyond repair to where he was sure that not even Tsunade could heal them all of this when his angered reached it's peak and exploded so he could understand where he was coming from

" Because I know that I would do everything within my power to absolutely tear apart and I mean maul and beat her in the most brutal manner that I can humanly imagine because I hate her Jiraiya." Alistair told him in all seriousness as he clenched his fist harder turning it bone white

" I hate her so much that even now all I can think about is doing all I can to pummel her into bloody mess until I could see the bone of my fists and even there are times where I'd use the Kyuubi's chakra to savagely rip her apart limb from limb for that's how angry she makes me." Alistair explained clinching his fist harder to where it's stained red in blood

" Because all I am now and forever is a Demon, a Demon of Burning Rage, a demon who's hate and fury burn so bright that only bloodshed can quell it which is why I want you to promise me something." Alistair requested

" Sure what is it." Jiraiya responded

" It's that if I go off the deep end then I want you to use the strongest attack you can to knock the sense and rational thought back into me because by that point I will be all hopped up on pure rage and hatred can you do that for me?" Alistair asked in with hopeful eyes

" Don't worry I will if and when that comes I can promise you that." Jiraiya said with conviction in his voice

" Thank you so as long as you can do that for me then I'll be going on that mission." Alistair replied as he then proceeded to bound off into the broad daylight jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he covered a great distance with each bound he made

" Oh Minato what am I to do your son contains the most powerful Bijuu in existence as well as a fury that eclipses even that of anything Madara would have the only thing we can do now is hope and pray that he doesn't break and unleash it all on a guilty world." Jiraiya thought in lamentation

With that Jiraiya left with sigh in hoping the worst wouldn't come for if what he knew would happen in Tsunade setting Alistair off like a bomb then he knew he would have to use a lot of firepower to snap him back into reality

* * *

 **( 2 days later, Forest of Death, 3:00 Pm)**

It had been quite a few hours as Anko and Alistair had spent the last few hours killing the wildlife with them doing it since they needed it to have some down time before Alistair was going on his mission with them having a 30 foot circle around them where it wasn't surrounded by gore and body parts

" So your really going on this mission aren't you?" Anko asked as she was lying next to Alistair

" This is something that I've got to go ahead and do Anko-chan." Alistair replied moving closer to Anko

" Well are you sure your gonna be able to handle this because this is the woman that you know abandoned you here." Anko responded to Alistair

" I know but this is something I can't just pass up because if I don't take this chance now I may never get it again and I need to make her come back to face the music of what's she's done." Alistair told Anko with an immense amount of determination in his voice which earned him a kiss on the cheek

" Well you know what go get her and show her what she missed out on." Anko said to Alistair who could only grin at his supportive girlfriend

" Thanks Anko I appreciate the support." Alistair told her

" No problem now then on to more important matters." Anko said with a malicious grin as she stared down Alistair lecherous eyes that reminded him of Jiraiya when he did his research

" Uh Anko-chan what're you doing?" Alistair asked before he found himself pinned to the ground

" I've got needs like any other woman Alistair-kun and right now your gonna help." Anko whispered in his ear

 **( A/N Upcoming Lime scene you will can skip now if your too much of a prude to Kurenai levels or like to live in your little G rated bubble so this is your first and only warning.)**

 **( Cue Lime Scene in 3...2...1 and go)**

Alistair was now pinned to the ground as Anko straddled his waist and was kissing him aggressively as they were now making out like two newlyweds before they broke off the little make-out

" So why are you doing this exactly?" Alistair inquired not that he was complaining before Anko was soon shedding her trench coat

" Because you haven't been spending enough time for me and while I'm all good for you training that Tenten girl I still need to have my time with you and this is one occasion." Anko continued as she then proceeded to tear off the top part of her of her mesh bodysuit

" Man does it feel good to let the twins breath!" Anko excitedly set as her low DD bust jiggled for all to see

" I'm one lucky bastard aren't I." Alistair chuckled not believing his luck right now

" You sure are now shut it and enjoy this." Anko replied as she proceeded to smother him in her marshmallow like tits

" Man if Pervy-Sage knew I was doing something like this he'd never let me live it down." Alistair thought to himself knowing that Jiraiya would hold this over his head

But for now he was enjoying the fact that he was being smothered by Anko's large rack as he soon motorboated and sucked on her boobs enjoying the softness that they provided as she soon let out light moans of approval

" Oh my someone's hitting all my right places!" Anko giggled as Alistair pinched her nipples hard enough for her to feel some pain but only made her arousal go up as he continued to roughly grope her bust and twist and pinch as her nipples

This continued on for quite some time as she felt her coil build up and felt that Alistair could better use his talents to help her with her little itch so to speak

" Alright Alistair you've been doing quite well." Anko said with a light blush on her face

" Well I do aim to please." Alistair said back grinning at Anko's topless form

" Well I hope your ready because you'll be taking your talents further down south." Anko replied with a smirk

With that she took off the rest of her bodysuit revealing her long athletic and smooth legs and her large, firm round as a peach a peach ass and inbetween her legs was her glistening snatch as she walked over towards him

" Now then let's see how good you are with that smooth talking mouth of yours shall we." Anko said as she proceeded to lower her large round ass to Alistair's face

With that she proceeded to grind her luscious ass into Alistair's face and Alistair using what he knew from some of the Icha Icha books he read from the old man's stash began and began to lick her soon dripping snatch that ironically tasted like Dango and when she began forcing him deeper and deeper into her snatch he knew he was doing well

" Oh fuck yes keep going!" Anko moaned lewdly as she felt pleasure coursing through her as she bounced her ass across his face

" I wonder what happens if I do this?" Alistair wondered as he smacked her ass leaving a bright red handprint

" Oh I didn't think you knew I loved that!" Anko screamed in surprise as barely anyone knew the snake mistress had a fetish for having her ass spanked as he struck it again

" Don't you dare fucking stop." Anko moaned pleasurably as he repeatedly struck her ass over and over again

It wasn't long before his ministrations and the spanking of her ass made her oragasms soon well up to a near unbearable boiling point as she'd been holding them in to make this last longer but now found herself at her limit

" Oh shit I'm gonna...gonna...CUM!" Anko exclaimed squirting all over Alistair's neck and upper chest as well lower jaw

" Well that was something." Alistair said breaking the silence as he used fire chakra to steam off Anko's aftermath from his body

" Well you sure do have something most men can't do and that's please a woman." Anko replied still shuddering from what Alistair did for her

And speaking of things she soon noticed that while Alistair was sitting down she noticed that " little" Alistair was straining against his pants constantly as Anko smirked and crawled over to him

" Uh Anko what're you doing?" Alistair asked

" Well since you helped me out I'm gonna do the same for you." Anko said as she got to work

For she was now unraveling his pants and pulling down his boxers and revealing his throbbing several and a half inch long and two inch wide erection that was throbbing almost painfully if the fact that it was brick red with a engorged purple head as pre-cum dripped down the head

 _" Wow if he's the big now then he's gonna be giant in the future_." Anko thought shivering in anticipation of what was to come in their future escapades

" Well you did get all worked up." Alistair told her as he had the unknowing decency to blush

" Yes I know but don't worry I'm gonna take care of it." Anko said licking her lips as all the while she was fisting his slick dick

Then her warm full lips descended on his throbbing erection as she lightly kissed it all over as she licked the shaft like it was a lollipop as he was grunting in pleasure before Anko decided to engulf him in her wet mouth

" Thank you Kami-sama!" Alistair prayed as Anko began to bob her head up and down as she sucked him off

Anko was sucking and licking every spot and crevice of his dick furiously as she locked her lips on it like a vacuum as Alistair couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth to match her as he increased his pleasure further

" Awe fuck this feels amazing!" Alistair groaned as she temporarily took his dick from her mouth

" You love it when this naughty snake sucks you off don't you?!" Anko teased as Anko gave it another suck

Alistair could only nod dumbly as Anko grinned and began to bob down faster and deeper as she bordering deepthroating him as she continued her blowjob as Alistair continued to moan and groan in pleasure as it proceeded to continue for the next twenty minutes

" Oh man I don't think I'm gonna last much longer." Alistair muttered loud enough for Anko to hear before she grinned devilishly

With that she soon make gurgling noises as saliva dripped from her mouth and onto is balls as her mouth went down to her pelvis as Alistair nearly felt himself blow his load but used his self control not to

 _" Damn this feels great."_ Alistair thought as he watched her deepthroat his dick as the feeling of tight wet throat was almost overwhelming

 _" That's it hold out just a little longer."_ Anko thought as she continued to blow him faster and harder

" Oh man Anko if you keep that up I just might blow." Alistair admitted as that simple sent caused a switch to flip in Anko

Because at that moment she began to suck faster and harder as she tightened her already vacuum like throat like a slippery vice as Alistair soon felt himself loose restraint as in those fifteen minutes he was being deepthroated he reached his limit

" Fuck I'm gonna blow here it comes!" Alistair said as Anko soon clamped down on his dick with no means of him getting free

" Ah shit take it all!" Alistair roared as he released burst after burst of semen down her gullet that she greedily swallowed for three minutes straight before it soon tapered off as the remains dripped down her chin

" My god that was awesome Anko-chan." Alistair said in exhaustion

" Well I do aim to please who I love." Anko said as she finished licked her lips wiping off his seed from her mouth

" And you did a bang up job!" Alistair complemented as he helped Anko up

" Your welcome now let's get dressed before someone gets suspicious." Anko advised as Alistair nodded in agreement

 **( End Lime Scene)**

* * *

It was soon a full half hour before they walked out of the forest of death in a sexual haze from their little " outing"

" Well thank you for the reliever Anko-chan I feel much better now." Alistair happily said

" Hey it's of know problem besides you were amazing yourself as well much better than anyone I've ever had." Anko replied pecking him on the cheek

" Anyways I've gotta go and packed up for the mission. Alistair told her

" Ok and good luck!" Anko said hugging

" Don't worry I'll be back with that blond bitch in no time." Alistair returning the hug

" Now then give me a kiss Alistair-kun." Anko told him as they briefly made out before departing their separate ways

Meanwhile within the Hokage Tower , Jiraiya was there watching what had transpired in the forest of Death for the past hour with his godson and his new girlfriend as he grinned and took out his notepad and a pen

" This is so gonna be in the new issue." Jiraiya said with him then making a few shadow clones

" Alright you three get to work time to do a little research and then I'll have the new Icha Icha but first." Jiraiya said as he then made a hand-sign and was soon engulfed in a burst of smoke

In his place stood a woman in her early 30's with a curvaceous yet highly athletic build with an hourglass figure, a solid and round E cup bust, long lean legs, and a ass that stuck out sore as a thumb, as she had spiky snow white hair that went to her waist and was unbound with red lines going across his cheeks and tanned skin with a mischievous coal black eyes

" Man do I gotta thank Alistair for teaching me this jutsu now I can do my research in peace." As the feminized Jiraiya spoke to test out " her" new voice

" Hi I'm new to the village and I was wondering if I could join you guys?" Jiraiya asked to no one in a voice that was undoubtedly feminine and would take a master at sensory to notice the difference

" Perfect now let's do this!" Jiraiya said to himself as he shunshined to the hot springs

* * *

 **( 3 days into the Tsunade Retrieval Mission, 2:48 Pm)**

It was twelve minutes till 3' o clock in the afternoon as Tenten and Alistair on their 3rd day of the mission which was proving to be a hassle however it was soon coming to a close since Jiraiya was meeting up with one of his contacts that would have a lead on Tsunade

" Ok who the fuck is that at the door?" Tenten asked in wondering who was knocking

Her appearance having changed with her blouse still the same albeit it now being short sleeved and was now pitch black with lime green her pants were now more similar to gi pants as flared towards the bottom as she wore charcoal gray sandals. She didn't change that much physically except with her skin gaining a darker shade, her gaining a more muscular build but not overly so with her hair still the chocolate brown it was yet with a emerald tint as she retained her twin panda buns yet she had a thick braid that coiled around her collarbone

" I'll get it." Alistair replied getting up as he opened up the door

The two people at the door were wearing matching pitch black cloaks with crimson cloud designs on them one looked like an older and more solemn version of Sasuke his long raven black hair going down to his upper back while the other was taller than Alistair by half a foot and had bright blue skin, navy spiky hair , shark like teeth, and gills on his cheeks and neck

" So Kisame Hoshigaki the Scourge of Kiri and Itachi Uchiha the man that genocided his entire clan so what do two S class ninja such as yourselves want with me." Alistair said to the two wondering why they were here of all places

" Naruto if you would so please come with us as we need you for our organization that plans to spread peace." Itachi asked kindly

" Look I'm not into the whole world peace thing since I kinda like beating the shit out of people so tell your leader of your whole organization to take his plans for peace and shove them up his ass." Alistair replied

" See Itachi this one's a fighter I can just tell it." Kisame told his partner with a savage grin

" This guy here get's the fucking picture now then please leave me alone." Alistair responded closing the door

" So who was that exactly." Tenten said to Alistair as he grabbed Edgecrusher

" Well those two were apart of that Akatsuki thing Pervy-sage told us about." Alistair informed Tenten

" So how are we gonna go about this exactly as we're not exactly up to there caliber?" Tenten inquired as to how the sticky situation they're in now was gonna play out

" While we can't beat them we can stall them long enough for Pervy-sage to come and help." Alistair explained as he tossed Tenten a soldier pill that she felt soon overload her chakra coils as she prepared a jutsu as they heard a knock at the door

" Look alright what part of I'm not going with you to your organization do you no understand." Alistair told the both of them

" But Naruto-san we insist that you come with us as its of the utmost importance." Itachi refuted

" Yeah and here's something else my name isn't fucking Naruto you dumbass it's Alistair and I have a present for you!" Alistair told the both of them jumping out of the way as Tenten thrust out her hands

" Lightning Release: Fusion Volt!" Tenten called out

With that her body glowed with violet electricity before a child sized sphere of lightning was fired that struck like a bullet and although they narrowly dodged they were still caught in the electrifying blast that was so strong a hole that was large enough for a medium sized summon to fit through was made.

" Well this complicates things." Itachi groaned as he felt the electrical shocks throughout his body

" Your telling me!" Kisame grunted as his body groaned from the concussive force of the attack having used Samehada to lessen the electrical damage on his end

However just as the opposing duo's were about to clash they were interrupted when they saw Sasuke with a Chidori in hand and a look of murderous fury as his Sharingan whirled madly as though a symbol of his obsession to kill Itachi

" I've fostered my hate for this exact moment so get ready to die!" Sasuke said charging full speed

" Hey Itachi excuse me a moment and then he's yours ok." Alistair said brandishing Edgecrusher

With that he leapt towards Sasuke and smacked him with the blunt end right in the back making him fall flat on his ass as he tumbled towards the ground before Alistair picked him up by the hair

" What the hell are you doing command that you release me so I can go face my destiny!" Sasuke ordered trying to force Alistair to obey with his Sharingan

" And here's my rebuttal." Alistair replied

He then proceeded to punch Sasuke so hard that he was given a fractured orbital in his right eye as he was sent careening towards Itachi as he clutched his injured face that was a purplish black and swollen shut as blood began to leak forth from it

" He's all yours." Alistair told Itachi without remorse as he saw his eyes turn into their Mangekyo

He then proceeded to subject Sasuke to the Tsukuyomi making him scream in horrid mental agony and terror before his body went totally slack and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as Itachi tossed him aside

" That was pathetic my foolish brother doesn't know when to retreat I thought he would've been mentored better than what he has been now." Itachi remarked with a sigh

As Sasuke came in rushing blindly with a half cocked plan with no one to back him up in the case that he was going to try and kill someone of Itachi's level and the fact that he was arrogant to do so by himself was nearly laughable

" Well that's what you get when the village spoils him like he's Kami reincarnated." Alistair told Itachi simply making him mentally sigh at the fact that his brother hadn't turned out like he was supposed to

" Enough talk let's fight!" Kisame roared with bloodlust as he unsheathed Samehada in all its scaly glory

" Agreed, Tenten take Itachi and use everything you've got and remember what to do against him, I'll take on the oversized piece of fish food." Alistair ordered as Tenten responded with a Hai as she turned her right arm into its whip form and her left into a broad ax

With that Tenten turned to go face the slayer of the Uchiha's as electricity flowed and arced off her weaponized arms meanwhile Alistair merely stood there with bloodlust and savage happiness at the chance of getting to fight albeit for how long till Jiraiya got here filled him

* * *

 **(Alistair vs Kisame)**

" Let's go RAAAGGHHH!" Alistair cried out as he tackled Kisame down to the floor below beginning their confrontation

" Lucky shot gaki." Kisame told Alistair

" I know but I don't give a shit so let's go already." Alistair responded rushing towards Kisame

He then proceeded to jump into the air as he brought down the ax head of Edgecrusher in a overhead arc intent on vertically bisecting Kisame however he brought up Samehada as a shield to block the blow however Kisame grunted as he felt himself get pushed back a little bit from the force behind said blow

" This kid is nothing like what Zetsu said his physical strength alone is something else!" Kisame thought in brief shock as he found himself slowly but surely being pushed back aways

Kisame soon shook himself out of these thoughts as he blocked a right hook to his neck however this was a feint for a unexpected sweep kick to his legs however he managed to land on his hand and spin like top creating a whirlwind of shredding blades that threatened to skin Alistair alive. However Alistair jumped onto a ceiling and proceeded to launch himself back down like a bullet intent on crushing or breaking a bone in Kisame however Kisame was able to evade said attempt but to a blow to his calf that made him stagger as a result

" Wind Release: Leone's Roar." Alistair called out

" Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu." Kisame said

With that the concussive blast of wind that echoed with the sound of lion roaring was met by a car sized, shark shaped construct made of water that was spewed out of Kisame's mouth rocketed towards each other as they clashed before exploding against one another as water and wind was splayed throughout the corridor like bullets that pierced through the wooden walls. However Kisame and Alistair met their match in the center of it all in a stalemate in a bladelock neither giving the other an inch as Alistair was showing great strain in holding off Samehada while Kisame was showing moderate to almost semi medium against Alistair before Alistair broke it off

" Alright let's see your sword take this!" Alistair yelled out focusing wind chakra into Edgecrusher before slashing the air as a widespread blade of wind was sent barreling towards him

However he soon saw his attack of wind chakra being absorbed by the legendary sword while Kisame grinned as he heard his sword rumble with approval at the recently absorbed attack that left Alistair in some shock

" Ok what the fuck just happened." Alistair said in shock after witnessing what happened

" Looks like Samehada has started to taken a liking to your chakra." Kisame said with a grin as it was a rarity for Samehada to do so

" Well then let's see how it likes things spicy!, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball." Alistair responded launching out a fireball nearly double the size of a supersize Akamichi

" Fuck this isn't good!" Kisame thought as he knew he couldn't form hand-signs for a jutsu in time so he decided to evade the mammoth fireball

As with that a large explosion echoed throughout shaking the building as Kisame jumped out with his right sleeve scorched to the shoulder leaving said arm sleeveless and it having minor second degree burns up to the lower bicep while the rest of the cloak was smoking in pitch black as small burn hole made themselves known revealing mesh armor underneath. However Kisame wasn't an S-ranked ninja for nothing as his finely honed killer instincts detected a presence behind him and turned around to unleash a devastating swipe at the person behind him

" SON OF BITCH!" Alistair cursed holding his right side that had been shaved down to the deep muscle as it bled ruby red

" I'll admit that your stronger than what are Intel provided but your nowhere near capable of defeating me." Kisame complemented with slight sarcasm before landing a uppercut that sent him nearly two floors up

" And damn does that hurt." Alistair said as rubbed his now sore jaw before spitting out a bloodied molar that made him grin in excitement

" Now this is my kind of fight." Alistair thought with excitement as he jumped back down to Kisame's location

He then proceeded to focus an insane amount of wind chakra to his legs before he leapt at Kisame at a speed he could barely follow as he felt himself clotheslined in the chest hard enough to break a rib before it followed up by a combo of several fast paced punches that ended with a drop kick that sent him several feet away. Alistair then proceeded to charge towards Kisame like a mad bull intent on beating him to a bloody pulp however the shark like ninja already had other plans evident by him making hand-signs for a jutsu

" Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Shockwave!" Kisame exclaimed

Alistair mentally cursed as he was blasted five stories down by a furious volume of water that blew a great hole through the building sending him down with a thunderous crash as he and everything for a sixty foot radius was flooded nearly knee deep in water as Alistair coughed up water and blood. He soon rose up wearily as his left arm was slack due to the jutsu and fall dislocating it out of its socket with the same going for his right knee that was nearly broken from its place as well as he felt his body ache in sheer pain

" I must admit gaki you've impressed me with your fighting spirit." Kisame told him as he saw Alistair grunt in pain as he forced his knee into place causing a spurt of blood to appear below it

" Thanks but believe me when I say I haven't shown all my cards yet." Alistair responded as with a audible pop he relocated his shoulder back in place

" Well then let's see what you got, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks!" Kisame shouted as five sharks much larger than the previous one soon launched out at Alistair

" Lava Release: Molten Dahlia!" Alistair called out spewing out a sludge like wave of magma that clashed with the sharks in haze of boiling steam

" So he's also a Lava Release user just like she was interesting." Kisame thought with a smirk

As things were now heating up between the Scourge of Kiri and the Demon of Burning Rage but let's take a cut to the Slayer of the Uchiha and Konoha's living weapon shall we

* * *

 **( Itachi vs Tenten)**

Itachi was finding himself up against the skilled Kunoichi as she was making him work for his trying to get past her as she'd managed to avert most of his Sharingan based Genjutsu by avoiding eye contact and had been able to clash a good number of his jutsu to a stalemate plus her bloodline was proving to be quite a nuisance

"I must admit Tenten-san you've proven your quite a adversary." Itachi earnestly complemented breathing in semi moderate exhaustion

" Thanks and coming from you that's major complement." Tenten breathed out panting as she'd taken her 2nd to last soldier pill to refill her reserves

Itachi's cloak was signed turning the cloak into an oversized t-shirt with some electrical burns here and there along with a few slashes that dug into his soft tissue on his upper chest and a lucky shot she landed from a stab nearly hit him in the liver that he managed to partially cauterize. Tenten had two broken ribs, was bruised across her upper back and stomach, she had a bloody nose that she personally had to reset her right lower leg had partially healed from a fire jutsu that gave her bordering 3rd degree burns as well as broad gash across her face that luckily wasn't deep

" However I must digress when I say, Lightning Release: False Darkness!" Tenten shouted as shot out a fast approaching javelin of lightning

" Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu." Itachi calmly called out

With that the two jutsu clashed in a brief explosion that shook the hotel however Itachi wasn't prepared when he saw a whip like construct with blades running throughout it hit him square in the chest however Tenten's face grew into one of annoyance and frustration as he burst into a murder of crows

" Did you really think something like that would stop me?" Itachi asked as he threw a few shuriken that soon became a hail thanks to the Shadow Shuriken jutsu he casted

" No that's why I had this planned." Tenten replied as she turned her arm into a oblong shield that bounced harmlessly off her shield like arm

" Now then here's Volt Tackle." Tenten told a confused looking Itachi

However his confusion turned to pain as a lightning enveloped Tenten rammed her shield into his chest making him wheeze in pain as his sternum was cracked along with one of his ribs as he found himself lodged in a wall

" Impressive but not strong enough to stop me and my associate from getting what we came here for." Itachi said in his ever stoic tone of voice as he rose up

" As if I'll let you get Alistair-kun!" Tenten fiercely retorted

" We will get what we want no matter what." Itachi replied before dashing behind her

Itachi proceeded to give her a bone breaking kick to her back that made her stagger before giving her a fierce elbow that sent her face first into wooden floor so hard it nearly broke through before he then picked her up and sent flying through the corridor with a palm strike but not before she dug her heels into ground. Tenten was massaging her severely bruised collarbone however her eyes widened when she saw Itachi about to cast a jutsu as she soon made hand-signs to do so herself

" Fire Release: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu !" Itachi exclaimed

" Lightning Release: Lightning Blast!" Tenten cried out bringing her crackling arm to bare

With that Tenten release a concentrated beam of electricity at Itachi while Itachi breathed out a dragon headed shaped fireball twice the size of a horse that clashed with each other both sending out sparks of power as tried to overpower the other however Tenten sent a pulse of chakra into her attack making it glow brighter and bigger as soon exploded against the attack. The hotel shook from the power as the constant attacks was now taking its toll on the building as it was starting to collapse however Tenten took this chance to go in for the attack as she made her plan

" Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Barrage!" Tenten exclaimed shooting out a small arsenal of lightning bolts at Itachi

" Damn it this can't be good." Itachi thought as he expertly dodged them except for three that caught him in the chest and one that caught him in the gut

However Itachi was caught unaware until to late as he was Superman punched by Tenten who's fists had swelled to comically enlarged proportions as they were covered by neon green and jet black tendrils. The Uchiha soon sent plummeting to the ground as they crash landed with him kicking her off him hard enough for the proverbial winds to be knocked from her sails as they both landed roughly on the ground

" Why are you fighting this just give him to us and further harm will not come to you." Itachi said his patience in this fight wearing thin

" Never I'm not going to sell him out just so you evil bastards can cause him more pain than what he's had to suffer through so you'll have to go through me." Tenten retorted turning her arm into its blade form before rushing towards him at top speeds

" Fine then you asked for this." Itachi sternly told her as his Sharingan spun wildly before closing them as blood poured from his right eye

" Amaterasu!" Itachi exclaimed opening the right eye in its Mangekyou form

Tenten cursed as she turned both her arms into a conjoined shield as she found herself blasted back by a concentrated burst of pitch black Amaterasu flames that sent her through nearly several buildings

" Damn that hurt!" Tenten groaned in pain

" So do yield now?" Itachi inquired as Tenten chuckled as her whole body had electricity so intense that the Amaterasu flames on her body were dispersed

" I got you where I want you now. Tenten grinned her shirt reduced to a tight sports bra that showed 2nd degree burns

" Lightning Release: Electron Railgun." Tenten muttered with a grin

In that moment the lightning around her condensed into a tightly packed football sized bullet of electricity that it vibrated madly as both her's and Itachi hair on end before firing that sent him through the same amount of buildings and through the hotel along with the two buildings behind him before going off with enough force to rival several explosive tags.

 _" Now's my chance to go to meet with Alistair!"_ Tenten urgently thought

However a few meters from the wreckage stood Itachi his cloak now a short sleeved t-shirt with an electrical burn scar digging into bone from his sternum to the deep tissue as his body had just stopped spasming

" If that attack had hit me head on I would've been done for." Itachi said to himself as he unknowingly coughed up blood

" Now then time for me and Kisame to end this." Itachi remarked dashing away sensing an impending and massive chakra signature approach

* * *

 **( Snap back to reality)**

Tenten soon found Alistair clothing was shredded as well him having multiple bruises half way healed scar tissue from his skin being repeatedly shaved nearly to the bone as he was in his two tailed form

" Oh hey Tenten." The Kyuubified and bloodied Alistair greeted

" So how's your fight gone?" Alistair asked seeing her wounded state

" Considering how I'm at a low A rank and he's a high S ranked ninja not so well but I could be better and what about you." Tenten replied

" Oh great if you consider having your chakra repeatedly stolen as well getting your skin and flesh repeatedly shaved off only to have to heal it back fun then yeah I'm having a splendid time." Alistair told her in sarcasm

Our duo stood back to back as the beaten down Akatsuki members surrounded them with the intent of killing them before taking Alistair back kicking and screaming

" Damn you are a pain in my gaki you know that.!?" Kisame yelled out as he had multiple 2nd degree burns as well as a broken right forearm from being caught by an earth jutsu

" Same to you fish face!" Alistair taunted as Kisame's face grew in rage

" Alistair any bright ideas to get us out of this because I'm on my last soldier pill and after that I'm spent." Tenten told him as she was already feeling the burn of her chakra coils being constantly filled and then emptied back out again and in tandem with her wounds was not turning out so well

" Well if Pervy-Sage doesn't hurry up then I'll suggest you get as far as possible since I'll have to go up 5." Alistair solemnly admitted

" Are you insane you can barely handle 4 of them much less 5 you'll destroy yourself!" Tenten worriedly exclaimed

" If you have any better ideas now would be the time." Alistair told her as Itachi's sharingan became its Mangekyou and he saw what looked like a mouth opening up on Samehada

" So will you now come with us peacefully?" Itachi asked

However once he felt a mass killer intent spike behind him he knew and Kisame screwed especially when a fist sent Kisame into the ground cratering it two stories deep with the mighty Toad Sage Jiraiya glaring daggers at the Akatsuki members

" You two have the next 40 seconds to get out of my sight or this town's cleaning crew will be scrubbing your blood and guts off of the pavement am I clear." Jiraiya warned sinisterly

" Come Kisame let's go we're no match against someone like Jiraiya-sama." Itachi said as he helped Kisame as he knew that none of them were a match for Jiraiya

" Fine but remember kid you and I have a score to settle!" Kisame told Alistair as they shunshined away

" So pervy-sage what did you find out?" Alistair inquired dispersing the bijuu cloak

" Well I've got some good news for you two." Jiraiya told them

" What is it Jiraiya-sama does it pertain to Tsunade-sama." Tenten said in hope of ending this wild goose chase

" Indeed it does as she's just two towns over and we can reach her in no time." Jiraiya said with a smirk

" Great now then let's go find us a deadbeat slug." Alistair told them with a malevolent grin

* * *

 **( Tanzaku Town, 6 days later, 7:00 PM)**

It was seven 'o clock in the evening as the sun was starting set while Jiraiya took them into a bar where he saw Tsunade with her raven haired assistant holding a pig

" Bartender-san my associates and I need to have a talk with the blonde and the girl with the pig in her arms I believe this will cover any damages as well as being able to rent out the place for a few hours." Jiraiya told the bartender giving him a sizeable amount of money that he nodded

He then called the place and told them they were closing early as they reluctantly left soon only Shizune, Tsunade, Alistair, Tenten, and Jiraiya in the bar as Tenten locked the door shut as the bartender left

" Tsunade let's talk." Jiraiya said taking a seat in the table with Tsunade

" Look Jiraiya if you came all this way to get me on another one of your dates or try to perv on me then forget it." Tsunade curtly responded as she went to get up out of her seat

" Tsunade sit your ass back down now I'm here strictly on business." Jiraiya told her in a no nonsense tone of voice that caught the blonde Sannin's attention

" Alright then what do you want with me then." Tsunade replied

" Sensei died nearly a year ago as you might've known." Jiraiya informed her

" Yeah and what of it and why should it concern me if the old fool died or not." Tsunade responded uncaringly

" Well it does concern you because the village needs a new Hokage and it's been decided that you should come back and be the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya spoke

" My answer is no I refuse to take up the mantle of something that marks you for death so forget it." Tsunade refused

" But Tsunade-sama the village needs you so many people back home needs your help so please we need a Hokage." Tenten pleaded with the Slug Sannin who snorted impudently at Tenten

" Look being a Hokage is a worthless position as everyone who does take it or ends up trying to do it winds up dead my granduncle and grandfather the Shodai and Nidaime died doing it your most treasured student Minato doing it not to mention Dan and Nawaki died doing it. Now even Hiruzen-sensei that old fool for a monkey wound up dead taking it just as it was a matter of time before he kicked the bucket so I refuse to die a worthless death like he did." Tsunade replied in arrogance

" Take...back...what you said now." Alistair told her in a low voice his hate and anger growing by the minute

" Why should I the old man should've known what he was getting into when he took that stupid position anyways." Tsunade responded back

" Tsunade please quit while you're ahead believe me when I say you stop talking about Sensei and being Hokage." Jiraiya warned her as Alistair's knuckles turned bone white as his killer intent was nearly bursting out the seams

" No Jiraiya the boy should learn that anyone who wants to be Hokage is only someone who has the impossible dream of thinking he can perform some miracle by getting that Kami-awful hat and sitting on their ass as they send out good people to die." Tsunade ranted

" I'm only going to say this one more time take back what you said about the Old man and the Hokage being shit right this fucking instant." Alistair snarled his hands now dripping scarlet as small ruby red pearls of blood dripped unto the ground

" But then that's all sensei amounted to in the end a senile old baka who was to stupid or to past his prime to realize he should've given the hat to someone at the top of their game and maybe then he would still be alive and Konoha wouldn't be in shambles like it is now." Tsunade finished

That did it for Alistair as he soon turned his back to Tsunade and proceeded to unlock the door and walk out the door going as far away from the bar as possible as his killer intent rose with each step he took for this would not go unpunished

" This should be far enough." Alistair said as he was just a quarter mile outside of the town

 _" Hear I come you bitch!"_ Alistair thought with rage as his eyes started to turn to slits

With that he focused a large burst of wind chakra into his legs and took off running back to the bar at breakneck speeds for right now the only thing he could even think of right now was breaking the blonde haired piece of shit as small splotches of carmine chakra shot out of him as he ran faster and faster

Meanwhile both Jiraiya and Tenten sighed as they felt Alistair's fast approaching chakra signature evident by how dense it was and the killer intent that came with it Shizune was shivering and sweating bullets from the unholy rage and bloodlust that was coming closer and closer

" Could someone tell me what's this horrid feeling that's coming right towards us?" Shizune said breaking the silence as the oppressive feeling came closer and closer and more powerful

" That would be Alistair, the boy that Tsunade-sama had to go and piss off and from how bad this would be the angriest I've seen him get ever." Tenten replied as this was something on an entirely different level than what she'd ever witnessed

" So what the boy is only a genin there is no way he's doing this it has to be some kind of genjutsu." Tsunade arrogantly declared

" Tsunade in all the years I've known you never before have you been more screwed then what you are now." Jiraiya told her

" And why is that exactly Jiraiya?" Tsunade questioned

" Because think back Tsunade think long and hard in the sake riddled mind of yours if there is one person in Konoha that you left behind in the past 16 years someone that would've needed you the most." Jiraiya told her as Alistair's killer intent was so intense that Shizune was on her knees with her nose bleeding and Tonton fainting, Tenten was weighed down by it and sweating profusely

" That can't be he died." Tsunade said in exasperation as she could see a faint outline of chakra

" Tsunade the boy didn't die at all if anything he wants your head on a pike and you want to know why?" Jiraiya asked before jumping back

Tsunade however got her answer as the realization dawned on her when an infuriated Alistair burst through the door with such chakra and killer intent the floor and tables had hairline fractures running through them as he reared back his fist and struck her in the stomach as it sent her through the wall and several buildings as well as her turning two more in piles of debris

" I'm gonna make sure **you breathe out of** a **oxygen mask**!" Alistair roared his eyes glowing ruby red with hate as Kyuubi chakra was haphazardly forming a chakra cloak around him as he walked towards her

" Because thanks to you I always had nightmares **of how the villagers were gonna get their retribution and divine justice on me for something my parents damned me to, because do you know how angering it is for a little boy** to try **to commit suicide hundreds of times and it never works."** Alistair asked as the 1st tail was formed

 **" Or how I had to kill any and everything in my way until I craved it like Pervy-sage does sex and his fucking research."** Alistair informed her the ground shattering and cratering as the trio of tails were formed as he was radiating so much potent killer intent that the civilians in proximity were having fatal heart attacks as the debris was blown back like shrapnel from the output

 **" No you didn't because you were too busy getting drunk off your ass to care you bitch!"** Alistair shouted as the debris around the bruised Tsunade was blown away as he grabbed her by the throat

 **" Now your gonna pay with your own blood and agony, NOW SUFFER!"** Alistair roared with primal rage

He then proceeded to punch her so hard a crimson shockwave was made as she sailed for a few meters before she regained her bearings as Alistair was already on all fours chasing after her like a rabid dog.

 **" Behind you."** Alistair's demonic voice rang

With that he proceeded to slash at her face intent on tearing her face to ribbons however she managed to dodge just in time as it dug trench like gouges in the ground before he looked at her with pure malice and sent his tail at her like a spear that sliced at her shoulder making her wince in pain as the caustic chakra burned her. Before Alistair landed a horizontal strike with Edgecrusher to her stomach that let out a spray of blood in the process that stained her top red with blood before headbutting her so hard that it split the skin as she was sent tumbling across the street

" Look Naruto try to hear me out for what I've done." Tsunade said to the wrathful Jinchuriki as she sent medical chakra to her wounds as she saw Alistair approach

 **" I don't want to hear nothing! All I want is to make you pay and hurt for what you did to me you disgusting piece of garbage!"** Alistair spat venomously as he sent a chakra arm that launched towards her intent on crushing her like a grape

Tsunade used her super strength to send a wave of debris to deter the appendage of malevolent chakra however while it was stopped a stone's throw away her Alistair proceeded to use it instead as a grappling hook to send himself reeling towards her with a fierce clothesline towards her gut that made her gasp in shock from the blow as she was folded over from the blow

 **" Oh no your going to look at me when I rip you apart."** Alistair menacingly told her grabbing her by the throat

 **" Now then your going to pay for every sordid and disgusting thing you do you understand me?"** Alistair questioned her forcing her to look him in those hateful orbs that held a hurricane of rage inside

" Please give me a chance to..." Tsunade tried saying before a brutal right jab to her throat silenced her before he tossed her to the ground like a ragdoll

 **" All I here is me, me, me but where was I included in this oh that's right I was nowhere at all!"** Alistair cried out before he before he slammed the blunt end of Edgecrusher down on her right shoulder as a sickening crunch was made as she screamed in pain

" **Come on that was nothing in comparison to what I had to go through not even by a longshot."** Alistair scolded mockingly before he punted her 10 feet away like a football

 **" Devil's Rush."** Alistair whispered

With that he was like a crimson pinball bouncing from place to the other as he slashed her all over multiple times reducing her top to and pants to bloodied shreds before unleashing a devastating bicycle kick to her collarbone that sent her tumbling a few meters

Meanwhile Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tenten were watching Alistair in his monstrous fury fight Tsunade with is bottomless rage as she was using her super strength to fend off the Jinchuriki's berserker rage but even though her hits landed with brutal precision they only fueled his rage further empowering him as he put so much force behind each hit his hands began bleed

" Dear Kami just what is he." Shizune wondered as she saw the almost animalistic way in which Alistair fought as well as the almost smothering killer intent that he was emitting

" That Shizune is what happens when Alistair has reached his limit and now he's just someone consumed by pure hate." Tenten explained sagely as she knew how far Alistair's rage went with someone who'd betrayed him

" W-what do you mean for I know that people like him were mistreated but for him to have this level of hate, fury, and anger as just the mere fact that we're watching this is giving me chills. Shizune replied with fear especially as she witnessed her teacher get slammed into a streetlight courtesy of Edgecrusher

" Shizune don't interfere in this you wouldn't last the first few minutes if you did and would only make the situation worse." Jiraiya told her as he held her struggling form back as he knew it'd be suicide for her to interfere

" But she needs my help!" Shizune cried out in desperation to try and help her mentor and mother figure

" Listen to reason Shizune, Alistair is by far one of the strongest people I've known the fact that combined with his natural power and the fact that the way he is now multiplies his powers considerably you would be torn to shreds and in the end you'd only make him draw on more of its power." Jiraiya warned as Shizune stopped in the realization of his words as Alistair began to creep upon Tsunade

" Because do you see now Shizune as Alistair albeit somewhat screwed up right now is in control of himself however your trying to interfere would only make him access the fourth tail something that is a wildcard. In the fact that he has limited control over that state and once his control runs out or even slips then he is then turned into nothing more than a near mindless monster hellbent on destruction." Jiraiya explained

" So do you see it now Shizune-san why you mustn't interfere." Tenten told her

" I understand it I just hope she survives it all." Shizune replied as everyone collectively winced as Tsunade gave a bone cracking punch to the ribs that sent Alistair flying through a quartet of houses turning them into debris

Meanwhile Tsunade who's clothes were in tatters had multiple slash wounds all over her body that were reopened and newly made as well as the fact that she few cracked ribs and a nicked lung from where she was hit by Edgecrusher

" Are you going to at least try to listen me." Tsunade said hoping he was stunned enough to listen to reason

However that futile hope was dashed into nothing as everything in a hundred foot radius was blasted apart into deadly shrapnel by a crimson outlined shockwave of pure power made from the savage roar made by Alistair.

 **" I WILL RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND USE THEM AS A JUMP ROPE!"** Alistair roared savagely with rage

His right arm hung limply at his side due to both the nerves being deadened and the bones fractured, his left eye nearly swollen shut from a punch to the face as it bled a steady stream of blood, four of his ribs nearly shattered and a nasty fist sized blackish purple bruise on his sternum as he breathed haggardly

" I just want to apologize and say I'm sorry." Tsunade told him

 **" Your sorry..."** Alistair said in a soft whisper barely audible

Before another spike in chakra and killer intent slammed into Tenten and Shizune forcing them onto their knees as well as making Jiraiya stagger and Tsunade brace herself as she was nearly thrown back as images of possible deaths flashed before her

 **" Your fucking sorry you disgusting piece of shit!"** Alistair roared in pure rage as he focused a insane amount of wind chakra into his legs and bounded towards Tsunade

He then quickly made a Rasengan and slammed it into her as he crashed into her like a ruby red haze as she was blasted into a building that was turned into a 30 foot deep crater as Tsunade coughed up large fist sized globs of blood as she clutched her stomach from the spiral shaped wound that scraped into her internal organs

 **" I don't want your sorry at all because all I have his hate and disgust for you drunken excuse for a human being."** Alistair barked out with rage

This was before his eyes widened with crippling pain as he was forced on all fours like a savage animal his mouth of agape in pain a he felt something he knew and felt all too well begin to happen to him. Carmine colored chakra poured out of his body in palpable waves as he growled and roared like a savage beast the vertebrae on his back popping out more so and lengthening to make him look more like a human fox as well as the painful rearrangement of his shoulder blades to match.

His ribcage mending itself and reshaping to become more akin to a cross between that of fox and man while bone spurs began to tear themselves through his skin and make themselves known on his knuckles and elbows. Then his mouth elongating and widening into a small muzzle as large, razor sharp and jagged daggers for teeth filled his ravenous maw as he grew in muscle mass to nearly thrice in bulk while his feet and turned into vulpine shaped one with hooked claws as his eyes burned a dark antique red with pure hate with needle thin pitch black slits.

Alistair was now staring at her as a monster of fury and rage incarnate as he was enveloped in that same cloak with a quartet of tails swishing furiously behind him in tune with his hatred and rage of the Sannin before him

 **" You know what I hate you, I despise you with everything I have for what you did to me you uncaring piece of human garbage."** Alistair told Tsunade darkly as marble sized orbs of dark teal and carmine colored chakra were made

 **" It's because of you I had to suffer so much agony and torment that everyday I look at myself in the mirror I can't ever see a man all I can see is a bloodthirsty monster in human skin that craves pure destruction and bloodshed. So in no thanks to your pity party having ass I can never go on team missions for long because of the fact that if every time I go on missions I'm a ticking bomb of homicidal rage ready to kill any and everything."** Alistair growled as the chakra began to condense and consolidate into a spherical shape growing larger by the second

 **" And every waking moment in part to a selfish bitch that drunk and gambles herself into oblivion for the past decade has made it so I can never hold a simple kitchen knife without wanting to slit someone's throat and watch them bleed all over the pavement."** Alistair told her as everyone's eyes widened at what had been formed by him

That being a large house sized orb of dark royal violet nearing black as the void of space orb of chakra that hovered above Alistair before he commanded it to shrink and compact to a pea size orb that sent out a shockwave that leveled every house in a 10 meter radius before it hovered in-front of him

 **" So now Tsunade Senju I don't care if the councils have my head for this because right now for everything you fucking condemned me to I sentence your sorry ass to death and tell your loved you won't seeing them because your getting sent straight to hell."** Alistair told her darkly

However just as he was about to fire it an Oodama Rasengan sent him spiraling through the city street as the Bijuudama was sent spiraling into the night sky before nearly half a mile away it exploded like a bomb sending a massive dome of blinding light to illuminate the area in a searing neon red light

 **" What the hell Jiraiya I had her right in my sights!"** Alistair shouted dashing till he was face to face with the toad sage

" In case you haven't noticed you went completely off the deep end when you tried to roast our mission objective not to mention what your stunt nearly did to Tenten over there." Jiraiya scolded pointing to the hyperventilating Tenten who was bleeding out of her eyes and nose from the killer intent and oppressive chakra

Alistair's face paled at what he was doing as he made the Kyuubi chakra receded as fast as possible until a minorly wounded Alistair in tattered clothes sighed before he suppressed his killer intent

" Jiraiya I need to go work on my new Rasengan please make sure no one disturbs me alright." Alistair told Jiraiya with a heavy heart whom only nodded before he disappeared in a shunshin

Jiraiya's face turned into a scowl as he walked over to his wounded with a look of disappointment and disgust on his face

" You know what in many ways I see this as karmic justice for what you did to him." Jiraiya said his voice cold as ice

" Jiraiya I know that I made a mistake but I just want to..." Tsunade said before a glare from Jiraiya cut her off

" You want to what get forgiveness from the godson whom you condemned to a living hell for a childhood, a godson whom when I could even get the chance protect him from mobs that beat him within an inch of his life and a godson who I was denied the right to adopt time and time again, is that what the hell you want?" Jiraiya asked rhetorically

" Because I would've thought that in all this time you spent away from Konoha you would've jumped at the chance to become Hokage and get to know your godson one that's actually related to you no less but after this." Jiraiya said heatedly as he gestured to the destruction around them

" I know that was a fool to hold onto some kind of hope that I could believe in you to do the right thing I guess I was wrong like many of the other things in my life." Jiraiya told her as he began to walk past her

" Jiraiya wait." Tsunade said to him

" Tsunade don't even bother with me right now because as far as I'm concerned you've fallen so far from grace that I can't even look at you right now neither as a teammate or as someone I once foolishly loved." Jiraiya reprimanded waving her off before he walked towards Tenten and carrying her to her hotel room to recover

 **So with that our hero's have found the Slug Sannin they've sought after but the question if can she be forgiven by the Godson she long ago forsaked to feed her vices or will she be able to mend things and become the Godaime that Konoha needs find this out in the future chapters of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Devil's Rush ( B ranked, Taijutsu, Short Ranged) This jutsu will have the user pinball off their surroundings to repeatedly slash at their opponents before delivering a drop kick to finish it off**

 **Lightning Release: Fusion Volt ( A ranked, Mid Ranged , Ninjutsu, Offensive) The user will focus lightning chakra into their hands that will be fired off like a grenade and simultaneously explode and electrocute the target(s) although this jutsu takes time to charge**

 **Lightning Release ( B ranked, Long Ranged, Ninjutsu, Offensive) This technique is a step up from its Thunderbolt variant in where the user will fire off a more focused and sustained stream of lightning**

 **Volt Tackle ( C ranked , Taijutsu, Short Ranged) The user will cover themselves in lightning chakra and slam into their target like a battering ram**

 **Lightning Release: Electron Railgun ( S-ranked, Mid to Long Ranged , Offensive, Ninjutsu) This jutsu albeit being one of the lower ranked S ranked lightning jutsu is able to still pack a punch as will cause the user to compress and condense insane amounts of lightning chakra into a bullet. The smaller the compression the more powerful the jutsu to where it can be used to take out entire bandit camps at its fullest potential**

* * *

 **And cut scene right there**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter as well as one new thing I've tried in it**

 **That being my 1st ever lime scene as its something that its my first time doing and don't fret I will be doing stuff like this in my other stories as well I just have to write them far enough for it to flow right into the story and not seem forced and tell me what you thought of it in the reviews**

 **And as a lot of you noticed that in this chapter I did two things one being Jiraiya now knowing the sexy jutsu which to me seemed stupid that he didn't learn in canon due to him being around Naruto so much you'd think he'd have learned therefore in this fic he learned it so hot springs beware. Second of all Jiraiya is more serious in this fic as well evident by what you guys saw with Tsunade I did as to many times have I seen Jiraiya who sticks his heart out for everyone get repeatedly shit on so in mine he will be more serious due him having learned that he's played the fool for to long and that his track record has showed for it**

 **Also we saw some development with Alistair in terms of his obvious hate for Tsunade evident by him trying to fry her with a bijuudama and wanting to spread her blood and guts all over the pavement. He will be like due to him seeing her as that one person who was actually family could've taken him away from his suffering but instead chose to drown herself in her vices because unlike Jiraiya who had a spy network to maintain he actually did make what time he could to be there for his godson while Tsunade got drunk off her ass**

 **Also hoped you guys liked the fights I did with Itachi vs Tenten and Alistair vs Kisame however I'm going to stress this because I know flamers will get butthurt if I don't explain this to them. Tenten and Alistair aren't on par with Itachi and Kisame who are renowned S ranked criminals while Tenten is a low A rank and Alistair is a high A rank bordering into S territory so they wouldn't have been able to win yet they could stall them**

 **Now then good news as well the update schedule will go as followed in that order**

 **Demon of Burning Rage**

 **The Blood Phantom**

 **Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern**

 **Naruto of the 7 auras**

 **Now then please check these and my other stories and like and review and share them and also check out fellow author Kourtney Uzu Yato's stories which are pretty good and is pretty cool person**

 **So next chapter will focus more on Alistair and Tsunade as well as a long overdue talk with Jiraiya and Tsunade so stayed tuned**

 **Now then this is Pravus666 signing out and flamer's reviews will be used to wipe my ass and said flamers will get a Oodama Rasengan to the balls**


	10. Chapter 10: Grievances

( Chapter 10: Grievances)

It had been 4 days since Alistair's fight Tsunade since then he'd secluded himself in one of the forests a few ways out from Tanzaku Town training to perfect his new Rasengan and to decompress himself away from human contact as in that span of time both Jiraiya and Tenten knew to give him his space. Tsunade tried to see her estranged godson but every time she tried Jiraiya came to her telling her that she couldn't just come and talk to him like she didn't abandon him and think everything would be all peachy keen

However Shizune seeing her master's plight decided to see the young jinchuuriki and try to reason with him hoping that underneath all of the hate and rage he could try forgiving Tsunade the one person whom she looked up to and who had trained her for most of her natural life

* * *

 **( The next day, Alistair's location, 1:00 Pm)**

It had been one day later and Shizune had tracked down Alistair evident by the explosion seen that was the equivalent of two dozen exploding tags as she saw the aftermath being a scar on the earth a white hot flames that spanned several feet from a 23 meter wide scar that dug itself a dozen feet into the ground as a pit of swirling flames

" Finally I've gotten it down although I have to admit I'm a little underwhelmed but at least I know that with a little more power added it'll be something truly devastating." Alistair told himself in congratulations

" But first to make sure that I don't burn this whole forest down." Alistair said making five shadow clones

" Now all together, Earth Release: Mud Dragon Bullet/ Earth Flow River." Alistair and his clones called out

With that they spewed streams of semi solid earth and serpentine dragons made of mud that within the span of twenty minutes the flames were put out and the hole in the ground now non-existent thanks to it now being stuffed full of hardened mud

" Good now then everyone disperse." Alistair ordered his clones dispersing in clouds of smoke

However Alistair then sense a presence behind him and with that he lashed out with his right hand cocked back to a fist however he stopped it a mere centimeter from the person that revealed themselves to be none other than Shizune. Who was in a deal of shock as the force from the punch had blown her hair back kicking up a small gust of wind and debris while on a tree a few meters away a tree was marked with a faint indentation of a fist

" Oh sorry Shizune-san I've got a track record of being paranoid so my apologies for nearly punching your head." Alistair told the ravenette in front of him

" It's alright Alistair I should've warned you of my arrival." Shizune apologized in reply

" Ok if you say so." Alistair responded in a nonchalant manner

" However I did want to talk to you about something." Shizune told him

" What would that be?" Alistair questioned

" It would be about Tsunade-sama." Shizune spoke in a soft tone

" What is it about that treacherous blonde that you wish to talk about?" Alistair further asked his voice although sounding even underlined a great amount of anger

" I was wondering if you would be able to forgive her for what happened to you." Shizune stated simply causing his eyes widen

" No Shizune I will not forgive her for what has been done to me as there is nothing for me to forgive." Alistair answered back in reply

" But why? She wants to make amends why can't you meet her halfway and give her chance?" Shizune inquired

However in response Alistair let out a hollow chuckle that continued on for a little over two minutes that unnerved Shizune before he stopped and stood to his full height standing over her by a couple of inches before he spoke again

" For the simple matter that she betrayed me as what she did in terms of abandoning me is nothing short of taking a rusted and venom soaked kunai and shoving it right in my chest that's what I felt everyday knowing that there was someone who was supposed to take me away from that hell I suffered nearly everyday but that person never came at all." Alistair answered

" But I'm sure if you heard her out you'd understand." Shizune vehemently replied in defense of her master

" Understand what that she lost two people that were close to her something of which I can understand however when she willingly left me to rot and die so that she could drown herself booze all day and gamble until she was broke is where I draw the end of the line." Alistair explained gaining a look of shock from Shizune

" Judging by the look on your face you didn't expect for me to do my homework well I did and needless to say I can feel no sympathy for her at all as after all she left me to village that scorned and hated a child they foolishly saw as a demon and that's exactly what I became. Just another demon and you can thank your master for helping had made that possible because I don't care for any of the suffering she had because it pales vastly compared to mine." Alistair continued the anger in his voice growing more ever present

" Besides there was only one reason why I agreed to come on this damnable mission would you like to know why?" Alistair asked simply

" Why is it exactly." Shizune answered back

" Because I wanted to have the sole opportunity of dragging back Tsunade to Konoha to be Hokage so that everyday she would have to be reminded of the fact that it was all her fault that I became the way I am and that she had the power for me to turn out differently but because of her foolishness I am who I am now." Alistair told her before he started to walk away

" So before I go one last thing for you to know and that is I hold nothing against you at all in regards to her for you didn't know of my plight therefore I hope that we can still have a chance at being comrades and potentially allies someday but now I'm going to take a walk as this discussion has begun to infuriate me." Alistair told her

As with that he disappeared into the depths of the forests leaving Shizune with thoughts of confusion and despair over what was said as she wanted to come here in trying to convince him to hopefully forgive Tsunade however after this she was not so sure and with that she decided to return to town to think on things

* * *

 **( 2 days later, 10:50 Pm, With Jiraiya and Alistair)**

It was 10 minutes till 11 in the morning as we now see Alistair having a friendly spar with Jiraiya and so far it was going fairly well as Jiraiya had given him the spar he didn't disappoint with Jiraiya actually having to try albeit it being minor in amount was nevertheless a great feet

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Alistair yelled out sending a mighty gust towards the Toad Sannin

" Fire Release: Flame Bullet." Jiraiya said launching forth a child sized bullet of fire

The fire bullet collided with and soon overpowered the wind jutsu nearly tripling in size and strength this forced Alistair to evade the attack although it grazed him on the shoulder giving him a first degree burn that albeit it not being serious still stung however that didn't stop Alistair from launching himself towards Jiraiya with his fist cocked back for a punch

" That's some punch you've got there." Jiraiya complemented as he caught said punch in his hand

" However it's not gonna be enough." Jiraiya told him with a smirk

As he drove his knee into Alistair's stomach hard enough to for saliva to fly out of his mouth forcing him to stagger yet Jiraiya was on him once more barely giving him enough time to put a token defense of raising his arms up to block a kick that made his arms feel like they were gonna cave in yet gritted through the pain as he felt the ground beneath him crack. However he fought through it and quickly grabbed his leg he used for the kick and threw him a full two meters as he rushed as quickly as possible before he jumped forwards like a bullet

" Get ready to kiss the ground Pervy-sage!" Alistair called out flying towards him like a bullet

" Your still a long ways from that gaki." Jiraiya retorted regaining his balance when he dug his heels into the ground

With that he managed to catch the pseudo flying tackle that made him grunt slightly from the force behind it that made him skid back a few inches upon the ground he followed this with punches to Alistair's sides that struck him dead on yet Alistair clamped his arms down on them with all his might refusing to let them go as Jiraiya struggled to get out. He then used this to deliver a headbutt to Jiraiya's head that struck with an audible thud and did so twice more till the next one left a noticeable red bruise upon his brow that made him stagger a bit before he delivered a blistering uppercut that knocked Jiraiya flat on his ass as Jiraiya had to shake the stars out of his before seeing a charging Alistair

 _" Nice try but that isn't gonna work against someone like me."_ Jiraiya thought with a smirk making hand-signs

" Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." Jiraiya called out as he spewed forth a thick stream of mud towards Alistair

" Ah fuck me sideways." Alistair muttered as he was too late to stop his charge and soon found himself stuck in the thick and large swamp of mud

" So you give up yet Alistair? As I've quite literally got you in a rock and a hard place as you have zero chance of stampeding your way through this one." Jiraiya almost cockily told him as he watched Alistair

" You forget that I'm a chakra battery with a sweet tooth for ninjutsu, Fire Release: Napalm Stream." Alistair warned before shooting for a stream of liquid napalm that erupted into an acidic stream of flames that forced Jiraiya dodged

 _'' Target locked."_ Alistair thought making hand-signs for his favorite jutsu

" Wind Release: Beast Tearing Gale Palm!" Alistair cried out lancing out a demonically shaped arm of wind chakra towards Jiraiya

" Oh shit." Jiraiya said as he was bitch-slapped by the wind construct through nearly a trio of trees

" Gotcha bitch." Alistair said with a chuckle before breaking the earth jutsu he was trapped in with a great pulse of chakra that ripped up the ground around him

Jiraiya had walked out of his spot from where the wind jutsu had struck him as his hair that had turned into a steel like hardness and his snow white hair having spanned a couple feet outwards. The jutsu acted as a very great defense with his haori having had a couple of large tears, two small gashes that weren't all that serious with one on the right side of his chest and the other horizontally on his abdomen along with a small multitude of bruises upon his sternum was otherwise fine

 _" Wow I gotta admit that if I didn't activate my Needle Jizo I would've really gotten messed up."_ Jiraiya thought impressed by the tactic of Alistair using that fire jutsu as a set up for that follow up attack

" Come on out Pervy-sage I've got a present for you." Alistair said in a honey sweet tone of voice as he hefted a Oodama Rasengan in his hand

" Well bring it on gaki." Jiraiya replied making an Oodama Rasengan

With that they rushed towards each other their Rasengan's clashing against each other sending out streams of volatile chakra as their attack grinded against each other in a deadly clash of supremacy over the other until a mere moment later the build-up of power was to much for the evenly matched attacks that they were sent a full 3 meters away from each other. The two albeit having a couple of bruises and scrapes stared at each other before busting out into chuckling from the blow-back of their attack

" That was pretty good for a spar Alistair you actually made me try." Jiraiya laughed patting him on the back

" Thanks Pervy-sage next time I'll actually kick your ass." Alistair said to a deadpanning Jiraiya

" Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" Jiraiya asked hopefully

" I'll do it the day you stop being a super pervert." Alistair answered back to Jiraiya who cried anime tears

" However I gotta ask did my sexy jutsu come in handy?" Alistair questioned as Jiraiya proceeded to stop his anime tears as a shit eating grin was made across his face

" I don't know how to thank you for teaching me that jutsu because man has it my research a hell of a lot easier." Jiraiya thanked in obvious appraisal

As the women of Konoha as of late couldn't figure out how Jiraiya kept pumping out books yet was absent in his " research trips" to the hot springs among other places something of which made the Toad Sage thank the gods above for giving him Alistair

" Well how about the fact that you make me your apprentice and train me for 4 years does that sound like a deal." Alistair requested of the Toad Sannin

" Sure why not besides it'll be a ton of fun to train you since you do remind me of myself growing up except for the whole raging psychopath thing." Jiraiya told him while Alistair smirked at the complement

" Thanks old man that means a lot to me." Alistair replied sincerely

" No problem besides with the rate your going you'll be strong enough to kick the Akatsuki's asses in no time." Jiraiya told him ruffling his hair

" And then I'll be rolling deep in bitches, because bitches love kick-ass shinobi." Alistair said with a cheesy grin

" Yup exactly like me." Jiraiya chuckled

However Alistair's mirth was soon stopped when he saw the appearance of none other than Tsunade coming there to approach him with that his jovial face twisted with rage and hatred as he grabbed Edgecrusher

" Stay away from me I want nothing to do with your sorry ass." Alistair told her practically seething that she ruined his good mood

" Wait I just want to talk." Tsunade called out

" Yet I don't want to talk to you so go the hell away after all shouldn't you be drowning yourself in booze like you always do." Alistair coldly refuted hitting her below the belt with that remark

" Can you just wait and give me a chance." Tsunade said running after him and grabbing him by the shoulder

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Alistair angrily shouted summoning a mighty gust to send back Tsunade several feet and knocking her flat on her ass

" What part of I don't want to see or talk to you until you come-back to Konoha do you not fucking understand you alcoholic excuse for godmother!" Alistair shouted in fury as he stormed off into the forest

" Tsunade I think we should have a talk that's long overdue." Jiraiya told her in a no nonsense manner of tone

* * *

 **( One of the local bars, 3 hours later, 3:33 Pm)**

It was about 3 hours later due to Jiraiya having to stop Alistair from going on a rampage and gave him some money to take that Tenten girl he likes so much out on a high priced date meanwhile he met up with Tsunade to have a talk with her concerning their godson

" So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her longtime teammate

" You know what this is about Tsunade considering how you keep wanting to talk to him." Jiraiya spat

" But I just want to make amends to him is all." Tsunade replied in pleading tone of voice

" Yet here is the thing Tsunade he doesn't want nor need you in his life simple as that." Jiraiya told her having heard time and time again about how Alistair hated the blonde Senju

" But I deserve that chance Jiraiya!" Tsunade argued

" And he deserved to have someone love and care for him , however he got none of that growing up did he instead all he got was abuse and scorn and its just now that he's gotten any sort of genuine love from someone." Jiraiya refuted heatedly in defense

" But I can still be there for him when if I took up the Hokage job." Tsunade said back

" You don't comprehend it do you, so even if you take up the mantle what will you do huh? Create pseudo missions that would get him to spend time with you so you can have that relationship of godson and godmother that you should've done from the beginning then you must be really stupid as the fact that Alistair told me and I quote " I'd rather piss razors than be with that bitch." So what does that tell you?" Jiraiya asked in sarcasm

"Damn it Jiraiya after finding out that my godson that Minato and that red headed tramp entrusted us with that I shouldn't get a chance to know him!" Tsunade shouted at the top of her lungs slamming her fist onto the counter sending deep spider web cracks as Jiraiya stared back impassively

As when she found out that Kushina did this she personally stormed Uzushio and broke every bone in her body before healing her back up to do it again as she cursed her name and told her to never ever speak or contact her again regardless of the situation or she'd make sure she'd never be able to give birth or walk again

" Let me guess Danzo and cronies Koharu and Homura told you he died a few days after Kushina abandoned him didn't they, I bet they even showed you his corpse in the morgue to fully convince you that he was actually dead and gone." Jiraiya replied gaining a floored look from Tsunade

" H-how did you..." Tsunade nearly stuttered out

" Simple because they tried pulling that with me until I saw and had to rescue him from being crucified a week later I then had to practically badger them about it for the next month until I had to summon Bunta to wring the truth from their ungrateful and treacherous necks to tell me. That they did this to ensure that Konoha's weapon stayed where it was supposed to be the nerve of them because I swear if it weren't for sensei I would've massacred them where they stood with Kami as my witness." Jiraiya said with rage and killer intent barely restrained before continuing

" I actually tried to contact you by sending messenger toads with letters detailing that he was still alive some even from him that stating he'd like to meet you his godmother in person and every time for 3 fucking years you ignored me and I want to know is why you ignored them?" Jiraiya asked heatedly

" Because knowing you I thought they were your usual bullshit of being a pervert and trying to get in my pants so I burned them." Tsunade guiltily admitted

" YOU DID WHAT TSUNADE SENJU!" Jiraiya in pure fury and disgust roared making Tsunade shrink at the enraged tone of voice reminding her of the few times that Hashirama would scold her

" You burned the messages not only I sent you to help our godson but burned his as well all because you thought I wanted to fuck you how narcissistic are you to think that I would be that much of a horn-dog that I'd do that as I know I'm a pervert but for you to think that low of me is just something I never thought I'd see." Jiraiya venomously spat out

" I know that I've fucked up but I was grieving at the time and you were always the super pervert so I just assumed!" Tsunade exclaimed in defense

" Oh here we go again Tsunade with the woe is me pity party you've pulled for Kami knows how long and frankly I'm sick of it." Jiraiya replied

" Well unlike you I've lost my family and my chance at love!" Tsunade screamed harshly as Well unlike you I've lost my family and my chance at love so you don't know how I've suffered since!" Tsunade screamed harshly as Jiraiya let out a hollow chuckle

" You think you've suffered well I think mine trumps yours because let's see I was born an orphan unlike you who had the love of the prestigious Senju clan and a brother and family to love you no less. I lost my student who was like my own flesh and blood son while you still have yours who you can love and laugh with and the kicker of it all is that you might have lost your fiance but I lost damn wife when the Kyuubi attacked and yet I still stayed!" Jiraiya scolded harshly making Tsunade flinch

" I-I didn't know." Tsunade said almost meekly

" Of course you didn't because I only told sensei because he'd not only helped me commit to being in a relationship with her but married us as well and Orochi-teme who was the ironically the one who introduced me to her... But besides that is the fact that I didn't tell you is because the fact that you probably would've given me shit over how I probably guilt tripped her into liking me and would've tried to interfere with the one woman I wanted to give a consistent shit about!" Jiraiya ranted before continuing

" Because from the moment I dated her Kami rest her soul she besides Orochi-teme and sensei were able to see that the whole super pervert thing was just a part of how I dealt with the shit life I was given in always being compared to you the Senju princess or Orochimaru the prodigal son of Konoha. However you always had to take that at face value and never know me past the super pervert I was not that I'm denying that part of myself but still but oh hell no you couldn't have that because all I wanted to do was have one person as a friend that wasn't a rival but no it never came to that at all." Jiraiya finished venomously

" I-I don't know what to say Jiraiya." Tsunade spoke in a practically defeated tone of voice as Jiraiya had practically tore her a new asshole

" That's what I thought now do yourself and our godson favor and stay out of the affairs of his life as he didn't need you then and not now." Jiraiya coldly replied before slamming the door shut

With that the last remaining Senju was left alone and if one look closely as her lustrous blonde hair shadowed her face you could see that she was crying , crying at the fact that Jiraiya had torn her apart in a way she didn't think was possible and the worst part was she couldn't refute him after all he was right in every single thing he said and said something she never thought otherwise

" I guess I'll have to do what he wants if I want to see them again." Tsunade wept never thinking it'd have to come to this

* * *

 **( The 2 next days, Noon, with Jiraiya, Tenten, Alistair)**

It was noon as Shizune came racing towards our trio as fast as she could before stopping and panting in exhaustion as though she'd ran a fucking marathon

" Shizune-san what's wrong?" Tenten asked to the heavily breathing medic-nin

" It's Tsunade-sama she's done something that I know she'll regret." Shizune informed them

" Well how bad is it?" Tenten asked once more

Shizune then proceeded to tell them of how she pleaded and argued with Tsunade not to do this however she didn't and proceeded to tell them of how she was going to Orochimaru and as for exchange for healing his arms he'd bring back Dan and Nawaki

" That's it I'm breaking her fucking legs and arms and every bone in her body for siding with the pedo-snake." Alistair said in barely controlled rage

" Well of course this was bound to happen as he would play on her heartstrings concerning those two to get what he wants from her." Jiraiya spoke knowing this was coming

" So I guess the only thing to do know is track her down, so could you tell us where she went to this." Tenten said to Shizune who informed them they were nearly four miles away

" Come on we've got a snake to fucking skin." Jiraiya told them as they nodded and dashed away

Meanwhile out in the clearing we have Tsunade soon performing the jutsu that would be giving him the full use of arms until out of nowhere Alistair slugged her in the face with Edgecrusher's blunt end so hard she was sent crashing to the ground nearly 3 meters with a nasty purplish bruise that almost broke her jaw

" You I'll deal with the hell later you cunt as you've no doubt crossed a fucking line!" Alistair growled out at Tsunade with the fact that if they got through this today there would be a mass hell to pay

" Oh if it isn't the boy who thwarted my invasion, my old teammate and what appears to be your little girlfriend." Orochimaru quipped snidely

" Piss off Orochi-teme! It's time that I've finished what Hiruzen-sensei was to soft hearted to do and that is send your pale ass back to the Shinigami." Jiraiya spoke coldly to his one time friend and teammate

" Oh that's cute but what makes you think that you can stand up to someone like myself and Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said smugly

" Let's see other than the fact that we outnumber and possibly can beat the shit out of your asses I say the odds are in our favor." Alistair spoke out

" Well then allow me to even those odds with a little something I saved since the invasion that I'd originally was going to use against you but since your little protégé is here I think this will be all the more fitting, Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru said flashing through hand-signs before slamming them on the ground to reveal a coffin who's lid wore away to reveal someone that made our trio's eyes widen

" It can't be he's supposed to have died sealing the Kyuubi into Alistair-kun." Tenten nearly exclaimed in shock

" Don't you have any respect for the dead you sick fucker!" Jiraiya venomously shouted in outrage of what was seen in front of him

" You rotten son of a bitch for even you to fucking do this to me is a new low and I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart once I'm through with this naïeve bastard!" Alistair roared in sheer fury

As whom they saw come out of the coffin was a 6 foot five tall man with a highly athletic build and looked like a adult clone of Naruto with jaw length bangs and no whisker marks as he wore the standard jonin uniform with a white trench coat with the kanji for 4th Hokage on it and when he locked eyes with the red haired boy in front of him with whisker marks he was at a loss.

" Well looks like our special guest is here as scheduled." Orochimaru said with a sinister chuckle

" Where the hell am I the last thing I remember was being stuck in the Shinigami's gut." The adult clone of Naruto said curiously

" It's been a long time hasn't it." Jiraiya spoke

" Pervy-Sage is that really who I think it is next to you?" The blonde adult clone of Naruto asked

" Your damn right it is I'm your son and the person you condemned to hell you self righteous prick Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and the man whom single handedly ruined my life." Alistair cruely said to his father with so hate and vile anger that he nearly choked as his fists clenched so hard that teardrops of blood rained from his hands

* * *

 **So with emotions high as Tsunade having been crushed under the fact that Jiraiya tore her a new one went to seek out her treacherous teammate in hopes of gaining her loved ones back has been thwarted by our heroes however can they now especially Alistair face off against the man whom ruined his life. Find this out and more in the next chapter of Demon of Burning Rage**

 **Well cut scene and chapter there for epic setup for upcoming fight**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter that I've busted my ass to make as it was not easy writing the scenes in here as hell even I had to take a breather on some of what I wrote but it's well worth it**

 **Now then for the scene between Shizune and Alistair due to the fact that this is something that Shizune would do as she wants to be the peacemaker since she wants it to happen for Tsunade's happiness and the fact that she wants to heal the rift between them however as you saw Alistair debunked the fuck out of her arguments**

 **And for the sparring scene with Jiraiya and Alistair it was done to show the character development between them as student and master we never really saw much of that in canon therefore I decided to add to this as well as the fact to show that he sees him as somewhat of a father figure as time continues to pass**

 **Now then I'm gonna get shit for this but it was necessary for the plot being the conversation scene with Jiraiya and Tsunade that as you saw Jiraiya continuously left and right tore apart any excuse she could use by backing it up with shit he's done for their godson and not to mention the fact that he did so with valid reasons as you have read. Plus through flashbacks that I will show later on in the story I will show certain points of which Jiraiya had this history with his wife as well as his grievances through it**

 **And later on and even now I'm going to write a follow up chapter detailing the fight of Minato vs Alistair, Kabuto vs Tenten, and Jiraiya vs Orochimaru so stay for that fight**

 **So now with that outta the way remember to like, review and share this story as well as my others I have on my page I work extremely hard to make and also check out the stories of Kourtney Uzu Yato and Bluedragon007 both of whom write greatly enjoyable stories**

 **With that being said this is Pravus666 signing off and for flamers well you'll get a pissed Jiraiya tearing you a new asshole**


	11. Chapter 11: Clash of the Titans

( Chapter 11: Clash of the Titans)

The tension was thick as father and son stared down at each other Alistair having nothing but contempt and utter hatred for the man whom chose a despicable village over his own flesh and blood son and then there was Minato whom looked back with confusion

" Jiraiya-sensei what is it that he saying can't be true right?" Minato asked hoping what was said was just some dark humor

" You know Minato in other cases I would but in this you were fucking idiot to do this to your son that the village you thought would carry out your dying wish because they abused your son that you supposedly cared about so much that you sentenced him to something that even the most abhorred criminals would think is abominable especially to do to your own kid." Jiraiya harshly reprimanded his student that he wanted to punch a hole through for how naive he was in believing the village would follow his dying wish

" But I thought that they'd do it, I know that they would've gone through with it." Minato tried in vain to refute

" Oh my God do you really have your own head up your ass that your gonna deny the fact that everything in my life the fact that your wife abandoned me in thinking I was Kyuubi or how your village starved and beat me until I turned into the amoral and homicidal psychopath I am you naïve cunt!" Alistair almost shouted enraged as he turned into the initial form of when he used Kyuubi's chakra without the cloak

" As much as I'm loving these semantics I think its time for some good old fighting." Orochimaru said breaking this up

However before he could apply the edo Tensei seal to Minato he grabbed the hand as his body glowed eerily in pitch black as the seal was destroyed and Minato lashed out with a roundhouse kick to his gut sending him back a full meter

" How is that possible you should be under my control." Orochimaru said in shock

" Do you really think that something as powerful as the Shinigami would relinquish a soul under his control?" Minato asked sarcastically

 _" Damn it I should've accounted for the fact that he used the Reaper Death Seal that binds him to it."_ Orochimaru mentally cursing himself for not taking in that fact into account

" Besides I want to battle my son on my own terms not as your glorified puppet." Minato replied

 **" If there is one I will respect about him is the fact he always did things on his own term."** Kyuubi said in slight respect for the man

" I know that much however I just want him destroyed already." Alistair told the great bijuu before cutting the link

" Enough talking right now all I want is for you is to die again!" Alistair roared like a savage beast as he channeled chakra into his body as the faint neon teal of his resistance seals dissipated to nothing

With that he bounded after Minato with such force that it even shocked Jiraiya as a 2 story and a half crater wide by nearly 10 feet deep was made as he landed a palm strike so hard that you could hear the fracturing of bones as Minato sent tumbling nearly 4 meters before stopping

" As right now the kiddie gloves come off." Alistair told his father before lunging at him

With that the gloves were off as Sannin and Sannin, Father vs Son and Living Weapon vs Medic

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Minato )**

Minato had to use a Hirashin to flash himself away from Alistair who's lunging form struck at the ground landing elbow deep in it before he ripped his arm out of it sending rubble flying out everywhere as he glared at the man with nothing but pure rage

" Naruto listen to me for a minute." Minato said trying to speak to his son

" There is no Naruto only Alistair your whore for a wife saw to that!" Alistair called out as he focused wind chakra into Edgecrusher and chucked it like a boomerang

Minato was able to easily evade the attack however it was ploy for Alistair to attack him with a roundhouse kick he was able to duck beneath before flipping him over his shoulder however Alistair was able to grab Edgecrusher at the last second to anchor himself close enough to Minato to knee him in the jaw and making him momentarily stagger as Alistair stood back up

" Kushina-chan isn't a whore!" Minato yelled to his wife's defense

" Oh really then how do you explain her not only abandoning me but also thanks to her she raised my own half siblings to fucking kill me." Alistair retorted said as Minato's face grew with horror at the statement

" Yeah that's right she did that to me trained my own siblings to do that to me and it's a good deal your fault you bastard now burn! Scorch Release: Blaze Flash!" Alistair exclaimed with rage

" Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Blast." Minato said firing out his own jutsu

Alistair fired out a reddish orange beam scorch chakra while Minato fired a concentrated beam of lightning the two clashed sending sparks out however due to Alistair having put more power into his attack his soon won out and skewered his. Minato had to evade the attack and while he still did evade it his right arm at the elbow was burnt off at the shoulder evident by the smoking stub it was while the rest was mummified a pale greyish black as the fabric was scorched off

" Oh no you don't." Alistair thought as he saw an astonished Minato's arm began to regenerate

He took this chance to sucker punch him in the face hard enough to give him the beginning's of a black eye on the right side of his face before punching him straight in the gut before jumping away

" Fire Release: Napalm Stream." Alistair said shooting out an acidic stream of flames at the undead former Yondaime

However Minato threw out a Hirashin kunai and teleported in a golden flash dodging the deadly blaze allowing him to then reappear and deliver a quick left hook to Alistair's face with that struck him hard enough to bust his lip open making a thin trail of blood that trailed down his face

" That's more like it you son of a bitch come on and kill the son you condemned to a miserable existence." Alistair told him with contempt as he spat out some blood

" Naruto please I would've never sealed the Kyuubi in you if I didn't think you could handle it." Minato replied in trying to reason with him

" Shut up!" Alistair yelled launching himself and punching him so hard his nose bent at a 45 degree angle as blood started to leak out

" You could've sealed it back into that traitorous cunt but you were so desperate and so naive to believe that they'd treat me as a hero but they never did instead they tried every other day to try and break me even with her there that's all they did from the moment I could even utter a single sentence!" Alistair exclaimed as he thrust both his fist towards Minato whom caught them in a vice before flipping back and kicking him in the neck hard enough to make him stumble

" That's impossible Konoha would've never done that I know it, they had to have obeyed it. " Minato said in denial of what he was hearing

" Well then let me show you a prime example of how they treated me dear old dad." Alistair replied with a grim smirk

With that he rolled up his pants legs to reveal Minato's disgusted face as from the knee down to his ankles Alistair's legs were covered in scar tissue giving it an ugly and almost disfigured appearance as knotted and gnarled masses of it covered it from the front and all the way to the back

" Yeah that's right apparently the villager's you thought so high of decided to get really bold so while I was walking home from the academy they decided to kidnap and torture me for 9 days straight as they did all they could to make sure I couldn't ever walk again and end my shinobi career before it could even start! So they sliced and broke and even burned my legs as I screamed for so long and so hard I could feel like my throat was bleeding as Kyuubi had to heal me everyday they stopped so I didn't end up a fucking paraplegic and on my birthday no less!" Alistair angrily exclaimed before continuing

" It wasn't until I found out later that your cunt for a wife set it all up as when she abandoned me to that nightmare for a life that day she didn't want the demon getting strong as even to this day Kyuubi as to funnel half a tail of chakra to my legs just so I don't scream in constant agony from how much it hurts like a constant bitch." Alistair continued before letting a malicious smirk cross his face as chakra spiraled into his right hand

" Yet I didn't let that stop me oh no in fact thanks to her I used this injury to my advantage as I decided that if I could never run as fast as the other kids or evade or dodge an attack like they could that I'd make this my greatest strength. So from there on trained myself to become a fucking juggernaut I made sure that I could take any hit and eventually make a punch from a jonin feel like a kunai stab from a green eyed genin and then be able to knock said jonins' light's out." Alistair ranted further as he held a fully formed Rasengan

With that he launched at Minato whom also had a Rasengan ready as he held fast and clashed his Rasengan against Alistair as the two chakra made attacks grinded against each other both of them trying to overpower the other

" Even though I'm trying not to kill him he's still able to push me back, as much I don't want to I'll have to use that attack." Minato thought as he broke off the engagement although his son's words and the show of his wounds did allow a momentary distraction

With that Alistair punched him so hard it nearly broke a rib while Minato countered with a high kick to the throat that made him stagger a few back as he coughed trying to not choke on his blood that was slowly rising to the surface

 _" Well this can't be good."_ Alistair thought as he was forced to dodge a hail of Hirashin kunai

He was cut up with multiple thin cuts all across his abdominals, lower torso, collarbone, thighs, and shoulders otherwise they were fine as they began to heal thanks to his Kyuubi enhanced healing factor

" Forgive me for what I'm to do." Minato pleaded as a warning

" Go ahead and do it you fucking pussy just go ahead and kill me!" Alistair taunted malciously making Minato's heart fracture and break even more

Alistair was soon forced to defend against an all out assault from Minato who tried to pull back as much as he could under the ressurection jutsu's influence however it didn't mean he could fully stop. For Minato still struck with a almost surgical and repentless assault as although Alistair did block his Hirashin fueled strikes he was unlucky to only block a small handful of them as soon enough a large pool of blood extending almost a full meter out from Alistair whom was now kneeling and panting in exhaustion

Minato looked at horror and disgust as Alistair's shirt was reduced to nothing and was a patchwork of slashes and cuts that ran into his soft muscle but mostly into the deep muscle all over his body while his legs were cut up into the soft muscle his face was cut up as well to where a quarter of his face was bloodied as well

" I'm sorry for this as it gives me no pleasure to do this what so ever." Minato told him as Alistair laughed at his response

" Oh please save it for someone who cares blondie I suffered worse torture and a fair amount of beating than this." Alistair said before spewing out a minor amount of blood

" Besides at least I can do this, Summoning Jutsu!" Alistair yelled out

With that he summoned out Genexus who was now up to his shoulders in height and became slightly more slender in shape as well as having a more humanoid body than before with humanoid hands with fully formed fingers and her snout becoming slightly smaller as two small wings 3 feet in width sprouted from her back

 **" Alistair-sama how may I help you?"** Genexus asked

" Simple I need your help with Sage mode and to heal me up to full health as I'm up against an opponent that requires your help and I'd also like it for you stay out in case Tenten-chan or Pervy-sage get fucked up." Alistair ordered

 **" I understand completely as I'll get right to work."** Genexus responded softly

With that the process of Alistair's transformation into his bastardized Sage Mode as lime green chakra burst forth Minato could only watch as Alistair bulked up and metamorphosed into it as Genexus then also proceeded to heal him of his grievous wounds

 **" Now then round 2."** Alistair muttered under his breath

With that he once again bounded towards Minato whom tried to Hirashin away however Alistair caught him by the face and drove it into the ground hard enough to crack the ground before he lashed out with a clawed backhand that drove four deep claw marks unto his face that bled heavily. Minato was in pain from the blow as his edo Tensei body was struggling to regenerate however before he could fully regain his bearings as this was followed by a sucker punch to the jaw that nearly broke it as he was sent spiraling a full meter backwards

 **" Get up Minato I'm not done making you pay because you've only suffered a miniscule amount in comparison to what I have."** Alistair demanded as he strode furiously towards Minato

" Just what kind of suffering have I put you through?" Minato asked himself as he flashed towards Alistair

He landed a roundhouse to Alistair's scaled face that albeit stinging like a motherfucker and slightly staggering him only spurred him forward as he grabbed the offending limb and used it to slam the man into the ground cratering it in such force Minato floated up only to be slammed back into it he repeated this thrice more bruising his face to a purplish black. However before he could do so a fourth time he flashed over a few feet away Alistair so with that he charged at Minato who began flashing through hand-signs

" Lightning Release: Thunder Quake!" Minato called out

With that bolts of lightning moved through the ground tearing it apart as it reached Alistair electrocuting him however he gritted through this and continued through it despite this Minato seeing this he increased the power making the ground crack and crater more. However Alistair then focused his sage chakra and then wind chakra into Edgecrusher making the ruins glow a lime green and white before a grand whirlwind blasted through the landscape sending shrapnel like rubble throughout in a spiral like manner forcing Minato to flash into the air

 **" Where the hell do you think your going?"** Alistair questioned menacingly

With that he grabbed Minato in a iron tight bear hug and pile drove him and Minato two stories down into the ground however when he saw the smoke clear the blonde bastard was gone yet his coat was all that remained obviously having used a substitution. It was then that Minato used all of his strength to kick Alistair so hard in the face he sailed nearly five meters away his mouth heavily bleeding as his jaw was kicked completely out of it socket giving him a completely cartoonish look as the skin and muscle on the left side was nearly torn off to the edge of his face allowing you to see his bottom bloodied and broken teeth

" Kyuubi some help here." Alistair asked

 **" No problem just hold on."** Kyuubi said sending its tenant chakra

With that the flow of sage and demonic chakra was sent into the wound as violent neon emerald chakra and bubbling carmine chakra condensed around the wound that it covered his face completely. As he held his jaw in place to keep it from falling off as muscle and nerve tissue stitched together he then had to with a agonizing motion repeatedly slam his newly repaired jaw into place until it did with sickening pop that was cringe worthy

 **" Got damn that hurt like a bitch now let's see how you like it you bastard!"** Alistair yelled out focusing sage chakra into Edgecrusher

 **" Sage Arts: Ryuga Tensho!"** Alistair roared out as put a great amount of power into it

With that a nearly 5 story tall and half as wide wave of lime green Senjutsu chakra barreled towards Minato who could only try to dodge to safety which he did however he didn't account for the fact that it would be that strong as that mistake as he looked to see his right arm at the elbow completely obliterated

 **" Come on! Where is your pride huh you were so ready to defend the village that you would so vehemently defend that you'd condemn me and let those people you chose over your own fucking son beat and tortured and yet now you won't even fight me for real you piece of garbage."** Alistair harshly scolded

" I know alright but I don't want to have kill my own son after everything I've done." Minato replied pleadingly as tears started to stream down his face

 **" Well you won't have to worry because you already killed me."** Alistair told him as he charged at Minato whom flashed out of harm's way and appeared behind him stabbing him with a Hirashin kunai

However before Minato could flash away Alistair grabbed him by the arm he'd stabbed him with and reared his head back and headbutted Minato hard enough to break his headband before headbutting him so hard a small spray of gore and blood erupted before he grabbed him by his flak jacket and threw him

" Lightning Release: Bolt Gattling!" Minato cried out with his thumb and index finger in a gun like position before firing fist sized bursts of lightning

Alistair had to use Wind Release: Great Breakthrough as a shield against the onslaught of lightning bullets as a good sized portion impacted him shocking him and leaving some electrical burns on him before he gained a malicious smirk for a earth jutsu that's really show him

 **" Sage Arts: Earth Release: Terra Crusher!"** Alistair roared savagely as he slammed his hands onto the ground

With that the ground rumbled violent as chunks of earth began to shatter almost like glass before soon everything within a 20 meter radius stone, earth and mud soon began to slam into and crush Minato with a force that felt like a sledgehammer hit from an Akamichi as he tried in vain to escape. But it was all for nothing as earth below and around him swarmed around him compacting in on him like a black hole and as he tried to Hirashin away from it the technique just followed him as though it were a wolf hunting sheep

" Man this is gonna be tough to keep up but it's worth the use." Alistair thought in growing exhaustion as this was made as a A.O.E type jutsu to follow an enemy chakra signature and then crush them the problem was supplying the constant stream of chakra

The chase of Minato having to Hirashin his way out of the jutsu that kept following him non-stop however it wasn't until nearly 12 minutes later he fell into the cavernous jutsu that trapped him and began to crush and smash at his body

" Now then CRASH!" Alistair yelled out making the snake seal

With that the earth rumbled again and soon every bit of stone from the largest boulder to the smallest dirt clod all simultaneously compressed in on him in such a manner that the shockwave blew back Alistair 15 feet as he found himself reverting back to normal having used up all his Sage chakra and nearly half of his regular reserves. The end of it being a nearly 40 meter wide desolate area of rock spires, dried earth and stone that was so deeply compacted you'd need the Kusanagi to get your way out

" Well that took care of that." Alistair thought to himself in relief that turned to disbelief

As Minato who had most of skin scraped away his legs fractured to where he could barely stand his ribs practically the equivalent of a pancake his internal organs nearly turned into mush and his eyelids now nonexistent and his hair reduced to cuts as his clothes were in bloodied tatters clinging to his slowly regenerating frame

" It's a good thing I had a Hirashin kunai I always keep with me." Minato said thankfully before he vomited up a great amount blood to where you could see his four front teeth in the mix

" Well I'm surprised you survived that just like your cunt of a wife your always good at escaping your rightful punishment." Alistair replied

" Please I'm sure she had a good reason and if you give her and the village another chance I'm sure you'll see that..." Minato tried to say before being cut off

" Your wife who last I checked sent my own half siblings to kill me as I already killed one of them and I really don't want to kill them too but I'll slaughter them all like pigs if I have too and as for your wife I'm gonna eviscerate, crush, hack n'slash, burn and every other thing I can possibly think of doing to kill that whore for leaving me in that hell to suffer." Alistair told him before continuing

" And as for that village you cherish it was only when they find out I'm your son they stop trying to kill and or torture me well a good majority of them anyways but soon enough the hero they so deemed a demon will be gone and out of their hair if things go like I know they will and I'll kill anyone in my way irregardless of whom they are." Alistair finished maliciously

" You really have gone over the edge haven't you." Minato said still vomiting blood as his ruined body tried in vain to heal but was severely retarded by the senjutsu fueled attack

" You finally get it you blonde haired, blue eyed, little naive cunt." Alistair retorted mockingly

" Then it's my duty to stop you even if you are my son." Minato said seeing there was no getting through to him as he made a fully powered Oodama Rasengan

" See you finally fucking get it now then I'll show you that I've truly surpassed you." Alistair told him

With that he made a normal Rasengan however he lit his other hand ablaze in white hot flames that blazed like small inferno that he slammed into the fully formed Rasengan that swirled into the Rasengan catching it ablaze as it began to spin faster and grow larger and hotter until the grass began to smoke in iron gray. It wasn't until a mere two minutes later that he was holding a orb of swirling flames nearly twice the size of a coconut that was so heavy that he was nearly struggling with it's sheer weight as the air began to sear and burn from the intense heat

" Now die." Alistair muttered under his breath yet the murderous intent was clear as day with that he launched himself at Minato

" Oodama Rasengan." Minato said as he thrust his Rasengan to meet the swirling orb of intense heat

" Fire Release: Nensho Rasengan! ( Burning Spiraling Sphere)" Alistair cried out the name of his attack

The two grinded against each in clash of supremacy as they tried to smash the other into submission however not only did Alistair's have the superior advantage of being on a higher level and having a element added to it but one other thing as well.

That being his rage and hate towards the man that raged inside him like a inferno that he kept pumping fire chakra into it so much so that something peculiar happened a secondary layer of flames wrapped around his arm. This began to thicken and grow hotter to where the ground beneath them caught ablaze as his chakra began to shape it into a misshapen dragon and demonic looking head with blazing eyes with the Rasengan now the size of a beach ball

" Now go to hell!" Alistair cried with tears of rage that began to hiss and steam down his face as he broke through Minato's Rasengan as the smell of burning flesh permeate the air as it drill and scorched it way through Minato's chest

" And take your love of that fucking village and your cunt for a wife with you!" Alistair exclaimed at the top of his lungs as it drilled it's way through his heart and lungs

" Looks like you've surpassed me...I'm proud of you." Minato said before he was consumed

With that his body was lit like a tree in a wildfire as he was sent spiraling away before a mass fireball was made that shook the area so much that all fighting stopped to look at the spiraling conflagration. As when it died down all that was let were burning ashes and pieces of burning flesh that were searing themselves out of existence as Alistair was on his knees panting in exhaustion as his steroided Nensho Rasengan caused a fifteen meter wide and deep crater had searing white hot flames that burned with a ravenous passion

" AHHHGGGHHHH MY RIGHT ARM!" Alistair screamed in pain

As his arm was smoking heavily with flickering patches of flames going throughout as cancerous 3rd degree burns spanning up to his lower bicep and nearly into his bone as his nerves felt like they were dunked into kerosene before being set on fire

 **" Well it seems as though you overshot your new Rasengan dumbass."** Kyubbi scolded although secretly proud as he managed to start a further evolution in his new Rasengan just when he thought there couldn't be anymore surprises

" What the hell do you mean?" Alistair asked urgently

 **" I mean you overshot it with so much chakra that you made it start to evolve and so apparently you've unknowingly improved your Rasengan into something more powerful yet incomplete."** Kyuubi answered

" Just when you thought things couldn't get anymore troublesome, oh well looks like I got another pet project to work on." Alistair said as he took out a quartet of chakra pills and had Genexus to come heal his arm as this was gonna be one long fucking day

* * *

( Kabuto vs Tenten)

The two were at an impasse due to Kabuto's extensive healing and regenerative power and skills as a medic nin and Tenten's destructive prowess with her bloodline and offensive capabilities

" I must admit you've been quite the impressive opponent." Kabuto breathed out his glasses having a slight crack in them as well as his shirt having moderate tears in it while his body was still spasming from all the volts he suffered from the lightning jutsu he'd been hit with

" Well you can thank Alistair-kun for getting me this far otherwise without his help I would've been a goner by now." Tenten replied in thanks as she was bleeding internally from the chakra scalpels as she had a handful of stab and puncture wounds to go with it that stained her shirt ruby red as one nearly hit her liver and then she was suffering from a broken rib courtesy of a roundhouse kick to the side

" Obviously evident by that last attack." Kabuto complemented at that attacks sheer destructive power

" However enough talk let's get back to things shall we." Tenten said lashing out with her whip arm

Kabuto narrowly dodged the deadly appendage however it hooked itself into the ground and soon she was reeled towards Kabuto as she tried to land a kick to his jaw however he jumped out of the way but not before activating his chakra scalpels as he went in for a knife strike to shoulder. However she turned her free arm into its shield form allowing her block the attack before she charged lightning chakra into her legs and rammed Kabuto into a boulder enough to indent it

She would've rammed into him again if it wasn't for him driving a knee into her stomach hard enough to knock the proverbial air out of her lungs before roundhouse kicking her hard enough to send her staggering back. He then again lunged at her with chakra scalpels Tenten was forced to use her bloodline to make tendrils around her arms making them swell too four times their regular size in muscle mass before she charged at him to meet him in a bout of fiercsome taijutsu

With them clashing without reserve trading blow for blow in rapid paced punches, jabs, and palm strikes that echoed throughout as each attack was made with the intent to kill or cripple the other. Kabuto got lucky with him driving a chakra scalpel palm strike to her chest as it took her willpower not to groan out from the pain that tried to rip through her before he tried to slice into her neck with another one however she caught it before going through hand-signs

" Lightning Release: False Darkness." Tenten called out as a javelin of lightning pierced through Kabuto's right side making him wince in pain before having to jump back

" Let's see how you deal with my friends!" Kabuto taunted as he summoned a small squad of corpse clones to provide cover for him

" Do you really think something like that will work on me, Lightning Release: Chain Lightning." Tenten retorted as she let loose a single bolt of lightning

However it soon went from the first corpse clone violently electrocuting it before jumping to the next and doing the very same to it and so on and so forth until all ten of the corpse clones were soon turned a cancerous black as electricity arced off their bodies

" Anything else?" Tenten questioned sarcastically

" Yes and that is your capture as one of Orochimaru-sama's subjects as I'm sure the ability of becoming a living weapon would excite him very much to have." Kabuto said with a malicious glint in his eye

" Well you'll have to get me kicking, screaming and bleeding then." Tenten retorted determinedly turning her arms into their claw form

" With pleasure then." Kabuto replied activating his chakra scalpels once more

In that Tenten made the first move in trying to slice him to ribbons with a cross cut of her claws however he narrowly dodged and slashed her across the midsection cutting a thin red line into the soft muscle that bled across her stomach however this didn't concern her as she slashed him across the collarbone biting deeply into the sinewy muscle. As a spray of blood burst forth making him scream in pain as the serrated claws tore their way out before she kicked him in the mouth hard enough to dislodge two of his front teeth as he landed flat on his ass

Tenten would've stomped his neck into a bloody mess if he didn't roll out of the way she then tried to lash out with her whip arm but then back flipped away to gain some distance as he began to heal himself

" Damn she's proving to be a nuisance I only planned on beating her quickly so as to assist Orochimaru-sama no matter once I mark her with the curse mark like I did that Uzumaki girl then it'll be game over." Kabuto thought to himself with a smirk

" Lightning Release: Electric Shredder." Tenten said charging her claws with lightning release chakra

With that she released jagged razor thin waves of electricity barreling towards Kabuto with Kabuto widening his eyes as when one of those attacks hit him in his right tricep it sliced off a piece of soft muscle and skin like a knife through hot butter as he about screamed from the pain. Leaving him to run and evade the rest which were easier said than done considering how they were coming as fast as a speeding kunai made it extremely hard as albeit him dodging a good majority of them a good handful still caught him leaving his upper arms, collarbone, and thighs with jagged and burnt cuts that left him spasming in pain

" Here's the sweet release!" Tenten cried out launching one twice the size of the others making it a full story in height

" Shit this isn't good." Kabuto muttered as he used chakra scalpels to catch the razor thin wave of jagged electricity

He managed to hold it back as streams of chakra and electricity flew out before he managed to disperse it with that he dashed after Tenten he then made two shadow clones that jumped into the air

" Nice try but that's most overplayed tactic in the book." Tenten thought as she turned her arm into its whip form

With that she lashed out at it with rapid speeds further increased by her adding lightning chakra so that it practically ripped through them like sheet paper making them disperse in their signature clouds of smoke. However her victory was short lived when she felt a sharp pain clamping down upon her and blood running down it before she looked down and saw Kabuto biting her like the jaws of a wolf ripping into a deer

" Get the fuck off me!" Tenten yelled out as she grabbed him by his ponytail and threw him a few feet away as her neck bled before she felt an acidic burning feeling rip through her

" What the hell is happening to me?" Tenten thought wondering what was happening to her

" Now this fight is over, I've won and you'll soon belong to Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto told her with a smug grin

Tenten watched in horror as the cursed seal of heaven formed upon her spreading flame shaped tattoos as a purplish black chakra emanated in a violent manner as the acidic burning started to rip through her even faster and even more intensely as she gripped her head in pain as it tried to overtake her as she fell to her knees

" I'm impressed that you've held out for this long but soon enough his power will win out and you shall become nothing more than a mere slave to him." Kabuto said in actual surprise as she had been holding off the curse mark's power for a total of nearly twenty five minutes

" Shut up...I'm nobody's slave... I'm my own person..damn it!" Tenten said struggling against fighting the curse mark that had spread all across her body as her head felt like splitting

" I don't know why your struggling your beloved Alistair is in no shape to fight after fighting the Yondaime of all people and Jiraiya is busy fighting Orochimaru-sama so face it you have no chance." Kabuto told her in a demeaning tone of voice

" I don't need them... I'm strong all on my own!" Tenten said as a hazy green energy began to shift and glow around her

" But how so when you can't even beat me." Kabuto scoffed

" That's where your wrong you four eyed bastard." Tenten refuted as it intensified as she felt the feeling of something moving in her skin as her wounds glowed a bright neon green before closing up

" As I know I won't be as strong as them but what I can do is not be a burden something I damn well proud of so he can take my life but he'll never take my SOUL!" Tenten shouted out fiercely

With that the hazy green energy exploded into a powerful emerald miasma that surrounded her as the curse markings glowed a lime green before cracking and fading away as the purplish black chakra was soon dispersed while the curse mark itself steamed and burned away. Soon tendrils burst out of her body and began wrapping and layering themselves around her as soon enough the aura faded out and within what felt like forever found herself in a new form

As found herself covered in thick yet skintight carapace of jet black that had a cross in anti-flash white on it while she had to a full face mask covering her with two large tear shaped mark covering each side of her upper face while her eyes were a blank neon green

( A/N think of a feminized Spawn with Tenten's build but with a St Peter 's Cross in the center)

" Well this is new." Tenten said while the suit decided it wasn't done transforming and added a tattered ankle length crimson cape that went to her lower calves while having a high collar as it was fastened together by a short chain and having two small metal skulls on either side

" It doesn't matter if you have a new form you'll still lose." Kabuto cockily said rushing towards her

However as he ran in to hit her a trio of chains rushed out to catch him by the legs and bash him repeatedly into the ground before it decided to smash him so hard into the ground you could two of his ribs break however while they released their grip on him they propelled her to deliver a blistering punch that knocked out all of four of his back teeth. When Tenten went in for another punch the armor like carapace she was in sprouted a small set of foot long blades that sliced their ways into his gut stabbing halfway through and punctured some of his internal organs before kicking him away

" So apparently this suit responds to what I'm thinking huh well this is new." Tenten thought

For the cape she was wearing soon turned into a large metal shield with archaic designs as it blocked an attack from Kabuto in the form of chakra scalpels soon Tenten felt a drain on her chakra as the shield was now violently shocking Kabuto so much that it sent him flying several feet

" Do you still think I'll lose now?" Tenten asked

" Lucky shot." Kabuto argued

" Oh really well then tell you what I won't move and you can hit me with your everything you've got." Tenten told him

" You must really be arrogant to think that you can stand up to me but fine I'll take you up for up on it." Kabuto told her as he powered up his chakra scalpel to where it went from the normal blue to a sickly green

With that he rushed towards Tenten and once he got within distance plunged them elbow deep causing a shockwave to emanate from the power behind it that cratered the ground and sent out a small cloud of debris in its wake

" What's the matter nothing to say, just like I called it you couldn't defeat me guess all of this power wasn't all it cracked up to be." Kabuto told a silent Tenten

Yet as he tried to withdraw his arms he found they were stuck so with that he yanked harder yet he found himself being pulled harder and harder until he saw black and bright green tendrils crawling up his arms so forcing chakra to his legs he jumped back a full 2 meters to see what had happened. That being his left arm was stripped down to where you could see the emaciated muscle that looked as though it had been almost dissolved while his right was stripped down to the bone as he was in pure shock from what happened as he looked to see what was happening.

" See my bloodline is different from all others Kabuto-san because it's intelligent in a sense as although it can't speak or do everything we can it still can have some sort of base emotion and as you saw it hates disrespect and as you can see what it did to your arms and it even gave me something your so proud of." Tenten told him

As he looked on in horror as the holes in her gut double the size of a human hand healed at a surprisingly fast rate that was a little below his own as within the span of nearly 10 minutes her wounds were soon fully closed

" And apparently does so with amazing efficiency albeit not getting all of you now then I think I owe you for giving me that fucking hickey to make me go dark side to that pedo-snake as some science experiment." Tenten explained before sending a chain to wrap around Kabuto's neck as she made a fully formed Rasengan

" Now fuck off and die." Tenten told him coldly plunging the Rasengan that grinded a spiral shaped hole into his chest that sent him a full 3 meters into a boulder that crumbled from the sheer force

Tenten stood triumphantly before he armor soon retracted back within her and soon found herself fall to the ground from exhaustion that ripped through her like a sheet of wet paper

" Man even though I beat him this new power I got sure does kick the shit out of me." Tenten said however Genexus appeared beside her

 **"Tenten-san Alistair-sama sent me here."** Genexus told her as she erected a protective barrier of medical chakra

" For what reason?" Tenten asked wearily as she saw the boss summons of the Toads and Snakes , Manda and Gamabunta appear

 **" That."** Genexus replied

* * *

 **( Alistair and Jiraiya vs Orochimaru)**

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were suffering their fair share wounds as Orochimaru was able to use the one arm Tsunade healed to cast some one handed jutsu that was able to stall the fight and land some attacks on Jiraiya along with escaping some fatal attacks by Jiraiya. Who was winning the fight by a considerable margin due to him looking as though he'd gone a round with a one tailed Alistair was otherwise fine

" Pervy-sage let's roast ourselves a snake." Alistair said

" Got that right, Bunta you provide the oil and I'll give the fire." Jiraiya told the great toad summon

 **" Gotcha, Toad Oil Stream**." Gamabunta said spitting out a stream of oil

" Fire Release: Fire Breath!/ Wind Release: Great Whirlwind Jutsu!" Alistair and Jiraiya shouted out in union

With that flamethrower like stream of fire and a spiraling vortex of high speed winds merged together with the fire hose like blast of oil to form a white hot vortex of flames that barreled towards Manda who took the attack head on as a great conflagration was made that burned intensely

" We got em' Pervy-Sage!" Alistair cheered

" I wouldn't be too sure look." Jiraiya told him as when the flames abated all that was left was a burnt snake skin

" Well ah shit." Alistair sighed before he felt the ground rumble

" Bunta move now!" Jiraiya ordered as Gamabunta moved out of the way as Manda burst from the ground in attempt to bite off a chunk of Gamabunta

" Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball!" Alistair shouted launching force a Akamichi sized Fireball

" Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu." Orochimaru said summoning forth a Chinese dragon made of water that clashed with the mammoth fireball in a cloud of steam

" Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands !" Orochimaru cried out

With that a plethora of serpents burst forth to attack our duo but Alistair stepped to the forefront and cut down the snakes to bloody bits as they came soon enough all they were was chunks of steaming and dissolving flesh upon the ground

 **" You know what Manda I think its time I turned your scaly hide into a snake skin wallet."** Gamabunta said unsheathing his tanto

 **" Oh really I like to see you try you overgrown tadpole."** Manda challenged

With that Manda slithered like a bullet train as it tried to bite Gamabunta with his cavernous maw but instead bit the steel of his tanto to which Gamabunta proceeded to slug in the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground however as Gamabunta went to behead the great serpent it slithered out of reach. However Manda proceeded to trip Gamabunta's legs out from under him causing him to fall flat on his ass before Manda coiled around him and began to squeeze the life out of the Toad Boss

 **" I always knew you would be beneath me you overgrown tadpole and now I get to crush you like the worm you are and get two new sacrifices out of this as well ."** Manda gloated tightening his grip

" Lava Release: Volcanic Nightmare!" Alistair shouted jumping into the air and blowing a vortex lava and searing volcanic ash at Manda who roared in pain as it found itself now blind in it's burning eyeball

 **" Who did that!"** Manda roared out in pain looking to see who'd blind him

" That would be me you overgrown worm." Alistair called out

" Pervy-Sage deal with the pedo-snake I've got things from here." Alistair said grabbing him by his haori

" Now get a fucking move on!" Alistair shouted chucking him like a ragdoll

With that Jiraiya used the momentum from Alistair's throw to Superman punch Orochimaru in the face who staggered back

" Really your resorting to your student throwing you in order to get to me how childish." Orochimaru quipped

" Oh cry me a river you walking plastic surgery nightmare." Jiraiya joked before readying a kunai

" Well let's see you back your statement up when you no longer have a tongue to say anything with." Orochimaru said drawing out Kusanagi

With that they dashed at each other in a clash of sparks engaging in a rapidly paced clashed of blades neither giving the other an inch as Orochimaru went in for a overhead swing for Jiraiya's head that he caught in a death grip before headbutting Orochimaru before attempting to stab him in the throat that Orochimaru caught by his wrist. The two stared each other down before breaking the engagement off and jumping back to fire a jutsu to kill the other with as the tension grew thick

" Fire Release: Flame Dragon Fury!" Jiraiya shouted launching out a stream of raging fire that took the form of furious dragon

" Water Release: Tearing Torrent." Orochimaru a pressurized stream of water

The two collided in a thick sheet of steam that didn't stop the two from crashing into each other with their engaging in a furious duel with the before Jiraiya uppercutted him a few feet away , Jiraiya came charging towards him. He then bounded into the air with the intent of stomping Orochimaru's head to a paste before he was forced to move out of the way when Orochimaru thrust upwards with Kusanagi cut off the sleeve of Jiraiya's shirt in the process along with a slash across his bicep that made him grit his teeth in pain as he was forced to jump back.

" What's the matter did a little cut make the mighty Toad Sage cry like a little genin." Orochimaru taunted as he dodged a punch from Jiraiya and countered with a knee to his gut

" Not at all however I think I have something that will make you do that Orochi-teme." Jiraiya said

With that he mule kicked Orochimaru in the crotch so hard you could hear the audible cracking of his balls as Orochimaru's face grew red as he went to his knees cradling his crotch

" First the redheaded brat then you what is it with people kicking me in the dick?" Orochimaru said in a voice several octaves higher than his normal voice from the pain

" Oh my god you sound hilarious!" Jiraiya chuckled trying not to laugh his ass off at the high pitched voice

" Fuck you Jiraiya I'm gonna make you regret this." Orochimaru spoke in the same high pitched voice as Jiraiya was laughing himself silly

" Please stop your hurting my sides!" Jiraiya laughed as he was finding it hard to breathe

" Fine you asked for it! Genjutsu: Pervert's nightmare!" Orochimaru squeaked in the high pitched

" Oh God kill it with fucking fire, why can't I claw my eyes out fast enough!" Jiraiya screamed in horror of what he was seeing

 **( Think of a orgy version of Boku no Pico for what Jiraiya's imagining and sorry for scaring you with the image)**

" And now Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru said blowing him back with a mighty gust

" Damn you Orochimaru your gonna pay for that." Jiraiya growled the wind jutsu knocking him out of the terrifying genjutsu

" Same goes to you for kicking me in the fucking balls!" Orochimaru replied his voice still higher pitched making Jiraiya bust out laughing

 _" I'm gonna fucking castrate him!"_ Orochimaru thought with pure malice as he lunged out at Jiraiya

Meanwhile Manda was lunging at Alistair who was evading and dodging Manda's attempts to turn him into a snack and was countering with attacks from Edgecrusher and jutsu alike

 **" Hold still you annoying insect!"** Manda roared lunging at Alistair

" It's not nice to leaving your mouth hanging you might get a case of lockjaw, Earth Release: Earthen Sludge Wave!" Alistair called out as he spewed out a thick wave of mud that had the consistency of tar

With that it got itself stuck in Manda's mouth making the snake summon have to cough out thick globs of mud before Alistair used all of his strength to hit Manda that a shockwave was made that Manda was forced to uncoil from Gamabunta as it reeled back from the hit

 **" Thanks gaki you have no idea how much of a crick in the neck he gave me."** Gamabunta thanked

" No sweat and incoming!" Alistair warned as he had to dodge out of the way of Manda trying to devour him

 **" Stay still so I can eat you, you disgusting piece of human garbage."** Manda demanded

" Hey I'm disgusting I'm fucking adorable." Alistair countered with a smirk causing Manda to hiss out in rage as he dove down to crush the jinchuuriki

" Take this, Dust Release: Atomizing Shower Rain." Alistair called out

With that a wall of Dust Release chakra was made about a dozen feet tall and half as thick that shattered like glass into jagged shards and flew towards Manda shredding through his scaly hide like paper as Manda roared in pain as they cut into him as he bled showers of blood. However Alistair followed through with channeling a great amount of earth chakra into the blunt end of Edgecrusher turning it a dark golden brown as earthen cracks appeared throughout as he swung and not only was the cracking of bone heard but jagged 3 story spires of stone erupted piercing his side

" Hey Gamabunta can you force his mouth open I've got an idea to end him." Alistair told the boss summon

 **" Alistair don't tell me your really gonna do what I think you are? "** Kyuubi asked

" What do you think." Alistair simply replied

 **" Fine but your gonna smell like snake for a week."** Kyuubi retorted with Alistair not caring in the slightest

 **" Whatever you say Gaki."** Gamabunta responded as he picked Alistair up

 **" Hey Manda open wide!"** Gamabunta said punching Manda square in the mouth making him gag from having a arm rammed nearly shoulder deep down his gullet as he withdrew it

 **" I don't know if I should thank or kill you."** Manda said through broken fangs and teeth

 **" What the hell!"** Manda nearly exclaimed as he felt a burning sensation in his stomach

" FIRE RELEASE: HELLFIRE CLAP!" Alistair shouted with a chakra amplified voice

With that Manda could only scream in pain as near the dead center of his body began to glow a bright white before it exploded in a mass shockwave of pure flame sending roasted flesh that was lit ablaze forcing Jiraiya and Orochimaru to jump off the massive beast. For what was left were chunks of flesh and bone covered in searing flame as they spread out a full 26 meters as all that was left was the blackened bits of Manda's head and the 5 stories of his bodies that steamed of burning flesh and 4 stories of his rear end in the same condition

 _" He killed Manda that should've been impossible."_ Orochimaru thought in sheer shock

" Man that sure takes something out of you." Alistair said slightly worn out from the attack

However everyone's thought were broken out when Jiraiya took the chance to plunge a Rasengan into his back sending him spiraling away with a large spiral shaped wound upon his back that bled ruby red down his back

" Remember this fight is with me pedo-snake." Jiraiya told him cracking his neck

" Damn it if I don't do something now it's game over for me unless..." Orochimaru thought before looking over at Alistair as a plan to turn things in his favor was set in motion before he rose back up

" Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes." Orochimaru called out and as the name implied 10,000 snakes literally barreled out of his mouth as miniature versions of the Kusanagi expelled themselves out of his mouth

" Fuck. Fire Release: Pulse Blast!" Jiraiya called out shooting a basketball sized fireball that impacted with the force of nearly a dozen exploding tags

However as the smoke cleared Jiraiya and Tenten's eyes widened as they saw Orochimaru with the Kusanagi behind their favorite Jinchuriki ready to decapitate Alistair who was bound up like a sacrifice by multiple pythons as thick around as a man's chest

" Now then here is what will happen you two will walk away and the boy will follow suit with a little gift of mine or Tsunade will kill the boy, I mean after all it's the only way she'll get her beloved Dan and Nawaki back." Orochimaru threatened having used the smoke to catch Alistair off guard and use snake summons to restrain the boy

All eyes were trained on Tsunade who had been watching the bloodshed each battle had wrought as her fear of blood paralyzed her there forcing her to watch but now she was given a ultimatum

" Tsunade-sama you can't be serious to consider this!" Tenten exclaimed

 _" But I don't know what to choose do I take the chance to resurrect my loved ones or do I take the chance to save my godson why of all things this had to happen."_ Tsunade thought in turmoil

" Well guys I guess this is it as after all it's been blast since we both know that this blonde cunt will make the obvious decision after all she never cared about me from the start so why should she do so now. My only things is that if I'm gonna die today then pervy-sage and Tenten please exact my revenge on Kushina as my last request but other than that pedo-snake let's get it over with as after all it's a good day to die." Alistair solemnly told them accepting what was to happen

" So Tsunade are you really gonna be so selfish to sacrifice your own godson that you so desperately wanted to make amends to or are you gonna take responsibility and do what's right!" Jiraiya yelled scolding her harshly as those words struck a chord in the blonde Senju

With that Tsunade made her move as she walked towards Orochimaru with her fist covered in chakra as Orochimaru smirked in thinking he had this in the bag as Alistair closed his eyes preparing for his face to get punched into oblivion

However what they didn't expect was for Tsunade to punch the absolute fuck out of him sending him flying with such force that he was sent flying like a ragdoll as she then ripped apart the snakes binding Alistair like wet tissue paper

" Tsunade what are you doing?" Orochimaru said spitting out a tooth

" Standing by my real family besides I think its time that I at least try to move on after all I owe that to them." Tsunade replied

" Fine then you could die and see them in the afterlife!" Orochimaru exclaimed

( Sorry I tried writing the Orochimaru vs Tsunade fight so many times counting at 40 times on a separate document and I couldn't get it to flow right no matter how many fucking times that I've tried and it infuriated me that I couldn't so sorry :( so just picture a mortal kombat version of the canon fight between them)

With that the battle was over with a cut up and bruised Tsunade huffing in moderate exhaustion as Orochimaru had just retreated with Kabuto with the help of a Snake summon

" So does this mean that your gonna come back to the village as Hokage?" Jiraiya questioned to the last remaining Senju

" Yes as it's about time that I did so after all its like you said I've been neglecting my family for too long which reminds me." Tsunade said as she undid the necklace around her neck

" Here it was my Grandfather the Shodaime's and after the guts and strength you've showed by standing up to me and fighting your way through not just your undead father but the snake boss as well you deserve this." Tsunade told him tying it around his neck

" Thanks but this doesn't mean everything is going to be all gumdrops and lollipops as you killed any chance of that and I will probably never stop hating you for what you did to me ever in my life and that's something I'll admit as after all I'll be damned if I let it all go just because you want a happy ending." Alistair explained but he got a devilish smirk as he finished

" However I think that this is payback for all the times you hit Pervy-Sage." Alistair said as he took off running

With that Tsunade didn't know what had happened until Jiraiya and even Tenten were blown back by a nosebleed as Tsunade was now topless as her full and round F cup bust was now out for all to bear witness too as her face turned beet red with sheer rage and embarrassment

" I'm gonna get that kid!" Tsunade growled as an aura of death surrounded her

 **So now that Alistair had vanquished his father with the power of his new Rasengan that has still a way's to go before reaching its final evolution and Tenten whom has unlocked a new power to her bloodline have now accomplished their mission of getting their new topless Godaime however this is yet the end for our hero's. So they tuned as the storm has only begun brewing for this is only the beginning so follow the new chapters of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Sage Arts: Earth Release: Terra Crusher ( S ranked, Senjutsu, Offensive, Long Ranged) This particular senjutsu is made to seek and destroy large groups of opponents as it will hone in on their chakra signatures before trapping them in a pit of stone, mud and earth before with the command of Crush they are reduced to a bloody paste. This jutsu will drain chakra at a rapid rate so it's to be used sparingly**

 **Fire Release: Nensho Rasengan ( A ranked , Offensive, Ninjutsu, Close Ranged) This is an improvement of the standard Rasengan by combining it with the incendiary nature of the Fire Release evolving it into a spiraling mass of flames that will grind into an opponent like normal before exploding into a 15 meter wide conflagration of white hot flames. However the danger of is it can warp itself into a more unstable yet more powerful version if one overshoots it with chakra causing a blowback of flames that will burn into one's bones if not careful**

 **Dust Release: Atomizing Shower Rain ( B ranked, Offensive, Ninjutsu, Mid to Long Range) The user will summon a sheet of Dust Release chakra that can act as a temporary shield before it shatters into razor sharp shards that will shred an opponent**

 **Lightning Release: Bolt Gatling (C Ranked, Offensive, Long Ranged, Ninjutsu) The user will shoot out multiple bullets of electricity in a rapid fire manner although weak separately can be used to quickly overwhelm an opponent and often used as suppression fire**

 **Scorch Release: Blaze Flash ( A Ranked, Offensive, Mid Ranged , Ninjutsu) The user will concentrate Scorch Release chakra to fire off a compressed beam version of Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming murder as this can mummify and blow apart limbs on impact however can't be used in rapid succession due to charge time**

 **Fire Release: Hellfire Clap ( A, Ranked, Defensive and Offensive, All Ranges, Ninjutsu) The user will call upon their reserves to a great degree and compress and condense it before releasing it in a single clap that will release the mass of fire chakra as a massive shockwave of uncontrolled fire strong enough to kill high level summons**

 **Genjutsu: Pervert's Nightmare ( Genjutsu, C Ranked, Long Range) This will force the user to experience the opposite of their most perverted fantasy and amp it up to 11**

 **Lightning Release: Electric Shredder ( Ninjutsu, B ranked , Long Ranged, Offensive) The user will send out razor thin waves of electricity that will both cut through and electricify through an opponent's flesh**

 **Fire Release: Pulse Blast ( Ninjutsu, B ranked, Mid Range, Offensive) The user will compress a great amount of fire chakra with a volatile gaseous core that when it impacts will explode with the force of nearly a dozen explosive tags**

 **Earth Release: Earthen Sludge Wave ( Ninjutsu , Mid to Long Ranged, B ranked, Defensive) The user will spew out a widespread and sludge like wave of mud that will trap and immobilze opponents**

* * *

 **Now cut chapter there as this was a hell of a chapter**

 **Well let's get to the elephant in the room being that of Minato vs Alistair and before you can bitch at me let me explain Minato was restraining himself to his fullest due to not wanting to hurt his son as well as the fact that he was in constant shock of truth's of Alistair's childhood being revealed to him allowing him to be defeated by Alistair. Otherwise Alistair would be obliterated however he was able to persevere to due his Sage Mode and his high level of pain tolerance as well as his arsenal of offensive jutsu**

 **And I added the thing about Alistair's legs due to it adding some depth into how he fights as rarely will he run more of charging at his opponents or using his strength to lunge or leap towards them as well as how he's developed into a offensive tank. And on a side note hoped you liked his Nensho Rasengan however the one he used on Minato is a prelude to a more upgraded form as he inadvertently made a incomplete variant to the next step as think of what he did as Naruto accidentally and nearly making a Rasenshuriken**

 **I also hoped you liked the Tenten vs Kabuto fight as I wanted to make as believable as possible and show off her training more as well as her armor power which is essentially Spawn's suit and her consume power however in exchange it does take a heavy toll on her body and must be used like a grenade once and for emergency**

 **And hoped you liked the Jiraiya vs Orochimaru as I wanted to mix it up and make it both comical yet action packed at the same time and next they fight we'll get more in depth into their history with one another and on another note sorry but I couldn't for the life of me get the Orochimaru vs Tsunade fight to flow right as I had tried 40 times so again my apologies**

 **Finally this will not be one of those fics that after all the abuse suffered Tsunade is magically forgiven as with how she was written out I simply can't do it as one of my reviewers 601st DevilDogs. That being that she can't be forgiven for the fact that there isn't anything to forgive or repair in terms of family feelings since she only thought of herself and her feelings so the only thing close is a shinobi and Hokage relationship**

 **Now then onto something I've put up recently that being a poll for you guys to choose which story I'll be doing for the next year as it's been nearly two year since I've been here and I thank all of you for making what I've done possible. So I'm giving you guys the chance to choose the story I'll be doing for the year as its really you guys that help make my stories otherwise I'd be nothing on here so you can vote twice on the story you want but choose wisely**

 **Anyways remember to like, share, and review this along with my other stories I bust my but off to make plus remember to check out Kourtney Uzu Yato's and Blue Dragon 007's stories as they're great to read**

 **Now this is Pravus666 signing off and flamers will get a Nensho Rasengan to the gut and next chapter will be a mission with Naruto and Akame that will add some depth to their relationship**


	12. Chapter 12: Burning Secrets

**( Chapter 12: Burning Secrets)**

It was a total of three months after the 3 way tournament between Team Kenshin and Team Uzumaki with Akame and Naruto having been promoted to Chunin making way for a great celebration in that regard. However the downer in all of this was Shinji since he was beaten down and nearly killed by the same power that Naruto had to watch corrupt his best friend into a monster the same power now being used by his half sister something that made a cold fury burn deep in his veins

Especially since Akane thought " hey maybe if I murder the brother we left in a hellhole for over a decade's friend then he'll accept and love our family again" in her way of things the arrogant and spoiled brat, Naruto was just somewhat happy in that regard that he didn't fight her because no gets away with crippling a friend of his. Yet Shinji was still pulling on in his physical rehabilitation something of which gave inspiration to our duo to train harder as after all they were friends and comrades and something that you can rarely break is the bond between friends

Which we now pan out to our two Uzushio chunin taking a walk through the streets of the village and towards Naruto's house

* * *

 **( 3 months after Chunin Tournament, 12:00 Noon)**

It was noon as our two chunin were headed towards the other half of our favorite Jinchuriki's house

" So Rias can you believe that by some amount of luck we made Chunin?" Naruto asked in his ever stoic tone of voice

( A/N Akame is being renamed Rias so as to avoid confusion with Naruto's/ Alistair's half sister Akane)

" Of course I can after all it's not hard to believe when you've got someone like me!" Rias happily cheered jumping onto Naruto's back

" Yeah I still can't believe that you guys befriended me considering who I am." Naruto somewhat somberly responded

This caused Rias to turn him around and look at him with a are you crazy look which bewildered him as when he was 1st admitted to Team Kenshin he almost expected them to hate him due to what he was and what his other half did to Kushina

" Listen to me Naruto sure I wasn't your biggest fan but not because of in my honest opinion stupidity of our Uzukage for abandoning you for something that's completely illogical but something that's made her unfit to ever gain forgiveness from you." Rias stated with her hands on her hips

" Huh well then that's a sound and quite unexpected answer that I thought I'd get, however I have to know what was the reason that you didn't like me at first?" Naruto questioned

" Well that's simple is the fact that you still cared about those teammates and sensei of yours after all from what I gathered they were complete assholes unjustified in their being jerks to you." Rias replied

" That was it. Well back then I was desperate for any form of attention seeing as how I was a neglected and abused bastard of an orphan so that'll pretty answer your question of why I still cared a damn about them." Naruto explained bringing another sobering reason to pity the life of Naruto to Rias

" However they're irrelevant to me now as I've found out how teammates are supposed to treat each other and that's as comrades and friends that you know you can count on in a heartbeat." Naruto finished further with a joyful smile upon his face

" So if we ever encountered them what would you do?" Rias questioned in honest curiosity

" Quite simple I'd destroy my old team without a problem as all they did was put me down and try to snuff out any morale I had as if they were given a order to kill me they'd no doubt try to kill me so therefore if we meet on the field of battle I'll return the favor." Naruto in a chilling tone of voice told her as there wasn't a single shred of doubt he wouldn't carry out the deed

" Well at least I know your on our side then." Rias responded

" Of course I am after all if there is one thing I'd never do is betray my friends and comrades after all it is my ninja way." Naruto striking a " nice guy " pose told her making her inwardly facepalm at the gesture

" And it's stuff like this that makes you such an exemplary friend and shinobi now if only there were more out there like you that could follow your example." Rias complemented making a warm and heartfelt smile spread upon the blonde's face

" Thanks Rias that means a lot but sadly there aren't so your stuck with the awesomeness that is me." Naruto bragged gaining a light chuckle from Naruto

" Keep dreaming casanova." Rias pushing him playfully responded

With that they eventually reached Naruto's house where he took about a good hour nearing hour and a half to make them lunch that was of baked salmon, apple pie and clam chowder that made for a great meal as they soon enough sat with their stomachs stuffed from their meal

" So Naruto do you mind me asking you something." Rias said to Naruto

" Sure ask away." Naruto answered

" Let's say we're to encounter your other half Alistair do you think you, I and Shinji could stand a chance?" Rias asked as his happy expression near instantly sobered

" No we wouldn't Rias not as we are now." Naruto answered decisively

" But how he couldn't be that strong...could he?" Rias asked curiously

" He is Rias as there are few like him the reason being that the time he isn't with the few he gives a considerable damn about he's training always training something he rarely stops doing." Naruto told her before continuing

" Because thanks to our seals we share a telepathic link with each other and with what I've seen even before we were separated he never stops growing stronger ever even if it breaks every bone in his body to do so he doesn't care. That's what makes him so dangerous is that he plows through any obstacle in his way like a battering ram that's not even accounting the fact that he's every bad thing about me I've long since repressed given form which is why he's such a threat!" Naruto further explained with urgency

" But I'm sure we could bring him down to a stalemate if we gave it all we had." Rias countered

" We would be able to. However Alistair wouldn't allow that not in the slightest as he would divide us up and pick us off and in that he'd obliterate you two with overwhelming force before he'd come for me as he will not have anything interfere in a fight he's invested in and considering how we're two halves of the same coin." Naruto explained letting his words hang in the air

" Then he'd stop at nothing to get you just for a fight." Rias answered in realization

" Jackpot! As Alistair fights with brute and overwhelming force however don't be fooled as he knows how to apply it to devastating effect so if you or Shinji are ever caught in a fight with him run as fast and as far as you can and do whatever you have to in order to escape because one he has his sights very few things will stop him." Naruto told her with a deadly calm

" So what can we do then as if what your saying is true then what chance do we stand?" Rias asked

" Simple train as hard as possible as we'll need it and as for me I've sent in a mission request that will help me get something that can help even the odds." Naruto replied

" What pretell is this?" Rias asked

" It's a summoning contract with that of the wolves something that considering who I am and how I fight will help give me a leg up on Alistair." Naruto spoke seriously.

" However I'm guessing there is a catch to all of this." Rias said knowing that when in the search for rare items such as summoning contracts there was always a catch

" Well the fact that it was stolen by a missing nin that was a former friend of my father during the 3rd shinobi war so they're gonna be tough as all hell not to mention he's the father of someone my other half killed during the Chunin Exams." Naruto responded

" I bet but hey you'll have me on the mission so no need to worry." Rias assured

" Yeah I guess your right but it was nice spending the day with you so have a safe trip home ok." Naruto replied in thanks

" I will Naruto there is no need to worry." Rias retorted as she soon got up and left

Naruto waited until he couldn't feel Rias's chakra anymore and once he was sure she was out of range he went to his bedroom and sat down in a lotus position with his eyes closed as a faint aura of chakra enclosed itself around him

Naruto soon found himself in a star filled night that had a sky of dark indigo as a pale silver full moon lit the way as he stood in canyon like area where rust red sandstone and crystalline emerald dominated the landscape. While rivers streaked their way across it like the veins and arteries of some ancient being while the occasional crackling of violet lightning flashed across the sky as jagged spires of ice that towered overhead made themselves known as they towered overhead

Soon Naruto ventured forth into the somewhat apocalyptic yet almost dreamlike place that was his mindscape he continued this until he soon enough saw Kyuubi gone was the titanic sized fox. Now was a fox of burnt orange fur with arsenic black tipped tails that waved lazily behind him as he stood at full height nearly twice the size of a full grown horse as he stared you down with eyes burning brick red

The Bijuu lie lounging on a makeshift throne of bone fused with emerald and onyx making him seem somewhat more menacing as if to symbolize the fact that he was more powerful than Naruto

 **" What do you want?"** Kyuubi asked

" Simple I came to ask you two questions is all then I'll be out of your hair." Naruto responded

As unlike Alistair and his half of Kyuubi who were quite good friends this was somewhat of the opposite and why you might ask well that's something that is hard to be put into words but will be done so now.

Because although Naruto has gained his half of Kyuubi's respect by proving his worth in getting stronger and proving himself a viable Jinchuriki as the only instance he ever drew upon Kyuubi's chakra consciously was to save his friend and even then it was for a fleeting moment proving that he would be a good Jinchuriki. Yet he had much more to go on as he still lacked power to make him truly respect him as although he'd managed to rise far above what he would've in Konoha he still had a long way to go. Not to mention the fact that although their relationship was better than his two prior Jinchuuriki he still treated him like a tool in that he would demand chakra from him like he was some damnable machine not to mention the times that he'd actually converse with him like an actual living creature.

So therefore they were merely allies as so far Naruto had managed to gain control over the 1st tail however he was barely able to control the 2nd tail making this another fault in their partnership is that Naruto must fight Kyuubi for the right to wield each tail.

 **" Go ahead and ask your questions."** Kyuubi lazily responded

" Do you think that at the rate I'm going that I'll be able to stand a chance against Alistair in the years to come?" Naruto asked his Bijuu

 **" Not at the rate your going not at all as through your link you've seen how he trains himself obsessively to the point of which he reminds me of that damn Madara in that regard."** Kyuubi answered back with a venomous hate filled edge to his voice

As although he hated that red eyed bastard to the end for making him his puppet he did begrudgingly respect the man for his almost maddeningly drive to become so much stronger something of which Naruto's other half Alistair shared to an absolute tee

" But how am I going to get strong enough to where I can at least stand on even ground with the bastard and if not by some miracle surpass him in strength?" Naruto questioned urgently

 **" The answer lies within two things that being for one you cannot stay in Uzushio forever as soon enough your going to have to leave in order to gain more strength than what they'll provide you here. Secondly it lies within the fact that you'll have to be get that summoning contract your doubt lusting after since from what we've seen he's already gained favor with his contract with the dragons so you'll soon enough need one with the wolves to even the odds."** Kyuubi stated in a neutral tone yet it didn't detract from how right the strongest of the nine was

" I can't argue with you in either of those points so I guess that means I'm going to have to find a way to gain clearance to do so." Naruto sighed in knowing this was going to be one great endeavor

 **" Well that sounds like a problem for you not me now get on with your other question."** Kyuubi mocked at Naruto's dilemma as the blonde jinchuriki grumbled something under his breath

" Fine I will, so tell me something else then why do you hate me?" Naruto questioned as Kyuubi narrowed his eyes

 **" Be careful of what you ask gaki for questions like this are gonna wind up biting you in the ass."** Kyuubi responded gruffly at the question

" I don't care all I want to know is why you hate me I've been trying to get along with you as much as possible and yet I get nothing in return so tell me why is it that you hate me?!" Naruto half asked and half demanded

This lit a fire under Kyuubi as in a great storm of dust and debris followed by lava red chakra Kyuubi turned into its original colossal size as he stared down Naruto with a unbelievable amount of fury in those burning brick red slitted eyes

 **" FINE! You really wanna know why I hate you it's because all of your kind, every single one of you damm humans have cursed not only me but my brethren to damned to an eternal hell as one of your slaves and I'm tired of you patronizing and using me like I'm some damn machine!"** Kyuubi roared in great rage and hate as his chakra surrounded them in a great torrent of fury

 **" So yes I hate you because sure you might have made some progress in earning my respect. But that means jack shit to ME when all I'm treated as is nothing more than a tool, as if all I'm ever good for is to be used for destruction! Well what about what I want huh, what about what I deserve because I never even wanted any involvement I was fine on my own and actually planned to leave these lands after father died until one thing happened."** Kyuubi spoke venomously bringing his face level with Naruto's

 **" Your ancestors along with the help of that tree hugging piece of shit Hashirama imprisoned me not to mention it was because of your damnable ancestors that he was able to capture and imprison my siblings and give them out to those damn villages like they were candy. And that's where your just like them and just like him thinking we're nothing more than malevolent masses of chakra but your dead wrong we can think and feel just like the rest of you damn humans!"** Kyuubi snarled his chakra now a massive tornado of lava red chakra that seared the air as the lightning turned blood red and the moon an violent atomic orange

 **" So get out of here and don't talk to me for a long time because you've pissed me right the hell off in treating me just like how those rotten villagers treated you but masking it all as some mask of pseudo kindness!"** Kyuubi growled spitefully

With that Naruto found himself being blasted almost into the bedroom wall as his seal briefly glowed an angry lava red showing that Kyuubi was furious with him yet those words struck deep like the blade of wind chakra infused katana through the heart. As he couldn't refute the ugly yet ultimately clear as day truth as despite the fact that he did talk to him occasionally all he did was neglect him until he wanted his chakra which he proceeded to take as though it was owed to him

So in a horrible realization he was sickened to his stomach to know that the one thing that had been with him through everything he had neglected and treated like his own abusers something that made him furious at himself

 _" Well then Kyuubi I guess that from here on in I'll start to work on gaining not just a cohesive partnership but as friends as your right have been treating you like crap yet another thing Alistair has outshined me in considering how his relationship with his part of Kyuubi is leagues of above mine."_ Naruto thought determinedly

" However if were stuck together then I'm going to be damned if its as enemies as one day I'll get you to not hate me anymore and maybe just maybe I can shoulder your hate with you as your friend and not your enemy whom takes what he wants like a spoiled child." Naruto lamented to himself''

* * *

 **( 3 days later, 12:00 Pm, Uzukage Tower)**

It was soon 3 days later as Naruto and Rias were at the Uzukage Tower as they were called to the Uzukage's office for a mission and soon enough Kushina was back to full health except with a few burn scars and the fact that she was had her left arm in a cast and had to have a chest brace was otherwise fine

" So what the fucking hell are we here for Uzukage-sama?" Naruto asked impatiently

" Hey show some respect for Uzukage-sama, you might've been promoted but that doesn't mean you can do and say whatever you want!" An assisting Chunin barked at Naruto

" Yeah well that don't mean shit when I'm faster than you and can snap your neck like a twig." Naruto simply spoke as he dashed at a speed that only Kushina could've followed as Naruto had said Chunin in a chokehold to emphasize his point

" After all just one simple twist and your dead after all your just one insignificant maggot than can be replaced in a heartbeat." Naruto said coldly tightening his grip on the now struggling Chunin who's face was beginning to turn blue

" Naruto stop this at once!" Kushina ordered

" Give me a minute." Naruto in a nonchalant tone of voice spoke

With that he released the Chunin but not before throwing the man into a nearby wall enough to nearly knock the man out cold as Naruto looked at him with those nearly blank and ice cold dull sapphire

" So anymore you want to say to me." Naruto spoke as the image of a great wolf with glowing icy cyan and spring green eyes and jet black fur that looked ready to tear him apart

" N-No not at a-all I'll be leaving n-n-now." The Chunin stuttered as a terrifying chill ran down his spine as he scrambled out of the room like a craven coward

" Was that really necessary Naruto?" Rias asked as Naruto walked back beside her

" Rias you should know me by now that this is practically me on a daily basis when and ever I can get away with it and it just so happens that it was one of those times that I could." Naruto replied like this was nothing new

" Fair enough after all I should be use to this by now." Rias deadpanned in defeat

" Anyways getting back on topic what's the mission you want us do exactly?" Rias inquired towards the Uzukage

" Well like I was going to say before I was interrupted you two should be happy as your both getting sent on a A ranked mission." Kushina informed as a gleeful expression formed on Rias as she was close to jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high while Naruto simply cracked a grin

"So then pretell Uzukage-sama does this mission of such high ranking entail for us?" Naruto spoke in his ever-present stoic tone

" Yes well it's one requiring that you go towards a location in between Water Country and Rain Country." Kushina told them

" But why there of all places isn't there a civil war going on in Kirigakure?" Naruto questioned knowing the war between the mad Mizukage Yagura and that of the bloodline rebels led by one Mei Terumi were still going

" Yes I'm well aware of this however you'll be going nowhere near there considering how this is a very important rescue mission in and of itself as these are two very high profile people that are requiring our assistance." Kushina explained

" Then who are they Uzukage-sama and why are they so important?" Rias asked

" Because they're Utakata a self exiled Jonin of Kirigakure and the Jinchuriki of the Six Tailed Slug and Hotaru Tsuchigumo last of the Tsuchigumo clan one that was nearly killed off thanks to them lusting after their clan Kinjutsu to which the 3rd Hokage had made outlawed due to its nature of it being able to kill small villages." Kushina explained in a serious manner

" So then there is someone like me requesting our help huh." Naruto thought knowing this would be a great chance to meet another jinchuriki

" Wow someone being hunted down because of their clan man don't I relate to what this Hotaru person is going through especially what could've been to my clan." Rias thought in sympathy after all her clan had to flee the village from a massacre that would've happened to them

" When do we leave for the mission." Rias said breaking the brief silence in the room

" You'll leave in the following week giving you plenty of time to prepare for your mission." Kushina told them as they both nodded in understanding

" With all that being said your dismissed and good luck." Kushina said to them as they began to leave

" Wait Naruto I want to talk to you." Kushina said to Naruto

" No I know what this is about and I want nothing of it." Naruto responded dismissively in wanting to end the conversation

" But please all we want is a second chance." Kushina almost pleaded

" I said no on this as there is nothing to give a second chance for." Naruto responded coldly

"But Naruto just give your family another chance we deserve that much." Kushina nearly begged

However in a great burst of Swift Release enhanced speed Naruto was staring her down violet meeting sapphire as he had his trident bearing down on her ready to impale her dead in the face at a moments notice

" Let's get something straight although we share the same blood and are apart of the same clan we will never and I mean never be family for as long as my heart still beats and blood still flows through my veins." Naruto in a bone chilling tone of voice threatened before bring it ever so closer to her face that it was a hairsbreadth away from her skin

" After all you've made damn sure after you decided to leave and forsake me to a pack of wolves in Konoha the very same village your beloved Minato damned me to in the first place." Naruto spat out with a ice cold venom as you would've swore that you felt the room temperature drop several degrees

" Come on Rias let's go as I'd rather not waste anymore time than we already have that could've been used for mission prep." Naruto spoke as he pulled away his trident from Kushina's face

With that our duo of Chunin left the Uzukage tower leaving said Kage to stew in her own veritable mess after all he was in the right and sure she could live in denial all she wants but how can you deny a truth that will forever look you in the face like a stain that will never wash away

* * *

 **( 2 weeks and 4 days later, 6:06 Pm, several miles outside of the nearest town)**

Naruto and Rias had met their destination for the meet-up point with Utakata and Hotaru if anything Naruto was somewhat apprehensive as after all this would be his first official time meeting a jinchuuriki. While Rias was somewhat nervous over meeting Hotaru and Utakata seeing as how they were both ninja who were probably really strong and both having something that is extremely life changing something of which Rias's secrets were in that regard

" There close." Naruto said as they stopped in their tracks

" How do you know that?" Rias asked mystified as to how Naruto could make an assumption

" That's simple Rias, as one of the things about being a sensor ninja is that you can track someone's chakra as long as they're in range and sense their within mine then it's not so hard to find out where they are." Naruto explained

" Showoff." Rias muttered

" Oh your just jealous that I can do more shit than you." Naruto teased at Rias

 _" Jerk is lucky that I like him otherwise I'd burn a hole through his fine ass."_ Rias thought to herself with a little bit of lust in her mind

With them soon walking a few yards before they stopped again as Naruto saw a few dozen bubbles surround them before he used a pulse of wind natured chakra to disperse them and watched as they melted through the trees and ground like a caustic acid

" So I'm guessing we've reached them." Rias knowing of Utakata's bubble ninjutsu

" Indeed we have." Naruto said back to them

" Hey we're the shinobi from Uzushio and we come in peace so would you please not try to melt us with your acid bubbles." Naruto called out to the forestry around them

With that two ninja appeared being that of young girl give or take 3 to 4 years older than Rias and Naruto and a man about the same age as Kenshin-sensei

The man was in his early to mid 30's with smooth jet chocolate brown hair that reached to his shoulders and parted to cover the left side of his face and pale golden eyes narrowed into an expression of protective calm as he was a man of 5 foot 10 and of slightly slender build.

He wore a full length sky blue kimono with the emblem of a trio of bubbles set in a circular pattern that was partially open to show his well muscled chest this was tied together by a neon orange sash and underneath he wore ash grey pants and inside said kimono he had a bamboo jug and with a pipe in his hand

The girl was in her late teens to early 20's with her dirty honey blonde hair having a widow's peak and down to the middle of her neck in a curly mess with her being fair skinned and having light green almond shaped eyes and a little on the short side being that of 5 foot 4.

For attire she wore a black short sleeved shirt that showed off her modest C cup bust that but not so much that she'd look like a hooker with bright cyan wave designs she wore a ocean blue skirt with ebony black outlining as she wore wooden sandals on her feet

" Utakata-sensei are you sure that these people whose help you've requested?" The blonde girl asked

" Yes Hotaru I believe they are." Utakata responded as both jinchuriki walked towards each other

" So I'm assuming you want to see if I'm like you I assume." Naruto stated

" You're quite right as after all it's only natural to know someone who's in a since family." Utakata in a somewhat easy going tone of voice

" Well then here goes nothing." Naruto replied

With that they shook hands with lava red chakra and acidic green chakra meeting together before they were transported into a void that was a mix of their bijuu's chakra colors with Naruto sitting atop the Kyuubi's head. However Utakata was sitting upon a slug that was composed of white slime with six plump tails while two stalks were its eyes as it had a cavernous mouth made of the same sludge like slime as its body

" So that's what your Bijuu looks like huh gotta say it looks pretty cool." Naruto complemented

 **" Thank you Naruto-san for the compliment."** Rokubi said in a high pitched and bubbly voice

 **" The same slimeball as always I see Saiken."** Kyuubi teased

 **" And I see your still a dick like you always are Kurama."** Saiken shot back as Kyuubi bit back a growl

 **" Don't call me that in front of my host!"** Kyuubi snarled

" Kurama is that your real name?" Naruto asked the gargantuan fox

 **" Yes that is my real name however you haven't gained enough of my respect for you to call me that."** Kyuubi retorted in semi anger

" Well then at least that gives me something to work towards furball." Naruto cheekily replied

 **" I swear your lucky you're my jinchuriki otherwise I'd tear your ass a new one you insufferable blonde gaki."** Kyuubi responded with a tick mark on his vulpine face

" Whatever anyways Utakata-san are you sure you want to come back with me to Uzushio." Naruto said to the elder Jinchuriki

" I'm 100 percent positive I want to do this both for Hotaru's protection and for Saiken and I to be safe from that of the threat of the Akatsuki something I'm sure your well aware of." Utakata informed as Naruto nodded in compliance

" I'm well aware of their threat Utakata considering how it's near impossible not to hear about a group of S ranked missing nin that want to capture you for your bijuu although there is one thing that weird's me out about them. " Naruto answered back

" Oh really what would that be?" Utakata inquired

" Why is it that in their organization that its mostly guys and only one woman I mean are they supposed to be a terrorist group or a club for super powered gay guys." Naruto joked earning a laugh from Utakata and Saiken and even a small chuckle from Kyuubi

" Well I must admit Naruto Uzumaki your quite something else!" Utakata still laughing

 **" Indeed looks like you've lucked out in getting a humourous one."** Saiken told Kyuubi

 **" Well apparently you haven't been around him long enough so his smartass act gets on your nerve eventually."** Kyuubi responded

" Hey I resent that I'm not a smartass at all." Naruto argued

 **" Well what are you then a gaki or a dumbass."** Kyuubi argued back earning a angry tick mark

" Hey at least I'm not an oversized plushie!" Naruto insulted

 **" Oi! Who are you calling a plushie you ramen addicted midget!"** Kyuubi insulted back

 **" I'm not a midget you nine tailed furball."** Naruto shot back

This soon devolved into a shouting match of arguments that continued on for quite sometime as Utakata sweatdropped at Naruto and Kyuubi's antics thankful there relationship was better than this before Saiken interrupted them

 **" I know you two are in the middle of something but can we please continue acting like civilized beings."** Saiken interjected between the two in trying to play mediator

" Fine./ **Whatever."** Naruto and Kyuubi both said

 **" Good."** Saiken said happily

" Well then I guess we accept to coming with you to Uzushio however I'll come under this stipulation." Utakata told him

" Alright what is it?" Naruto asked

" Simple that when we get there that I'm not to be instated as a ninja as I've grown tired of that life." Utakata informed

" Alright well what will you do then if not serve as a shinobi?" Naruto asked once more

" Well I plan on opening a tea shop as I find that it would be something very relaxing to do." Utakata answered as he thought a tea shop would be a great departure from that of the shinobi life

" Then all I can say is more power to you on that but does your bijuu agree on this?" Naruto asked

 **" Yes I actually do as it would be nice to actually be at peace for once instead of always having to fight."** Saiken replied

 **" Unlike you Saiken I'm just too stubborn to quit because I still have some fight left in me so I'll keep going as long as I can until I sooner or later burn myself out."** Kyuubi admitted as he knew that he's was a beast of war and was content with fighting as long as there was one to be had

" Well then I guess that settles that." Naruto said

" Indeed it does well that ends this and you do have my interest Naruto Uzumaki." Utakata replied genuinely interested in Naruto

With that the connection between them ended as both Jinchuriki looked at each other Utakata giving Naruto a smirk of interest and Naruto a genuine smile of happiness towards Utakata as they both turned towards their compatriots

" So what's the situation gonna be like? Rias asked

" Well as it turns out Utakata has agreed to come with us to Uzushio willingly. Naruto informed

" Does this mean we won't have to be on the run anymore Utakata-shiso?" Hotaru questioned curiously

" Yes it means exactly that Hotaru as now we have our chance at a possibly peaceful life." Utakata told his student

" Hooray! Thank the both of you for this so much!" Hotaru cheered glomping onto Naruto

 _" Must not roast blonde skank, must not ruin mission."_ Rias thought to herself in trying to not roast Hotaru for hugging onto Naruto like she was currently doing with her eyes turning red with a strange design on them

" Hotaru I think you should let go of Naruto-san after all it is getting late and we should be going before it gets to late." Utakata advised

" Alright Utakata-shisho." Hotaru obeyed as she let go of Naruto

" Damn this girl is gonna be the death of me with all her Shisho talk I swear I'm nobody's master." Utakata swore under his breath

" Hey you can't blame the girl after all you did take her under your wing since she was little so it's to be expected." Saiken consoled as everyone dashed away towards somewhere they could set up camp

" I guess that's true so I guess your right on that." Utakata admitted as he loved the girl as though she were his own however he did grow rather tired of her thinking of him as her master

 **" That I am however I would be wary of the girl Naruto-san is with."** Saiken advised

" Why's that she seems like a genuinely nice person." Utakata responded

 **" I know however I feel the stench of Uchiha in her veins**." Saiken admitted wearily as the slug bijuu felt the stink of Uchiha in her veins one in particular

" But that's impossible they were all wiped out by Itachi Uchiha." Utakata retorted

 **" That maybe true but still I'd watch yourself just in case."** Saiken warned

" Alright if you say so." Utakata calmly replied

* * *

 **( 1 week later, 9:15 Pm, 5 miles outside of the Hidden Mist Village)**

It was now a week later as our quartet sat around the campfire conversing with one another as Naruto and Utakata had somewhat started to become close to each other while Hotaru and Rias had been hitting it off quite well with Rias's hot headed personality and Hotaru's bubbly demeanor making it somewhat of a match made in heaven

" So tell us Naruto what is your dream since you can no longer become Hokage?" Utakata asked as he had from time to time asked what Naruto's goals were and are to be and had found out that being Hokage was once one of them

" Now that you mention it Naruto since you really have nothing to go back to in Konoha anymore what is your dream?" Rias also asked curious as to what her teammate's end goal was

" Well that's something that's both difficult and easy for me to answer." Naruto responded to the both of them

" What do you mean by that exactly Naruto-san as that requires some elaboration." Utakata said to the blonde jinchuriki

" As you may well know from my past in Konoha due to being its former Jinchuriki that I have no intentions of going back there at all." Naruto told them

" So just like Utakata-shisho you got away because you were tired of being their lapdog?" Hotaru questioned her fellow blonde

" In a sense yes as we Jinchuriki live a life that's anything but kind and or loving to us and in fact quite the opposite and to an extreme deadly." Naruto responded in a low voice with Utakata sympathizing knowing firsthand the life of a Jinchuriki being one himself

" Therefore I've given up on my dream of being Hokage as I now know that back there in Konoha it's a dream that was next to impossible for someone like me to achieve as no matter what I could've done the villagers would've never accepted me. For they were and are to blinded by their hatred of Kyuubi to see us as two separate entities that practically nothing short of me defeating the Rikudo Sennin himself would come close to changing their sordid and corrupted minds. So that's why I've resolved to never try to go back to Konoha and attempt to ever try such thing for something such as that for jinchuriki in a place like that is nothing more than the dreams of a fool." Naruto explained in his answer that carried heavy words of truth and wisdom of someone beyond their years

" I must say that is an excellent answer and one that's more mature than someone of your age would give." Utakata replied to his fellow jinchuriki

" Well I've had a lot of time to think about this and it was in my opinion one of the most "difficultly easy" decisions I've ever made if that makes any sense." Naruto replied

" But Naruto what's your dream now then?" Rias asked her friend and teammate

" Rias I have not a single dream but that of 3 dreams one of which I'm still not ready to share with any of you as that is one that I still have to figure things out on however the other two are ones that I will share with you." Naruto answered back

" One of them is that I want to befriend Kyuubi and one day earn his respect and friendship to let me call him by his name." Naruto told to them

" I admit Naruto that's a pretty big goal you've set for yourself but from what I gather Kyuubi has had a long history of hatred and although you've been able to make more progress of any of its prior jinchuuriki are you sure you can do this?" Rias asked in slight worry

" Rias this is something that I have to do because we're gonna be together till the day I die and I want to make sure that I leave this world knowing that I befriended what everyone thought was a monster. Because I know that deep down inside Kyuubi wants a friend something he had never got before as it may take 5 years or 50 years but I'm going to be damned if I didn't become a great friend to him." Naruto with determination spoke

" After all everyone deserves a friend." Naruto spoke warmly

 _" That's one of the nicest things I've ever heard."_ Hotaru thought in thinking that this was so heartwarming on how passionate he was about the subject

" Well Naruto your not alone in that as after all I've managed to have quite a great relationship with Saiken with her allowing me access to all 6 of her tails so I'll be glad to help you out in anyway I can." Utakata offered wanting to lessen the burden his own fellow Jinchuuriki had to go through

" Don't forget about me in this I'm gonna help to whether you like it or not so you can forget about excluding me out of this!" Rias jumped in so as not wanting to be left out

" Hey don't count me out as I want in on some of this!" Hotaru exclaimed with enthusiasm in her voice

" Thanks you guys you don't know how much that means to me I really appreciate this." Naruto with a widespread grin upon his face said happily

" So what's the other dream you have of your?." Hotaru questioned

" Well that's to probably try to become Uzukage however its for different reasons than what I wanted to be Hokage." Naruto told them

" Then by all means tell us." Rias said to him

" Well the reason for this is that I'm not going to become Uzukage out of some misguided need for acceptance and attention it runs far deeper than that as I'm going to become Uzukage to show them that I'm different from the darkness that nearly killed our current one." Naruto explained with determination and iron will in his voice

" Because when I become Uzukage I want to do it to show that no matter your walk of life that you can still become something great and to reconnect with the clan I never got to know as a whole as that'll be an opportune chance to do just that and become apart of a family that growing up I never got to have at all." Naruto passionately explained to them

" Those are very admirable reasons for a dream that I can see coming true." Utakata admitted in knowing that such a dream would be very difficult in achieving but the outcome worth the strife

" Thanks and I know it'll be a long and arduous road ahead of myself but it's something I know that I must do as my heart is telling me no it's screaming at me to do this and make the dream a reality in which my reign as Uzukage will help bring in a unifying greatness that would make Uzushio the 6th major Shinobi village instead of it being just five!" Naruto intoned reverently with great passion and ironclad will in his words

 _" Damn I've hardly seen Naruto get so fired up about something although I gotta admit that it's a very good dream to make into reality."_ Rias thought to herself in admiration of Naruto's resolve

 _" Impressive for him to have such a monstrous amount of drive about himself with such a fierce resolve and strong will about himself I daresay he'll become quite the powerful shinobi of this generation."_ Utakata thought to himself thinking that if he resolve to accomplish these goals of his match his drive to become strong he'll outshine most any of his peers in no time

 _" Wow Naruto-san is so determined about his goals that almost makes me wonder about mine."_ Hotaru thought in wondering

" Anyways I gonna go to bed so goodnight you guys." Naruto told them as he walked back to his tent

" Same with me so goodnight guys." Hotaru spoke as left as well

This left only Rias and Utakata sitting next to each other with blaze of their campfire to warm themselves underneath the crescent moon

" Well then Utakata-san I know that you have your suspicions about me so tell me what you think and I'll give you your answer to them." Rias spoke to towards the bubble blowing shinobi

" So you've overheard me haven't you." Utakata admitted

" Not really hard to when I catch you talking with your bijuu about me of all things." Rias stated with a victorious smirk

" Alright I guess you have me beaten in that regard. So then will you answer me this are you apart of that cursed clan that was once wiped out except for one that remained?" Utakata asked

" Indeed I am." Rias answered with that her eyes turned into crimson orbs with a pattern in them that everyone in the ninja world covet if possible

" So that explains why Saiken kept telling me you had " their chakra" well at least I know why but then why haven't you told Naruto-san about this." Utakata said to Rias whom had her eyes turn back to normal

" Well how would you feel if a sectioned off part of that clan that ruined your friends life is something your apart of so I haven't told him thus far." Rias guiltily informed

As she did want to tell him but felt that if she did that this would kill their friendship and what more they could be in the future therefore she was keeping this a secret as much as possible as she didn't want to lose what she had with him

" I'm sure that he'll come around if you give him a chance to." Utakata in comfort said to Rias

" I just hope so since he's the one person in which I care for the most." Rias told him

" Then I guess you'll just have to hope for the best then." Utakata offered in advice

" I can only hope." Rias whispered to herself as Utakata soon left her

However Rias soon stayed behind however with a great amount of concentration and a good deal of chakra she snapped her fingers and the campfire was transformed into a story and a half tall white hot inferno

 _" Soon enough Naruto I'm gonna be strong enough to stand at your side as an equal because I'm not letting you shoulder your burdens alone."_ Rias thought before with a wave of her hand it soon went out leaving her in the darkness

* * *

 **( Kirigakure Docks 12:00 Noon, 9 days later)**

It was soon 9 days later as our quartet had reached their destination after having a few run in's with some bandits that was nothing they couldn't handle and as they reached the boat Naruto stopped feeling a disturbance in chakra

" Naruto is something wrong?" Rias asked

" Utakata and Hotaru get on the ship now there are two oncoming chakra signatures both elite Jonin level." Naruto informed as Utakata nodded in understanding

" I understand Naruto-san, Hotaru get on the ship." Utakata told his protégé

" But Utakata-shisho I want to help fight with Naruto-san and Rias-san." Hotaru responded in wanting to help

" No Hotaru none of us are in any condition to fight with you being too low level a combatant and my abilities requiring the use of Saiken in order to destroy them without possibly alerting Kiri Anbu therefore they are our best bet in this situation." Utakata responded knowing he could alert them and get himself captured if he were to release any of his bijuu's chakra that he knew would be needed for a fight such as this

" I guess your right Shisho." Hotaru begrudgingly said in response knowing he was right

" Please come out of this alright you guys." Hotaru told Naruto and Rias

" Don't worry we will." Naruto calmly spoke

" So for now get onto the ship we'll take care of them." Naruto spoke once more as they nodded

With that Naruto unsealed his trident and Rias unsheathed her twin long knives and with that they headed off towards the two chakra signatures until they reached a marsh like clearing that was thick with a musty fog as they waited for the owners of the chakra signatures to show themselves to the two armed and ready Chunin

One of the owners appearing as none other than Aoi Rokusho a missing nin from Konoha who stole the Raijin no Ken and wanted for the murders of several prominent Konoha and Kumo nobles and clan members as well as many others

However beside him was what could only be described as an older Kiba Inuzuka with him having dark brown spiky and unkempt hair in a ragged mess going to his neck with two broad dark brick red fang shaped tattoos, beady coal black eyes that had a feral edge to them along with him being in great shape as he had a highly athletic build like that of a boxer as he stood at 5 foot 9.

He wore jet black ANBU style pants, a slightly torn short sleeved forest green shirt with the picture of a howling wolf upon it in stark white, over this he wore camouflage jacket with fur lining the cuffs and neckline. With the right sleeve torn off almost as though it were bitten off reveal a jagged bite mark with a deformed wolf head in shining silver while around his neck like a collar was a slashed headband

With him he had a fully grown wolf hound that maroon and jet black fur with vicious amber eyes and maw of sharp pearly white teeth that was fixed in a snarl

This was Akira Inuzuka and his nin dog Akuma he was solid A ranked missing nin due in part to him being a somewhat feared force during the 3rd Shinobi War not to mention being the one whom helped Aoi steal the Raijin no Ken after attempting to stage a coup to establish himself as clan head of the Inuzuka. As well as the fact that he'd not only stole their clan's sacred wolf Contract however his face was in a snarl because he was looking at what looked like his son's own killer

" So then why is the Mad Dog of Konoha aligned with the man who stole the Raijin no Ken?" Naruto asked in mock sarcasm knowing full well of Akira's history

" Shut up you've killed my flesh damn it!" Akira exclaimed furiously as he growled at Naruto

" Hey I'm not the one who killed him your looking for another man named Alistair my somewhat evil twin." Naruto half lied as the resemblance between the two they could be mistaken for twins

" I don't care your still going to die." Akira growled savagely as he was about to charge at Naruto before he was stopped by Aoi

" Do not let your unfortunate mishap cloud your judgment Akira after all we're paid to do a job and that's what we're going to do." Aoi told Akira sternly as Akira gave him a glare before managing to calm himself down

" Now then I have an offer to make the two of you after all your reasonable looking Chunin." Aoi said in a smooth tone of voice

" Sure what is it." Naruto responded being the man of reason he was

" Well you two have our bounty that we've been hunting the past 3 months however we're ready to cut a deal with you and that's hand them over and we split the profit 50/50, so what do you say." Aoi offered

" No deal I'm not selling out my brethren so you can forget it." Naruto said dismissively refusing the deal

" I'm in agreement there isn't a way in hell your getting them." Rias declared bringing her knives out in a fighting stance

" Well that's a shame then." Aoi spoke out in disappointment

" So then can we get on with this already?" Akira asked in impatiently

" Yes you go after the Uzumaki , I'll take care of the girl." Aoi said as Akira grinned maliciously

" With pleasure let's go Akuma. Fang over Fang!" Akira with a bloodthirsty grin shouted

" Rias go I'll hit him as hard as I can and try to help as fast as possible, Ice Release: Glacial Wall." Naruto told Rias as he flashed through hand-signs

As Rias jumped away to avoid a lightning blast from the Raijin no Ken and going to a separate area meanwhile Naruto made a sheet of 2 story thick ice that held strong against the drill like attacks of the duo albeit with a few cracks in it

" Water Release: Drilling Water Spears." Naruto said

With that Akira and Akuma were forced to dive out of harm's away as the sheet of ice turned into a barrage of ice cold water made spears that barreled out in random directions trying to skewer the two and albeit suffering from a few slash wounds that were superficial they came out alright

" Looks like you'll actually be a challenge." Akira said with a manically bloodthirsty grin

" Well I never did go down easy so if your gonna try and kill me then your gonna half to work for it." Naruto responded spinning his trident overhead before slamming the butt of it down

* * *

 **( Akira vs Naruto)**

It was mere moments before a leaf fell and Akira and Akuma leapt towards Naruto like a pack of hungry wolves however Naruto used his great speed to dash away from the blind charge and appear behind them

" Do you really think that charging at me like a wild animal will help you?" Naruto questioned the former leaf Jonin

" It's served me well enough in the past and it'll do so again when I tear you limb from limb for what you've done." Akira swore before going on all fours

" Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry, All Fours Jutsu!" Akira cried out as chakra enveloped his being and his already feral features became even more defined and enhanced to the point of which his mouth formed a small muzzle and his ears became pointed

With that he rushed off at Naruto trying to slash and claw at him with his savage taijutsu however Naruto was able to counter this through his prodigious speed and agility using them to swifty defend himself from his opponent's brutishly savage attacks. Akira in his frenzied taijutsu kata overextended allowing Naruto to capitalize and lash out with a speedy kick to the jaw followed by a hard swipe to the gut from his trident that made him back away in pain

" Lucky shot but that won't help you against me." Akira stated a he brashly went in for a uppercut that was deftly dodged by Naruto

" Funny your son thought the same way before my other half killed him." Naruto retorted mockingly

" Stop your lies I know you killed my son you bastard that's why your going to pay!" Akira declared arrogantly

" Now die, Passing Fang!" Akira exclaimed as he dashed before turning into a murderous drill of fury

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Naruto calmly spoke

As Akira found himself being blown off course and into a tree with a grunt of pain however before he could regain his bearings he found himself on the receiving end of Naruto having dashed at impressive speeds and deliver a kick to his jaw so hard and fast it knocked out two of his teeth. This was before Akira caught his foot and threw him to the ground before pouncing on him ready to tear a chunk out of him with his fanged mouth bared however he only got a mouth full of Naruto's trident before Naruto kicked him off him but not before Akira raked his clawed hand against Naruto's face

" First blood is mine." Akira gloated as he saw Naruto's bleeding cheek

" That means nothing especially considering how I haven't even started fighting yet." Naruto replied

And in a burst of his full speed Naruto dashed at Akira so fast he barely saw Naruto much less the trio of bloody slash wounds across his stomach before he then used a good deal of water chakra and slammed the blunt end of his trident into his chest cracking nearly two of his ribs in the process. Before rearing back for a punch with such speed he was knocked back a few feet Naruto stood over him staring down on him with those cruel dull sapphire eyes of his before speaking

" So you may be of higher power than me however your arrogance is gonna get you killed if you don't learn how to take me seriously." Naruto spoke coldly as Akira rose up again to cover his bloodied stomach

" It's not arrogance its just confidence that I can take you out." Akira retorted

" Well then is it that same arrogance that got you your failed coup against your clan that forced you to steal their contract." Naruto mocked earning a growl from Akira

" Be quiet about things you don't know the full truth about." Akira warned

" Then make me or should I give you incentive, Lightning Release: Lightning Piercer." Naruto said taking dark pleasure as Akira groaned in pain as he was hit by a bolt of lightning that left a dime sized hole in his right bicep

" You'll pay for that gaki." Akira threatened but grunted again as he managed to dodge but this time was grazed against his thigh

" Quit your talking already I've got people to protect and your in my way." Naruto coldly spoke

" Fine then you've asked for it." Akira furious at this brat's disrespect called over Akuma

"Now then Man Beast Clone Jutsu." Akira called out and with that his nin dog turned into an identical copy of himself

" Now then any words before we tear you apart?" Akira questioned

" Well the fact that what you did was plain adorable because I can do something so much more useful than that, and it's called Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out

With that there were now a dozen clones of Naruto whom then proceeded to divide up the Inuzuka and his companion as they were strong together but the common weakness between them was that they were much easier to take down separately

" Lightning Release: Thunder Quake." Half of the Naruto's chorused together

Soon enough a powerful earthquake was made as electricity tore at the ground forcing them to separate as the Naruto's took to Akuma and surrounded the humanized nin dog with two of them thrusting their tridents at him however he vaulted over them with a smirk however this was a trap as one of the clones was waiting with a punch to the throat that caught him off guard.

" Did you really think we would let a mutt like you get the drop on us." One of the Naruto clones mocked as Akuma swung at him with a right jab that was easily dodged and countered with a kick to the back

" Especially how we're stronger than you so give up." Two of the clones said together as with burst of Swift Release speed ganged up on Akuma whom tried to dodge

Although he managed to narrowly dodge the first assault of stabs he wasn't ready from a surprise attack in the form of being impaled hilt deep in the side missing his left lung by 4 inches coughing up blood before being knocked back by a left hook

 _" I can't give up I mustn't fail master."_ Akuma thought as although outnumbered he wouldn't give up

So he continued to fight an uphill battle as although he managed to score a good number of hits on the half dozen clones and even popping one in the process he still was outmatched as they had both a speed and number advantage as although Akuma without Akira was that of elite Chunin in power Naruto was that of a solid jonin making the fight very one sided. Evident by the wounds upon him that were piling up like crazy especially considering how he was bloodied and the clones were hardly winded the same steely cold looks of remorselessness on their faces

" Give up mutt your obviously no match without your master." One of the clones spoke out in warning

 _" Never I shall not fail my master."_ Akuma thought to himself stubbornly as he wouldn't let down Akira no matter what

With that Akuma stood back up and dashed on all fours before using a piercing fang on the clones hoping to take them out however their hands were already crackling with lightning

" Lightning Release: Lightning Blast." All five remaining clones called out

With that they shot out a sustained stream of lightning at Akuma the power of which was enough to bring him down to his knees in pain as he yelped and barked out in pain as they closed in on him. Soon enough he was forced to turn back to normal his fur singed and burnt as major second degree burns covered his spasming body while small bolts of lightning arced off him as they had just ceased their electrical assault

" As we aren't completely heartless we're going to let you live long enough so that you can go ahead die with your foolishly arrogant master as we've done our job." All of the clones simultaneously spoke in an ominous manner before dispersing one by one there eyes boring into the nin dog like ice cold daggers

Meanwhile Akira was fairing much better having eliminated half of the clones leaving only the real Naruto and two others that had their fair share of bruises and claw wounds marking his upper body, abdomen and shoulder along his collarbone as well

" Damn you brat you really are a nuisance!" Akira grunted painfully

As he was from his chest up to his neck covered in slash and stab wounds from Naruto's trident as well as his leg being semi twisted at an angle thanks to him being unable to get out of the way of a particular ice jutsu

" I don't care what you have to say except for one question that I will ask other than that your still going to be destroyed." Naruto spoke his eyes burning with a calculative brilliance as though he were planning to the last detail Akira's demise

" Fine then ask it you damnable gaki as it will still be the last one you ever ask of me." Akira spat in still thinking he had an advantage over Naruto

" Are you or are you not a summoner of the wolves?" Naruto asked wanting to know as he wondered why if Akira had the wolf contract he didn't use any summons to help defeat Naruto

" Yes and no gaki because although I had tried in being their summoner I still failed their test to be their official summoner as a result I was branded with a cursed form of their summoner's tattoo forcing mind to become more and more like a wild wolf but I don't mind at all in fact I embrace the fact that I'm going to become stronger and stronger with each day!" Akira explained with a hint of pride at the end

" So your proud of the fact that you'll devolve into nothing more than a beast in human form." Naruto asked in a even voice

" Of course I am as that's one of the other reasons I led the coup as the others were too afraid to embrace the animal inside wanting to cling to their foolish humanity when it holds them back. The fools the lot of them and I would've shown my son the true way of an Inuzuka to be beast among men a true and powerful alpha that would crush any opposition in his way regardless of whom they were." Akira boasted like this was something to be proud of

" Then I guess this settles the fact that your going to die by my hand as my other half did your son a great service if this is what you were going to turn him into a perversion of man." Naruto stated in disgust

" Oh really then how're you going to stop me, as I've already taken out half of your clones." Akira argued

" I will admit you've put up a great fight however I eclipse you in sheer speed especially with this technique." Naruto informed as he flashed through several hand-signs before being engulfed in Swift Release chakra along with his clones

" Now then take this, Swift Release: Supersonic Dismantlement." Naruto whispered softly

With that the trio of Naruto's moved so fast that they broke the sound barrier as they dashed in different directions Akira didn't feel nothing at first wondering if this was a genjutsu as he made the traditional Kai yet nothing so thinking that Naruto had fled he'd laughed a laugh of victory

" Looks like my opponent ran away from the fight after all I should've known that you were too weak to stop the true power of a beast!" Akira laughed in victory

That was until he felt a sharp pain in his chest that being of Naruto landing a punch at supersonic speeds to lower right ribcage as he felt the cracking of bone before Naruto disappeared once again as a sonic boom was made. Then this was followed by another from two other clones to his back making him hunch over before they attacked his lower legs with such force they just about broke from the sheer force

Soon enough the name of Naruto's jutsu was made evident as over and over again as Akira tried to escape the barrage of blindingly fast attacks but was boxed in as they came at him a pack of wolves chasing a wounded deer in winter when and he had practically no time to make a substitution or attempt a jutsu that he could save himself with. In other words he was now subject to the most intense beating he'd experience right up there as when he was defeated by his ex wife Tsume

" And now your finished!" All three Naruto's shouted

As together they all hit him square in the chest the force behind it so strong that his shirt was blown apart as small chunks of flesh around his sternum were blown to bits as he was sent away several yards as Naruto had dispersed his clones as he was on his knees from the strain of his attack

" Well at least I know that Supersonic Dismantlement is a success for its debut but damnit am I going to have to do speed training," Naruto lamented as he felt the strain of his torn muscles from going at such high speeds

Because the one weakness to his Supersonic Dismantlement was that if you weren't at a fast enough speed your muscles were going to get torn apart from how fast you went Naruto was lucky he was just a notch below what his body would be able to handle otherwise any slower and muscles would've been shredded

" Damn it why don't you just stay down already you bastard!" Naruto exclaimed furiously

As he saw a broken and bleeding Akira limp towards him as his clothes were in tatters and his limbs hung limply at his side as blood poured down his body in small puddles as his face was twisted in a menacing grimace as he was held together at this point through sheer willpower and his remaining chakra

" You really are a worthy opponent gaki I'll give you that." Akira through shattered teeth and a dislocated jaw spoke in immense pain

However he smirked internally when he saw Akuma but snarled in fury at his companion's state of injury as he limped to his master's side

" But you'll be no match for me now that I have Akuma with me and believe me you'll pay dearly for harming him now prepare to feel the true power of an Inuzuka." Akira growled out as he tossed two soldier pills to Akuma and took two himself

With that they're chakra flared to the point of it becoming a swirling mass of power before they did a combination transformation into a two headed 3 and a half story version of Akuma that growled at Naruto

" Looks like I better get my A-game on then."Naruto said aloud molding a great amount of chakra

 **" Fang Rotating Fang!"** The massive two headed beast that was Akuma and Akira roared

" Water Release: Grand Maelstrom!" Naruto cried out

With that the two headed beast began spinning like a buzzsaw in barreling towards Naruto while Naruto summoned a massive amount of water chakra and summoned forth a great large scale spiraling torrent of water that had such great force behind it that it tore apart trees and great chunks of earth.

The two clashed struggling for dominance before Naruto's soon won out ploughing through the great beast and sending them tumbling throughout the now water filled field that filled it up to upper thigh level as Naruto had to use water walking to keep himself from being pulled in by the undercurrent of his jutsu. He waited nearly 15 minutes for the raging waters to settle. As he traveled about ten meters to see where Akira lie and saw his wounded body and knew the man wasn't going to live

As first off Akuma was dead as a doornail his internal organs crushed from the sheer water pressure evident by how his body lie prone in its own blood however it was evident that Akira took the full brunt of the attack in a vain attempt to protect his nin dog. His left leg and right arm were non existent his chest practically flattened from his ribs being crushed as well as his eyes a blackish purple and swollen shut as his skin was ripped apart from the sheer speeds and water pressure of the jutsu

" Damn...even when I tried with everything I had I still lost to a gaki." Akira said using all his remaining strength to speak in complete sentences

" Well you should've never underestimated me in your arrogance for that was your downfall." Naruto responded earning a bloody smile from Akira

" Then I guess your more worthy of this...than me gaki." Akira told Naruto

With a great amount of effort he bit his thumb enough to draw blood and ran it over his remaining arm that held the deformed wolf head tattoo and in a flash of smoke was a child sized scroll that had sterling silver wolf heads on the top and bottom

" This is the Wolf Summoning Contract take it and use it more than what I ever could...because for some strange reason...I can tell your gonna go far." Akira said as he coughed some more blood his life force fading by the very minute

" You have my thanks as you have no idea of how long I've searched for this." Naruto said in appreciation as he strapped the scroll to his back

However when he heard a scream of help from Rias his face became one of seriousness before dashing off in a burst of Swift Release speed hoping he could get their before any harm could come to his friend

* * *

 **( End fight and back to reality)**

Naruto soon tracked Rias down evident by the smell of ozone as well as the scorch marks and flames that littered the ground his eyes narrowed at what he saw before him as his fists clenched in anger

He saw Rias with electrical burns covering her stomach and sides of her chest as well as her shoulders as she had senbon sticking out of her collarbone and legs as well as some stab and slash wounds to her chest, triceps, left forearm, upper thighs and right leg. However Aoi had his shirt cut to tatters a 3rd degree burn taking up the entire upper right of his chest a gash over and above his right eye to stab wounds a hairsbreadth from his kidneys, second degree burns over his lower abdominals and lastly a deep and partially cauterized slash wound sawing nearly into the left shoulder bone

" Surrender the girl and no one gets hurt." Naruto ordered Aoi however he tightened his grip on Rias's neck

" Your in no position to make any threats here boy one wrong move and she's gonna be missing her head." Aoi threatned moving the Raijin no Ken's electrical blade closer to her neck

" Now then here's what's going to happen your going to take me to the Jinchuriki and his apprentice otherwise the girl dies." Aoi murderous ordered as he sent more power into the sword for emphasis

" Naruto listen to me!" Rias called out gaining Naruto's attention

" Don't do what he says I'm not worth the risk of failing the mission, so do whatever you have to beat this guy." Rias said to him however she was kneed in the back making her let out a grunt of pain

" So what will it be boy are you gonna kill me and let her die or let her and you live to see and fight another day?" Aoi asked and got his answer when Naruto dropped his trident to the ground

" Naruto what are you doing?!" Rias questioned as to why Naruto dropped his weapon and put his hands up in surrender

" Simple if I have to fail some mission fine there are more of those in the future however Rias there is only one of you and you're the one thing that can't be replaced so if my giving up means that you live then so be it." Naruto spoke almost bringing her to tears over the sentiment

" That's touching and all however since you most likely killed Akira thanks to you having that scroll on your back you'll pay for that boy." Aoi menacingly spoke shoving Rias to the ground

With that Rias was helpless to watch as she saw Aoi use the Raijin no Ken to electrocute Naruto with painful amount of voltage as he nearly screamed out in pain from the intense electrical shocks

" Now you'll pay for your insolence boy!" Aoi yelled out shocking Naruto once more but this time amping up the power making the light from it nearly blinding as Rias tried to interfere Naruto put his hand up for her to stop

" Don't do anything Rias go and run as fast as you can I'll hold him for as long as possible you go to the ship with Utakata and Hotaru." Naruto told as he breathed out using the trident to stand to his feet

However he was shocked again by the Raijin no Ken with such a powerful bolt of lightning that struck him dead in the chest that he had to use it to brace himself as Aoi delivered a closed backhand to his face that made him stagger back

" You fool for you stand there and think to hold me off is just you prolonging the inevitable." Aoi said as Naruto blocked the electrical blade with his trident however Aoi gave him a roundhouse kick to the gut that nearly knocked the air out of his gut

Rias watched as Naruto was defending himself however due to him running on a little over half of his reserves plus him facing the physical strain from his Supersonic Dismantlement was not in the best shape as he was barely holding his own

 _" Damn it why do I have to be so weak compared to him."_ Rias thought as she watched Naruto valiantly put up a fight in order to protect her

 _" If only I had more power then I could just stand there with him by his side!"_ Rias thought as she saw Naruto dodge and weave his way out of the Raijin no Ken's way but was met with fire from senbon at the hands of Aoi making his movements more and more sluggish as time went on

 _" No I have to do something, anything to help him."_ Rias thought as she felt her chakra surge and grow in strength as she stood up her hair shadowing her eyes

 _" I won't let him down again, I won't let the person I care about and want to have a future with down!"_ Rias thought as rage began to burst forth as the chakra within her body became more and more powerful that she was engulfed in it but Naruto and Aoi remained oblivious

" LEAVE NARUTO-KUN ALONE!" Rias roared with an unholy fury at the senbon covered Naruto as she glared daggers at Aoi

With that Aoi didn't feel a thing before an agonizing amount of pain ripped through him as he was covered in flames but these weren't ordinary flames oh no these flames were black as the night during a full moon for these were the flames of Amaterasu

" R-Rias?" Naruto stuttered out as he saw Rias

Her wounds had semi healed from the amount of chakra surging through her to where they were non debilitating however as she looked at Naruto looked back at her. As in shock he saw her eyes they were no longer the warm gold they use to be but instead a furious and wrathful crimson with an inverted pentagram that had the two upper points curve like goat horns while crescent designs on the tips formed a buzzsaw like ring on the outer part of the eye

For Rias was now staring at him with the infamous evolved dojutsu of the long dead Uchiha clan the Mangekyou Sharingan that looked at Naruto sorrowfully as she walked towards him as he stood there in shock

" Rias you're a...a Uchiha?" Naruto asked shocked that she had those eyes long since thought to be extinct

" Well yes and no Naruto because my clan is actually a mix of both worlds of Uchiha and Senju." Rias revealed using her Amaterasu flames to burn away the senbon

" But how those clans were supposed to be wiped out?" Naruto asked further

" Well not exactly as during the 2nd and 3rd shinobi wars as well as two years before your former village's Uchiha massacre some of the Uchiha and Senju who were tired of their clan's constant infighting. Therefore they soon slowly but surely migrated to Uzushio forming the Madarame clan with my parents coming to Uzushio two years before the massacre began not to mention your village would've came after me especially if they knew how far my family tree was." Rias explained to Naruto as she burned the last of the senbon to ash

" W-why is that I mean sure your part Senju and Uchiha so what would make you so special that Konoha would've come after you?" Naruto inquired

" Because Naruto-kun I'm the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha and the great granddaughter of Tobirama Senju." Rias informed him making his widen almost comically at that fact

" That would explained your insane fire affinity, but then why hide something like this from me I would've understood?" Naruto asked wondering why she hid this from him

" Because Naruto at first it was because we're friends as a result I didn't want to ruin our friendship but overtime it evolved into the fact that I started to love you Naruto and I didn't want your finding out about this to ruin what we have as teammates, friends and potentially something more." Rias explained to Naruto

However he only hugged Rias who widened her Mangekyou eyes at the gesture before Naruto looked back her with reassuring eyes and a smile that had warmth and compassion on it before speaking

" Look Rias I could care less about your lineage as all I care about is the person and the person I've grown to care about and about you wondering if I'd love you back the hell yes I'd be glad to as I've craved someone to love me and I'll accept yours in a heartbeat." Naruto admitted to her bringing a warm smile to her face

" Thank you Naruto-kun this means a lot to me." Rias responded with a peck on the cheek as Naruto rose to stand

" Hey Kyuubi if you can hear me then I need your help just give me some of your strength to help Rias and I beat this guy I know that you still hold a lot of hate for me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't give me your chakra but..." Naruto spoke in a near whisper hoping his tenant who'd been unresponsive since meeting with Saiken and Utakata

" But if you don't do something then your brother Saiken is gonna suffer as there is no doubt that he's gonna get handed back over to Kiri to be turned into another war machine just like you could've been so please lend me some of your strength that's all I'm asking." Naruto pleaded with his bijuu

For a while there was nothing until lava red chakra swirled around him and the voice of Kyuubi spoke within his mind

 **" You know you've touched my heart in wanting to protect that girl you care about so much and the fact that you want to help protect one of my siblings as well also does that but don't think that this means were all buddy buddy however because of this act I'm granting you access to the 2nd tail enjoy."** Kyuubi told Naruto before cutting off the connection

Naruto's body steamed and hissed as his wounds healed as the lava red chakra around him swirled until it took the shape of a fox with two tails swishing his eyes turning a brick red with vulpine slits as jet black rings formed around his fanged teeth as he also gained a slight hunch as well from his upper body structure becoming more fox like

" Naruto are you ok?" Rias questioned

 **" Yes I'm fine let's just kill this bastard."** Naruto replied

Aoi finally managed to wear away those damned black flames by using the Raijin no Ken to force a miniaturized explosion that hurt like a bitch causing some of the soft muscle and skin on his back to be destroyed but was well worth it

 **" Let's do this!"** Naruto shouted as he flashed through hand-signs alongside Rias

" Blaze Release: Stone the Crow!" Rias exclaimed

 **" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."** Naruto said

With that Rias shot out basketball sized crow shaped constructs made of Amaterasu flames while Naruto used a amped up Great breakthrough to power them up and make them double in size Aoi was forced to use a great deal of strength to deflect the crow shaped projectiles exploding in a ring of black flames

" Ha! Is that all you got." Aoi said mockingly

" Nope but this is." Rias retorted her Mangekyou spinning

With that the flames converged on Aoi with startling speed forcing him to jump out of the way however he was soon knocked face first back into the ground by a strike from Naruto trident with such force he spat a few blood covered teeth out as a result this didn't end there as Naruto used one of his tails to pimp slap him towards Rias who was waiting for him

" My turn now." Rias spoke as she dashed forward

Aoi was forced to parry a strike from one of Rias's daggers which were striking with much more force behind them however he was caught unawares as Naruto slashed him across the back with his trident making him scream out in pain before the two launched a punch towards his face giving him a bloody nose as he was sent staggering back nearly a dozen feet

" Nice try but let's see you stand to this!" Aoi shouted tossing his umbrella in the air and shooting bolts of lightning as a hail of electrified senbon were headed their way

 **" Wind Release: Howling Twister!"** Naruto roared

With that Naruto let out a piercing howl as a furious twister like wind ripped through the battlefield repelling the senbon and actually sending them back at Aoi with twice the speed he was able to get out of harm's way by using the Raijin no Ken and chakra fueled dashes. However Naruto sent a chakra arm to grab the man and send him reeling back as Rias had Amaterasu flames covering her blades as they blazed in all their jet black and sinister glory before she let him have it

" Blaze Release: Pitch Black Cross!" Rias exclaimed

With that Aoi's chest was set ablaze in those Amaterasu flames as two deep cuts grinding into his deep muscle cut into him as he rolled around on the ground trying to put himself out however he only set himself up to be stabbed nearly hilt deep in the stomach by Naruto's trident

 **" This is for hurting Rias you smug bastard."** Naruto told him punctuating each word with a punch to his face

Each one making his right eye swell shut more and more before he let loose with his Kyuubified strength and punch him three meters away before flashing through hand-signs

 **" Water Release: Tearing Torrent."** Naruto called out as he let loose twin pressurized streams of water that blasted Aoi through several trees with bone breaking force

" Rias combo attack." Naruto said as he made hand-signs for a jutsu

" Already on it Naruto!" Rias said back as she made hand-signs of her own

" Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile./ **Wind Release: Vacuum Wave."** Naruto and Rias chorused together

With that Naruto shot out a stream of vacuumized air while Rias shot out an intense stream of flames at Aoi that soon fused together to form an immensely powerful stream of white hot flames

" Like hell your going to defeat me with that!" Aoi called out summoning forth as much chakra as possible and fired back with a blast of lightning that carved up the ground as a result

The two attacks clashed for dominance each struggling to overcome the other as bursts of energy and chakra flew forth from the clash as it was give or take as which would overcome the other. That was until Naruto got an idea to use Rias's competitive nature to help in this with that he powered up his part of the jutsu making it spiraling out like a tornado Rias saw this and added more fire to the jutsu making it burn more intense making it turn into more of an inferno as our duo made this into a competition of try to outdo the other

Aoi was using all of his chakra possible to hold off the spiraling inferno that seared the air and made it hard to breath as his hands were shaking from maintaining the attack for the now past several minutes. Until a massive explosion soon was made that soared about 6th of a mile into the air and blasting outwards by a good 60 feet as shockwave after shockwave echoed forth

Naruto and Rias were able to protect themselves by Naruto enlarging his chakra hands as makeshift shields and temporarily tapping into the power of the 3rd tail to protect them as from it as he was on his knees huffing in reasonable exhaustion as he forced the cloak to dissipate. However Aoi was not so lucky as he at the last moment manage to force the Raijin no Ken to act as a temporary shield to dampen the blast with a burst of lightning chakra he forced through it.

That still didn't protect him from having his legs broken in several places as well as three of his ribs puncturing his lungs and fractured collarbone not to mention a shattered right forearm making him lucky to still be standing

" Hey Rias I have an idea to finish him just supply the Amaterasu flames and I'll do the rest." Naruto said as he began making a Rasengan

" Alright whatever you say." Rias complied in agreement to Naruto's plan as she made a baseball sized orb of flames

With that Naruto had his Wind Release: Rasengan in hand as Rias had brought it closer and closer to Naruto's Rasengan until it began to suck in the jet black flames and soon turn into a pitch black sphere the size of a basketball with frisbee sized raven black shuriken surrounding it

" Collaboration Jutsu: jet Black Spiraling Arrow!" Naruto and Rias announced with that they rushed forward with their deadly creation in hand

" Damn it my legs are shot from their little stunt so the best I can do now is just hold and hope that I survive whatever the fuck their gonna do." Aoi muttered to himself holding the Raijin no Ken in-front of himself hoping for the best

The electrified blade clashed with the spiraling orb of hellfire and wind in a brief struggle before it soon broke through the blade causing it to shatter like glass before it stuck Aoi square in the chest. The man screamed in agony as our duo was blasted back several feet from the recoil as it blasted Aoi through nearly 10 trees before exploding in burst of high speed Amaterasu flames that burned the man to nothingness as from the force of it had dropped a smoking Rajin no Ken from his prior position

Naruto and Rias soon went towards the wreckage and saw that everything in 40 foot radius was covered in the black flames as all that was left of Aoi was a pitch black corpse ready to fall to ash at any moment

" Wow that sure did a number on him." Rias said deactivating her Mangekyou and in doing so caused her to nearly stagger to the ground from the strain of keeping her newly evolved dojutsu up for so long

" Woah are you alright?" Naruto asked as he helped Rias back unto her feet

" Yes just a little lightheaded is all but nothing a little rest won't solve." Rias replied as Naruto helped her to her feet

With that our Chunin duo walked their weary bodies towards the boat to join with Utakata and Hotaru in their sail back to Uzushio however from the side of a undamaged tree appeared a man with the Akatsuki cloak however he had twin Venus flytrap extensions springing from his shoulders and one half of him was pale white and the other pitch black

" We must report our findings Madara-sama." The white half said

 **" Indeed but the better question is how will Itachi take this new development?"** The black half asked

" Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." The white half said urgently knowing the stoic Uchiha's temper when roused

 **" Agreed I can still feel the burns."** The black half responded with a shiver knowing that he liked to use Zetsu for target practice when in a anger

So with that they traveled back to the base of the Akatsuki's to prepare for their report hoping for the best

* * *

( 6 days later after landing in Uzushio, Naruto's house, 2:10 Pm)

It was ten after two o'clock in the afternoon as Naruto was out in the backyard with seals activated to make sure no one was going to come and investigate what he was doing as he wanted no interruptions. Since Rias was at her home resting and Shinji having recooperated from just getting out of the hospital as he prepared to sign the contract of the wolves and become their summoner

" Well here goes nothing." Naruto muttered to himself as he bit his thumb

With that he signed the contract in blood before doing the summoning jutsu and used nearly all of his chakra as a colossal amount of smoke erupted while a ear piercing howl of a great wolf was made as he stared up at the summon

It was a wolf standing about a full 3 stories shorter than Kyuubi with sterling silver and midnight blue fur while plate armor of deep blood red covered his front forelegs, chest and head allowing for his two ears two poke out while his building sized tail swished back and forth. As he had a maw of house sized pearly white teeth ready to rip open someone like wet tissue paper and curved claws that could tear apart buildings as he stared at Naruto with his lone pale yellow eye that shone like the full moon while the other was covered by a crimson and jet black eyepatch

 **" Who dares to summon me for if it's that fool Akira then I swear you will know what it's like to be my chew toy."** The massive wolf summon spoke in a rough sounding and militaristic voice like that of an army commander

" That would be me great summon." Naruto spoke as the massive armored wolf looked down and gave a lupine smile

 **" Well, well what do we have here a new summoner that unlike that fool Akira actually shows himself as an alpha and has the mind and strength to match as well interesting."** The wolf summon spoke once more

" Thanks for the complement as I've killed the fool and have his head as proof." Naruto responded bringing out Akira's head from a nearby burlap sack he had holding the dead man's skull by his shaggy hair

 **" Hmph. Looks like your off to a great start already pup in eliminating a fool and traitor to someone who was dragging done the name of the wolves into the dirt as feral and mindless beasts. When we're instead a clan of proud warriors that fight by each other's side as a unit of tactful and focused fighters for we are stronger together as a pack not as some raving beast nigh mindless beasts."** The summon spoke wrathfully of Akira's goals in wanting to be there summoner that it disgusted him to no end

" So what does this mean for mean then as will I have to partake in a test to become your summoner then?" Naruto inquired to great wolf

 **" Normally yes you would however as you've destroyed an enemy of the wolves then that shall count instead as your trial and with that you shall be named as our esteemed summoner."** The great armored wolf explained Naruto as he breathed a mental sigh of relief

With that the titanic armored wolf breathed out a pale yellow and silver mist that floated towards Naruto before condensing and seeping into his arm as a deep silver and moonlight yellow tattoo of a howling wolf upon his right arm

 **" Now you shall have the mark to match as our summoner pup and make sure to call us for anything to help you in a hunt against your foes or to seek out a friend in need."** The great wolf said with a lupine grin

" Thanks however if I may ask what is your name?" Naruto questioned as the summon gave ab bark like laugh

 **" My name is Saiko Okami-shin but you can call me Saiko for short."** Saiko told Naruto who gave a respectful bow

" Thanks Saiko-sama you won't regret me as your summoner." Naruto told Saiko in great appreciation

 **" It's of no concern after all we know you'll make the name of the wolves one to be feared until next time pup we'll be waiting for you."** Saiko said with a wide grin before dispersing

Meanwhile Naruto had a smirk of victory upon his face as now he had evened the odds with Alistair soon making his smirk turn into a rare smile of knowing he's got a fighting chance

" Just you wait Alistair when we meet again you can be damned sure I won't lose that's the promise of a lifetime." Naruto swore to himself determined to never lose to Alistair again

So with Naruto gaining the Wolf Contract and a new ally in his fellow jinchuriki can he be this much closer to defeating Alistair and what other secrets are being hidden with the revelation of Rias's lineage and clan find all this out and more in Demon of Burning Rage

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Ice Release: Glacial Wall ( B ranked, Defensive, Short Ranged, Ninjutsu) This jutsu will have the user focus Ice Release chakra into a thick and durable sheet of ice to defend themselves**

 **Swift Release: Supersonic Dismantlement ( A ranked, Offensive, Short Ranged, Nintaijutsu, Requires Shadow clones) This nintaijutsu move has the user focus great amounts of Swift Release chakra all throughout their body as well as that of their clones to move at supersonic speeds to repeatedly strike at the opponent. Due to the nature of this move involving the user and their clones to strike at the opponent at such speeds the attack is usually fatal and will normally leave the opponent at near death or killed. However the risk is that if the user's body is unable to handle the physical requirements of their body going at such speeds then their muscles will suffer being torn and shredded**

 **Water Release: Grand Maelstrom ( S Ranked, Offensive, Long Ranged, Ninjutsu) By focusing a massive amount of water chakra the user can summon a litteral maelstrom to swallow their opponent in a whirling torrent of water that will crush them from the sheer water pressure and speed**

 **Blaze Release: Stone the Crow ( C Ranked, Offensive, Mid Ranged, Ninjutsu, requires Amaterasu) Using the Amaterasu the user can send out crow shaped missiles to strike out and lethally burn their target**

 **Wind Release: Howling Twister ( C Ranked, Offensive, Mid to Long Ranged, Ninjutsu) Using a sustained burst of Wind Chakra the user will let loose a spiraling blast of air that emits a howl of wolf and often used as a shotgun blast sort of jutsu to clear away groups of enemies or to dispel oncoming projectiles**

 **Blaze Release: Pitch Black Cross ( A Ranked, Offensive, Short Ranged, Nintaijutsu, requires dual bladed weapons and Amaterasu) The user will slash at the opponent with both bladed weapons covered in the Amaterasu flames striking deep into their flesh and burning them from the inside out**

 **Wind Release: Vacuum Wave ( B Ranked, Offensive, Mid Ranged, Ninjutsu) The user will release a focused wave of vacuumized air to slam into the target with great blunt force**

 **Collaboration Jutsu: Jet Black Spiraling Arrow ( S Ranked, Offensive, Short Ranged, Ninjutsu, Requires Wind Release: Rasengan and Amaterasu) This collaboration Jutsu takes the Wind Release: Rasengan and the Amaterasu and combines them into a merged orb of what can be described as a mini vortex of hellfire. Which when impacting the target will cause recoil from the amount of force as the target is sent sailing before the jutsu explodes in a vortex of Amaterasu flames and wind blades that simultaneously incinerates and cuts the opponent**

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you like the chapter and sorry for the lack thereof as I've been up to my knees in homework and essays but will be trying to put out new chapters in the future.**

 **Also for the results of the poll it was a tie but my decision came to Blacklight at Yokai winning however with this one of my Naruto stories will be shelved being that of Naruto of the 7 auras that will be going to into hiatus as I've lost my creative drive to write new chapters for it something that has been driving me insane.**

 **Now then with this chapter I made this to show just how much of a threat Alistair is as he isn't overpowered but this also shows that Naruto has some catching up to do as I gave him the Wolf Contract to help even things out between them for a chapter in which they'll be having a fight soon enough so stay tuned for that.**

 **Then we have this showing Naruto and his half of Kyuubi's relationship as well as some insight into Kyuubi's hate for the Uzumaki clan and to some extent Naruto as albeit Naruto treating him better than his prior hosts he still has a lot of pent up anger at being treated as more of a tool than a living creature. Making Naruto open his eyes to the fact that his relationship is improving with the bijuu but things between them still need a lot of improvement if what was shown was anything to go by**

 **Not to mention we now have Naruto's end goal revealed as becoming Uzukage however I made the reason different than in canon and other fics to fit his his more calmed and matured characterization**

 **Now then we now also have an appearance with Hotaru and Utakata and no Hotaru won't be paired up with Naruto as the pairing for him will be the renamed Akame who've I renamed to Rias to both avoid confusion with his half sister Akane and because I like the name from the character off of High-school DxD**

 **Now then to the bombshell I dropped yes Rias is an Uchiha moreover the descendant of Madara and Tobirama however I did leave easter eggs throughout the story to help realize this hell even her name should've been a giveaway just take out the me from Madarame and you get Madara. Plus I hoped you like how she awakened her Mangekyou as I thought that it can also be awakened through emotional stress with Rias thinking she will lose Naruto her friend and now boyfriend did just the trick as well as the tag team fight with her and Naruto**

 **Now then please check out my friend Nomadic Chaos and his new fanfic called Phantom of Fear as if you liked the Blood Phantom and Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern then you'll this fanfic I can guarantee you that**

 **Also check out Kourtney Uzu Yato's stories as their pretty good as well as she's also a great friend and contributor as well as without her I would be dead in the water in terms of creativity**

 **Well with that being said this is Pravus666 signing out and flamers will get an angry Rias hunting you down and firing an Amaterasu to the dick so peace out and next time Alistair will be getting a promotion as its gonna be him vs the remaining Rookies oh the bloodshed is coming soon**


	13. Chapter 13: Ranking Up

( Chapter 13: Ranking Up)

It had been 3 months after the Tsunade Retrieval mission there were pros and cons in the month following the retrieval that he couldn't really complain about and some that he wish he could just bash the ever living hell out of with Edgecrusher

The pro's being that the necklace Titzilla gave him had vastly helped in controlling Kyuubi's chakra to the point of which he was able to finally gain control over the 4th tail and start working on the 5th. Yet another one was that Anko had nearly jumped him as she had been extremely horny and needless to say that Alistair was extremely close to getting laid so definite bonus right there. Another thing is that he had managed to complete his incorporating wind chakra into his Rasengan and was now working on the mechanics of bringing the two together for a Scorch Release version. Not to mention the fact that he had managed to incorporate his elements into Edgecrusher for some very useful yet versatile techniques

Now then con's which made him wish he could get away with mass murder considering how his temper in Konoha was becoming the stuff of legends as he still did pranks however they were just a notch below being considered lethal. As he had the Yamanaka clan hounding his ass after the Chunin exams Ino had to spend a few months in mental rehabilitation so needless to say that they were angry at him. To top it off the Inuzuka clan was demanding retribution for Alistair's killing of a clan heir as more than once did Alistair have to send a few of their clansmen to the hospital for broken bones and 2nd degree burns or to the morgue for being mangled beyond recognition. Then lastly we have the councils who were bitching at him to teach Sasuke his techniques and that he should get Tenten and Anko to be with him in order to restore his clan the result was that of him threatening to make sure Sasuke and every Civilian Council members family never reproduce again

Needless to say they heeded his warning but for some reason he had been craving to fight to spill someone's blood and it was suffice to say that if he didn't put this need down like a mad dog he was gonna go crazy which is why he agreed to fight the clan head of the Inuzuka on a one on one fight

* * *

( Training Ground 7, 3 months and 3 days later after Tsunade Retrieval, 12:00 Pm)

It was noon as Alistair stood at training ground 7 with a smile that spelled out pure bloodlust at the chance to put the mother of the mutt he killed at the Chunin Exams back in her place which is in the dirt as he proceeded to do a few stretches

" So then are you and your mutt ready to proceed with your imminent asskicking?" Alistair asked maliciously as he was currently doing a few stretches

" Shut it I'm going to make you regret killing my son you bastard!" Tsume snarled

" That's adorable that you think you can beat me, but then again that's to be expected with someone that has clan arrogance written all over them." Alistair smugly retorted

" Your dead meat." Tsume growled as the proctor for this was the neutral party of Asuma who came to see the fight between the rising star of a jinchuriki that was Alistair and Tsume the clan head

" Now then this blood feud match is between Alistair Uzumaki and Tsume Inuzuka the rules for this are simple this match is until either party submits in defeat however there is to be under no circumstances no killing is that understood?" Asuma explained with him leveling a look at Alistair who let out a sigh

" Fine I won't kill besides this is gonna be a great way to test out some of the stuff I've been working on for Edgecrusher." Alistair responded as he looked at his ax and warhammer hybrid that was already glowing with wind chakra

" Then you may begin!" Asuma said not wanting to be caught in the crossfire

" Edgecrusher: Pressure Waves!" Alistair called out

With that he swung out Edgecrusher as sharpened waves of winds came barreling towards Tsume and Kuromaru who were dodging out of the way as they waves left several foot gouges in the earth and Tsume was caught by one on her thigh and noticed that her flesh nearly into the deep muscle had been sliced off.

" I wouldn't be gawking at what I just did if I were you as your asskicking has only just begun." Alistair told Tsume as he was already preparing for a jutsu

" As if you damn gaki let's go Kuromaru!" Tsume exclaimed as the nin-dog barked in agreement as they dashed towards Alistair

" Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel." Alistair intoned

" Passing Fangs!" Tsume shouted

With that Alistair shot out a hail of razor sharp shards of obsidian at the drill like forms that were Tsume and Kuromaru were dodging and weaving their way out of the jet black storm of razor sharp shards albeit managing to take a few towards their bodies however this was a set-up. As four clones two for each of them had vaulted from their hidden positions in the trees and elbow dropped the two into the dirt before making hand-signs for an earth jutsu to do what he did best in situations where he was outnumbered divide and conquer that is

" Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart!" The Alistair's chorused slamming their hands onto the ground as Alistair made 4 shadow clones to go with the rest of them to disable Kuromaru

" So what do you want us to do in order to get rid of the Inuzuka's mutt?" One of the clones asked

" Simple dogpile and then explode is that clear." Alistair ordered

" Crystal boss alright let's go guys we've got exploding to do! The clone told his brethren as they soon swarmed towards the nin dog

" Now then that just leaves the Inuzuka and I this should be entertaining." Alistair thought as he used a burst of wind chakra to vault himself to Tsume's location

Tsume was boxed in as she tried to look for a way out by using her clan taijutsu and Passing Fang's to drill through the earthen walls that the clones who'd finished their suicide bombing against Kuromaru had now turned into a dome like structure with a hole at the top where Alistair and clone of his stood

" Now then mutt we can do this the easy way or the hard way; the easy way is you admit defeat since you aren't getting out anytime soon or the hard way is a lot more painful." Alistair's clone offered

" Fuck you I refuse to submit to my sons' killer!" Tsume screamed in defiance

" Well let it be said we weren't without mercy." Alistair said as this way was more fun for him

" Wind Release: Leone's Roar!/ Fire Release: Flame Dragon Fury!" Both Alistair's chorused

With a concussive blast of wind that sounded a lion's roar and a flamethrower like stream that morphed into a raging dragon soon combined into a blazing torrent of white hot flames in the shape of roaring dragon. Tsume could only scream as she was cooked alive by the flames as the dome of earth glowed from the sheer heat as it was partially melted away as Alistair who was soon satisfied with the result ceased the attack

He watched as it cracked to reveal a fatally burned Tsume who had borderline 3rd degree burns that seared right into a deep into the muscle a thick black smoke surrounded her prone body

" Don't you think this was overkill?" Asuma asked as he saw the broken and near blown apart Kuromaru who was missing one of his legs

" Not really as both are still alive besides this should teach her a lesson." Alistair spoke disappointed that this was another who fell to clan arrogance

" What do you mean by that exactly, as what does borderline crippling her have to do with teaching her a lesson." Asuma questioned

" Simple the lesson was to break her of clan arrogance something of which many clans here are guilty of as everyone knows that all you really have to do to beat a Inuzuka is separate them from their nin dog. After that they're relatively easy to beat since due to their focus on close range fighting and reliance on their nin dog for many of their ninjutsu which are mid ranged to barely any viable long range then all it takes is a really strong ninjutsu or set up a trap in which they can't use either their nin dog or that forces them to fight at a range. Well then they're all good as dead especially since none of them no any good long ranged ninjutsu or take any fuin or kenjutsu to fall back on making them very easy targets." Alistair lectured with amazing simplicity

 _" Holy shit the kid just explained how to obliterate an Inuzuka!"_ Asuma thought to himself in pure shock

As Alistair had just given the most logical and concise explanation on how to beat one of the most premiere taijutsu fighters in the village next to the Hyuuga as this kind of explanation was something that rarely anyone had even thought of before

" So I guess that means I'm just that awesome then." Alistair spoke smugly at Asuma's dumbfounded face as he took one of Asuma's cig's and lit it with flame chakra

" Now then if you don't mind I've got "special" time to spend with Anko and training with Ten-chan so later and tell the Inuzuka's that I'm happy to put more of them in their place as mere mutts." Alistair added as he disappeared in a fiery shunshin

" He's sure gonna go far in this world." Asuma commented before he realized that the cigarette he was gonna smoke was gone

" However he won't be once I get my hands on him!" Asuma grumbled in anger cursing a certain redhead

* * *

 **( Hokage Tower, 4 days later, 3:09 Pm)**

Tsunade was in her office drinking her sake as Asuma, Kakashi, Might Guy and Kurenai were present as the busty Senju was drinking her sake bottle

" So Hokage-sama why have you called us for this most youthful of meetings?" Might Guy asked politely

" Yes as I was called here out of nowhere." Asuma said as he was mysteriously called here with the rest of his peers

" Because the object of this meeting should be here right about now." Tsunade informed

" If I may ask who's the subject of this meeting that's so important we were to be called here?" Kakashi in his usual lazy tone of voice

" Well Kakashi considering how he was apart of your team and convinced to take this position I thought you would've known what with that all seeing Sharingan you've got covered up." Tsunade told Kakashi in a teasing tone as the copy nin visibly paled

" Oh no please don't tell me he's coming anyone but him!" Kakashi pleaded borderline begging the blonde Godaime

" It is." Tsunade replied finding the silver haired Jonin's reaction to be quite comical

" Who is it Kakashi?" Kurenai questioned oblivious to who it was

" Yes my most youthful rival whom could this person be." Might Guy also asked as Asuma's eyes widened before cracking a smile

" It's Alistair isn't it." Asuma spoke as Kakashi nodded sullenly

And as if on cue Alistair punched the doors into now shattered splinters across the floor as Alistair walked in with a smirk on his face as his hands were folded across his chest as he walked in face to face with the other jonin

" Damn it Alistair will you ever use doors correctly as that's the 6th one I've had to replace!" Tsunade nearly exclaimed

" Now what would be the fun in that thunder-tits." Alistair responded

" How dare you speak to Tsunade-sama like that apologize right now!" Kurenai demanded

" Wow the person who the one thing that she specializes in is talking to the person that it's completely useless against as well as the fact that lately I've been feeling really trigger happy; as I've got some new moves I've been working on that you can be a test dummy for if you don't shut the fuck up." Alistair responded smugly as Kurenai's face reddened with anger

" Now then are you gonna tell them or should I?" Alistair asked as Tsunade sighed

" What's he talking about Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked

" Simple Alistair has been wanting a promotion to Chunin and the way he wants to get it is very interesting to say the least considering how it involves all of your genin." Tsunade explained

" Why do I get the sinking feeling this won't end well." Asuma thought in the pit of his stomach

" What is it then Hokage-sama that would make this so interesting exactly, for if it sparked your interest then it surely must be most youthful competition that will allow our genin to expand their flames of youth!" Might Guy exclaimed in his usual boisterous tone of voice

" Basically it's gonna be me slaughtering most of the rookies in a battle royale with all of them getting their asses handed to them one at a time by yours truly." Alistair explained

" By that he means all of the current genin known as the Rookie 11 will be fighting against Alistair for his promotion to genin." Tsunade said without all the sarcasm and harshness Alistair said to them

" You can't be serious they're just genin." Kakashi spoke in exasperation of what the Hokage was proposing

" Does this look like I'm fooling around besides it'll be a good wake-up call for them to realize that the life of a shinobi isn't all fairy tales especially considering how Kurenai here is the biggest offender of coddling her genin." Tsunade explained all the while accusing the ruby eyed jonin

" I haven't coddled my genin at all at least I've helped them more than what Kakashi did!" Kurenai spat out in defense

" However unlike the scarecrow here at least his genin didn't get completely annihilated as let's see so far the Hyuuga under your guidance is still a timid wallflower who's afraid of fighting who was crushed by her cousin in the exams and yet is still a shinobi while the Inuzuka here got himself killed against Alistair. Therefore at least two thirds of what use to be Team 7 isn't a complete waste of space besides so far only Shino is a viable genin who's competent enough to have at least survived the Chunin Exams." Tsunade replied shooting down Kurenai's defense like it was nothing

" Besides I'm making this mandatory for them as I've noticed that all of the genin excluding Guy's and Alistair here have been getting into shape so this will be something that's going to get them into shape whether they like it or not." Tsunade ordered them

" But Hokage-sama I still have to train Sasuke he needs my help if he's going to be able to be ready for the next Chunin Exams after the injury he gave him during the invasion." Kakashi spoke out while leveling a glare at Alistair

" Hey he got it reattached didn't he and besides I bet it gave him some humility after all his arrogance nearly got him killed against Gaara." Alistair responded matter of factly

" He could've handled himself just fine without your help after all I did train him." Kakashi told him in arrogance

" Yup well then I'm definitely going to enjoy crushing your prized Uchiha and getting my promotion." Alistair argued back however before they could even begin to argue Tsunade slammed her fist down on the desk hard enough for deep cracks to span throughout it

" Enough! Now listen up you all have 2 weeks to train up your genin before they fight Alistair so I suggest you get them ready." Tsunade barked blaring some killer intent to get her point across before sending them off however before Alistair could walk out Tsunade called for him

" What do you want Titzilla I've got training to do and two weeks is a short amount of time to get to work on crushing these sack of shit genin." Alistair spat out in a dismissive tone

" I just wanted to talk to you is all." Tsunade told him

" Look if it isn't about my shinobi career then we have nothing more to talk about." Alistair shot back coldly

" But Alistair please I just want to try and start to make things right." Tsunade replied with some hope in her voice

" Ha! Don't make me laugh you killed any hope of that happening the moment you forsook me to gamble and drink away your responsibilities at least Jiraiya-jiji had a good reason you however don't so don't make anything personal with me ever." Alistair spat out venomously before disappearing in a fiery shunshin

" Just why can't I have my 2nd chance just all I'm asking for is one more chance and yet I can't even get that!" Tsunade lamented

She looked at the bottle of sake as she took a drink that felt bitter and disgusting to her as she chucked it in anger letting it shatter glass and alcohol across the wall as she sat lametating in self-loathing and disgust at herself

* * *

 **( 1 week later, Namikaze Residence, 1:35 Pm)**

Alistair was in the back with a shadow clone as he held a Rasengan in his right hand while the shadow clone was infusing it with earth chakra turning it muddy brown with a thin layer dirt and hardened stone surrounding it like a secondary shell

" Come on hold this time." Alistair spoke as he was concentrating on maintaining stabilization for his new Rasengan variant that was until he heard a felt a seal alert him of people at the gates of the compound

 _" Son of a bitch who the hell is it now!"_ Alistair thought as he ceased with the project of his creating an Earth Release rasengan before making 30 clones

" Alright I want all of you to work on the Rasengan am I understood." Alistair commanded to the clones

" Yes sir we shall do the best that we can sir!" The small contingent of Alistair's chorused before getting to work

With that Alistair walked outside to see who could be disturbing his training when it was none other than Konoha's war hawk Danzo Shimura standing outside the gates and Alistair deciding to be a good host decided to let him inside as they took a walk around the compound

" You do know that you could've arranged for a time to meet me and I would've come to you instead of you interrupting something that I've been working on for a good while." Alistair told the bandaged elder

" My apologies as I haven't been able to contact you since your success in retrieving our newly instated Hokage." Danzo spoke smoothly

" Well I may not be too fond of her but it was something that needed to be done as we needed a strong leader at the time and our village does lack in strong ninja powerful enough to be out Hokage." Alistair responded commenting at how he was pretty much approaching being able to overpower most jonin

" I agree as whatever happened to powerful ninja as before during the time of Shodai-sama all the way up to your father Kami-sama rest his soul we've had powerful ninja but now it's dwindled down to just a handful of viable and powerful ninja." Danzo commented in agreement as the level of powerful ninja during the time he's been a shinobi has been dwindling

" Well I know why that has happened if you'd like to hear Danzo." Alistair said as they now reached a bench by the backyard

" I'm very much interested in hearing your reasoning so say your peace Uzumaki." Danzo curious as to how the jinchuuriki thought of the village's strength

" Simple Konoha has gotten lazy we've let the fact that we've had powerful ninja to always deter our enemies and the fact that we've always come out on top in the past 3 shinobi wars dull our skills and senses to where we've become bloated with numbers as sure we've got more shinobi than any other village. But what good does it do when they all amount to canon fodder or drag down those who has real skill and talent down with them into mediocrity as its pathetic is what is." Alistair ranted before continuing

" Because the academy no longer produces skilled ninja hell hardly any of my peers haven't had their first kill and they're supposed to be in a profession where we kill, steal and take what we have to ensure that our village remains the apex predator among all villages and at the rate the academy produces lack-luster shinobi. I say that if we were to go to a 4th shinobi war Konoha would be snuffed out and the Will of Fire soon extinguished and left nothing more than ashes." Alistair finished

Danzo had to admit that the jinchuuriki's viewpoints and statements about Konoha were true and was right as he had to reluctantly admit that Konoha has gotten soft as the fact that the village's overall shinobi force's total strength was weakening to the point where they wouldn't be able to survive another Shinobi war was becoming more and more of harsh reality

" Hm your words carry a great deal of weight more than what I ever considered however what do you propose be done to fix this?" Danzo questioned wanting to see what more of what the red haired Uzumaki thought as he had to admit he was rather intrigued

" Simple for one weed out the fangirls make the classes harder to where fangirls won't even last as the amount of fangirls when I was in the academy was simply stupefying and simply appalling. As well as make it to where they're going to have to realize the horrors that kunoichi face such being raped or possibly kidnapped and turned into breeding stock by an enemy country." Alistair started off knowing that if a fangirl were to get into the field that both were very high possibilities

" Dually noted what other things as well?" Danzo replied taking mental notes

" Another thing is get them to do away with theory and more practical as I swear they've made it devolve into glorified day care for civilian kids as it's become 3/4th's theory and a fourth of which is actually something ninja can use. I mean they don't even offer you specializations into fields for which one could want to pursue such as being poison and med nin, kenjutsu specialist, combat nin, or even infiltration as they pretty much teach us stuff that anyone could learn about being a ninja if you went to the library. Because they teach shitty survival training, no elemental manipulation, no fall back fighting styles to advance in besides the academy one in other words the Academy itself is fucking abysmal!" Alistair discussed harshly

" I had no idea that things were this bad I guess this will be something that after your little battle royale will I shall bring up at the next council meeting." Danzo told Alistair as the old war-hawk took some small amount of satisfaction when Alistair's eyes widened

" So you've heard about it then." Alistair said with some suspicion in his voice

" Yes after all when you get to be as high up in the order of things as myself then you hear about these things." Danzo informed as he had one of his ROOT anbu to spy on the meeting of which this battle royale would happen

" So then I bet your one of those Uchiha asskissers that want me to go easy on the bastard because of his precious eyes?" Alistair asked in quite the dismissive tone knowing how the elders favored the Uchiha however Danzo gave a small chuckle

" What's so funny about this?" Alistair inquired wondering what was so funny to the usually stoic warhawk that always preached about emotions

" Simple boy that you mistake for my teammates who patronize the Uchiha and in any sense I don't want you to go easy on him or any of your fellow genin for that matter." Danzo answered back

" Really because your teammates seem to think differently." Alistair spoke knowing of the two fossils favoritism of the Uchiha

" Well I was never one for spoiling the Uchiha as look what it turned him into a spoiled fool with a God complex that thinks he special than everyone else because of his eyes because while they're useful to be sure he doesn't know the meaning of blood, sweat and tears because let me let you in on something Alistair-san." Danzo spoke in a cynical tone of voice

" Alright what would that be exactly." Alistair spoke paying close attention to the words of the warhawk

" That the only reason why Sasuke is of any value is for the fact that he can produce more Uchiha and that he has the Sharingan eyes as the fact that if he loses his eyes or can't produce any heirs then he's going to be simply "disposed" of and be harvested for organs and blood so that we can potentially clone us more Uchiha. Plus to be honest I'm rather more interested in you than him anyways because you've got something that that foolish boy lacks and something that makes you more invaluable than him." Danzo explained as Alistair raised a brow

" What would that be exactly?" Alistair inquired his interest piqued as well as learning some very valuable blackmail

" Well besides your bijuu of course you have the strongest drive to grow stronger something stronger than what I even saw in both Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama and Madara Uchiha themselves. Because despite the fact that you do have powerful bloodlines you don't rely on them like some of our clans do which makes you a very powerful asset to the village itself which brings me to something that when you fight young Sasuke is a favor I'd require of you that you'll most definitely like." Danzo complemented as now Alistair was listening with open ears

" What's the favor and why will I like it so much?" Alistair asked wondering what it could possibly be

" When you fight Sasuke-san in your fight with him I want you to break him, I want you to break him physically and mentally because it's time that he sees that his value is while still favorable in this village is much lesser than what he thinks as his pride is something that I've grown to detest therefore I want you to punch him back into the dirt and destroy his pride." Danzo requested as Alistair grew a massive face splitting grin

" You sir have yourself a deal because you've given me permission to do something that I love doing and that is breaking people of clan arrogance so you can believe me that I'll enjoy breaking him of his pride. As believe me when I say you won't regret the results as I do deliver." Alistair promised with great excitement

" Well then this has been a most eventful meeting with you Alistair-san and I appreciate you taking time out of your day to meet with me." Danzo replied as he and Alistair began to shake hands

" Same to you too Mr. Shimura always a pleasure knowing I now have allies in high places." Alistair spoke as Danzo left

However unbeknownst to Alistair, Danzo left with a smirk on his face having what he wanted as now he had everything set to get Sasuke humbled and molded for what he wanted to have happen and if possible the village Jinchuuriki who even hated the Hokage as an ally on his side

 _" All the pieces for what I need to have happen are all coming together."_ Danzo thought with great satisfaction

* * *

 **( The following week, Chunin Exams Stadium, 12:00 Noon)**

It was noon as the day for the battle royale where Alistair would gain his rank up to Chunin and destroy and battle his peers so pretty much Alistair having one of the best days ever of his life as he did some warm-up stretches as his girlfriend Anko Mitarashi was the proctor for this

" Alright so then the rules for this are simple it'll be Alistair against every single one of you and the fights will proceed until someone is knocked unconscious." Anko explained before a bloodthirsty smirk adorned her face

" Oh and by the way anything goes meaning no limits!" Anko told the genin and Alistair as Alistair face lit up with a grin

" Oh dear God you are amazing Anko-chan!" Alistair exclaimed

" Tell you what if you impress me enough you may just get lucky tonight." Anko told him suggestively with a bit of lust in her voice as she slapped her round as a peach ass to get her point across

" I understand completely." Alistair responded determined to hopefully get laid as a small trail of blood poured down his face

" THAT'S MY BOY!" Jiraiya yelled from the stands with pride at his godson possibly getting in the sack with the snake mistress of Konoha

" You know it jiji now then mind telling me who my 1st target is?" Alistair asked

" Well it's the banshee that's Sakura Haruno." Anko told him as Alistair chuckled

" Ha! Well at least it'll be a decent warm-up for me I won't even need Edgecrusher." Alistair chuckled as he stuck Edgecrusher into the ground knowing he wouldn't need at all

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Sakura)**

Alistair was now laughing at the fact that albeit Sakura had been completely healed thanks to her mother bribing her doctors to get her fixed up to her normal self was now walking towards Alistair thinking she could beat him

" Alright well let the first...round begin!" Anko announced trying to stifle a laugh knowing the pink haired kunoichi was gonna get creamed

" This is cute, adorable even!" Alistair chuckled as he saw Sakura grow a tick mark

" What's so funny I can stand a chance." Sakura argued making Alistair's chuckle turn into a full blown laugh

" Stop it Sakura your gonna make me pee from how funny your being!" Alistair laughed

" Shut up alright I know I can beat you!" Sakura yelled out

" Oh really and what's the name of the guy from anyone here that can beat me oh yeah that's right his name is Michael Mc- Doesn't-Exist." Alistair laughed out

" I'll show you what I've got!" Sakura said as she rushed blindly at Alistair

Sakura made some clones which number 4 in total as they threw some shuriken at Alistair who smirked as he hardened his hands with earth chakra and slapped the projectiles away with but a few scratches before casting a jutsu

" Wind Release: Great Breakthrough." Alistair spoke lazily

As he took a brief inhale before blowing a strong gust that blew away Sakura's illusionary clones and sent her sailing however Alistair leapt upon her and landed a powerful right cross to her face near breaking her nose as she clutched her face however Alistair grabbed her by her hair and lifted her till she was eye level with him

" Wow are you pathetic even for a warm-up." Alistair insulted headbutting her hard in her large forehead enough to leave a bruise

" Now then I believe this is the part where you start saying that I'm a baka right?" Alistair asked squeezing her face painfully

" Shut up your still the same Naruto-baka and I know you won't even dare beat me!" Sakura screeched in denial as her mind blanked out what happened the last time

" Obviously you forgot what happened the last time when you shot off your big mouth allow me to rectify that." Alistair spoke

With this he focused a great amount of earth chakra to his fist before using it to punch her square in the face causing both the upper and lower halves of her jaw to shatter like glass as she tumbled to the ground a heaving mess of massively cracked teeth and a jaw that was barely held together by muscle and bone

" By the way and for the hopefully last time my name is Alistair you pink haired cunt." Alistair shot as he stomped her chest hard enough that she gave a blood filled wheeze and fell unconscious

" Well as disappointing as that was Alistair wins." Anko announced

" Anko-chan this was pathetic I mean even Tenten puts a more decent fight as least out of all the disappointments for Kunoichi here she can at the very least make me bleed." Alistair spoke demeaning the now knocked out Pinkette who was being carried off

" Exactly an embarrassment is more like it." Anko agreed remembering that during her time that there wasn't a time or place for this nonsense

" Well at least tell me who's my new prey." Alistair responded in a predatory manner

" It's Ino Yamanaka why'd you ask?" Anko questioned as he unknowingly gave a maddening smirk

" No reason!" Alistair giggled sadistically

" Alright now then the 2nd round begin with Ino Yamanaka." Anko announced as a nervous looking Ino fearfully walked down scared for her life and rightfully so

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Ino)**

As Ino walked down she was even more frightened as Alistair held a maddening smirk as he saw the Yamanaka heir who's mind he'd once broke in leaving her with Kyuubi approach

" Alright now then the start of the 2nd rounds shall begin now!" Anko called out

Alistair saw the frightened look in her eyes and took a great amount of dark pleasure in seeing the nervous tremors that conscious ripped through her body as she tried to maintain a calm composure as with that he decided to converse with his tenant

" Hey Kyuubi besides the usual of what you do with people who try screwing with my mind what did you do to her?" Alistair questioned

 **" Well I did make her live through some of your more " extreme " memories where she was forced to live them as you."** Kyuubi explained in dark humor

" Oh that's just delightful and makes her all the more easy to break, so you have my thanks my many tailed friend." Alistair thanked quite happily

 **" No problem now then go and make a bijuu proud and show that spoiled princess what happens you mess with my Jinchuuriki."** Kyuubi spoke cutting off the connection as Alistair turned his attention towards Ino

" Now then what do we have here Ino Yamanaka the girl who tried entering my mind when she never should've done so in the 1st place at all." Alistair said mockingly towards the platinum blonde as he stalked towards her menacingly

" Listen Alistair I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't have done that at all I was just..." Ino tried to say but was cut off when Alistair delivered a brutal closed fisted backhand to her face nearly knocking her to the ground

" Sorry doesn't cut it Ino you invaded my mind that day one of the few places I hold secret and tried to make me forgive those who didn't deserve such which in my opinion makes you just as bad as any of the villagers here in this rotten village and you should know from what you were shown how much I hold the villagers in esteem." Alistair told her in a low voice as he grabbed her by the front of her violet shirt

" Please I didn't know any better I know what you've went through after what "he" showed me." Ino pleaded

However Ino was silenced by a punch to her face that sent her sailing several feet with a now swollen and bloodied lip before Alistair leapt upon her lifted her above his head before slamming her down on his knee the breaking of bone was heard with a painful cracking noise as he held her by the throat

" Oh poor deluded Ino thinking she knows everything as you know nothing of what I've been through as what you went through was only a fraction maybe like a one hundredth of the suffering I went through so how dare you even say such garbage." Alistair spat punching her in the gut hard enough to make her wheeze

" Especially considering how you were spoiled, you had a family, friends, a home, yet you decided to go and stick your head where it didn't belong." Alistair spoke with harsh venom in his voice

Punctuating each thing she had growing up she took for granted with a hard punch to her stomach that made a trail of blood go down her mouth before being struck with an especially hard one

" So what gives you the right that what, you understand me now because Kyuubi showed you what the kind of hell I went through was like then you are sorely mistaken as you...know...nothing you spoiled princess now then do all of us a favor." Alistair whispered in a low voice

For the back of her amethyst shirt turned ruby red with blood as Alistair had rammed his fist through bone and flesh to squeeze at her heart hard enough to simulate a heart attack as she began to blackout

" Learn to stay out of matters that don't concern you!" Alistair growled before throwing her to the ground roughly as her breath hitched as blood poured out profusely from the wound

" Don't you think that was a little harsh on the gaki?" Anko questioned as Alistair had to take many calming breaths to not lose himself to his rage

" If anything Anko this was something that she's glad I didn't go to far on as she used her clan jutsu to go into my mind something of which she should've never done considering how only an experienced Yamanaka should only be able to go into my mind." Alistair spoke in a low tone of voice

" I see then and sorry for asking if it upsets you so damn much." Anko apologized knowing that going into Alistair's mind was suicide unless you had a highly experienced Yamanaka present and even then it was highly cautionary

" It's fine after all I'm sure dear old Inoichi will have words with me about this which after all is something I knew would be coming with this little event." Alistair replied somewhat somberly

" Hey don't worry everything will be just fine besides your you the strongest and most caring sadistic badass I know and that's why we go great together." Anko assured him giving him a kiss on the cheek as a light blush appeared on his face

" Thanks Anko-chan I needed that no problem it's what I do." Anko bragged comfortingly

Meanwhile in the stands Kakashi and Asuma were being given a hard time by Kurenai due to their female students giving more than lackluster fights against Alistair who wasn't even winded

" I told the two of you actually have trained them!" Kurenai scolded

" You don't have to remind me Kurenai after all I just saw my student and the daughter of my friend nearly get killed." Asuma replied in defense knowing he royally fucked up however Kakashi was still calm as ever

"Maa, Maa Kurenai this is a learning experience for mine anyways so if anything this should be a learning experience to help her out of her fangirl phase." Kakashi inputted in his usual lazy monotone as he was reading an edition of Icha Icha

" Kakashi are you serious! While I'm no fan of the Haruno girl myself seeing as how she's a sorry excuse for a fangirl but don't you think should be concerned for her well-being a bit more?" Asuma asked in shock of the cyclopean jonin's attitude

" Yes I am after all she should've known what she was getting into as I told her about this prior so any injury she suffers is her own fault besides I still have Sasuke." Kakashi told vehemently sticking to his guns

" Really then well let's put your money where your mouth is." Kurenai spoke with a grin on her face

" Oh really then well let's hear it." Kakashi responded eager to hear the proposition the raven haired beauty was proposing

" Simple if Hinata can win against Alistair then you have to give up reading your smut for the next two months." Kurenai spoke

" Alright but if Sasuke wins then you have to dress and act like Anko for two months whenever your in public. Kakashi told Kurenai as a visible shudder was noticed

" Deal now then let's see who's gonna win then." Kurenai spoke with a grin of who's student was going to win

" Your on!" Kakashi agreed as they shook on it

 _" Why do I have the feeling that this won't turn out great for either one of them."_ Asuma thought as he lit a cigarette

However they soon heard one of Guy's students being called in the form of Neji Hyuga who despite having his ass handed to him on a silver platter by the red headed Uzumaki the last time yet he still wreaked of arrogance something of which Alistair was going to take great pleasure in breaking

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Neji )**

Alistair and Neji stood staring down each other as Alistair was looking forward to breaking Neji as by the look on his face it seemed he wasn't humbled enough from the Chunin Exams but no matter as Alistair was happy to give him a refresher

" So then Neji it seems like you still think you can win as you've obviously learned nothing from what happened months prior." Alistair scolded like a parent that's caught their child in the cookie jar

" That was sheer dumb luck that you beat me nothing more." Neji refuted getting into his Gentle Fist stance

" Wow you still think that you can beat me because if so you might want to get those all seeing eyes of yours checked because all I see is your defeat at my hands." Alistair told him with a harsh underlying finality

" You were a loser before your change and your still one now just as fate decreed it." Neji responded activating his Byakugan

However he was soon clotheslined by the neck into the ground hard enough to crack it as Alistair looked at him with a disappointed look on his face as he cracked his knuckles before speaking

" Still on about your pitiful fate drivel I see no matter I can just beat it out of you with the bonus of getting promoted to Chunin." Alistair sighed with a shrug of his shoulders before kicking Neji in the mouth making him roll over on his back

However the prideful Hyuga got on his feet and charged after Alistair intent on striking him down in his chakra points to end the match however Alistair saw this and ducked over the Gentle Fist strike and uppercutted him right in the chin making him fly up a few feet but not before he was grabbed by the foot and promptly slammed right into the ground. He did this repeatedly before flinging him nearly 4 meters to the side kicking up a small cloud of dust in the process as Neji with some scrapes on his body and few welts got up as moderately sized tears decorated his attire

" So then do you still think you can beat me?" Alistair questioned as he readied a jutsu

" Be quiet as it doesn't matter what the results were of the finals I'm still better than you I was born and raised to be a shinobi from the great Hyuga clan as I was fated to win!" Neji declared

" Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball." Alistair spoke lazily spewing out a mammoth fireball out at Neji as he geared another one to follow it up with

" Rotation!" Neji exclaimed as spun like a top a bright blue dome of chakra burst forth to life to protect him however he didn't expect for a jutsu to follow it up

" Scorch Release: Blaze Flash!" Alistair called out

With that a beam of compressed Scorch Release chakra rocketed outwards and soon collided with the giant fireball that was grinding away at the chakra done that soon exploded in a great fireball smashing a now smoking Neji a full two feet into the wall. As scorch marks and bordering 2nd degree burns covered his lower legs, forearms and half his torso as his body painfully peeled itself with a sound that sounded like when you scraped burnt caked on grease off a fryer

" Now then are you going to give up or shall I keep pounding your sorry ass into the ground." Alistair stated as he saw the Hyuga get up from the ground

" Well that's my cue then, Wind Release: Slipstream Boost!" Alistair called out as he charged towards Neji

With the jutsu as he leapt at Neji propelling him faster as he clotheslined Neji as he cracked a rib before he struck him in the collarbone with a right hook before leaving him with a fat lip courtesy another right hook to his mouth

" Now then are you gonna give up Neji because I can literally do this all day and I mean literally all day?" Alistair questioned

" I will never surrender to you it's my fate to win against you." Neji swore going in for a palm strike that was knocked a way before getting a knee to the gut

" So then are you gonna give up now?" Alistair asked again

Neji responded by a flurry of Gentle Fist strikes at Alistair that he blocked near effortlessly with Neji going for a Gentle Fist strike in-between the lungs however he pimp slapped Neji hard enough to leave a near moderately sized and deep gash across his face before giving a roundhouse kick to his sternum that just about broke it however Neji stood back up

" Air Palm!" Neji intoned as Alistair grinned and began to spin on heel

" Fire Release: Blazing Rotation!" Alistair called out as he poured a generous amount of chakra making it nearly triple the normal range

As Neji stood in shock as Alistair didn't just use one his clan's most prized jutsu's but manage to take it a step further as Neji's attack was absorbed into and absorbed the shell of vaccumized air into itself making the dome of blazing flames burn brighter as Neji barely managed to escape but not before suffering harsh 2nd degree burns on his right shoulder and tricep.

" How did you recreate my clan's most prized technique tell me!" Neji demanded furiously as to how someone like Alistair whom never received clan training was able to do that

" Well Neji when your clan members flaunt off such techniques especially with the show you put on at the Chunin Exams I felt it only natural that I take the technique that your clan has and make it better." Alistair admitted guiltlessly

" How dare you pervert my clan's techniques!" Neji shouted enraged

" Pervert them if anything you should be thanking me after all I did improve them or maybe it's the fact I did what the so called prodigy of the Hyuga could not?" Alistair asked in mock sarcasm

The jab to his pride as a prodigy of the Hyuga clan did it for Neji as he charged at Alistair with a battle cry as he poured a mass amount of chakra into his fingertips making them burn a bright blue and as he struck with a shockwave of force being made that cracked apart the ground Alistair said one thing

" Gotcha bitch!" Alistair chuckled as he disappeared in a burst of wind that knocked the young Hyuga off his feet

" Wind clone then that could only mean." Neji thought

As he was back peddled as a grinding pain was felt in the small of his back that only radiated outwards and increasing in intensity as he could only look back to see that Alistair was behind him a proud smirk of his own. As Neji was blasted back as he carved a good sized trench as he spiraled throughout the arena unto a crumpled and bleeding heap with a large dinner plate sized spiral shaped wound on his back that bled profusely

" Winner yet again Alistair Uzumaki!" Anko announced

" Man I'm barely winded can I get a challenge at the very least?" Alistair asked doing some stretches

" Well then you're lucky because the next match is you up against Rock Lee." Anko replied as Alistair was jumping up for joy

" Yes! Finally someone that's awesome for me to fight hell yes!" Alistair cheered doing a victory dance

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Rock Lee)**

Now the anticipation was high as Alistair was jumping for joy as besides Tenten he was the only one that could really give the teenage Jinchuuriki a real fucking fight as both of them stared at each other in anticipation

" Hey Lee I want to make an additional rule for this match!" Alistair called out

" What is it Alistair-san?" Lee asked wondering what it could possibly be

" Simple for this match I'm not going to use any ninjutsu at all when fighting you." Alistair responded with a grin on his face

" But why do you not respect me enough to fight me at full strength?" Lee asked slightly dejected at the claim

" Not at all as it's out of a great amount of respect that I'm doing this because I want to fight you in the field you've yourself trained and taken great pride in besides and I can't believe I'm saying this..." Alistair told the spandex cladded boy

" Because I want to also fight you using taijutsu to make our flames of youth burn as brightly as possible." Alistair continued as Rock Lee was suddenly grinning and smiling happily as though he'd just drank a dozen cups of coffee

" YOSH! Then let us begin our most youthful battle!" Rock Lee exclaimed joyously

" That's more like it let's go!" Alistair yelled out excitedly

With that the were set in a collision course with Lee dashing at him like a bullet and Alistair having leapt towards him with the assistance Wind Release: Slipstream Boost had their fists meet in a powerful shockwave that shredded the ground around them. As they threw another punch that met with the same result before doing it again and again till a small crater was made before they threw a particularly powerful punch that met in a deadlock that had them both launching backwards

However they both landed on their feet before they jumped into the air in a furious bout of taijutsu as they punched, kicked and elbowed at each other with great fury and force neither holding anything back in reserve

" I must say Jiraiya-sama your training with Alistair-san has made him very formidable against my most youthful student." Might Guy congratulated as Alistair and Lee were locked in a virtual stalemate

" Thank you and the same could be said for your student." Jiraiya replied as he watched as Lee and Alistair were countering each other's attacks nearly mirroring the other

However back on the field Alistair was enjoying his fight as he was having a grand old time in fighting Lee as the reason he wanted to do so was the fact that he was the only one who in hand to hand combat was his dead equal which is why he wanted to do this fight the way it was as he wanted in a way where the both of them could fight on even ground

" I gotta say Lee this has been one of the best fights I've had in a good while." Alistair complemented as he threw a uppercut that caught Lee in the mouth

" Yosh Alistair-kun you are a worthy opponent as well!" Rock Lee exclaimed as lashed out with roundhouse kick to Alistair chest followed by a flurry of jabs to his stomach before following up with one of his signature moves

" Great Leaf Whirlwind!" Lee called out

 _" Ah shit this gonna hurt."_ Alistair thought as he was still staggering back from the prior attacks

As Alistair was subject to combination of kicks that went from a low kick to a mid kick to a high kick all of them propelling him further and further into the air before Lee was using that as follow up for another one of his moves as Alistair heard one of the gates being called out as he was being comboed by the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf attack

" Yosh! You've proven a great fighter Alistair-san as you have permitted me to use one of my most prized techniques, Primary Lotus!" Lee sharply and excitedly shouted aloud as Alistair was binded up bandages that held a iron tight grip

Alistair was soon plummeting towards the ground at such speed that a small mach cone was formed as he and Lee were rotating faster and faster to where a small shield of compressed air was formed as they crashed to the ground forming a near 3 story deep crater were scraped up Alistair was found. With a good number of scrapes and bruises having been added on to the amount he sustained in his pure taijutsu fight along with a moderately exhausted and also bruised and beaten up Lee having sustained his fair share of bruises and scrapes as well

" So the winner is Rock..." Anko began to announce in some shock as she saw Alistair's prone body

" Wait proctor-san don't call the match just yet." Rock Lee told her as he knew that something such as that wouldn't be enough to take Alistair out of the fight

" What do you mean he just took all of those attacks head on as I know he's tough but he can't be that tough?" Anko asked however in the crater a rubble covered Alistair had risen up

" Hey Anko I'm offended you should know from my history that I don't go down that easy." Alistair spoke in mock hurt.

" As for you I gotta say great job however since we're gonna pull out the big guns why don't we stop and take off the kiddy gloves so we can get the fight really started, so Anko-chan you might want to back up a few meters for what's about to go on." Alistair warned her with a massive grin on his face

" Knowing you I better take the advice." Anko sighed taking refuge in the stands

" So then you ready Lee?!" Alistair questioned

" Yosh! Alistair-kun let's fan our flames of youth brighter and take this to the next level!" Rock Lee shouted with joy

With that Lee had activated 5 of the 8 gates while Alistair knowing this would be quite the show summoned a two tailed cloak around him in as the two intense energies clashed against each other so much that the ground shook violently around them like that of a minor nearing moderate earthquake

 **" So then you ready?"** Alistair asked as he was on all fours like a rabid beast

" Let's go Alistair-kun and continue this youthful fight!" Rock Lee responded

 **" You've got it!"** Alistair replied in agreement

With that they both launched forwards at each other as carmine and emerald blurs respectively before they met in the middle with them both throwing out punches that landed in each other's faces that a small burst of blood was ejected from their mouths as a powerful shockwave of force made from the blow. However this didn't last long at all considering they briefly disappeared before meeting again as they struck at each other again and again the process repeating itself over and over again until the place was full of nothing but a mix carmine and emerald

 **" This is one of the best fights I've had in a long time!"** Alistair laughed happily as he shot out a knee bomb to Rock Lee's gut that made him double over before delivering a backhand that made him spit out a glob of blood

" I agree as well as this has been a most youthful fight indeed." Rock Lee said as well as he lashed out with a hard right to Alistair mouth that nearly split the lip as a thin trail of blood trail going down his mouth

 **" This is why your one of the best out of the rookies Lee and why in my opinion you're one of the best there is."** Alistair told him as he used one of the chakra tails to get out of the way from a high powered Dynamic Entry that made a sizablely large crater in the ground

 **" Because unlike them you don't rely on flashy techniques, or even though you come from a clan you never fall prey to clan arrogance and to that you are one of the few that has earned my respect because your well on your way to becoming a great taijutsu master, as who knows you may surpass Super-Bushy Brows!"** Alistair admitted with pride as a small smile appeared on Lee's face

 _" Finally someone acknowledges my dream as something worthwhile thank you."_ Lee mentally said to himself with great joy

However his reverie proved to be his undoing as Alistair launched his clawed chakra arms into the ground and with that sent himself barreling towards Lee like a lightning release enhanced kunai and slammed into him with a headbutt that landed with a sickening crack as it broke his sternum as he was sent spiraling but not before managing to gain a foothold and stop himself

With that they launched towards each other yet again enjoying the thrill of their fight as the sound of shockwaves of pure force was heard as both were fighting with everything they had yet couldn't be more so evenly matched however one person was watching the fight green with envy

" Damn it why can't I copy anything they do." Sasuke raved as throughout the whole fight he'd have his Sharingan active yet couldn't copy anything worth a damn

" Maybe it's because your too weak to do so." Tenten snidely remarked with a smirk

" Shut up no one asked you!" Sasuke yelled at her leveling his dojutsu at her in an attempt to intimidate her

" Yet you're the one who's bitching and moaning about what he can't have and from what I've heard your pretty little eyes need to have all 3 of their tomoe to even try and copy what's been going on yet you only have 2 so as it stands your too weak." Tenten reprimanded however as Sasuke was about to do something foolish Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder

" Now, Now Sasuke no need to start an argument instead why don't you just take this as incentive to try as hard as you can when you fight Alistair." Kakashi encouraged trying to steer the situation away from becoming ugly knowing the outcome would be most unfavorable

" Fine besides it'll give me the chance to show that dobe not to upstage his betters." Sasuke said more to himself however he and everyone else were shut up when a particularly powerful punch kicked a veritable dust storm

It cleared showing both were charging a final attack as demonic chakra formed around Alistair's fist while an immense amount of power formed around Lee as dust and debris swirled around him

 **" Hey Lee since the gates are gonna be wearing you down and the fact that I've never used Kyuubi's chakra this long without it burning like a motherfucker let's settle this with one attack."** Alistair suggested

" Agree this has been the most youthful battle I've ever had but sadly my body can only last so long besides I can finally use my strongest technique!" Lee cheered more so when he mentioned the his strongest technique

 **" Then by all me hit me with your best shot."** Alistair told him

With that Lee bounced off the walls like a pinball gaining more and more momentum before launching into the air as he soon began to catch on fire from the immense friction however the power of the gates soon turned it green as he leapt towards Alistair as with cry of power the flames soon turned into that of a massive emerald lion that roared loudly and fiercely

" NOW BEHOLD MY MOST YOUTHFUL ATTACK YET, STRIKE OF THE GREEN BEAST!" Lee shouted as he poured everything he had into this attack

 _" It's now or nothing."_ Alistair thought

With that he met his demonically chakra charged fist with the beastial face of Lee's attack as the two powers clashed for dominance sending a shockwave after shockwave as both were giving were staggering back as neither side were willing to give into the either as bursts of carmine and emerald shot out. Rock Lee were grunting and struggling through gritted teeth as the both forces were struggling to overcome the other this continued on for near three minutes before both pushed with all their might

Soon there was an explosive burst of chakra that forced everyone to take cover as the walls cracked and creaked from the immense amount of power as a blinding white pillar of power soared into the sky that partially parted the clouds as a storm of dust and debris swirled overhead. Everyone stood in anticipation at who came out on top however they soon saw two figures coming out of the aftermath of it all one walking the other carried over the other one's shoulder they soon appeared out of it all as a voice spoke alerting the winner

" Was there any doubt that I'd lose." Alistair albeit the upper right side part of his chest and the arm he used to beat Lee's quite powerful attack with were both bleeding quite profusely while Rock Lee was knocked out with muscles torn and multiple broken bones

" Hey Super Bushy-Brows sensei here's your clone." Alistair said as he carried the unconscious teen to his adult look alike who'd ran down to see his progeny

" He did a great job and you did fantastic on training him and tell him when he wakes up that I'd like to have a spar with him sometime." Alistair said as Might Guy gave him a nice guy pose

" Thank you Alistair-san for giving Lee the most youthful fight he's ever had and I'm sure that he'll no doubt appreciate the sentiment." Might Guy replied happily

" Anytime." Alistair said as he Anko walked over

" So are you gonna be ok?" Anko asked looking at his bloody arm

" Oh this I'll be fine just need a few moments." Alistair assured her

With that he surrounded his bleeding arm in a dense shell of Kyuubi and Senjutsu chakra it was soon moments before his arm was good as new again

" There we go I'm all better." Alistair told her cracking his knuckles

" Is there anything that can stop you?" Anko asked

" Yeah there is what's his name oh that's right Michael Mic-doesn't-exist." Alistair retorted sarcastically as Anko deadpanned with a small thunderclouds as she grumbled something about hunky redheads and their smart mouths

 **( A/N I'm skipping the fights with Choji, Shikamaru and Shino as I wrote them out prior and they didn't come out good with Shikamaru giving up as usual as well as Shino realising that his bugs aren't strong enough to absorb demonic chakra and Choji being used as a massive pinball)**

" Well that was quite boring." Anko admitted as they had just finished wedging an unconscious Choji

" Well at least I used him as a giant soccer ball though so that was hilarious." Alistair admitted with a laugh

" I'll agree with you on that and the next match up is actually Hinata of all people." Anko informed as Alistair let out a sinister cackle

" Oh this is just too cute." Alistair spoke over his next opponent no his next prey

* * *

( Alistair vs Hinata )

The shy Hyuga shivered before the absolute predatory gaze the red haired Uzumaki gave her as he didn't even look at her like a person more so a like a pack of wolves would a deer before they tear it apart into bloody bits

" Now then Hinata I'm going to obliterate you like the worthless garbage that you are." Alistair told her with disdain in his voice that made her flinch at his harsh tone slightly

" I-I'm not w-worthless garbage." Hinata slightly stuttered

" Well then prove by coming at me with the intent to kill and I don't mean with some half hearted bullshit like your piece of shit sensei that continually coddles you does oh no I mean come at me with everything you have because if you don't..." Alistair trailed off before leaping forward and Superman punching her in the face hard enough to knock her to the ground

" Your gonna regret it." Alistair said as Hinata got back up

 _" I can't lose here if I do then Naruto-kun won't ever accept me."_ Hinata thought with determination as she got into her Gentle Fist stance

" So then is the runt of the Hyuga Clan gonna actually fight me then because unlike Lee who I handicapped myself against because I respect the hell out of him you don't have that luxury." Alistair explained menacingly

" I-I'll never give up t-that's my ninja way." Hinata declared

" Is that a holdover that you got from my other half that's actually adorable however it won't help when I crush you, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Alistair mocked before blowing out a strong gust of wind

Hinata had to use a good deal of chakra to anchor herself from being blown back however the jutsu was just a set up for Alistair to rush in and uppercut her sending her a few feet into the air however her ascent didn't last long as he jumped up and with a closed fisted backhand smacked her down into the ground as she felt a small bruise form on her cheek

" Ha! Not even a full two minutes and I already got you on your knees like a prostitute straight from the Red light District." Alistair insulted as he ran up and kicked her in the stomach enough to knock the proverbial air out of her lungs as he prepared another jutsu

" Fire Release: Napalm Stream." Alistair intoned as he shot out a stream of liquid napalm that soon caught ablaze

However Hinata managed to get out a substitution to avoid being fried however her right sleeve was burned off as she sustained 1st degree burns to her shoulder and tricep as they stung like hell but nothing that she couldn't handle. However Hinata was soon in pain as a hard elbow to her back sent her tumbling but not before she saw the leaping form of Alistair come in with powerful Superman punch that bloodied her lip as stream of blood ran down the corner of her mouth

" Come now Hinata there must be more than this to your pathetic excuse for a shinobi's ass." Alistair mocked as she barely managed to block his reverse roundhouse kick that made her grunt in pain

" There is and I k-know that if I can win this then I can get through to the other part of you." Hinata responded as she went in for a flurry of Gentle Fist strikes that Alistair easily blocked

" Get through to the other part of me that's hilarious Hinata because he's gone forever and he's never going to be coming back!" Alistair exclaimed tauntingly as he punched her square in the stomach hard enough that you could see the faint outline of his fist as she was sent flying

" That can't be true I know he's still in there, I know that the real you is still there Naruto!" Hinata almost shouted in denial

" Lava Release: Pitch Black Shrapnel." Alistair said simply as he let out a machine gun like hail of obsidian shards

" Rotation!" Hinata cried out spinning on heel

A bright blue dome of chakra was made as it deflected the razor sharp shards of obsidian all over the place that embedded themselves in random directions however Alistair was already focusing chakra for an attack to crush the famed defense of the Hyuga clan

" Rasengan!" Alistair called out as he jumped forward and slammed the orb of chakra into the dome

It soon collided into the dome grinding and smashing its way through until it blew everything apart in large burst chakra and smoke as Hinata spiraling several feet as a dinner plate sized wound that went nearly into her deep muscle that bled quite a bit as Alistair stood triumphantly

" In case you haven't noticed Hyuga he will never come back because there is no more Naruto only me and besides what do you care it's not like you liked him or anything." Alistair spoke but when he saw the slightly tearful and despairing face he busted out laughing

" Oh my fucking God you actually did like him or rather us for that matter that's hilarious!" Alistair laughed incrediously at her face

" It's n-not funny." Hinata spoke as blush of embarrassment cross her face

" The hell it isn't I mean seriously you had all of this time to try and tell him before I ejected him out of me yet all you did was act like a Sasuke fangirl so of course this is hilarious!" Alistair laughed harder as tears began to pool in Hinata's lavender eyes as Kurenai and a few others winced at the comparison

" But besides you would've never stood a chance to having either of us anyways." Alistair said his laughter dying down to a chuckle as he launched towards her

" As for one your too soft." Alistair told her as he elbowed her so hard on the top of her skull you could hear the painful cracking of bone as she gasped in pain

" Your too spineless." Alistair scolded with a barrage of punches that ended with a left hook that broke her sternum

" And just like Neji said your too kind hearted." Alistair cruelly spoke as with a jaw cracking snap kick she was knocked to the ground as she had a swollen cheek

" All the things I hate in a person." Alistair reprimanded as he headbutted her hard enough to split the skin

" Besides what reason do you even have to like me or Naruto huh explain that to me so I can tear it all asunder." Alistair spat mercilessly as he made her stumble back a few feet with a palm strike to her gut

" It's because you never gave up and despite everything you went through you never gave up, and how no matter what you could always face things that no matter how hard they knocked you down you could always stand back up." Hinata told him

" As it was no matter what you could face everything with a smile on your face and that you never gave up on your dreams because you refused to let others that had mistreated you or scorned you stop you as you could always keep getting up and always keep going that was and is why I still like you Naruto-kun." Hinata declared fiercely as she got into her Gentle Fist stance

However she was almost weighed down when she felt the oppressive power of Alistair's chakra bare down on her as teal colored chakra outlined in jet black surrounded him as he looked at her with mocking eyes that looked outright annoyed

" So you only loved me or rather him because after all the shit we went through we took everything with a fucking smile is what your saying, as what your saying is that you liked the fact that we took every insult, every beating. And EVERY SINGLE ATTACK ON ARE PERSON LIKE A WALKING TALKING TARGET WITHOUT A WAY TO DEFEND OURSELVES AND PRETEND IT DIDN'T PHASE US WHEN IN REALITY WE SEARCHED CONSTANTLY FOR A WAY OUT IS THE REASON WHY YOU LIKED US!" Alistair in rising fury roared as the ground shook with a mighty fury from the amount of chakra being outputted

As his chakra tore apart the ground carving jagged patterns in the earth and stone with a heat so intense that it felt like the flames of a full grown dragon as he stared at her with those wrathful oceanic navy eyes

" Because in reality you didn't love or like us you saw us as a scapegoat so you wouldn't have to get stronger you abhorrent excuse for a kunoichi!" Alistair snarled

" I-I-It's n-not l-like that." Hinata whimpered from the oppressive chakra that made her feel like a puny insect

" That's where I call bullshit as not once did you in your so called love did you try to even get stronger so you could prove that you even cared about trying to love me because if there is one thing we had in common was that we despised weakness something you have in spades. Because when we really look at it all we were was an excuse so that way you could ride on our coattails and live in your fantasy world but tough shit because unlike him I have no mercy for people who say they'll love me but use me as a scapegoat so they don't have to get stronger." Alistair raved as his chakra focused back inside him with a small yet compress shockwave that made a story deep crater around him as a aura of chakra surrounded him

With that he rushed forward Hinata tried to use her natural flexibility to weave out of the way however Alistair's fury had gotten the best of him as now he was in state of total berserker fury as while he didn't use any of Kyuubi's chakra that still didn't mean he was going to use nearly 3/4th's of his total power to utterly crush her. Evident by when landed a furious punch to her chest so hard two nearing three of her ribs broke from the sheer force behind it as she was sent sailing Alistair was dashing right behind her as he used a double ax handle to smash her into the ground

Alistair then roughly picked her up by her indigo hair and punched her hard in the face throwing out left and right crosses after the other as her face was rapidly beginning to bruise and bleed as she was staggering backwards from the rapid fire hits before she was sent skidding like a stone by a drop kick to her gut that had her coughing up a glob of blood

 _" This is bad at this rate Hinata is surely gonna die."_ Kurenai thought as she went to jump over the railing however a firm hand grasped her shoulder

" Kurenai don't go down there this isn't your fight." Tsunade firmly told her

" But Tsunade-sama she's going to be massacred against him just look!" Kurenai exclaimed as she saw several cuts appear on Hinata's jacket all of which from a wind jutsu cut nearly into deep muscle

" I know besides this is her fault for admitting her feelings to him especially considering how this isn't the person she loved something that she must learn no matter how painful it is." Tsunade responded as everybody winced as Hinata was forced to take a bone cracking clothesline to her collarbone

" But I can't stand by and let this happen." Kurenai vehemently spoke still defiant however Tsunade's grip tightened

" That wasn't a question but an order for you to stand down and let this fight proceed as Hinata has to know that not everything is going to have a fairy tale ending something of which in your trying to shield her had inadvertently failed her in now then I'm telling you this as your leader but stand down." Tsunade told her evenly

" I'm sorry Tsunade-sama but I can't do that." Kurenai told her as she shoved her off

With that she jumped off and ran into the fray to protect her ward who was being savagely manhandled by Alistair as took a powerful punch to her already bruised face as one of her eyes was a blackish purple that was largely swollen

" Tell me where is the ninja way that you had so idolized from Naruto huh? Where is it as I dismantle you like the pathetic whelp that you are." Alistair barked harshly readying another punch

However as he was about to strike out with left cross he found himself bound to a tree and looked to see from out of it was Kurenai herself with a kunai at his neck with a protective look in her eye

" This fight has gone far enough." Kurenai said firecely

" K-Kurenai-sensei." Hinata wheezed out through the pain

" It hasn't really as this whelp that you trained has the audacity to try and say that she loved a part of me for a reason that I utterly hate and no doubt he would've hated as well as the thing that has her liking him and what I once was sickens me to no end something that makes me want to crush her into the ground!" Alistair exclaimed with fury as his chakra rose to where Kurenai was showing visible strain in having to keep the illusion up

" It doesn't matter you should be happy that she admitted her feelings to you at least she loved you despite what you hold so you should be grateful that she showed you that much affection." Kurenai reprimanded however she said the wrong words as Alistair's chakra blew through the roof as the illusion shattered like glass

" I should be GRATFUL that this WEAK excuse for a ninja showed me affection since when did I WANT any of it in the first place!" Alistair asked as he picked up Edgecrusher that glowed a burning cherry red

" Now then let me show you what I think of her affection and love that I should be so grateful to receive, Edgecrusher: Repentless Inferno!" Alistair screamed as he slamming the blunt end of Edgecrusher into Kurenai's gut

With that she was subject to the crushing force of a compressed wildfire that hit her like a steamroller as she felt her bones being crushed and flesh seared as some 4 yards away she landed her body in pain as 2nd nearing 3rd degree burns covered her body as she writhed from the flames

" Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." Alistair spoke spewing out mud that captured the now smoking genjutsu mistress in a swamp like prison of thick sludge mud

" Now then as for you!" Alistair barked with rage however he raised a quirked eyebrow at was seen

That being Hinata Hyuga directing killer intent and it being a quite believable amount that would make a seasoned Chunin consider running in fear as what looked to be two lion shaped constructs made of chakra surrounding her arms as her body covered in bruises and broken bones glared at him fiercely with her Byakugan blazing

" Well then what do we have here the runt of the Hyuga actually manning up with a backbone, progress." Alistair in a semi mocking tone told her

" Shut up I know that your still Naruto-kun no matter how warped you've become however you will not hurt my sensei!" Hinata declared protectively pouring as much chakra as possible to where the technique became more defined and covered her biceps

" Well then show me your resolve and give me your best shot weakling." Alistair told her with a come hither motion

" Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata exclaimed as she rushed forwards

She soon thrust her palms forwards towards Alistair who stood confident as at the last moment Alistair slammed the blunt end of Edgecrusher onto the ground with it glowing a sandy brown as the earth crumbled as an explosion occurred from the attack as when the smoke cleared everyone could see that Hinata had her hands clutched in pain. As where Alistair was had stood a 2 story by 15 foot wide fortress like dome of reinforced and compressed earth and stone that didn't have not a single scratch on it as it crumble away to show a smirking Alistair

" W-What did you do h-how did you s-stop my strongest attack?" Hinata asked as she put everything she had into that attack

" Simple I used one of Edgecrusher's abilities because when I put in some of my earth chakra it allowed me to manipulate the ground around me into any defense I wanted and it just so happened that albeit me overshooting it by a tad bit it worked out well." Alistair half explained and half gloated

" So then all my hard work was for nothing." Hinata said to herself as hopelessness began to consume her as Alistair grabbed her by the throat

" Correct now then let me show you what real power looks like." Alistair told her

With that he made one of his elemental rasengan's having completed both the wind and earth variants and decided to go with earth as he began pouring earth chakra into the orb of chakra. With that it enlarged to that of nearly twice the size of a over pumped soccer ball about to burst and turned from the normal blue to a earthen brown with a mud brown center as a ring of dust and bits of stone formed a 2 inch thick ring around it

" Now then take this Earth Release: Rasengan." Alistair said simply

With that he thrust it into Hinata's stomach and she was soon sent spiraling away as chunks of stone and earth followed it like a magnet before it exploded causing a minor earthquake in the process as a few gallons of hardened and sludge like mud mixed in with hardened stone chunks the size of his fist. As Hinata lie in the middle her bones crushed like someone had beaten her body all over with a 20 pound sledgehammer as shards of bone stuck out from her skin as a pool of blood had mixed in with it as most of her skeleton had hairline fractures as her skin had scrapes deepening into where the deep muscle could be seen and on some parts the bone

" Holy shit Alistair Uzumaki is the winner by definite overkill." Anko announced as the medics had dragged off Kurenai and Hinata to medical bay

" Nah that wasn't overkill Anko-chan." Alistair in a near non-chalant manner told her

" Then what do you consider overkill then Mr. Almost a One Man Army?" Anko asked mocking sarcasm dripping from her tone

" My going 5 tails with Kyuubi's chakra and shooting an Imari." Alistair replied with a smug grin

" Touche." Anko replied in deflated tone of voice knowing how powerful a 4 tailed one from him one

" Anyways who's my next victim?" Alistair asked

" Sasuke Uchiha." Anko answered as a face splitting grin crossed Alistair's face

 _" Why do I feel like I'm going to regret saying that and better yet why do I almost feel sorry for that punk."_ Anko thought to herself with a strange sense of foreboding

* * *

 **( Alistair vs Sasuke )**

Sasuke soon walked down with a smug grin on his face because to him he was still under the assumption that as he was an Uchiha that he could easily beat Alistair meanwhile Alistair was bouncing up and down like a 9 year old on a sugar high

" So then Sasuke are you ready to be massacred?!" Alistair asked excitedly

" In your dreams you may have defeated all of the others but I'm an Uchiha a proud warrior clan so there is no way you can defeat me." Sasuke replied thinking he'd win this no problem

" Your right about one thing Sasuke your clan is proud however by the end of this I intend to destroy your pride or at the very least break your body whichever one comes first." Alistair with his grin never leaving his face spoke

" As if after all I'm an Uchiha Elite while you'll always be that same loser who shouts about becoming Hokage." Sasuke insulted

" Wow that's the closest that you've come to scathing however." Alistair mocked at the paltry insult

Alistair launched towards Sasuke with a hard right hook to his jaw that knocked him to the ground Sasuke soon activated his Sharingan as the oppressive chakra of Alistair's surrounded him

" Your gonna have more to worry about soon enough." Alistair told him

" As is. Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke called out shooting a horse sized fireball at Alistair

" That's cute however mine is always gonna be bigger than yours, Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball." Alistair teased as he shot out a fireball that dwarfed Sasuke by triple the size

Alistair's ploughed through Sasuke's like a knife through hot butter thanks to its superior power Sasuke barely had time thanks to his Sharingan to get out of the way however that didn't stop the fireball from exploding with such great force that it propelled him into the air however Alistair had chokeslammed him back to earth with minor impunity

" Come on Sasuke did you really think you could escape after all I'm better than you." Alistair mocked as Sasuke rushed at him with hastily executed left jab

" Your aren't better than me." Sasuke retorted as he lashed out with a right hook that Alistair also caught

" Oh really well then do what anyone else would and prove it." Alistair told him as he headbutted him hard enough to dent and nearly crack his forehead protector making him stagger quite a bit

However Alistair had rushed in with a uppercut that made him float upwards nearly a full 2 meters however Alistair grabbed him by the foot and began to spin him like a top going faster and faster like a top until a small dust cloud began to spin around them as he let the Uchiha fly like a ragdoll as he ran after him like a madman

" Fire Release: Fire Breath!" Sasuke cried out shooting out a stream of red hot bordering white hot flames

" Nice try Sasuke but nothing will stop me; Fire Release: Pulse Blast." Alistair responded in kind by lobbing a compressed amount of fire chakra

Alistair attack clashed with Sasuke's for a brief moment before ramming it's way through before exploding prematurely enough with enough force that it's detonation had flung Sasuke into the far side of a wall nearly a foot deep. However it was only thanks to his Sharingan that he was able to block with both his arms as Alistair had leapt at him with a Superman punch to the face and although he blocked the punch he could feel the bones in his arms creaking under the pressure as the force from the punch pushed him a full foot into the stone wall as deep and wide cracks surrounded him

" Like I said Sasuke nothing you do will stop me because as I said I would break you." Alistair said as he grabbed Sasuke and lifted his struggling form over his head

With that he brought him down on his knee and took great pleasure when he felt the bones in his ribs and near his spine break before he slammed into the ground so hard that he gasped as he made a foot deep body indentation in the ground as it took a good deal of self control not to groan out in pain especially when Alistair went and elbow dropped him in the gut. This made him cough up saliva as the air was knock from his proverbial sails as Alistair dragged him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall

" Come on Sasuke show me your real power." Alistair told him as bitchslapped him across the cheek hard enough to leave a welt

" I want to see the real you the one that was cocky enough to fight me in the Forest of Death and the one that would've tried to fight Gaara to the death the one that looked in on shock as I cut off his arm that's the one I want?" Alistair asked more like demanded

However he got his answer when Sasuke let out a powerful pulse of chakra to where Alistair was forced off him and nearly stumbling back almost several feet as he saw Sasuke surrounded in dark deathly amethyst chakra as flame shaped tattoos covered him entirely as he glared murder at Alistair

" You wanted it and now you've got it!" Sasuke sneered venomously

" Oh I'm shaking in my boots now then show me what you've got now that your balls have finally dropped." Alistair spoke teasingly

With that Sasuke let out a war-cry and charged after Alistair which the red headed Uzumaki met as they both grappled with each other trying to force the other one into submission however even with his curse mark enhanced strength Alistair's natural strength still outclassed his considering how he was being pushed back considerably. As Alistair kept building momentum against a struggling Sasuke before he wrapped him in a ironclad bear hug before jumping into the air to where he was a few feet above the trees as they were soon wrapped in chains but unlike regular chains these were black as pitch and had 3 inch small spikes running throughout the length

" What the hell are you doing dobe release me!" Sasuke ordered as he struggled as the chains wrapped snugly around his form

" Simple I'm using my heritage in order to use something from Bushy Brows that being this; say hello to the Primary Lotus." Alistair explained as albeit his inefficiency to use the 8 gates he supplemented this by using his monstrous strength in tandem with his recently awakened chakra chains ability

" I said let me go don't you know who I am!" Sasuke demanded as they began to spiral downwards

" Yeah a little bitch." Alistair responded cheekily as he piledrove the Uchiha into the ground

The descended into the ground with a resounding crash that shook the stadium as a great cloud of dust and debris was made however Guy was shocked that Alistair had managed to recreate one of the techniques that required the use of the 8 gates

" Incredible how did Alistair manage to use the Primary Lotus?!" Might Guy asked in sheer shock

" Well Guy he went through some strength training with me and the toads and along with him having unlocked the infamous chakra chains of the Uzumaki he's grown quite strong physically." Jiraiya told him

" How strong could he possibly be?" Might Guy asked

" He's strong enough to with everything he has be able to lift one of my familiars although he did pull and tear quite a number of muscles after doing so." Jiraiya responded making Guy's floor almost drop to the floor

" T-That's I-insane." Kakashi stammered out in pure shock

" Believe and I've trained the Yondaime and your sensei Kakashi but even his growth rate and drive pale in comparison to Alistair's as I'm telling you if he keeps up at the rate he has been then I dare say he'll be up there with the likes of Hashirama or Madara." Jiraiya spoke with a sense pride in his voice

" To surpass the Shodai is incredible in and of itself just how strong are you becoming Alistair-san." Might Guy thought to himself

" You know I wish I had a camera because this right here is fucking hilarious with your head sticking out of the ground." Alistair spoke mockingly as Sasuke's head was stuck neck deep in the ground as he struggled to get out of the ground

" You think this funny I'm an Uchiha Elite?!" Sasuke yelled out as he struggled to worm his way out of the ground his chakra flaring

" I keep hearing that so is that code for you're the elite of all fuck-boys considering how your clan was slaughtered by a single person." Alistair spoke striking a nerve as Sasuke's chakra flared

" Oh did that make the almighty Uchiha angry that his clan was so weak and pathetic that it took one person his own brother that they prized above you to slaughter it in one night because if that makes you come from an elite clan then I guess that makes me a demigod compared to you." Alistair taunted

" HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY CLAN YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT IT WAS LIKE!" Sasuke screamed in nigh hoarse rage bursting out of the ground in a cloak of violent dark amethyst chakra as he punched Alistair square in the mouth hard enough to make him stagger a full meter

" You don't know what it was like that night when I lost everything so how could you possibly compare you don't even know what it was like to have lost your family!" Sasuke exclaimed as Alistair let out a slow clap

" So I don't know what it's like to have lost my family I guess that's right after all what would I know since my rotten bastard for a father single handedly ruined my life by sealing Kyuubi inside me and my mother nearly a year ago so I obviously no nothing of what it's like to have lost out on my family however." Alistair scolded before launching himself forwards like a bullet to have now be strangling Sasuke

" I never needed a family to get to where I am, I was never loved like you or anyone else, I was never told everything was gonna be alright after a bad day, or to have known what was like to have a roof over my head or parents that would actually give a remote shit about me or to be treated like the village prince. Instead all I ever got was beatings, scorn and hate coupled with more assassination attempts on my life than the damn Daimyo himself, as everyone would tell their kids to stay away from me the big bad monster who'd come to kill your kids if you went near him so yes I don't know what it's like to have had a family." Alistair lectured harshly tightening his grip to where Sasuke's face was turning blue nearing purple

" But at least I know that I've been able to get as far I have on my own strength and not have everything handed to me on a silver platter yet act like a spoiled bastard like YOU!" Alistair roared the last part as he punched Sasuke so hard in the chest that his arm went bicep deep as Sasuke's eyes whited out from the sheer pain

With that Sasuke's eyes had blanked out as he fell to the ground blood rapidly pooling around him as he bled out profusely as Alistair looked at him with disgust as he walked away

 _" Well I might as well prepare for a fuck ton of bitching considering how I just nerfed Sasuke."_ Alistair calmly thought walking away from the down Uchiha

Meanwhile the dark and deathly amethyst chakra was spiraling in a dense and erratic manner as he clenched his fists in rage

" Damn it this isn't how things are supposed to go I'm supposed to have all that power not him it should be me winning instead of him I have all this power and it still isn't enough how else am I supposed to kill HIM." Sasuke muttered to himself with pure rage and hate as the tainted chakra condensed and grew more power

 _" I can give you more power Sasuke more than enough to defeat him all you have to do is just give into me and you'll have all the power you'll need."_ A slithery voice spoke to Sasuke from within the recesses of his mind

" Fine give me everything as long as I can crush him and show him where he belongs beneath me I don't care." Sasuke vehemently told the voice

 _" Great answer now then here is the power you desire."_ The slithery and reptilian sounding voice responded as Sasuke felt a great rush of power flow through him

Alistair soon turned around to sense a large surge in power coming from Sasuke as a thick swirling dome of sickly and tainted Imperial purple chakra dark enough that it was just a few shades above being black had formed around Sasuke before it erupted and collapsed in a dark explosion of tainted dark and corrupted fuschia as Sasuke stood out in a warped appearance

His skin having turned rotten gray like that of a corpse while on the bridge of his nose was black shuriken shaped tattoo while his hair turned a pale powder blue that now reached down to his waist as he had clawed talon like hands as the whites of his eyes were black as pitch while his Sharingan thanks to the boost in strength had fully matured. However the final changes didn't stop there as his shirt rippled as his bones cracked parted before the back of shirt ripped open as two large wings that looked like webbed hands had now formed from his back

 **" Yes with this power I'll put you in your place beneath me where you belong."** Sasuke gloated with his new power coursing through him

" Wow so you managed to turn even more fugly huh well then since your gonna use your full strength I might as well power up as well." Alistair told him

With that Alistair began to release his chakra bringing up his full power from its dormant depths as great storm of deep teal outlined by obsidian chakra rose forth in a erratic storm that shook with nearly triple the force of what he did with Hinata as dust and debris was soon turned into shrapnel from the speeds they were being forced out of the ground. For Sasuke had to use his new wings to glide out of harm's way as the trees were nearly ripped from their roots from the sheer amount of power before the place around Alistair was now a near 40 foot deep crater as his potent and dense chakra weighed down on Sasuke like a Akamichi sitting on his back

Alistair soon walked towards a shocked Sasuke his chakra surrounding him like a hellish inferno as he got face to face with Sasuke who couldn't move due to the power of his chakra and how dense it was

" Is it hard to bear Sasuke my overwhelming power its weight, its...girth?" Alistair asked in a whisper he and Kyuubi were trying not to chuckle at the perverse undertones of what he'd just said

 **" H-How, how are you this strong!"** Sasuke demanded to know

" Well it's easy with two words and they're...Kidney Shot!" Alistair said landing a powerful punch to his kidneys as Sasuke gasped from the pain

" Kidney Shot, Kidney Shot, Kidney Shot, Kidney Shot, Kidney Shot, Kidney Shot and pause...Stomach Punch!" Alistair announced as he punched Sasuke in the kidneys hard enough to where blood began to bubble up from his mouth before punching him hard in the gut to where the tree Sasuke was up against turned into sawdust and splinters

 **" Yup...Gonna whiz red."** Sasuke mumbled to himself coughing up blood

" Now then I'm gonna beat you so bad your piss out your asshole and shit out your dick-hole." Alistair told him menacingly as he grabbed him by the face before throwing him into a wall like a ragdoll

Sasuke managed to use his wings to stop his abrupt flight and the used them to glide speedily towards Alistair however Alistair was ready and charged after him the two met as Alistair was on the offensive immediately launching a furious chain of punches and jabs and while Sasuke fully matured Sharingan could see it all coming allowing him to block or attempt to evade. The fact was his body would still have to take the force from each hit with each one he thanked the curse mark and its healing factor for each one of his blows made him want to scream out in agonizing pain

Because Alistair didn't relent especially considering how he made 3 other shadows clones to beat down on Sasuke from all sides landing punches, elbows and knees to all sides possible as Sasuke was doing everything he could to evade and or block but the pressure was growing to be to much

 **" ENOUGH!" I will not be beaten down by an dobe like you, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Caterwaul!"** Sasuke shouted jumping into the air and shot out a small plethora of dragon shaped child sized missiles at the Alistair clones

However the clones jumped into the air and exploded intercepting the missiles causing a great fireball of searing heat to form however Alistair bounded into the air and punched Sasuke so hard in the face that the breaking of cartilage was heard as his nose was broken as they plummeted to the ground. Alistair then proceeded to use his chains to anchor themselves into the ground making sure they'd plummet to the ground as Sasuke was using his curse marked enhanced physical speed and strength to try and overwhelm him but it was all for nothing as Alistair wasn't a fucking tank for nothing as he took every blow in stride

They soon plummeted causing dust and earth to rise however Sasuke despite being scraped up was still continuing to try and hit Alistair as he couldn't comprehend it as he felt his Sharingan evolve to their final form making it to where he should be able to easily overwhelm him yet Alistair was easily blocking his attacks with an ironclad defense

 **" Damn you why can't I hit you?"** Sasuke said in frustration lunging out to hit Alistair who blocked all of his attacks with ease

" Simple Sasuke because anything that you can do I can do a thousand times better." Alistair replied blocking a left cross at Alistair's face that he easily shoved aside

 **" No that's impossible I refuse to believe any of that it's a lie!"** Sasuke exclaimed as he jumped up to throw a roundhouse at Alistair's right temple that he caught easily

" Oh you don't have to believe it because it's already true." Alistair told Sasuke as he slugged him in the face hard enough to knock out three of his teeth as he skidded across the ground

Sasuke hadn't got a single reprieve considering how Alistair used his chains to hook themselves into the ground and knee bomb Sasuke so hard that the snapping of two of his ribs were heard as Alistair landed consecutive punch after punch on Sasuke's face that cracked the ground as his face was soon being bloodied and bruised. As his gray skin was soon becoming reminiscent of hamburger meat as Alistair pounded his face in ruining his pretty boy face as his curse mark was working overtime to heal the cracked bone and his bruised face however Alistair got up but not before he kicked him across the field

" Well, well it seems like I still have beaten you down yet no matter I have literally all day." Alistair spoke as he used Wind Release: Slipstream Boost to shoulder tackle him so hard is sternum practically shattered

" Besides there is another reason why I'm so delighted to be crushing you today." Alistair told Sasuke as he threw out another punch that Alistair slapped away and retaliated with a sweep kick that knocked his legs from under him

 **" What's that exactly other than how you're a monster."** Sasuke cursed

" But you see that's where your wrong Sasuke as someone on the council gave me a mission that was to break you both in body and in spirit so far I say I've been doing a damn good job of it." Alistair spoke as he put his foot upon Sasuke's throat who despite enhanced abilities was struggling to remove it

 **" That's impossible...they..hate..you!"** Sasuke choked out as Alistair's heel grinded further into his windpipe

" Oh that's just the civilians and recently the Yamanaka's and Inuzuka's however although the elders have been in your pocket since you have your precious dojutsu there is one that gave me this mission that realizes that your value is practically worthless while mine is more than what you'll ever have." Alistair informed

As Sasuke's mind was in denial that someone thought the class dobe and loser and someone who was always hated by the village and someone that was given nothing while he was practically handed everything thought that he was of more value than him especially when that person was high up in a position of power enraged him to no end

 **" That's impossible how damn it how is it possible for you to be of more value than I an Uchiha the clan that helped found Konoha in the 1st place it doesn't make any damnable sense how someone like you!"** Sasuke raved as he managed to push himself off of Alistair's foot and take flight a few yards into the air before landing a few meters away

" What's the matter Sasuke can your mind not comprehend the fact that I'm just better than you that more people that are higher up in our line of work are by the day knowing that I'm far superior to you while you someone who raves about being an elite is being outclassed by me someone who was once nothing and came from nothing. As you may call yourself an elite but out there in the real world all your elitism about being an Uchiha means nothing do you hear me absolutely nothing as in the real world the name Uchiha means absolute dog shit to real people outside the village!" Alistair told him coldly and evenly as Sasuke let out an insane yell that was of pure rage

 **" I think you broke him."** Kyuubi spoke seeing Sasuke flash through hand-signs at an insane rate

 _" Finally took long enough."_ Alistair mentally replied as he went through his own

 **" I'll SHOW YOU I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR YOUR LIES AND INSOLENCE AGAINST THE CLAN UCHIHA; FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!"** Sasuke screamed hoarse with rage pouring everything he had and every bit of power the curse mark would spare him

" Well then I counter with my Lava Release: Molten Dahlia." Alistair replied with a small smirk

Sasuke took in a sharp inhale before blowing out a small tsunami of white hot flames while Alistair blew out a sludge like wave of molten lava the two clashed for dominance in a stalemate as flames against lava clashed against each other with such heat that the leaves on nearby trees soon caught ablaze. However Sasuke underestimated Alistair as if there was another thing he trumped Sasuke on was his monstrous reserves as Alistair flooded his jutsu with near double the required chakra and watched as it practically devoured his as Sasuke could only try as he might to prolong it but it was inevitable as he was soon forced to get away

" Well this is perfect." Alistair said to himself as his jutsu had swallowed about a fifth of the arena in white hot magma

As Sasuke had managed to climb out of it his shirt charred to tatters on his upper right portion of his chest and shoulder his shorts now underwear as major 3rd degrees that were healing up to major 2nd to minor 3rd degree burns covered his curse mark level 1 covered body as he glared bloody murder at Alistair with fully matured Sharingan having rage and madness in them.

" See now you look much better instead of a fugly vampire wannabe." Alistair told the glaring Sasuke with a small chuckle as he used multiple Edgecrusher to turn the molten lava into a cooled surface of obsidian

" Damn you Alistair...I'll show you...once and for all the power of the Uchiha!" Sasuke exclaimed furiously as he flashed through hand-signs once more

" Well then prove it to me." Alistair told him

Sasuke had soon made his Chidori that was the sickly vivid orchid it was when tainted by the curse mark however Alistair was preparing his own Rasengan however his took on silvery white sheen with a bell like screech coming from it as a frisbee sized shuriken like construct made of pure wind chakra surrounded it. The two soon ran towards each other against the pitch black surface as the surface soon began to crack as the two techniques got closer and closer towards each other

" CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as killer intent radiated off him

" Wind Release: Rasengan." Alistair nonchalantly said

The two jutsu clashed as lightning and wind shot out of the stalemate however due Alistair's being of the element that naturally counters lightning and superior in rank and power it soon easily overpowered it as it soon ploughed into Sasuke blowing him back as an explosion of wind chakra ripped through him. As he lied in the carved up ground in a pool of his blood no less with his upper body and lower legs covered in cuts as the curse mark was weakening by it having received to the covering most of the left of his body however his eyes widened when he saw Alistair do the multi Shadow Clone jutsu

" Now then time for you to feel even more pain so prepare for Alistair's 10k Fists of Fury." The Alistair's spoke in union

With that Sasuke was assaulted by the grand army of clones as fists blurred together in a maelstrom of agonizing pain as he was assaulted by the seemingly endless amount of clones as what was an eternity of pain as he was forced to use the remaining amount of chakra to survive the onslaught as a bloodied and bruise ladden Sasuke was left standing

" Now then time to end this charade." Alistair spoke

With Sasuke's curse mark having fully receded he soon found himself down on knee thanks to Alistair having used Edgecrusher to cave in right kneecap before doing the same to the left while also having used the ax head to slice apart his Achilles tendons

" Now then Sasuke your going to admit that all you really are is weak and that you are in the world nothing more than a worthless maggot." Alistair told him

" I'll never do that I'm an elite damn it!" Sasuke exclaimed

" Wrong answer." Alistair told him as he focused earth chakra and used it to smash Sasuke's right leg crushing the bones in the lower part of it making Sasuke scream in pain

" Now then say it." Alistair told him once more

" Never." Sasuke spat in defiance

" Incorrect dumbass." Alistair spoke smashing the bones in his left leg as well

" Now then are you going to say it?" Alistair asked as Sasuke spat blood in his face

" Shouldn't have done that as say goodbye to your Chidori using arm." Alistair told Sasuke as he held him up by his forearm and used Edgecrusher to lop the arm off at the shoulder

" So then are you going to say it now Sasuke because your running out of limbs?" Alistair inquired

" I'm saying nothing." Sasuke quietly spoke

" Have it your way then." Alistair told him as he lopped off his remaining arm at the elbow

" Last chance Sasuke you either say or your precious eyes and the ability to reproduce go next." Alistair said as he made a shadow clone as they both lifted the ax blade and began to swing it down

" Alright I'll say it just don't take away my chances at having my clan reborn alright!" Sasuke pleaded as he couldn't take it

" Good boy now then say it nice and loud for all the good girls and boys too hear and if you lie then so help me I will make sure that Itachi is the only Uchiha left." Alistair threatened as he hoisted Sasuke up his burnt hair

" I Sasuke Uchiha am a worthless and valueless maggot that is only good for his eyes and that the Uchiha name to everyone else outside the village is useless and pathetic garbage." Sasuke spoke somberly in self loathing and regret and tears graced his face

" There we go and now goodnight you piece of shit." Alistair congratulated him before knocking him out with a punch to the back of the neck that knocked him out

" Wow that was quite the show there." Anko told Alistair impressed at what he'd done

" Thanks after all I do aim to please and the fact that this was the best thing I've done in knocking that prick down a few pegs." Alistair responded

" Well then Alistair-kun consider tonight your lucky night then." Anko purred in his ear as she licked his cheek lustily

" Must resist urge to get boner, must stop blood from going downstairs." Alistair thought to himself trying to make sure of all times this didn't happen

 **( A/N Sorry no Tenten fight as for reasons to keep the chapter going at the way I want it and the fact that Tenten in terms of ability and power isn't where I want her to give a good enough fight so sorry there will be no fight between her and Alistair but I will make it up next chapter**

* * *

 **( Namikaze Residence, 4 days later, Midnight)**

Alistair was in an extremely good mood the past 4 days as he sat on the rooftop as he had gotten his promotion to Chunin, defeated all of the rookies with having the exception of a few great fights in Rock Lee and Tenten.

Not to mention he'd gotten scrolls from Danzo for his bloodlines and fire, wind and earth scroll jutsus all of which were very high level for his breaking Sasuke in both mind and spirit then to top it all off he was no longer a virgin. That's right the night on which he got his Chunin vest Anko had taken him to her apartment and needless to say after 4 hours of hardcore sex the latter half involving shadow clones he lost his virginity so yeah he was feeling really good about his life right now therefore there was one last thing he needed to do

" Alright here goes nothing." Alistair muttered to himself

With that he was surrounded in the glow of his chakra while he sat in a lotus position as he was borrowing Kyuubi's chakra evident by the sporadic yet focused bursts of carmine before he felt the pull he wanted. As he was soon pulled into a mountainous area with jagged spires of ice as lightning boomed overhead while a bright navy and sapphire colored sun shone overhead while tall maple trees covered the place

" There you are." Alistair said as he found whom he was looking for as the person walked up to him till they were face to face

" What do you want Alistair?" The figure spoke wondering why this telepathic meeting was called for

" Come now Naruto I came here to exchange words of importance is all." Alistair told his other half

" Alright I'm listening." Naruto said as with a snap of their fingers a throne of obsidian for Alistair to sit in and a throne of solid ice for Naruto was made as they sat down in

" I think its time we've met face to face as it's due time after all that this happened." Alistair spoke seriously

" I agree however what's brought this on if I might ask?" Naruto questioned

" Simple the Akatsuki if you've heard of them are hunting the Bijuu and I thought that since we both hold halves of the strongest one out of the nine that we should talk in person get to know each other after all were both two side of the same coin aren't we not." Alistair informed him with a small grin

" I guess we are Alistair however if you don't mind me asking how are you going to arrange this meeting of ours exactly." Naruto said pondering how this was come to pass

" Simple remember Mizuki?" Alistair inquired

" Of course how could I not the white haired bastard thought we were the fuzzball and tried to kill us along with Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied not a huge fan of the man and wanted to repay him by shoving his trident and Raijin no Ken where the sun don't shine

" Well I found out that he busted out of prison and is now working for the pedo-snake as we speak and has been staging raids in Lightning Country and in Waterfall Country in order to find the pedophile test subjects and people to experiment on." Alistair informed him

" Why am I not surprised oh well at least this will give us an excuse to kill the bastard together." Naruto spoke with a somewhat malicious grin

" Of course and there is also one thing I might ask of you?" Alistair asked

" Sure what is it?" Naruto responded

" Are you still mad at me for ejecting you out and sending you to the Dead Zone?" Alistair inquired wondering if his other half still harbored any bad feeling

" To be honest Alistair at first I was livid as there wasn't a day that went by when you ejected me when Kyuubi was helping me to reform that I didn't want to kill you dead." Naruto answered back clenching his fist unconsciously to where the knuckles nearly turned bone white

" As right you should as I did put you into where we store all our nightmares and the bad things we use to keep locked up." Alistair replied expecting him to hate him with everything he had

" But as time went on I realized it was one of the best things you've done for me because if you didn't I wouldn't have had a semi decent life back in Uzu with teammates and a sensei who give a shit about me and to where I'm free to not be persecuted for what we hold so therefore you have my thanks in a sort of twisted way for giving me what we always wanted." Naruto thanked Alistair who was in shock as he expected Naruto to come out cursing him and yelling at him but this was something he didn't see coming from a mile away

" Wow I don't know what to say after all I was prepared for you to tell me off and to yell all sorts obscenities about me." Alistair admitted

" Well Alistair as much as I wanted to I'm just burned out on hatred because unlike you I can't keep running on hate and rage because your right we are two sides of the same coin Alistair." Naruto told his red haired half

" Because the way I see it you're the punishment, the wrath and hatred ready to annihilate everything and I'm the patience the shepherd and the one who helps people out in their time of need because apart we do great but I'm pretty sure if we work together to stop these Akatsuki bastards that want Kyuubi." Naruto explained with Alistair nodding at what he was getting at

" So are you proposing what I think you are?" Alistair asked

" Yes indeed because if we're gonna be surviving the years to come then we're gonna have to put aside our bullshit and work together especially considering what your gonna do if " that" happens." Naruto told him

" So you know don't you?" Alistair asked rhetorically

" We share telepathic link dumbass you know what happens to me as well as what goes on with me as well as it being vice versa with you." Naruto said back to Alistair who sighed

" Well you know as well as I that " it" is inevitable therefore I have do "it" because it's going to be the only way I survive and get my vengeance which reminds me are you going to do anything against her as you know that sooner or later you'll have to knock her off her throne." Alistair told him

" Don't worry Alistair I've got it covered so no need to worry." Naruto assured him

" Well then if that's everything then I guess we can cease the meeting and thanks for this Naruto this has been really appreciated." Alistair said as he shook hands with Naruto

" Likewise and can't wait to meet with you face to face after all this time." Naruto replied as the conjoined mindscape soon vanished out of existence sending the two back to their bodies

 _" Well then looks like things are gonna get even more interesting I can't fucking wait for this!"_ Alistair thought to himself in excitement as he walked inside

 **So now then with Alistair having broken Sasuke and complete his victory over the Rookies allowing him to ascend to Chunin what else does the future hold as now we soon see a budding partnership between him and Naruto and also into works could this be a possible alliance with Danzo find all this out and more in the future chapters of Demon of Burning Rage**

* * *

 **Jutsu List**

 **Wind Release: Slipstream Boost ( C Ranked, Supplementary, All Ranges, Ninjutsu) The user when in motion will focus a burst of wind chakra into their bodies to propel them forward usually used for faster paced traversal or to help in following up combos in taijutsu**

 **Fire Release: Blazing Rotation ( B Ranked, Defensive, Close Ranged, Ninjutsu) Following the basis of the Hyuga Clan's Rotation technique the user will spin on heal and eject chakra from all of their tenketsu however instead they will use fire chakra to create a dome of white hot flames that will burn anyone in close proximity as well as melt most projectiles**

 **Strike of the Green Beast ( A Ranked, Kinjutsu, Offensive, Taijutsu, Requires activation of the 8 gates) The user will while in use of the 8 gates pinball themselves across an area multiple times as this in itself of the first stage of the technique can be used to stun the opponent. Once the necessary amount of speed has been built up the user will focus all of the built up speed and power into a single point at which the user will launch towards the target at re-entry level speeds with it striking the opponent with enough force that it's usually fatal on contact however the drawback is the fact that the user's arm will suffer major muscle tears and friction burns**

 **Edgecrusher: Pressure Waves ( B Ranked, Ninjutsu, Offensive, Requires Edgecrusher) Alistair will focus wind chakra into the blade part of Edgecrusher before swinging it and releasing a volley of pressurized wind blades to slice apart at an opponent's flesh**

 **Earth Release: Rasengan ( A Ranked, Ninjutsu, Offensive, Close Ranged) The user will make a normal Rasengan before pumping earth chakra into it to which when primed and ready will strike the user. The Rasengan will then draw in debris such as stone and mud and other chunks of earth before exploding blasting the target with compressed amounts of dirt, mud and stone along with the debris gathered with an immense amount of crushing force that breaks and shatters bone**

 **Edgecrusher: Repentless Inferno ( B Ranked, Ninjutsu, Offensive, Mid Ranged, Requires Edgecrusher) Alistair will send fire chakra into the blunt end of Edgecrusher and fire out a compressed fireball that will slam into a target with bone crushing force all the while incinerating them**

* * *

 **Well cut that scene and chapter to an end and hope you guys liked it and sorry for the inconveniences however if what I hinted at for next chapter will more than make up for it**

 **Now then to address something by the time this is uploaded Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern has been deleted this was done because I have tried for the past 3 months mind you to find away that after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission to see where the plot would go and how it would end. But sadly and to my frustration I couldn't find anything as there were to many loose ends, to many ways in which the story would collapse in on itself like a black hole no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find away for Shippuden to go in any direction that would've made for it being a great story. Because I due the best that I possibly can to put out good content and I couldn't in good conscience continue with Wrath of the Kitsune Lantern knowing that I'd make it horrible therefore I had to my regret delete however to replace is another Naruto fic on the ones I want to do where Naruto has been an Anbu and his parents have been revived**

 **That aside I want to address those about the whole Alistair and Danzo scene as to me this scene is gonna open up something that will play a very and I do mean very and highly important role later on. As you see one thing I see people do with Danzo is make him someone who outright demands and bullies people into giving him what he wants however more so when it comes to Naruto or in this case Alistair. However to me Danzo wouldn't do this as rather than outright try to get Alistair to join ROOT he knows that this can't happen thanks to him being to well connected and ingrained in Konoha for that to happen therefore he's not going to come in forcing him to join oh no. Instead I see him like a car salesmen he's going to butter you up and give you all of what you want in order to get you to his side evident by giving Alistair the mission to break Sasuke in both spirit and body as not only does he bait Alistair onto his side but now has Sasuke prime and ready to mold into his own soldier**

 **Now then hoped you guys liked the fights for Alistair's Chunin promotion as this was a fun way for me to have Alistair crush them and put them in their place as well as showing how he thinks of them with him respecting others like Lee and Tenten who I again apologize for not showing but again she isn't where I want her to be in terms of power and ability. To those he disliked such as Sasuke for being an arrogant prick and Hinata who used both him and Naruto as a scapegoat to not get stronger among other things therefore I hope you enjoyed**

 **Now then we got see a fight between Tsume and Alistair and while it wasn't epic or over the top I did this to illustrate a point that I did in the chapter prior to this one that being clan arrogance. As all clans in Konoha are guility of it as none of them have a fallback option in case there clan techniques are rendered useless example is Yamanaka's can easily be killed if you have someone take out their real body or hell what if they get stuck inside a clone that's rigged to explode or is an elemental clone then they're shit out of luck. Or how a Hyuga is relatively easy as well to kill considering get a explosive flash tag to blind them and they're wide open to have some slit their throats and so on and so forth**

 **Now then we see that Naruto and Alistair have a telepathic link going on which looks like a combined version of their mindscapes and we now see that they're forging a partnership as Naruto has shared that unlike Alistair he's all burnt out on rage and hate and while he can get enraged from time to time he can't constantly sustain being angry all the time like him. However they do realize that Akatsuki are coming after them and that they have to set aside their differences to destroy them and when all is said done and they've achieved their goals then they can maim each other all they want but until then they're partners**

 **On a side note yes Sasuke did go level 2 curse mark earlier than what most would have it as I did this because Alistair had crushed him and proven himself better than him in every possible way so therefore considering how he also had his arm cut off by him when Alistair defeated Gaara he was more susceptible to the curse mark's influence than usual. This will make to where later on he's a hell of a lot more willing to go with the Sound Four than in canon as he's sold his soul to the proverbial devil already in this stage of this grand game**

 **Now with that please like, review and share this story along with the others I've got as I bust my ass off in making them also please check out my sempai Kourtney Uzu Yato's stories that are a very enjoyable read and will hopefully going with me to the anime convention known as Naka-Kon next year can't wait. And also check out my friend Nomadic Chaos and his new story the Scarlet Spider of Gotham which is great if you like an action packed crime story with elements of noir mixed in**

 **With that being said this is Pravus666 signing off and next chapter will have the team up of Alistair and Naruto kicking Oto nin ass so stay tuned for that and flamers will get an Earth Release: Rasengan where the sun don't shine**


	14. Chapter 14: 2 Minds, 1 Heart

**( Chapter 14: 2 minds, 1 heart)**

It had been a full week since Alistair's promotion and so far things had been going well with him using shadow clones to complete a string of C Rank's while he was out completing a B rank mission where he completely obliterated a band it camp using a 4 tail Imari as after all there's no type of kill like overkill to the red haired jinchuriki.

Not to mention he'd been making more and more contact with Naruto who found out where Mizuki was at as he was somewhere in Lightning Country which made this perfect for him as his back-up plan would be all the more completed as well as killing Mizuki for the wretched bastard he was. Yet we now see Alistair in Tsunade's office for an important mission something of which he'd had a gut feeling would be about Mizuki and hoped that he'd be able to meet with Naruto on this mission

 **( Hokage's office, 1 week later, 3:00 Pm)**

Alistair was standing in the Hokage's office waiting for her to tell him what his current mission was going to be as he was hoping it was something badass and not another C ranked escort mission because if he had to play babysitter to one more spoiled nobleman he was going to lose his shit

" So then Thunder-tits what's this mission gonna be this time?" Alistair asked as a vein of anger pulsed on Tsunade's forehead in anger over the nickname

" Damn it brat are you ever gonna stop with the damnable nicknames already?!" Tsunade questioned in irritation

" And yet this is coming from the same person who'd choose to gamble and drink over taking care of her godson." Alistair remarked causing Tsunade deflate from the remark

" Your never gonna let me live this down are you." Tsunade sighed

" Would you if you were in my position Titzilla?" Alistair inquired as only silence was heard

" I thought so anyways what the hell did you call me here for anyways as it had better be good otherwise I'm just gonna go back home." Alistair responded lazily

" Simple as you may as well know your old teacher Mizuki has escaped from prison and has joined up as one of Orochimaru's lackey's." Tsunade informed the red haired Jinchuuriki

" Yeah don't remind me after all I'd still like to bash his skull in after what he nearly pulled with Iruka-sensei." Alistair sneered at the memory

" Well your gonna have that chance seeing as how Jiraiya's spy network has informed us of him leading a raid on Lightning Country in order to try and infiltrate Kumo and capture one of the jinchuriki the 2 tails to be exact." Tsunade explained

 _" Lightning Country interesting after all I have some affairs there so this is gonna be interesting."_ Alistair thought with a broad smirk

" Anything else I should know before I start on this mission?" Alistair asked

" Yes as other than the fact that you leave in 5 days time you'll be meeting up with a Chunin that's requested he join you on this mission." Tsunade told him as Alistair couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow

" A Chunin requested to work with me specifically I wonder who it could be?" Alistair asked

" We don't know all we know is that we we're told that you know who it is when you meet with him at the rendezvous point a few miles outside of Lightning Country." Tsunade informed him

" Anything else then pertaining towards the mission or whom the mystery guy is?" Alistair questioned as Tsunade gave a nod

" Good then I'll get started packing and leave immediately." Alistair told her formally as he left the room

As soon as he was into the streets he soon was hearing the voice of his favorite bijuu and companion Kyuubi on whom the mystery ninja accompanying him on the mission to Lightning Country would be

" So then do you really think it's Naruto that's gonna be joining us on the mission?" Alistair asked

 **" I betting on my tails that its him why'd you ask are you scared."** Kyuubi responded in curiosity

" No it's not fear that I have after all it's going to be the 1st time that I'm meeting him face to face and I'm very much looking forward to what he can do." Alistair answered back

 **" So it's mainly interest on him and nothing more if I can assume?"** Kyuubi inquired from the red haired Uzumaki

" Correct. As there is going to come a day when we fight against one another and therefore I'd very much would like to see what he can do and how I stack up against him so far." Alistair explained to the fox demon

 **" Well if it comes to a fight between you and Naruto what will do kill him."** Kyuubi spoke bringing up the million dollar question

" That's a definite no on that front because he's proved that he's more than strong enough to handle himself out there and he's changed vastly from those foolish ideals he had about Konoha and wanting to be Hokage. So will I kill Naruto if we ever do fight not on my life because he's finally showing that he's growing up and becoming a respectable shinobi and moving past the ideals of child and becoming that of a man with a ironclad will." Alistair replied

 **" Well then if anything ever does happen remember that you've got my power ready and willing to use to help you out because out of all my hosts I've had thus far you've been my favorite Alistair."** Kyuubi told him with respect and pride in his voice

" Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it." Alistair told the great bijuu in appreciation

 **" It's of no consequence all that I want from you is to continue to grow stronger so that you can crush Madara and the last of his bloodline as all they've been is a blight on this world with their cursed eyes."** Kyuubi sneered letting out a guttural roar at the mention of Madara

" Of course I will after all it is that rotten bastard's fault that are lives are like this therefore he shall no he will die by my hand because we will have our vengeance and damn the consequences because one day I'll have his head on a pike this I swear." Alistair promised solemnly

 **" That's my boy now then start packing after all you've got a big day ahead of you."** Kyuubi advised to him

" Don't worry I've got everything I'll need to in advance after all I'm me for Kami sake like I ever fuck up on any mission I go on." Alistair gloated to himself

 **"Whatever just make sure you're ready for the mission within a few days."** Kyuubi told him as Alistair continued onwards

* * *

 **(Border of Lightning Country, 4 days later, 2:10 PM)**

It was four days later since Alistair had began to run on foot towards the rendezvous point towards the mystery Chunin he was supposed to meet up with since he felt he could use the exercise as he soon arrived at the co-ordinates for the meeting spot

"Alright now then where is the contact at as he was supposed to be here right about now?" Alistair asked as he soon wandered throughout the mountainous area that was Lightning Country

"Oh shit." Alistair cursed as he felt a blonde blur crash into him

"Well I'll be damned I can't believe of all the people that I got tagged along with on this mission it'd be you." Alistair spoke with a chuckle as he saw who was in front of him as he'd recognize that blonde hair and blue eyes anywhere

"The same can be said to you too Alistair." Naruto spoke looking at his more violent half

"So then I guess we can both agree that we'll put aside our differences to work together on this mission then?" Naruto asked his counterpart who nodded

"Of course but first off there is one thing I'd like to do that would prove pertinent to the mission at hand." Alistair stated as smirk stretched across his face

"Well then what is it?" Naruto asked getting the vague feeling he knew what Alistair was going on about

"Simple Naruto why don't we have a good old fashioned sparring match as no weapons, or Kyuubi chakra, as only just hand to hand and ninjutsu what do you after all this way it'll give us both a read on how far we've come?" Alistair spoke getting into a fighting stance

"You're so on." Naruto spoke getting into a fighting stance of his own

The silence between them both was nearly deafening as they locked onto each other as before the clouds would part the sun Naruto was the first to strike using his greater speed to attempt to blindside Alistair with a roundhouse to the neck only for it to be blocked. As Alistair retaliated with a punch to the kidneys that would've knocked Naruto away from him hadn't Naruto back flipped away to avoid the punch to his vital organs.

With that Alistair charged at Naruto again in a high speed hand to hand combat duel with them countering each other's blows with Naruto using greater speed and agility while Alistair used defensive blocks and strength based counters yet as they did so they subtly made hand signs for their own attacks.

"Fire Release: Great Flame Flower." Alistair spoke launching out 4 massive fireballs out at Naruto

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave." Naruto said spewing out a great volume of water that surged forwards and collided with the fireball to create a great cloud of steam

"I'm impressed you don't suck as much as I thought you would." Alistair spoke with a cheeky grin on his face as he and Naruto were in a deadlock in the steam cloud

"And I'm impressed that you aren't weighed down by your ego." Naruto responded as he headbutted Alistair before following up with a punch to the throat

Taking advantage of this Naruto soon took this chance to jump up and unleash a flurry of bicycle kicks directed at Alistair who took a small amount of the kicks directed to his chest and collarbone before grabbing Naruto by the legs. He soon then proceeded to throw his blonde counterpart into the air and soon followed after him with his chakra chains that he soon had wrapped around Naruto as he began his descent into the Primary Lotus as they soon crashed back down into the ground cratering it.

"Fucking damn it." Alistair cursed as he looked at where Naruto was and saw a smoke cloud erupt alerting him to the fact that he substituted with a shadow clone

 _"And double shit."_ Alistair thought as he jumped out way as a dozen water spears pierced the ground he was standing on

"Huh I gotta say that you trying to use Primary Lotus on me was a pretty good move, but I know you like the back of my hand and if there's one thing I know about you it's that you're motive is just to go out and be blunt force trauma." Naruto spoke standing from a place on high as Alistair stared him down

"Who cares if I keep things simple as after all that's all I really need to do. Just see my enemy and them blow them away and crush them with everything I got after all that's what I've been meant to be from the start just something that needs to search and destroy." Alistair responded as his chains whipped around him fiercely

"Typical as I swear it's the same thing with you of it just being pure destruction, as don't you think of anything else?" Naruto asked as Alistair pondered for a moment to think

"Well there's me plowing Anko repeatedly and my helping Pervy Sage with his books so besides that and training there is all three of those things but enough of that as let's focus on me beating you." Alistair explained as he launched himself at Naruto who deadpanned at what his crimson haired counterpart said

 _"Why is it that I have to have had a homicidal pervert as my dark side I'll never know."_ Naruto thought to himself over what he'd been told as Alistair was using his chains to swing towards him at a rapid rate

With that in mind Naruto had to dash away from the quartet of chains that tried to impale him as he had to evade and dodge the bludgeon like whips for chains that tried to smash into him not to mention him having to get the hell out of the way from Alistair who everytime he did block his body shuddered from the force behind them.

"Come on Naruto is all you can do is dodge?" Alistair questioned as Naruto dodged and evaded his blows

"It's not all I can do is just like with you it's what I'm good at." Naruto replied as he backflipped away and soon retaliated punch to Alistair's collarbone which he let him hit with

"Yeah but you also forget that what I'm good at is taking a hit and throwing it right back." Alistair retorted as he grabbed Naruto's arm and proceeded to punch him in the face so hard that it gave him a bloody nose

"Nice shot there but it won't help you at all." Naruto spoke wiping the blood off his face as he rushed back with a roundhouse kick that Alistair easily blocked before he dropped to the ground and tried a sweep kick

"And how's that in case you haven't noticed I have you on the ropes." Alistair told Naruto using his chains to grab Naruto and fling him away from him

"Really then why is it that I've already got you right where I want you." Naruto spoke with a smirk as from out of the rubble burst 5 shadow clones

 _"Since when did he make shadow clones?"_ Alistair thought to himself seeing the quintet of shadow clones pounce down upon him from above before remembering how Naruto had his hands behind his back the whole time they were talking

"Damn he's gotten good enough with shadow clones that they don't even make smoke anymore." Alistair realized with a grin at how this sparring match of theirs just got more interesting

With that in mind he soon used all 4 of his chains to impale the clones faster than they could perceive before having all four of them soon close in on the remaining one and having it crush him until it poofed into smoke. Yet Alistair soon saw what Naruto planned by having those shadow clones distract him was that he was making a Rasengan with that in mind he quickly made a clone of his and had it rapidly form a Rasengan of his own to counter this.

Soon enough Naruto in a burst of Swift Release assisted speed ran off after Alistair while Alistair was launched like a dodgeball against Naruto as they soon both collided with a shockwave of force and chakra emanating from the collision point. As while Alistair's was more dense due to the amount of chakra put into it, Naruto's was more concentrated due to his greater amount of chakra control which made the stalemate all the more interesting before they were blown back from the two techniques going to critical mass after repeatedly grinding into each other.

"Scorch Release: Blind Eye Halo!" Alistair exclaimed throwing out a hollowed out disk of Scorch Release chakra out at Naruto

"Ice Release: Glacial Wall." Naruto called out slamming his hands on the ground and creating a 2 story wall of thick ice

The two collided with Alistair's attack managing to cut halfway through the ice wall before exploding with the force of a grenade sending chunks of ice raining all throughout the terrain but, not before Naruto found himself soon tackled by Alistair. Who sent Naruto and himself skidding across the mountainous terrain as he soon punched him across the face enough times to bloody his mouth before Naruto popped him one in the eye stunning him long enough to push Alistair off him.

Immediately after getting his footing back Naruto unleashed a quick flurry of side kicks and lightning fast speeds before jumping up and kicking Alistair in the stomach with a reverse roundhouse kick before sending him flat on his ass with a butterfly kick to the jaw. Alistair got back up to barely block a punch to his face as he retaliated with a punch to Naruto's chest to stagger him before following up with a hard double punch to the stomach that sent him skidding a good 10 feet away.

Yet to not be outdone Alistair went in for a Superman punch after Naruto however, Naruto soon backflipped away as he narrowly dodged the punch to his face before soon going to fire out a jutsu in retaliation.

"Fuck damn it, Wind Release: Leone's Roar." Alistair called out letting out a concussive blast of winds head towards Naruto

"Nice shot Alistair but do you really think that's gonna cut it?" Naruto questioned as he used Swift Release to easily evade the blast of wind that shattered the ground beneath him

"Not at all however, you're just right where I want you." Alistair spoke as he went to punch Naruto in the right temple only for him to punch an afterimage

"You're still too slow." Naruto said as he he butterfly kicked Alistair in the back of the head

"Ice Release: Glacial Mist." Naruto intoned as he breathed out a thick and cold mist that cut off Alistair's line of sight

"Do you really think that this is going to stop me because apparently you still don't know what I'm capable of." Alistair spoke as he heard a wolf snarl

"Neither as let's see you handle this; Sage Art: Ice Release: Arctic Howling!" Naruto shouted through the mist as suddenly Alistair felt the temperature drop significantly

"Well might as well counter; Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation." Alistair spoke releasing his own attack to counter Naruto's

From Naruto's was a small mansion sized wolf's upper body that howled furiously that was made of ice and snow as arctic winds that froze whatever it ran across as the small plateau they were fighting on began to crack and crumble as it was met by a large tsunami of flame from Alistair that seared the air around it as it melted the rock and stone into molten slag as the two soon collided. The result was a mass steam cloud that was so thick that it'd take an experienced jounin to see through however, Naruto's senjutsu attack proved the stronger as although it had been weakened it still came racing towards Alistair.

Alistair had to use the majority of his strength to withstand the senjutsu attack as he felt his hands soon grow frostbitten as he was pushed back as he had to soon use his chakra chains to anchor him as the attack tried to consume him. With the red haired jounin gritting his chattering teeth as he reared his fist back and punched the attack with the result being snow and ice exploding in his face as waves of cold froze the wide crater Alistair was in as he used his ice covered chakra chains to help him out of it.

"I never thought that Naruto would be able to use senjutsu of all things." Alistair muttered under his breath as parts of his skin had turned a slight blue with with large tears in his clothes as the ice shards had made medium sized jagged cuts on his person

 _"Now then once I'm back and fully operational then let's see how he handles this."_ Alistair thought as he amassed a considerable amount fire chakra to alleviate the amount of frostbite and cold damage suffered as he soon began to make a Rasengan and adding wind chakra to it

"Alright now then where is Alistair as he couldn't have gotten too far that and we need to hurry up since my last attack drew the attention of Kumo ninja." Naruto wondered before sensing a buildup in wind chakra

"Well might as well see which one of us can do a Rasengan better." Naruto said as he made his own Wind Release: Rasengan

The two soon found each other and the two soon rushed after each other as Naruto used his Swift Release to run faster and faster as the beginnings of a mach cone formed around him meanwhile Alistair used his chakra chains to launch himself faster and faster like a makeshift slingshot as the soon two collided. The result was the two clashing was them being surrounded in a dome of wind that whipped around them as the twin attacks struggled against one another before in a concussive explosive of wind they were blown back into the crater that was their destructive aftermath.

"Hey...Alistair?" Naruto asked huffing as he and Alistair was breathing from their fierce bout

"Yeah what is... it." Alistair replied wondering what he wanted

"We...should probably...get out of here." Naruto spoke knowing that like himself Alistair could since the good amount of chakra signatures headed there way

"Agreed as I'm not…. looking to have fight Cloud..ninja when I don't have to." Alistair replied in agreement

With that being said the two got the hell out of dodge and off to a good safe distance from where they could recover and recuperate for when they could take out Mizuki.

* * *

 **(Lightning Country, 5 days later, 1:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till two in the afternoon as Alistair and Naruto waited for Mizuki to get within distance both waiting in anticipation of decimating their former academy instructor and once he did he was met with a vicious roundhouse from Naruto and a powerful haymaker from Alistair knocking him to the ground.

"What in the hell just hit me?" Mizuki questioned feeling blood start to well up in his mouth

"Well if ain't my bastard traitor of a teacher." Naruto stated as he appeared beside him leaning against a tree

"And what are you doing here don't you have some people's lives to ruin demon fox?" Mizuki questioned as Naruto rolled his eyes over at Mizuki's idiotic yet blind hatred

"Hasn't anyone taught you never to go full retard Mizuki? Because it's thinking like that that has you and everyone else in Konoha acting so stupid that they've all but mastered to art of going full retard." Naruto spoke snidely considering that since he was much more intelligent than when he was in Konoha it was safe to say that in their blind hate of him they've mastered going full retard

"Why you demonic little bastard." Mizuki seethed in anger

"Besides you've mastered going full retard so much that you've decided to jump ship and side with Orochimaru." Naruto remarked noting of how Mizuki had the headband of all ninja who were under Orochimaru's regime

"It was the obvious choice as unlike those fools in Konoha he saw potential in me." Mizuki stated proud of defecting to the snake sage

"Yeah if by potential you mean the potential to split your white meat open down the middle then yeah he saw a lot of potential." Naruto replied causing Mizuki's face to redden in embarrassment and anger at the insinuation

"How dare you slander the name of Lord Orochimaru you don't know anything of what you speak." Mizuki responded heatedly in defense of his master

"Well considering that a good chunk of his recruits are children and moreso male I wouldn't be surprised over the fact that he wants Sasuke not for his Sharingan but so that he can tell him to spread it." Naruto spoke only pouring more fuel onto the fire that was Mizuki's growing anger

"What's the matter is hard to bear the fact that your master wants young recruits so that he can show them his full power and girth after all that's probably why he chose you after all." Naruto insinuated as he felt a tainted power he recognized all too well emanate from Mizuki

"How dare you insult the great Orochimaru you'll pay for that." Mizuki snarled as he lept after Naruto who stood there waiting for him

 _"In 3,2,1 and now."_ Naruto thought as he waited for Mizuki to come closer and closer to him

That was until Alistair came in like a missile and uppercutted the silver haired traitor so hard he bit off a small piece of his tongue as he landed sprawled out spread eagle as his curse mark began to cover his entire his whole body before he thought he was seeing double.

"Now there's two of you?!" Mizuki stated in confusion at seeing both Alistair and Naruto

"Well you're half right because meet my literal other half Alistair and unlike me he doesn't do nice." Naruto stated as Alistair grinned savagely

"Nice to officially meet you considering that I'll be tearing you half by the end of this." Alistair stated with a grin on his face like a savage beast

"So then you've got two options either return to your nice prison cell and continue to be someone's bottom bitch or the second option which won't end well for you at all. Is where we annihilate you for siding with Orochimaru and escaping from prison and bury you in a unmarked grave the choice is yours." Naruto told Mizuki who let the taint of Orochimaru's curse mark spread all over him as he began to enter stage 2 of said curse mark

"As if I'll surrender to either of you as through the power that Lord Orochimaru gave me I will crush you both and return to Konoha a hero for vanquishing the Nine Tails." Mizuki spoke as his shirt ripped into tatters as he took the form of a half naked musclebound humanoid tiger

"Well Alistair you were right he wouldn't listen." Naruto spoke as Alistair's savage grin widened

"Now can we start beating the hell out of him?" Alistair asked his bloodlust palpable at the moment

"Yes now we may start." Naruto told Alistair who launched himself at Mizuki

The humanoid tiger that was Mizuki was so caught up in his power boost that Alistair slammed into him like a truck as he was knocked onto the ground his fanged mouth bloodied as he tried to get up he found a chain wrap around his neck and soon slam him into a tree repeatedly as his body vibrated from the pain. He was soon thrown through the tree and into 2 others as he got back up Naruto rushed over towards him using greater speed to land a reverse roundhouse kick that landed with such speed and force that his right eye was soon blackened and swollen as the blood vessels within burst like a water balloon.

Naruto then proceeded to hit him with a volley of quick punches to his stomach that flowed one into the other with surgical precision as he struck out at the fatal spots on Mizuki's enlarged body that being of his kidneys, liver and small intestines with such rapidity and speed that Mizuki's skin violently rippled. As Naruto roundhouse kicked away where he was soon smacked into the ground by twin chakra chains courtesy of Alistair.

"Wow even with this curse mark he doesn't really put up much of a fight that it's almost disappointing." Alistair spoke as while he loved to fight he wanted there to be at least some form of challenge otherwise it lost all meaning and became boring

"Hey we've got a mission to eliminate him so let's finish him as quickly as possible and be done with it since I don't want to be here longer than what I have to." Naruto told Alistair since he really only bothered to take this mission to fill up time

"I agree as I could be using this time to either try and perfect sage mode or hang out with kickass Pervy Sage but oh well at least I can attend to some business I have here in Kumo." Alistair responded since he actually had business pertaining to the village hidden in the clouds

"Well Alistair once we're done here I can drag his corpse back to a bounty office and you can attend to whatever you need to finish up there in Kumo sound good?" Naruto asked wanting a general consensus of how to go about things once they were done

"Sounds like a plan to me speaking of which looks like he's deciding to get back up." Alistair spoke hoping that he'd put up more of fight

"So are you just gonna die already because we've got literally a dozen better things to do than beat the hell out of you?" Alistair asked since if this weak pissant was getting manhandled and was in stage 2 of the curse mark he was really a waste of time and space

"How dare you mock me I will not be talked down to by demons like you." Mizuki snarled ferally in anger at how the dead last was overpowering him

"Do you hear yourself I swear even in Konoha you were a broken record going on about how I'm a demon this or it's the 9 tailed brat that as I swear can you say or do something that isn't a dime a dozen." Naruto stated flatly as he swore all this talk of him being what was in his stomach was really irritating and boring to say the least

"I swear I'll..I'll kill you dead for mocking me you'll see!" Mizuki sneered as he let out a guttural sounding growl

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah like I said Mizuki come up with better material because you aren't saying anything I haven't heard before that makes you special." Naruto retorted as he felt Mizuki's killer intent rise with his anger

"Shut your filthy mouth Nine Tails I'll show you just how much stronger and special I am than you and then once I kill the two of you I'll be hailed as a hero!" Mizuki declared as Alistair rolled his eyes

"And look how much I don't care; Lava Release: Molten Dahlia." Alistair intoned as he spewed out a sludge like wave of magma that seared away at the very air itself

Mizuki soon used an earth release jutsu to quickly bury himself underground to avoid the sludge like magma that burned away everything in it's path before soon bursting out of the ground to try and knock Naruto's head off clean from his shoulders with a punch only for Naruto to quickly make a Rasengan and ram it into his leg as it sent him spiraling.

"Nice shot but how'd you know he evaded my attack?" Alistair asked wondering how it was that Naruto sensed and was able to quickly retaliate

"Simple I always emit a chakra pulse out so that way I can sense if someone is ever gonna ambush me therefore once I felt he was digging his way underground I knew what to do from there." Naruto responded since he'd grown to be paranoid even in Uzushio since contrary to what others might think Uzumaki's weren't necessarily trusting to all family

"Huh that's neat so let's finish this since we've both got stuff to do." Alistair spoke as he summoned up his chakra chains to advance towards Mizuki

"Agreed." Naruto replied as he followed after Alistair with Swift Release boosted speed

"How's this possible that I'm being beaten down by the Nine Tails and yet I've been empowered by Lord Orochimaru it doesn't make sense." Mizuki thought before a quartet of spears made of water soon bore down on him

As he tried to get up but soon groaned out in pain due to the wound on his thigh that shredded and ground through his muscle like paper as although he narrowly evaded half of them the other two impaled him one on his left shoulder and the other with his liver causing blood and other toxic contents to gush out. As Naruto ducked under his hulking and furry arm that tried to smash into him as jumped up to kick him hard enough in his windpipe that he begun to choke.

Which is where Alistair using his chakra chains as a slingshot then proceeded to superman punch him so hard that the tree behind him exploded as he found himself wrist deep into the man's chest causing him to revert back to normal as he spat up blood.

"So then any other words you have to say before you die?" Naruto questioned to the dying Mizuki who had blood dribbling out of his mouth

"...You'll always be a demon and bastard that nobody wanted." Mizuki sputtered out as blood dribbled down his lips

"And all you'll be a punk ass teacher." Alistair interjected as he grabbed Mizuki by the head and with a swift yank his head was torn from his shoulders as he tossed it to Naruto

"Thanks." Naruto said as he put the severed head in a storage scroll

"You're welcome and this was a decent way to spend an afternoon." Alistair spoke as he casted the fireball jutsu to incinerate Mizuki's headless corpse

"Agreed as I can't believe you're this strong." Naruto remarked at Alistair's strength

"Same to you as who knows maybe by the time the Jounin exams come along within a few years we can see who's truly stronger you or me." Alistair spoke as the prospect of fighting Naruto in a real head to head fight that was no holds barred appealed to him greatly

"I bet that when that time comes it'll be me who's the superior fighter." Naruto said with a confident grin on his face

"You wish as remember any day of the week I'll kick your ass from Cloud to Stone." Alistair retorted as Naruto rolled his eyes

"If that's what helps you sleep at night anyways I'm gone and out of here it was nice seeing you." Naruto spoke as he activated his Swift Release

"Same to you Naruto." Alistair responded as Naruto nodded before he soon dashed off leaving in his wake a powerful gust of wind

 _"Now then to go see the Raikage."_ Alistair thought as he began to head towards Kumogakure

* * *

 **(Kumogakure, Raikage's Office, 6:30 Pm)**

It would be quite sometime before Alistair reached the office of the Raikage both because of distance and because of the fact that it took him awhile before said Kage was available to see him as he soon entered the office to talk to him.

"So you're the infamous Dragon of Konoha I've heard about in the Bingo Books. As what brings you here to my village to see me as I'm sure it's not for shits and giggles?" A asked wondering what he was doing in wanting to see him

"I can assure you that I'm here strictly on business nothing more or less and suffice to say I have things to say that may interest you." Alistair responded looking the imposing titan of a Kage dead in the face

"Really then well since we don't get many with your record and your type of predicament that come up to me then say your piece as it'd better be good." A spoke wanting to know what Alistair's intentions were since he had one chance to show him why he's worth his time

"Simple because as you may know that I am a Jinchuuriki and host to the strongest of the nine and like many with the exception of your brother and a Chunin under your service by the name of Yugito I wasn't treated well. Which is why I'd like to propose something to you if you're willing to hear me out." Alistair told him of the general statement of how the majority of people like him are treated by their village

"Yes I'm well aware of the fact that jinchuuriki suffer poor treatment which to me is foolish in wasting the strength of a military asset which is why I've updated are curriculum for every shinobi to know what they are." A told the red haired young man before since he found it ludicrous to hinder something so powerful in a village's arsenal not to mention that until they did something to grievously offend him or act as more of a liability than what they are then he treated them the same as any other shinobi

"Well what if I told you that I was wanting to join under Kumogakure as one of your shinobi." Alistair spoke with a smirk taking the expression of A's shock to his advantage

"Really you're willing to betray Konoha and join me even though the 5th Hokage a relative I might add has it under her regime and are changing things there so that you are no longer mistreated. Which is why I have to ask why do you want to come here exactly as what do you have to gain from all of this?" A questioned wanting to know what was the driving force to what was having Alistair be there despite the shift in power there being in his favor

"Simple really because while the drunk may be in power at the way things are going it's not enough considering that she can do all that she wants and it still won't change as much as I want. Because the prior generation are too rooted in their ways to believe in anything else as sure they know I'm the son of the 4th but that still doesn't change the hate and malice that they have in their hearts for me. As sure they mask it with smiles and fake adoration but they still despise me at the end of every day as their more vocal compatriots make clear when I walk down the streets seeing me as too tainted by the 9 tails to ever have their respect." Alistair said as sure the villagers could say sorry all they wanted and would hero worship him but he knew that you can never truly rid a person of their hate only lessen it as you can't truly change a person only modify them

"Which is why I want to join your village as it's the most logical step for me because what do I have back in Konoha to keep me tethered there as they truly have nothing to offer me that can keep me there any further. As really the best course of action is for me to be here because let's face it Konoha has been on the decline ever since my sperm donor passed and the 3rd Hokage died as we're churning out less and less S and A ranked caliber shinobi like we use to which is why the obvious conclusion is to jump ship." Alistair stated as their were no longer potential legends like Minato, Hiruzen or even Danzo as the collective potential of the Hidden Leaf was withering and he wouldn't be dragged down to suffer in their mediocrity

"Interesting standpoint and well worth the reason for you too leave that place as I wanted to make sure that you had a valid reason as to why you'd want to join my village." A responded finding Alistair's reasoning to be quite a good one

"However, I since a but coming along." Alistair said knowing that in situations these there was always a catch

"You're right about that as I also need to know what can you contribute to my village in return considering that I need to know what you've got to offer my village." A spoke needing to know what else Alistair could contribute to the village

"Well the fact that you would gain a 3rd Jinchuuriki to your village would be a major boon to your village considering the fact that you'd have a 3rd of the 9 jinchuuriki in your village. Which you and I both know would be a great asset since it would not only put Kumo as the top superpower out of the 5 great villages meaning that it'd make Kumo the apex predator among ninja villages." Alistair spoke getting the Raikage's now undivided attention

"That's not all I'm offering as what if I told you that I could get to you the Hyuuga Branch side free of their Caged Bird Seal as well as the Kurama clan and Aburame Clan to your ranks." Alistair spoke making the hulking Raikage do a double take at what was just said to him

"You'll have to repeat that since I can't believe what I'm now hearing." A spoke as he was reasonably shocked to hear what was just said to him

"You can believe it alright as in addition to having me help Kumo become one of the top war powers but also you gain the clan your predecessor has been wanting for a long time. Along with two other clans that will be no doubt a useful asset to Kumo's forces not to mention you get to stick it to Konoha by having one of their founding clans leave them." Alistair told A since really this was gold he was giving the Raikage

"If you don't mind me asking how have you done all of this and how can you deliver to all of this as well?" A questioned wondering how Alistair had pulled all of this off

"Simple really the Caged Bird Seals aren't that hard to take off as I had them come over my house over the span of the past month and combined with shadow clones their all seal free and indebted to me. So when I told them of how I planned to eventually leave Konoha and that they'd have a fresh start away from the oppression of the main branch they practically jumped at the chance." Alistair told A as to how he got the Hyuga side branch onto his side

As decades of being abused and treated like slaves weren't exactly the best way to have a branch family stay loyal to the clan or the village since the leader of the Hyuuga branch family had told Alistair in confidence that they'd long grew tired of the mistreatment they suffered under the main branch. So much so that damn being Konoha ninja if they're family and offspring would only become the equivalent to slaves all but in name therefore when Alistair told them of a better life in Kumo they said yes wholeheartedly since why stay in a village that allowed their life of servitude and slavery to endure.

"That's quite something to have them indebted to you to to where they'd be willing to betray Konoha." A spoke impressed that he was able to convince them to follow him in abandoning Konoha

"Well like the Aburame's and Kurama clansmen it's not hard to do so when you point out that for all of the prestige one may gain you're still subjected to being scorned in the case of the Kurama clan or treated as outcasts for being looked at as freaks like the Aburame. Therefore it was a simple manner of playing on what could get them to my side and voila you've got 3 clans ready and willing to leave a village that's withering in power." Alistair stated as all he did was simply play on all the insecurities and negativity that's been buried underneath and soon enough they were all on his side

"You truly have made a convincing point Alistair to why I should have you join my village." A spoke as what he'd been told thus far has made Alistair all but worth considering to joining the ranks of Kumo shinobi

"So then do we have an agreement that I'll become a shinobi under your command?" Alistair questioned with a grin as he caught something

"Does that answer your question Special Jounin Alistair Uzumaki." A spoke as in Alistair's hand was a Cloud shinobi headband

"Thank you Lord Raikage and don't worry my two girlfriend's have already been briefed and have agreed to come along since they were surprisingly ok with wanting to come." Alistair spoke since Anko immediately agreed and Tenten stated that her father was ok with moving the shop since Kumo's stronger military meant better business for him so he was in from the start seeing a higher monetary yield he could gain

"Great to know and until you are officially able to come to Kumo as a full shinobi under my ranks your assignment if you can manage it is to record as much Konoha jutsu as you can and if possible steal their Scroll of Seals." A told Alistair his first official mission as a ninja of the Hidden Cloud

"Don't worry I'll be able to get you that scroll with ease as their security is so lax that it was stolen by a mere academy student so for someone like me who that drunk trusts so easily. Let's just say that Kumo will be having the Hiraishin by the end of the year that much I can guarantee you." Alistair spoke considering that if Naruto could get it when he was still an academy student then he shouldn't have a problem at all

"Excellent as I can tell that you've made the right choice today Alistair." A spoke as he extended his large meaty hand towards Alistair to shake

"That I have as finally things are gonna be looking up my way from here on out." Alistair spoke with a wide grin on his face

 _"How does it feel you bastard as your own son is gonna screw the village you died to save royally."_ Alistair thought hoping Minato was eating his heart out in the afterlife

 _ **So then with Naruto and Alistair's joint mission to eliminate Mizuki from Lightning Country and completing his sinister mission while also revealing that Alistair is now going to work for Kumo as a soon to be shinobi of the Hidden Cloud village. Find out next time on the next all new chapters of Demon of Burning Rage.**_

* * *

 _ **Jutsu List**_

 _ **Sage Art: Ice Release: Arctic Howling (S ranked, Senjutsu, Offensive, Long Ranged) This senjutsu combines large amount of Ice Release chakra with Senjutsu to unleash a wolf shaped blizzard of cold and ice that unless countered by a strong enough fire release jutsu will kill the opponent through sheer cold and crushing force.**_

* * *

 ** _And cut things there as yes this story has been brought back from the dead and damn does it feel good with that being said let's get down to what's gone on shall we._**

 ** _First off is the obligatory scene where Alistair gets the mission to go to Lightning Country which primarily sets up the bulk of the chapter and also shows the anticipation that Alistair has if during the mission he gets to fight head to head with Naruto._**

 ** _Next up we've got Naruto and Alistair's equivalent to a sparring match which as you can see yields quite a lot of destruction which shows something prevalent between the two. That is the fact that while Alistair is still stronger than Naruto the gap between the of two of them is becoming closer and closer with Naruto as you can see is quickly catching up to him._**

 ** _Following that is Naruto and Alistair's tag team against Mizuki that practically just decimated him since I both thought it'd be nice to do since we get to see the two kicking ass together but for those wondering why it was so short I'll simply put it like this. Naruto and Alistair combined with their martial prowess and skill level against someone like Mizuki despite being amped up by the curse mark you can do the math and realize that it was no contest to who would win._**

 ** _Lastly we've got my favorite scene out of the chapter being that Alistair is now a double agent for Kumo and soon enough will be leaving Konoha to become a shinobi under the Hidden Cloud which to me was a good idea given to me by a reviewer. As Alistair knows that he can try all he wants but the people of Konoha will never truly change their views on him and will always hate him in some capacity or form to where given enough time behind their deceitful smiles they'll try to kill him therefore he decides to jump shit. However, he isn't gonna be coming alone evident by how I had him sweeten the deal to include the Hyuga side branch among other things to all but ensure that soon Alistair will become a shinobi of the Hidden Cloud_**

 ** _That being said please continue to review, share, favorite and follow this story as much as possible and thank you for showing support for it by still continuing the read it as it means a lot to me and give me your reviews as I want to see if I still got it after a year of not writing a Naruto story. Btw please check out my new Danny Phantom story called My Phantasmal Lateralus as it's a bit dark to say the least but still enjoyable_**

 ** _With that being said this is Pravus666 signing out as next chapter we're gonna have the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and believe me when I say that shit will go down that much I guarantee it._**


End file.
